<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kaunaz: Loki's Sign by FrostIron_seidr (RavenCall70)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23979610">Kaunaz: Loki's Sign</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenCall70/pseuds/FrostIron_seidr'>FrostIron_seidr (RavenCall70)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety Attacks, BAMF Loki (Marvel), BAMF Tony Stark, Canon Divergence - Post-Avengers (2012), Canon Divergent for all movies Post Thor: the Dark World, Character Death, Civil War Team Iron Man, Implied/Referenced Torture, Insecurity, Loki (Marvel) is Not a Villian, Loki Is Not Evil, M/M, Marvel sucks at math, Mental Health Issues, No Disney references, Not Beta Read, Not Team As Family, Odin (Marvel)'s Bad Parenting, POV Loki (Marvel), POV Tony Stark, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Relationship, Rune Magic, Screw Engame, Screw marvel: fans can write better plots with their eyes closed, Slow Burn, Tony Stark being a Genius because he is, Tony is 21 in 1991 not 17, Violence, screw Infinity War</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:53:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>97,527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23979610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenCall70/pseuds/FrostIron_seidr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony figures out the truth behind Loki's plans and it's only polite to make good on his promise of a drink. Of course, he should've known that befriending a Norse god could only result in complications. Though not even the God of Mischief could have predicted the benefits such an alliance would bring. </p><p>OR,</p><p>[Loki's perspective on his actions as seen through the lens of betrayal, lies, emotional abuse and isolation he experienced throughout the movies.]</p><p>[Previously titled: Kaunaz - The Sixth Rune OR Loki's Sign]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Best Fics Ever, Best of FrostIron</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>PROLOGUE</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Why isn't anyone listening to me?!" Loki cried, throwing his arms up in frustration. "Thor is not ready to be king! Any fool who paid attention for more than a day would see that!"</p>
<p>"If you persist in this, you will not win any support Loki." Idunna replied. "I agree with you, don't misunderstand..."</p>
<p>"Misunderstand?!" Loki blurted, anger burning in his eyes. "You would let that oaf bring war to Asgard? You know that's what will happen, don't deny it. Why won't you support me in this? Odin would listen if you came with me."</p>
<p>"It is not my place to interfere in the Allfather's plans. You know this. I am one of the most powerful in all of Asgard next to Odin, but we have an agreement. I provide the apples to the Aesir and any I deem worthy, but I do not interfere in the proceedings at court. Besides, the Odinsleep is upon us. Your father must name his successor now, he has already put it off too long as it is." </p>
<p>"I must stop this." Loki muttered, ignoring her.</p>
<p>"Loki..." Idunna sighed. "I understand how you feel, but some things should not be interfered with. You don't know what might happen if you do."</p>
<p>"I know what will happen if I don't and if not me, then who?" Loki demanded with a snarl. "My parents do not heed my words, his friends do nothing but willingly follow him into battle, no matter how insane his plans are, the people worship him as though he's a god, no matter how reckless his actions ... how is any of that the qualities of a wise king? Do you not worry for the future of Asgard?"</p>
<p>"Of course I do!"</p>
<p>"Then how can you stand there and do nothing!?' Loki snapped. "If Thor is made king, then no one will be able to stop him causing a war."</p>
<p>"You could persuade him Loki." Idunna insisted. "You could persuade him anything if you tried hard enough."</p>
<p>"You think I haven't tried until I was exhausted? Until I wished I could pin him down with Mjolnir itself? You are not so naive as to believe that." Loki scoffed. "Thor only listens to me if it aligns with his goals or will ensure his glorious victory over his enemies. He has never been willing to use diplomacy or tricks over brute force. It is always a battle to make him see sense."</p>
<p>"Whatever you're planning..." Idunna began, putting a hand to Loki's arm in a show of comfort before he shook her off in annoyance.</p>
<p>"I must do something!" He snarled, tired of the argument. "I will not let Thor threaten Asgard with his arrogance because Odin refuses to see the truth before him!"</p>
<p>"Loki..."</p>
<p>"I apologize, My Lady." Loki sighed, a forced smile on his lips. "I should not have burdened you with this."</p>
<p>"Spending time with you is not a burden Loki."</p>
<p>"I must go." Loki muttered, turning and heading out of the orchard. If no one was going to listen or stand with him against Odin, he would just have to deal with it himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>☆☆☆☆</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>Kaunaz</em> </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Runes were ancient letters used mostly for magic and divination, and many were closely associated with specific figures in the Nordic myths.  The rune that corresponds to Loki is the sixth rune, Kaunaz (also romanised as Kennaz, Kenaz), the rune of illumination, knowledge, and kinship.  Kaunaz had both positive and negative implications, much like Loki’s propensity for both mischief and aid.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Kaunaz is translated as torch, and is also associated with the hearth, as was Loki in his earlier role in mythology.  It was indicative of sudden intuition and understanding, insight, cunning, and creative thinking – Loki’s most prominent qualities.  It also represented many aspects of Loki’s personality: enthusiasm, opportunism, mischievousness, transformation, arrogance, and passion.  On a more physical level, it would indicate improved health, but could also symbolise burning pain, fever, or ulcers.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A link that confirms Loki's innocence: <a href="https://www.businessinsider.com/marvel-loki-mind-control-the-avengers-2018-12">https://www.businessinsider.com/marvel-loki-mind-control-the-avengers-2018-12</a></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Best Laid Plans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Loki skirted the mess Thor had made of the banquet hall and joined Thor on the steps where he was staring gloomily at the scattered food on the floor. He knew that if he steered Thor just the right way, his brother would, as always, choose something rash and Loki could then prove to Odin that his favoured son was not ready to be king. </p><p>But then Thor got that look in his eye and his stomach dropped. He'd anticipated something like this, but not defying Odin, not <em>treason.</em></p><p>"Thor. There's nothing you can do without defying father. It's madness!"</p><p>"Madness?" Volstagg called, overhearing them. "What's madness?" <em>Damn</em>... not the four idiots... though perhaps they'd talk sense into Thor this time.</p><p>"My friends!" Thor boomed, a bright smile on his face. "We're going to Jotunheim!"</p><p>Volstagg laughed as though he'd missed the joke. "What?"</p><p>Fandral frowned. "This isn't like a journey to earth where you summon some lightning and thunder and they worship you as a god."</p><p>Please Thor, Loki begged, for once in your life, listen to your friends. Just... <em>listen. </em></p><p>"My father," Thor began as Loki sighed and rubbed at the headache forming at his temple. "Fought his way to Jotunheim, defeated their armies and took their casket."</p><p>The rest of Thor's grandstanding was lost to Loki. While the others prepared for battle, Loki slipped away. After ordering a guard to report their plan to the Allfather, Loki joined Thor and his friends at the stables.</p><p>***</p><p>As they raced across the rainbow bridge, Loki's palms began to sweat. Where was that damnable guard? Why hadn't Odin arrived to stop them? Curse Thor for his reckless schemes and damn Odin for not heeding his warnings! It was all inevitable now as his words faltered before Heimdall's stern countenance. </p><p>"Enough!" Thor barked causing Loki to visibly flinch back, though his feet remained rooted in place. He was so conflicted by the potential for danger Thor's actions guaranteed and the guilt at his role in what was now happening, he didn't respond to Fandral's Silvertongue insult. Norns be damned, but there was no stopping this now.</p><p>Resigned, he followed the others into the Bifrost. He would just have to do everything in his power to minimize the damage Thor was sure to cause in Jotunhiem, though he knew his odds were low. When Thor was like this - arrogant, cruel and filled with righteous anger, there was little anyone could do to steer him to a less destructive path. </p><p>Norns! Loki swore as they set down on Jotunhiem. He was so sick of bailing out his brother. So very tired of cleaning up Thor's messes and yet he himself was not good enough to be king? If not for him, Thor and his friends would have been dead a hundred times over by now. Yet not once had Odin ever indicated that Loki was better suited for the throne. Not once had either his father or brother seen him as an equal. Oh no. He had always been the second Prince, the second best, the shadow to Thor's sun.</p><p>It was clear now that he would never be enough. He would never be seen for who he was - the most skilled mage in all the nine realms, an eloquent diplomat, a skilled negotiator and respected tactician. No. He would always and forever be Thor's shadow, Thor's second. The one no one looked to for leadership, only begged for assistance when brute strength was not enough. It stung to not be truly seen, and it wasn't really about the throne, not really. The thought of being metaphorically chained to Asgard for an indeterminate millennia, unable to leave on a whim had him cringing in horror at the boredom and tedium it would entail. He had only ever wanted the same courtesy and respect Thor had known his entire life. Why was it so hard for his family to not <em>see</em> that?</p><p>***</p><p><em>He tried.</em> He tried so hard to stop Thor from inciting a war, from doing something he could not fix. </p><p>"Know your place brother." Thor growled, missing how Loki flinched away from his words, too bent on his righteous rage to notice anything else.</p><p>Know his place?! Loki seethed even as he eyed the gathering Jotuns with trepidation. Oh, he knew his place alright. Norns knew just how well. Just as he knew the instant the Frost Giant mocked Thor that none of them would leave Jotunhiem unscathed. </p><p>***</p><p>His arm had turned blue! Not black like Fandral's had! And the cold had not hurt him. Then he'd seen the same shock reflected back at him by the Jotun who'd touched him and before he could think about it, he'd stabbed the monster in the heart, stopping whatever words the Jotun had been about to voice. It couldn't mean what he thought it did. It just couldn't! It had to be something else.</p><p>While Thor's clueless friends argued over what to do about Thor's banishment, Loki slipped away and headed to Agard's vault. He had to know and there was only one way to find out.</p><p>***</p><p>"Stop!"</p><p>Odin's voice echoed through the deserted hall as Loki placed the Casket back on it's pedestal. </p><p>"Am I cursed?" He asked, both fearing and needing to hear confirmation... no, denial of what he felt in his bones to be the truth.</p><p>"No."</p><p>"What am I?"</p><p>"You're my son."</p><p>Loki swallowed past the painful lump in his throat, an icy chill settling in his gut as fear and rage and confusion battled for dominance within him. The shock of what was happening roiled in his blood even as his skin bled cold.</p><p>Loki blinked, his heart stuttering in his chest as the first stab of betrayal lanced through him. His eyes narrowed as he closed the distance between him and the Allfather. <em>No.</em> That was too simple an answer and he <em>knew</em> Odin knew that. He was not some naive child to be played by paltry, half sincere answers! Odin never did anything simply out of the kindness of his heart! If he even had one, Loki thought darkly. He <em>always</em> had a selfish motive or several in everything he did, so what plan could he possibly have had for a stolen Jotun in Asgard?</p><p>Certainly nothing good. Not if all those stories he'd heard as a child that Jotun's were monsters who needed killing were anything to go by. What could the Allfather have possibly had in mind by bringing a Jotun babe to the golden realm?</p><p>"What <em>more</em> than that?" He demanded, turning to face his father. Anger welled when Odin didn't answer. "The Casket wasn't the only thing you took from Jotunheim that day."</p><p>"No." Odin replied. "In the aftermath of the battle, I went into the temple and found a baby. Small, for a giant's offspring. Abandoned, suffering, left to die. Laufey's son."</p><p><em>"Laufey's son?!"</em> Loki repeated, the words like lead in his gut. Oh Norns, this... THIS was so much worse than what he'd feared. </p><p>"Yes."</p><p>Anger and betrayal blazed in Loki's eyes, his arms trembling with pain and rage. "Why!? You were knee deep in Jotun blood! <em>Why</em> would you take me?"</p><p>"You were an innocent child."</p><p><em>"No." </em>Loki growled, savouring Odin's barely there flinch. You took me for a purpose. What was it?" When Odin refused to answer, something in Loki's chest cracked and all his fears of being unwanted bloomed anew in his heart. "Tell me!!" He cried, desperate to not hear the words he so feared hearing. </p><p>"I thought we could unite our kingdoms one day. Bring about an alliance, bring about permanent peace. Through you."</p><p>"What?!" Odin's words had images of Frey, Alfheim's puppet king flashing in his mind and he broke in that instant. He was <em>never</em> Thor's equal, had never been and now never would be. </p><p>"But those plans no longer matter."</p><p>"So what? I'm just another stolen relic, locked up, here, until you might have use of me?!" Loki demanded, his heart fracturing further as he let his anger and frustration finally, <em>finally</em> have free reign. </p><p>"Why do you twist my words?" Odin huffed as though Loki's pain was nothing more than an irritation. An overreaction to the biggest betrayal of his enture life, blatantly trivializing his pain and anguish. </p><p>"You could have told me the truth from the beginning! Why didn't you?" <em>Saved me from wasting my efforts in competition with Thor, spared me the humiliation of never belonging, of never having any hope of being made king</em>, he added silently.</p><p>"You're my son. I only wanted to protect you from the truth."</p><p><em>"Why?!"</em> Loki cried, his voice cracking. "Because I'm the monster parents tell their children about at night?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"You know, it all makes <em>sense</em> now! Why you favoured <em>Thor</em> all these years! Because no matter how much you claim to <em>love</em> me, you could never have a <em>Frost Giant</em> sitting on the <em>throne</em> of Asgard!"</p><p>When Odin collapsed before him, he drew a blank on what to do. Fear, betrayal, anger, pain - desperation for it not to be true - all these things crashed through him as the guards rushed to aid their king. He stood alone on the stairwell for long minutes, shock keeping him paralysed. </p><p>He didn't know what to do now or what to think. All his plans to show Thor unfit for ruling flew out the window as nothing more than a child's fantasy. It didn't matter that he never wanted the throne. He <em>had</em> to prove his worth, <em>prove</em> he was a loyal son and a capable king. </p><p>If he could just prove himself to Odin, then maybe his true heritage wouldn't matter. Maybe Asgard would finally accept him as one of them - not that they ever had before - but if he could prove his loyalty to the crown and to the realm, then maybe, just maybe, it would be enough. Perhaps then, no one would need to know he was a monster and Odin wouldn't then be able to force him into becoming a puppet king to Jotunhiem.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Fracturing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Why did he lie?" Loki asked, his voice soft as he leaned against the bed where Odin slept. <em>Why did you?</em> He added silently.</p><p>"He wanted to protect you, so you would never feel different." Frigga answered, not breaking her gaze from her husband.</p><p><em>Well that failed spectacularly.</em> Loki sneered, though his expression never wavered. </p><p>"You are our <em>son,</em> Loki. And we your family. We mustn't lose hope that your father will return to us. And your brother."</p><p>Loki blinked in stupified shock. Did she truly think herself blameless? Or that his one desire in this moment was to speak to the man who had lied to him all his life? Disregarded his concerns as mere jealousy? Or that Thor was anyone he wanted to see right now, with his arrogance and righteousness on full display? And what of the lie Thor believed? What would Thor do when he learned the truth of Loki's heritage?</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>"I will slay the monsters with my bare hands! Just like you did father!"</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>"What hope is there for Thor?" Loki sneered, leaning closer to make Frigga meet his eyes.</p><p>A moment passed as she considered his words before breaking eye contact with him. "There is always  purpose to everything your father does."</p><p>Whatever he'd hoped to hear from Frigga, those words were the wrong thing to say and the pain in his chest constricted anew. His own words to Odin echoed in his mind. It was all he could do not to lash out in anger in that moment. Instead he excused himself and headed to his chambers.</p><p>How could his own mother, <em>Frigga,</em> he corrected angrily, not realize what effect those words would have on him? Worse still, was the utter lack of remorse for her role in all of it, that she had joined Odin in keeping the truth from him and felt no guilt for it. That she didn't apologize or comfort him in any way... <em>how could he believe either she or Odin had ever truly cared for him?</em></p><p>Why had <em>she,</em> his most trusted confidant and ally in all of Asgard not see how much or how badly the shock he'd received had hurt him? How lost? How utterly betrayed he felt?</p><p><em>And then!</em> Then, in complete blindness to how her youngest son was suffering, how devastated he was in the face of who and what he was, she had placed Gungnir and the burden of ruling Asgard in his hand while she <em>hid</em> behind the royal bedroom doors, secluded with her husband. As if his pain was secondary, as if his feelings were inconsequential.</p><p>His eyes watered as he donned his ceremonial armour and made his way to the throne room. Did Frigga believe he was made of stone? That because he was <em>Jotun</em> he was qualified to defend Asgard against the Frost Giants? That he simply accepted the truth of her lies? That because he now knew he was one of them he would be more fair than Odin or Thor? That he wasn't currently suffering from the most devastating betrayal of his life? </p><p>He snorted and straightened his posture as he walked. He had no answers to any of the questions he asked himself. When Frigga refused to leave Odin's side and refused to stand with him as she handed him the right to rule Asgard as king, he knew he was alone. </p><p>As he settled in the throne, he had never before felt so isolated in all his life. Reflexively, his mind continued on without his consent. He could see why she believed him capable. He has always stood strong during times of crisis or emotional upheaval. He had never had Thor's recklessness or harshness. He had always been able to keep his head during times of crisis - why would he stop now? Now, when his entire world and his place in it was crumbling before his eyes.</p><p>He snorted at that, his thoughts getting darker, his heart growing colder with each shaky breath. Why should the <em>Frost Giant,</em> the <em>stolen child</em> feel anything but gratitude for Odin? Laufey's words echoed in his mind, making him flinch. </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>"Odin is nothing but a thief and a murderer."</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Had Laufey implied Odin had murdered his son or stolen more than just the Casket with those words? Had he <em>known</em> who Loki was when he saw him? If he had, then he surely would never have given it away. What could Laufey possibly gain from that? Knowing Odin as well as he did as his greatest ememy, Jotunheim's king would know that any stolen child would have been schooled to hate and revile it's own race without ever knowing about it. </p><p>Thinking this now, cloaked in his armour and sat atop Asgard's throne, Gungnir in hand - it felt like a nightmare or a dream he'd never wanted come true. The dissociation he felt with these horrible new circumstances and truths spread before him like dead dreams, it was all that much more bitter. He felt bile rising in his throat at the same moment Sif and the Warrior's Three strode into the hall calling for their king.</p><p>Blinking back the pain in his breast at having no one on his side to help him through all the horrible truths he'd learned, he hardened his heart against Thor's friends. He knew exactly what they were here for and it certainly wasn't to support him. </p><p>"You can bring your concerns to me, <em>your king."</em> Loki said, sinking back into his surroundings. He could see the hate and distrust in Sif's eyes as she fought the impulse to remain standing. It hurt him. More than he thought possible in that moment when the implied disdain they'd shown him all his life became crystal clear in the form of their reluctant obeisance. </p><p>"My first act as King of Asgard cannot be to reverse the Allfather's most recent decree. The people need stability in these difficult times, on the brink of war with Jotunheim, not uncertainty." Loki said, standing to strengthen his resolve in the face of their disdain.</p><p>When Fandral spoke, in a pathetic attempt to use Loki's gift of persuasion to change his mind, he sneered inwardly and cut him off. They would never support him, never swear loyalty to him as long as he was king. "We're done here."</p><p>When he left the throne room, he knew with certainty that Thor's idiot friends would not let the matter drop.  He stood outside on the balcony of the king's bedroom, waiting for something to happen. He wasn't entirely sure what that might be, he just knew in his bones that Sif and the others were planning something. </p><p>When the Bifrost lit the darkening night sky, he turned on his heel and stalked back inside, heading to the Vaults. If he had been more clear headed, he might have stopped to think about what he was planning. But all he could see was the approval that shined like a beacon in Odin's eyes whenever he looked at Thor. Those same eyes that always looked at him with traces of disappointment and mistrust as though he were an unstable force the Allfather would need to put down one day. Oh, if that's what the Allfather thought, <em>he had no idea what Loki was capable of</em>.</p><p>He had almost begun to felt guilty about visiting Thor and telling him his banishment was permanent, that Odin was dead. But that went up in smoke the second he realized he'd been betrayed. <em>Again.</em> Not just by Thor in his disregard for Loki's council, but by everyone. Laufey, Odin, Frigga and now Heimdall and Thor's friends had done <em>nothing</em> to help or assist him, or listen to his concerns. No, they just all assumed he was up to no good only for his own gain. Out of mere <em>jealousy.</em> None of them would ever believe he was acting for the good of Asgard and this proved they never would. If he wanted to prove his loyalty, he would have to stop them all from returning to Asgard.</p><p>He had to follow through with his plans. Making Thor feel even half the pain Loki had felt most of his adult life was <em>nothing</em> compared to what Loki felt now. Thor would never understand or even acknowledge how Loki felt living in his shadow and waiting for Thor to acknowledge it would break him more than he already had. </p><p>Thor would never understand the pain of never being good enough, never being seen for what he was, never feeling valued or appreciated. What was a singular betrayal against all that Loki had suffered? It was <em>nothing</em>, nothing at all and it was passed time Thor had a small taste of the pain that had forever been a constant in Loki's own life. And he couldn't allow Odin to use his new awareness of who he was against him to force him out of Asgard. If Jotunheim was gone, he could not be forced into acting as Odin's pawn.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Bifrost</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He felt nothing but relief when the light in Laufey's eyes went out, a look of shock fading in the Jotun kings gaze. Nothing again when Thor appeared with hate and rage in his voice, barely registering Frigga's baffled shout of "what?" All he saw was Thor, <em>bloody faultless Thor,</em> ruining his plans again. Blundering about like a ravenous bilgesnipe, wrecking everything in its path.</p>
<p>Warm satisfaction filled him, a pleased smile on his lips when he sent Thor crashing through the wall, not hearing Frigga's cries for him to stop as he raced to the stables. All that mattered now was securing his place as Asgard's glorious defender.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Thor appeared moments after he'd locked the Bifrost in place using the skills of his heritage, loathing coursing through him even as he acknowledged it's necessity. Now, no matter what Thor tried, Loki's plan would not fail. Nothing, not even Mjolnir could stop this.</p>
<p>He felt secure in his assured success until Thor spoke against destroying an entire race and his vision blurred red and he choked on what those words implied.</p>
<p>Centuries of trying and failing to get his brother to stop, to see reason, to heed his council, his words... and what? A mortal? A woman. A mere pathetic, fleeting, puny mortal had accomplished what Loki had not in centuries, had taught Thor that destroying an entire race of monsters was wrong in a handful of days?! The pain of such utter disregard for Loki' s council bloomed anew, adding to the rage and hurt he felt at learning he himself was one of those same monsters.</p>
<p>"I never wanted the throne! I only ever wanted to be your equal!"</p>
<p>He could see the confusion in Thor's eyes, the bafflement as to why such a thing filled Loki with blinding rage. He struck Thor anew, knowing he would never understand how he'd hurt him in his ignorance, how Thor's disregard and callous judgement could not be forgiven. </p>
<p>Blinded by the lies, the betrayal and his utter isolation in everything, he fought with all he had to stop Thor from ruining his plans. It was so painfully obvious now that he would never, no matter what he did, ever be Thor's equal. Which meant his only choice now was to destroy Thor. Without Thor, there could be no comparison. </p>
<p>Overwhelmed by the crumbling of his soul, his self, he couldn't see the flaw in his reasoning. That if he succeeded in ending Thor, so to would he seal his own fate and it would not end in celebration. All he saw was the mockery of his skills - as a powerful sorcerer, as a trickster, as a tactician - that no matter how hard he tried he would always be second best, a monster among gods.</p>
<p>Stunned horror was all he felt, his mouth opening in shock as he watched Thor destroy the bridge, each blow of Mjolnir sealing Loki's fate as surely as the frozen form hidden beneath his glamour did. Desperation and despair welled within his breast the moment he flew through the air, his only thought was to stop Thor once and for all.</p>
<p>Then there was a blinding flash of light as the bridge was destroyed. A terrible rending and tearing cacophony blocking all sound but his own heartbroken scream, and suddenly he was falling through open space and all he knew was terror. His grip on Gungnir tightened, his eyes filling with tears and pain as he looked up and met the cold, unwavering gaze of the Allfather. </p>
<p>"I could have done it father!" He cried, desperate to hear the words that would redeem him, that would lift the burden of rejection from his shoulders. "I could have done it! For you! For all of us!"</p>
<p>Breath held, he waited, silently begging for the words that would redeem him, that would let him know that he would be forgiven, despite everything he'd done. That Odin, in his wisdom, would see his actions for what they were, a missed  chance to prove his loyalty, his love for Asgard. </p>
<p>He saw the rejection before Odin spoke and his heart cracked behind his chest, leaving him hollowed out, a crude husk of all he'd thought himself to be. </p>
<p>"No, Loki."</p>
<p>With those words, Loki's dream cracked wide, his heart fracturing with it and all his hope disintegrated. He barely registered Thor's plea to not let go, the words too similar to those which had sealed his fate and he released his pained grip on the staff.</p>
<p>There was nothing for him now. Here or anywhere. He would never be an equal, never looked at or loved for who he was. It was and always had been a lie. The prize that had been dangled before him all his life had been nothing but illusion, just as his existence had been. All that remained was an end. An end to the pain, the betrayal, to the horrific truths he'd learned and the pain of rejection that had utterly destroyed him. At least now he wouldn't have to go on knowing that he had never been and never would be enough.</p>
<p>He closed his eyes and gave himself over to the Void. If the Norn's were merciful, it would be a quick death and he would welcome it with open arms. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Void</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span><em>"No</em> Loki."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Those words echoed in his mind for what felt like weeks, perhaps months, perhaps longer - he had no way of knowing. Regardless, it was the only thing he heard long after the light of the Bifrost was swallowed by unending darkness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Odin's last words to him were nothing he wanted on his mind at all when he'd let go, but the stars and everything else that whipped past him as he continued falling had forced him to focus on something. The words repeated over and over, each utterance carrying fresh pain and made more horrible by the things he saw in his periphery as he continued to fall. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Until he'd fallen, he never imagined that the void would have no end or that he would survive there - or that anyone or anything could survive there. But he still breathed and kept falling - darkness and strange visions on all sides. Realms and worlds filled with creatures and horrors he'd never thought possible existing in the void. And he could feel the Void watching him back. It felt as though he were nothing, yet at the same time he sensed the Void wanting. What it wanted, he refused to consider, since the mere thought left his skin crawling as though he were being touched. Closing his eyes didn't help, it only made him more aware of the presence that watched him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yet still he did not reach an end and after falling for what felt like eons, the last words the All-father had spoken to him eventually wasn't enough to keep his mind focused on what he sensed in the dark. Or more importantly what he didn't see - which to his slowly fracturing mind only added to his pain and desolation, alone in the void and the ever increasing insanity of his dark, spiralling thoughts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he was unexpectedly plucked from the horror of the void, he was unsure whether it was a kindness or a curse for some time. By then, time for him had lost all meaning, both through the nightmare darkness and the madness it had wrought on his mind. How long it took after that for him to recognise that the voice in the dark was no saviour, but a cruel and merciless torturer he couldn't say, but discern it he did - eventually. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perhaps it was the unending heat they subjected him to the moment his physical form had recovered enough from his ordeal in the void - when he was mostly made whole again. Or maybe it was the cruel twist of The Other's lips when he assaulted his mind with promises of granting him all he deserved. Or the way the Other's obedient Chitauri failed to hide their amusement while the fallen godling writhed in pain at their feet. Whatever it was that brought that sliver of clarity to Loki's mind he didn't know, but he seized upon it the moment he saw it clearly for what it was. Grasping at it in desperation, he buried it as deep inside his mind as he could before warding it with magic so strong only his death or release from his tormentor's clutches would crack it open. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That sliver of reserved sanity grew gradually, until he was able to formulate a plan to free himself from both the Mad Titan and his allies and this inhospitable bit of desolate rock and get him back to the Nine Realms. It wasn't a perfect plan and it certainly wasn't flawless.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In fact it was one of the most flawed plans he had ever come up with. So many things depended on the actions of others. It was maddening to think that he might be forced to do exactly as his captors demanded... but it was all he had. Here, in this... desolate wasteland, he was nothing but an amusement, a toy for the dark creatures who resided there to play with and pass the time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It pained him to realize there was nothing he could do to stop his torment. Here, outside the reaches of the Nine Realms and the power of the World Tree he only had access to less than a trickle of the magic he had in spades while within reach of the branches of Yggdrassil. It left him weakened, vulnerable and even with the minor safeguard he'd managed, he still worried it wouldn't be enough to save himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perhaps if he hadn't spent an unknowable amount of time in the Void going mad, he might've been able to gain back some power and fight them. But that's not what happened. His weakened state meant he could do nothing to stop them from assaulting his mind and body, nor could he fight them, or portal away.  So he was left with needing to convince them he was broken enough for them to trust him, because there was no way in Hel, after everything he'd suffered and survived, that he would allow himself to die here in these abomination's hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why do you resist Asgardian?" The Other sneered, peering up at Loki where he hung, his wrists chained above him, forcing him to arch his back to keep his balance. "It's not as though you have anything to return to."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Loki spat a mouthful of blood as his tormentor, a manic smile curving his lips. "You have no idea what I have or don't have, wretch." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Other hissed and clenched his hand into a fist, the action sending waves of blinding pain coursing through Loki's core. He refused to cry out, but the pain was becoming unbearable and he let out his torment in a hiss of breath. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fallen god, fallen Prince, fallen monster... fallen <em>man</em>." The Other taunted. "You are nothing here without your magic. What was it again? Ah yes, your womanly tendencies with the use of your seidr, not a true Asgardian warrior at all."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Give me my weapons and we'll see how womanly I am." Loki retorted. "As if you even care about such things. You use darker arts than I ever have."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're right, I <em>don't</em> care. But you do. Do you not remember how you came to us? Weeping like a child for being less than your brother? A monster among gods. A trickster amongst true warriors, using magic against your enemies and how even your brother saw you as weak."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I am not weak! I am a god! If not for these chains I would disembowel you where you stand!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another wave of pain hit him, this time drawing a scream from his throat as the Other increased the intensity of the pain he inflicted with his power. "You would do nothing but fall to your knees and crawl godling, begging for mercy. You are weak. You are a coward. But you could be so much better if you let HIM help you with his plans. All you have to do is give in."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Other's words seeped into his mind, distorted, twisted like an invisible poison that echoed over and over. Chasing the voice down did nothing to dispel it or cast it out. Confusing him in it's wording, his own resistance forcing the words to grow stronger and bind him tighter. How could he be helped by helping another? It didn't make sense.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How can you fight us when there is nothing for you to retrieve? No one cares you're here, they are glad to be rid of the monster in their midst. They assume you dead and do not look for you. Don't you want your revenge? On the brother who let you fall to your death? On the man who claimed you as a son and abandoned you for the monster you are?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thor... Thor would never do that." Loki protested, though he didn't sound sure even to his own ears. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You don't sound so certain godling." The Other smirked. "Perhaps you'd like to see how your family mourns."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"As if I would believe anything you show me. You are nothing but tricks and illudions." Loki spat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"As someone accused of being the god of lies, you know there is no better lie than one hidden in truth. Let me show you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Loki jerked away from The Other's unwanted touch but could not get away as the cold, grey hand settled on his temple. Pain lanced through him as his mind was violently forced out of his body. His head thrummed  with pain, colours and stars racing past him until it all came to an abrupt halt. Blinding gold light assaulted his senses, making him wince and blink to lessen the pain of the light seering his eyes, a stark contrast to the darkness of the Other's realm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His heart constricted when his vision cleared and he saw the great hall of the palace of Asgard laid out before him. A wave of homesickness and need washed through him and he almost called out when he caught sight of his mother, only to choke back his words when he realized he wasn't truly here. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His thoughts still confused, he tried to focus on what he was seeing, make sense of what was happening. It looked like a banquet. Or a feast. That in mind, he searched the crowd, catching sight of his brother seated at a table with his friends. <strike>Friends</strike>, <em>traitors</em>, he sneered, though Thor did not seem pleased with the celebration. What were they celebrating?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He moved closer and heard Fandral boasting and cried out in new hurt, though no sound escaped him when he realized what was happening. They were... celebrating his fall? His death? Thor's return? He could feel tears running down his physical form where he'd left it, even as his corporeal form moved as though pulled by invisible string to follow Thor from the hall. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He paused by his mother when Sif stopped, desperate to hear anything about his fall - yet Frigga said nothing in response to Sif's words. Sif? Of all people offering condolences for him? Yet his mother kept her silence. Even if she knew of Sif's dislike of her son surely she should have said something?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A pull and he was following Thor again. Absently, he noted that at least Sif had given a reason for why Thor was not his usual gregarious self. Forgotten rage bloomed anew when he caught sight of his <em>not</em> father. He stoped in his tracks, his heart hardening even as he strained to hear anything to indicate they thought of him. But there was nothing. No mention of him at all and he fought the spell that had forced him here, he didn't want to see any more of this, but he couldn't get free. The spell dragged him along  across the broken bridge where Heimdall stood, his sword ever present in his hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The mortal woman? Was that who Thor mourned? His heart felt like lead in his breast. Was Sif mistaken then? Did she know for certain that Thor mourned him, or did she mistake it for Thor's loss of his mortal? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yet there was no funeral... Did they think him dead and not care or were they all just glad he was gone? There should be a funeral! Why wasn't there a funeral? He was the second Prince of Asgard! Why was there a feast happening? The answer was painfully obvious and yet it hurt too much to even entertain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A wrench of pain in his body and he was back in his chains, blinking in the darkness, his heart shattering anew. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Now you see godling." The Other gloated. "What use in resisting hmm? They do not weep for you. You should be making them kneel before you. They should all be made to pay for they've done."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The only prize I desire is to kill my arrogant brother and for him to know it was me who bested him." Loki retorted, is voice cold. "Though I would not say no to being able to rule Midgard in His stead."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We'll see Asgardian." The Other nodded, hiding his pleased smile. "Prove yourself loyal to HIM and you will have your war and your prize."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Arranging the Pieces</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Loki's eyes were squeezed shut, crouched on one knee when The Other activated the portal. Sweat beaded on his brow, the pressure of The Other pressing on his mind kept him in darkness for long, agonizing moments. Long enough for panic to settle in his gut - that he was still in that desolate realm and this was just another form of torture meant to make him believe he'd escaped. To test him, to break him further. </p><p>He couldn't tell if he'd arrived on Midgard or not due to the residual pain still coursing through his mind from the moment the Sceptre had been pressed into his hand. </p><p>It wasn't that he hadn't felt the power before, but the pain of it physically touching him was excruciating compared to having the Other merely touch him with it. He was aware of the Mind Stone's power threading through his mind, insidious and deadly in it's glee at ruling his actions, amplified by the sadistic pleasure he could sense rolling through The Other despite the distance that separated them.  </p><p>Power and pain in equal measure coursed through his veins as he cracked his eyes open, a manic smile curling his lips even as he tamped down his relief at finally being free of his torturers. The Sceptre whispered to him, making his smile greater and dulling his elation until the warmth in his new surroundings broke through the fog in his mind, the pain receding to a dull throb behind his eyes. </p><p>He rose to his feet, startled to see the Sceptre gripped in his hand despite already knowing it was there. It was unsettling and a scowl curled his lips in distaste. A sharp male voice called out and he glanced up, his gaze flicking back to the Sceptre a moment before The Other whispered through him, making him lash out and use the Sceptre as a weapon. With three thralls successfully converted to his cause, Loki followed their lead to what he assumed were Midgardian transports.</p><p>***</p><p>Climbing into the back of the conveyance, Loki felt the pain of his past torture and the heavy presence of The Other in the back of his mind bearing down on him. It was all he could do not to collapse to the floor of it. Keeping one hand gripped tightly to the side, he managed to keep his feet even as he watched with disinterest as the other mortals attempted to stop his transport. </p><p>Another wave of pain was pushed through him as The Other wielded the staff at the conveyances pursuing them. Again and again, the power pulled at his mind and he allowed it without struggle, gritting his teeth at the pain as the distance strained the Other's hold on him. It wouldn't take much to gain back some of his control... he just needed time away from the Stone. </p><p>***</p><p>
  <em> "You think you know pain? He will make you long for something sweet as pain." </em>
</p><p>Loki shuddered, flinching in agony when The Other released his control. His vision blurred as the walls of the abandoned Midgard building in which he'd set up his base of operation solidified around him. His breathing was stilted as he fought the panic welling in his chest. </p><p>Thankfully, there was no one around to see his loss of control. He'd come to this abandoned lower level of the structure, needing the privacy to keep the truth of his leash hidden. But it did little to calm him - the people of Midgard were proving difficult to corral, despite the information he'd gained from the Hawk. The enemies of SHIELD who Barton had recruited to his cause were invaluable though - at least that part of his plan had worked.</p><p>He was less than pleased by the state of the so-called heroes Barton had told him about though and if Thor didn't act in the way he hoped, if he didn't come to stop him... Enough! Loki snarled, struggling to his feet. He didn't have time for this and he did not have the luxury of focusing on his plans too much...<em>  if The Other heard him... No! No, he would not fail! Not in this! He would find a way to...</em></p><p>"Boss?"</p><p>Loki whirled to see Barton watching him from the hall. He knew the man saw something in his expression before he could hide it and it made something inside him snarl in anger. By the Norns, he was not weak dammit! "What is it?!" He snapped. </p><p>"Not my place I know, but you could use a shower." Barton replied softly. "They might fear you more if... well..."</p><p>"I am aware of how I look Agent Barton." Loki snapped, too exhausted and stressed to curb his anger.</p><p>Clint nodded as though he understood the unspoken message and Loki let out a measured breath. Good. It seemed he had chosen his lieutenant well. "Dr. Selvig had some questions for you sir."</p><p>"Lead the way then Agent." Loki said, straightening to follow the man with a flash of glamour cast to hide his exhaustion and fear, his presence now exuding confidence and power. Thankfully, the power he gained from the Sceptre would not allow anyone to see the tremble in his hands... Barton aside of course. But he could deal with that... it was why he'd chosen the spy in the first place. So long as no one else did, it was of no consequence to him. </p><p>"Hey!" Selvig exclaimed upon spotting his arrival, making Loki narrow his eyes at the man. "The Tesseract has shown me so much. It's more than knowledge. It's truth." </p><p>Loki had a vague memory of having spoken to Selvig before. Months ago, a sliver of a vision telling the Midgardian to cooperate with the agency he'd learned to be SHIELD. It made him wonder if this was the price Selvig was paying for working so closely with the Tesseract. It was a horrific thought, but it made awful sense in explaining the manic look in the mortal's eyes. </p><p>"I know." Loki agreed, trying to keep his expression neutral. "What did it show you Agent Barton?" He continued, shrugging off his unease over Selvig's state of mind. </p><p>"My next target." Barton said, his glowing blue eyes meeting Loki's as though he knew the god didn't want to talk to Selvig. </p><p>"Tell me what you need." Loki replied, relieved to have something else to focus on. </p><p>"I need a distraction. And an eyeball."</p><p>***</p><p><em>Reindeer Games?</em> Insolent, insufferable mortal! He knew it must be some kind of Midgardian insult, and yet the man lost in time hadn't reacted to it, so perhaps it was a more subtle insult. In light of his enemy's combined force, something he'd hoped would happen, he submitted to allowing them to capture him, pleased his duplicity hadn't yet been detected by The Other. He prayed to the Norns it would remain so.</p><p>All part of his plan of course but he did not give away his frustration that Thor had not arrived. Just as he had not come to his aid in the void. Why that still hurt him, he could not fathom nor cared to acknowledge. For all his adopted brother's boasting of love for him, he was too quick to blame Loki for everything. Too eager to bend to Odin's will for Loki to ever believe in the oaf's professed loyalty.</p><p>Thor was loyal to Odin and Asgard first and foremost. He would never choose Loki over that. He couldn't help the flinch he gave when the first crack of thunder split the sky, schooling his expression into cool detachment as the man out of time questioned him.</p><p>"Scared of a little thunder?"</p><p>Loki sneered, his eyes trained on the roof of the flying contraption they were in. "I'm not overly fond of what follows."</p><p>Tense, Loki waited with baited breath when he heard Thor land on the roof. His eyes widened when the Man of Iron placed himself between him and Thor, a confused mix of relief and derision rising inside him when Thor grabbed him roughly by the neck and hauled him outside. </p><p>***</p><p>Thor slammed him unceremoniously into the hard packed ground, with no care to whether he injured him or not. Loki barked a laugh, using the outburst to cover the pain that coursed through him. </p><p>"I thought you dead."  Thor said, his eyes filling with pain and betrayal. </p><p>"Did you mourn?" Loki sneered, remembering the feast he'd seen in The Other's vision. </p><p>"We all did. Our father..."</p><p><em>"Your</em> father." Loki snarled, getting to his feet. "He did tell you of my parentage did he not?" He continued, flinching in suppressed agony as he turned his back on Thor, needing the distance to hide all that ailed him.  </p><p>"We were raised as brothers. Do you remember none of that?" Thor demanded. </p><p>"I remember a shadow. Living in the shade of your greatness. I remember you tossing me into an Abyss. I, who was, and should be king." Loki replied while remembered betrayals flashed in his mind. Thor was just as arrogant as Loki remembered. The great oaf truly believed he wanted the Tesseract solely for vengeance against him. He would never understand, he would never listen or care how Loki came to be on Midgard or where he'd been since his fall. </p><p>"You give up the tesseract! You give up this poisonous dream! You come home."</p><p><em>Home? Home!</em> Loki cried out in his mind. He had no home, no family, no place to rest! No one had looked for him and no one cared he was back. Thor was only here to protect Odin's reputation, not to see Loki safe or ask what happened to him. Lost as he was in his turmoil, he missed much of what Thor said next, tuning back in when Mjolnir flew to the thunderer's hand. </p><p>"Listen to me well brother..."</p><p>"...I'm listening." Loki replied pleasantly, a delighted smile curling his lips as the Man of Iron flew off into the trees, taking his idiot brother with him. </p><p>He didn't expect the mortal to win. Yet he still watched with a pleased hum and growing appreciation as Man of Iron fought his brother with more bravery than he ever could have anticipated coming from a mortal. He flinched when Thor poured the power of Mjolnir into the Iron warrior, feeling his heart skip in admiration when it did nothing to slow the mortal down.  </p><p>The appearance of the soldier made his lips turn down in irritation when not much later, the battle he'd been so enjoying ended. He allowed himself to be captured again, though his thoughts were stuck on the mortal who wore the metal suit. He could feel the man's eyes on him, even as he was marched down a hallway, surrounded on all sides by armed men. Thinking themselves safe from the god who walked calmly between them... fools. Unmoved by it all, he smiled at Dr. Banner as they passed the lab, pleased to see the details of his plan falling into place. </p><p>He knew them all of course, though Agent Barton's report hadn't told him everything. And he hadn't missed the cynicism laced with sarcasm and derision when Barton had told him of Tony Stark. He just hoped these so-called heroes would be enough to convince his tormentors that he'd been fairly defeated rather than suspect him of wilful betrayal.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Stellar Performance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Standing inside the cage which he knew had not been built for him was beyond tedious. All Loki wanted was to rest, but he couldn't afford to show how thoroughly exhausted he was - especially when he knew he was being watched. Both by the mortals and The Other. He couldn't afford to let his mask slip now.</p><p>After the one-eyed leader had made his threats, no one had come to disrupt his thoughts and it was doing nothing to quell the rising anxiety that had been with him since arriving on Midgard. So many things hinged on these so-called heroes playing their part. So far that hadn't been too much of a problem - and he completely ignored the part where Barton had seen his weakness. It might bother him later - assuming there was a later, but he wouldn't spare it another minute now - there were still too many things left to do.</p><p>The little Spider had played the game well. Letting slip how she could free Barton from the Staff had been a gamble, she'd admitted her loyalty to the Agent far outweighed what she felt for SHIELD.  He felt a moment of respect for her abilities in manipulation and obfuscation, but the disappointment of The Other was made known to him when a searing, blinding pain lanced down his spine seconds after she had left the room. </p><p>For that he cursed her existence since he could not afford to show a reaction. If he hadn't known he was being watched, the pain would have brought him to his knees. Instead, he clenched his teeth against the scream that threatened to spill out, squeezing his eyes shut as though upset she'd tricked him while expelling the pain he felt in an angry hiss of breath. </p><p>He still hadn't fully recovered from The Other's displeasure when he sensed someone approaching - the door to the room he was caged in sliding open in a near-silent hiss of air. He forced his body to relax, even as he dug fingernails into his palms to keep his mask in place to avoid giving anything away. </p><p>When he turned to greet the newcomer he startled so much he almost let his mask slip. He hadn't expected the Man of Iron.</p><p>According to Barton, Stark was a consultant; not an official Avenger. Loki had not considered he would see the man again unless it was across the battlefield and seeing him now resonated with his ingrained curiosity.  A curiosity he hadn't felt for what had been an age and fear roared through him at the errant thought. </p><p>No! No, he couldn't indulge this! The Other knew only as much as Loki had let slip in torture before locking the rest away inside that small protected space in his mind. No, he would not allow his curiosity to betray him, he'd come too far to slip up now. Now, when he was so close to being free. </p><p>Burying his feelings deep, he was the picture of the eerily calm, collected maniac he knew SHIELD had already branded him as by the time Stark approached the glass. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your company Mr. Stark?" Loki purred. "I was told the need for your services at SHIELD were never approved for your... civilian skills. Something about not being a team player?"</p><p>Stark pursed his lips at his comment, his eyes narrowing as he regarded Loki with shrewdness in his eyes. Loki tensed though outwardly nothing changed in his expression. </p><p>"Barton was a good choice." Tony mused, tapping his chin thoughtfully. "Fortuitous of you to snag him the moment you arrived. Though you should know Agent Barton isn't that far up the totem pole, so he doesn't know as much as you might like."</p><p>"He knew enough for my purposes." Loki replied, his surprise at the change in topic not showing on his face. If Stark thought he'd trip him up so easily, he was very disappointed in the man.</p><p>"I don't doubt it." Stark continued, unfazed. "But I do doubt your true reason for being here."</p><p>"You mean ruling over you pathetic mortals isn't enough?" Loki scoffed. "Truly your interrogation methods are stunning Stark. No wonder this agency didn't approve you for inclusion."</p><p>To Loki's shock, Stark laughed at that. The mirth shone in his eyes even as Loki glared at him, his irritation rising at the thought that the mortal was mocking him. </p><p>"That's priceless Rock of Ages." Stark smirked. "If you think being passed over for SHIELD's secret boy band bothers me, you'll have to do better than that. Nice try, but you fail this round."</p><p>"Apologies." Loki sneered. "I didn't realize this was a game."</p><p>"Of course you did. It's your game after all. I'm just not sure which one you're playing at here."</p><p>"You think this is a game? You should be more concerned with stopping my army than wasting time with your inanities."</p><p>"You'd think so wouldn't you?" Tony smirked again, pressing his back into the railing outside his cage. "What I can't figure out is if you're doing all this because you want to put on a show, or that you're just making it look like a show. Though either reason isn't as important as who the show is for."</p><p>"You are an insignificant mortal and I will not entertain you with pointless speculation. In short, you bore me Stark. Run back to your silently raging colleague and speculate with him. Perhaps he'll be more entertained by... whatever this is you're doing." Loki sneered, waving his hand dismissively before turning his back to the man. He hated that he couldn't maintain eye contact <em> and </em> keep The Other from hearing the man's damning accusation. He was so close to being free of that wretch and the Titan and this bloody mortal was about to ruin everything!</p><p>"As you wish." Loki heard Stark reply to his back. "Besides, I was merely testing a theory and I'm pretty sure I'm right. Enjoy your stay while it lasts Prancer. Maybe we'll share a drink later."</p><p>Loki stood rigidly in place while the Man of Iron made his exit, not daring to do much more than breathe loud enough to be heard until he was certain he was alone once more. A strained exhale escaped him the moment the silence in his so-called prison lasted more than a minute, since he knew Stark had never been a man to stay quiet for long. A quick glance outside his glass cell confirmed it, causing him to then strengthen his mental blocks from The Other's awareness while puzzling over Stark's words.</p><p>How could the mortal have gained such insight? How was it possible that the man had noticed anything amiss in his actions when his own brother had all but convicted him for crimes he assumed Loki guilty of? </p><p>It was both maddening and frightening all at once. He couldn't afford to have his true intentions revealed so soon. Not if he wanted to convince The Other and the Mad Titan of his loyalty to their plan while simultaneously sabotaging his own efforts. </p><p>All he could do now was pray the Man of Iron didn't try to stop him, though it was very unlikely Stark's allies would listen to him. From what Barton had told him, the billionaire was neither well liked nor trusted by SHIELD so the odds were still in his favour. He could only hope that what he had planned would play out before Stark had time to convince anyone of his theory of Loki's deliberate misdirection.</p><p>***</p><p>Tony wasn't sure what had possessed him to hack SHIELD's surveillance so he could talk to the alien god in private. Nor could he explain what had motivated him to question what had happened in Stuttgart, or later when he and Thor had traded blows. It was just a thought. </p><p>A random, inconsequential niggling at the back of his mind that grew the more he ignored it, solidifying and moving to the front of his thoughts when Thor started waxing poetic about how smart, ingenious and intricate his brother's plans had always been. Which, combined with everything that had happened since Loki showed up at SHIELD just... didn't add up. </p><p>Then there had been the lie he'd uncovered. Well, technically he hadn't uncovered anything. JARVIS had and Tony had been livid how the lie had been used to manipulate both him and his so-called teammates. </p><p>The lie being when Nat had said Loki killed 80 people... which just wasn't true. At most, he'd killed a handful in the room housing the Tesseract, but added to that lie was that Loki's arrival hadn't caused the Tesseract to explode. No, the truth was so much more damning against SHIELD than any wannabe alien invader.</p><p>SHIELD's own tampering with the alien space stone had done that. Minutes after Loki's arrival - which they'd known was going to happen for nearly an hour before it detonated. And the dead people weren't civilians at all... they were SHIELD agents who hadn't managed to escape the blast radius which then collapsed a tunnel on them. Which SHIELD then blamed on the invading god.</p><p>Those lies were enough, but after he'd returned to the science lab and been confronted with the truth about SHIELD's Phase 2, all bets were off against trusting the spy agency with any intel they happened to <em> "volunteer."  </em></p><p>He still wasn't sure what was really going on with Loki's invasion, but he wasn't about to let himself become a pawn in SHIELD's plans either. He'd had enough of that shit with his father and Stane. As far as he was concerned, anything SHIELD had to say on the matter of Loki Odinson was to be treated as a lie if their claims weren't backed up with concrete proof. Proof that Tony could then verify through JARVIS. </p><p>While Fury argued with Banner and Rogers, he debated sharing his discovery with them but quickly dismissed the idea. He didn't trust Romanoff or Barton as far as he could throw them and he trusted Fury even less. Rogers was a no-questions-asked, tight-ass soldier who'd already made his dislike of Tony known, so he was out too. Which left Banner... but the Doctor's reluctance to voice his concerns over Fury's secrecy were not encouraging. </p><p>Tony sighed, deciding to keep what he'd learned to himself - until he could be sure of what course of action to take - when he was drawn into an intense exchange of insults with Rogers. </p><p>It wasn't until an explosion rocked the Helicarrier that he realized he'd forgotten about Loki and the Tesseract when Rogers told him to <em> get the suit </em>, only this time said as a request rather than a threat. </p><p>When he joined Rogers outside to assess the damage, his thoughts kept going back to what had happened in the lab. Before Romanoff and Fury had arrived, he and Bruce had been relaxed, comfortable even. Yet the moment Nat had voiced her thought that Bruce should remove himself from the room, things had escalated with tension enough you could cut it with a knife. </p><p>Instead of basking in the dressing down he'd expected Rogers to level at Fury, he'd been drawn into an even more heated argument, trading insults with Rogers as if he'd expected the other man to attack him. Which, he mused, as he cut holes in the debris blocking the engine was exactly what had happened. Yet the unexpected attack on the helicarrier had stopped it from escalating to something physical. </p><p>Thinking about it now, as he prepared to restart the damaged engine, the only cause for such an unexpected turn of events was the alien staff. Loki's staff, which Bruce had subconsciously picked up without noticing. </p><p>It sent chills up his spine at the implication - that an inanimate, alien object might have been the catalyst to tempers rising in the lab. If that was true, the glowing stick was far more dangerous than anyone had yet to realize. Which also meant that it was somehow imbued with its own unique form of sentience. Meaning it ran on it's own power for its own gain, and since Loki hadn't been wielding it at the time, it made the demigod's use of it that much more baffling. </p><p>If Loki was as powerful a mage as Thor had claimed, what did he need the staff for? It was unsettling to think that perhaps his theory that Loki wasn't in control of his actions wasn't so far-fetched after all. Which begged the question, who was?</p><p>And if there was someone else behind Loki's presence on Earth, why was Thor not seeing the difference in his brother? Was Thor lying when he said Loki was a powerful mage, a skilled tactician? Or was he so blinded by his emotions over his brother that it was simply easier for the Thunderer to assume the worst? What could have happened to that relationship that Thor was painting himself as the protective brother and Loki the wayward son who needed containment? Especially since Thor was just as quick to defend Loki's actions as he was to condemn them. </p><p>Whatever was really going on, he was determined to find out.</p><p>***</p><p>Pained grunts escaped Tony as he lay panting on the floor of the helicarrier, thanking his fickle luck for surviving yet another near death experience. It wasn't until he heard Fury saying <em> "Agent down" </em> that his mind snapped out of ruminations on the staff and got him on his feet. </p><p>Conflicting emotions rolled through him while he followed Rogers down a hallway, the lights flickering while power was being redirected. With a quick word to Steve, he slipped into the room SHIELD had given him to change out of his armour and joined Rogers and Fury at the table overlooking the bridge. Coulson dying by Loki's hand wasn't something he'd ever imagined happening, but then he hadn't thought much beyond how to stop Loki and figure out who he was being controlled by. </p><p>Killing Coulson was not something he'd thought the demigod capable of and he felt guilty for thinking of Loki as nothing more than a pawn in some bigger, unseen plan.  </p><p>The moment he realized where Loki was planning to open the portal, was the moment he realized he'd seen something of himself in the demigod. With that thought, there followed the disconcerting realization that he might be compromised and therefore not seeing any of it objectively. And if there was one thing he absolutely abhorred, it was being blindsided by betrayal that he should have seen coming and paying the consequences for his own misplaced trust.</p><p>It was with that unsettling thought in his mind that he took off at mach speed to New York, cursing his soft heart for letting his guard down.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Double Bluff</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The moment he was certain he'd locked away his troubled thoughts from The Other's awareness, Loki paced his cell. Stark had been gone ten minutes before he'd released his breath in a sigh designed to calm his thoughts and his stuttering heart rate. Anything to keep The Other from picking up on his discomfort.  </p>
<p>Between thoughts of his plan and counting the minutes for when Agent Barton would carry out the next step, Loki allowed himself to contemplate Stark's words. He still found it confounding that a mortal had noticed anything amiss in his plans. Yet he couldn't deny it had happened. Nor could he decide if Stark suspecting the truth was a good thing or not. </p>
<p>In the end, Loki decided it didn't matter what Stark suspected. It wasn't as though the mortal would succeed in convincing anyone of his suspicions or that he would even share them with anyone. </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>"What did Loki do to you Nat?"</p>
<p>Natasha looked away, afraid that Clint would read the shame in her eyes. She couldn't confess, but her actions weighed on her mind. She'd been trained better than this. Better than saving one man over all the others, yet she'd still done it and in such a way that no one would ever suspect her of betraying her employers. But she couldn't lie to Clint.</p>
<p>"Nothing." She replied, risking meeting his eyes. "I'm compromised.... I've got red in my ledger.</p>
<p>Clint sucked in a breath, settling his expression so as to not give himself away, but he knew what she was saying. She'd freed Loki in exchange for him. He appreciated it, but it made everything that happened now that much more dangerous for them both. There was no guarantee Loki wouldn't use this to his advantage against them and the consequences would be very bad if SHIELD discovered Nat's treason. </p>
<p>"I have an arrow with Loki's name on it." He replied, letting her know he understood and appreciated the risk she'd taken. He was about to say more when Rogers appeared in the doorway.</p>
<p>"Can you fly?"</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>What was that insufferable Selvig doing? Loki fumed as he landed on the roof of Stark Tower. He had not given orders for the scientist to complete the containment shield. He'd only ordered him to secure the necessary power from the building's energy source and yet here it was, nearly complete and no reason other than his own duplicity delaying it's use. </p>
<p>"Doctor Selvig." Loki said, when the man turned to look at him, surprise colouring his face. "Would you mind explaining to me why the portal is almost finished. I did not give orders for this."</p>
<p>"I know." The man smiled, his grin manic. "She did. She told me how to complete it. She has so many things to teach us!"</p>
<p>"She?" Loki repeated, fear and dread spiking through him. </p>
<p>"Yes, She! The Tesseract calls to me! She wants to share her truth with the world!"</p>
<p>Damn! Loki swore. Curse the Norns! Curse the Other and all of Agard! Curse them all for putting him here! "You betrayed me then?"</p>
<p>A hint of fear flashed in the doctor's eyes, his gaze flicking to the Sceptre. "No! No I swear! I did everything you asked! But she doesn't want to wait anymore! She's eager to share her knowledge with everyone!"</p>
<p>"Of course." Loki nodded. This was bad, this wasn't The Other's doing, nor the Sceptre. Which meant he had to do something to curb the doctor's compulsion. When Selivg turned back to adjust the Tesseract containment machine, Loki reached out with his seidr weak as it still was, to scan Selvig's mind. </p>
<p>He wasn't prepared for what happened. The moment he made contact with the doctor's thoughts, bright blue light reached out for him, eager to claim him as her own. It was with a cry of pain that he wrenched his mind free of the Tesseract's pull, the action landing him on his back mere feet from the edge of the building. </p>
<p>Selvig turned to look at him, an unreadable expression on his face. "That wasn't a good idea."</p>
<p>"You're conflicted mortal." Loki said, getting to his feet with a glare. "What of the failsafe?"</p>
<p>"It's there." The Doctor frowned as though admitting something distasteful to him. "Though you can't stop it."</p>
<p>No! Loki cursed, his eyes wide with shock. Selvig had somehow made it so Loki himself couldn't use the Sceptre to close the portal due to his psychic ties to The Other through the Mind Stone.</p>
<p>"Do you know what you've done!?" Loki shouted, rage coursing through him as he stalked towards the man. Selvig would die for this betrayal! </p>
<p>Eric narrowed his eyes at him, ignoring his threat. "I do. And you can't stop me either Loki." He said, meeting his gaze with steel resolve in his eyes. "She won't let you."</p>
<p>Cursing, Loki froze, turning away to pace the edge of the roof, muttering under his breath and ignoring Selvig's stare. <em> Why?! Why was he cursed to fail every time he tried to save himself? To avert disaster? </em> He'd implanted the failsafe feature in Selvig's mind to ensure that if it came to it, he'd be able to close the portal the moment his connection to the Other had been severed. But this? Never had he imagined the influence of the Tesseract would use his own thrall to thwart him. </p>
<p>Glaring at Selvig, who was quite clearly ignoring him now, he cursed a streak in his own language, uncaring how pathetic and angry he sounded until a light blinked on in his mind. His words cut off like a dam in a river, blinking his eyes although he'd been struck mute. There was no... He shook himself, staring at his hands where he still clutched the Sceptre. There was no Other in the back of his mind. Where that creature had lurked in his thoughts, there was nothing but a warm mist of blue light, swirling like a hazy fog - almost as though it were laughing at him. Not mocking, but pleased he'd noticed.</p>
<p>Selvig was watching him, something unreadable in his expression before he turned back to his readouts and displays, absorbed in whatever was there to capture his attention fully. </p>
<p>This had not happened before. In all the times he'd been in the presence of both Stones, the Other had always been  there. Like a mist, or an itch he couldn't scratch or eyes that watched him from behind a glass wall as though he were a specimen displayed for study. It had been so long since his thoughts had been his own, that his mind had been free of any foreign presence, that a manic giggle bubbled out of his mouth before he could stop it. </p>
<p>Selvig narrowed his eyes at him at his outburst before flicking his gaze to something over Loki's shoulder. Turning, he caught sight of a streak of light in the distance and swore under his breath. With a final glare at Selvig, Loki portalled to the large balcony below him and waited for the Man of Iron's arrival.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>"How will they have time for me, when they'll be so busy fighting you?" Loki asked, lowering the Sceptre to Tony's chest. </p>
<p>"I don't understand. This usually works." Loki said, unaware he'd spoken aloud, the shock The Other sent through him muddling his thoughts. </p>
<p>The sceptre didn't work, why didn't it work? It should have been impossible which was why he tried again. He could feel the Other's frustration flooding through him, followed swiftly by a surge of rage so beyond his own that he almost missed the mortal's words.</p>
<p>"...You know, performance issues and all that... happens to the best of us, I..."</p>
<p>The insolence of those words pierced through Loki's wavering control like a knife through his skull. At first he'd been intrigued when Stark had approached him, unarmed and offering a drink. So out of place with both his plans and the chaos about to be unleashed by the Tesseract, the momentary confusion had cast the whispers of <em>"him"</em> from his mind. But that slip had drawn The Other's attention like a whiplash and before he'd managed to regain control of himself, he watched with helpless dread as his own hands flung the mortal through the window, his heart going cold at the loss of such an intriguing mind as that of Tony Stark.</p>
<p>No sooner had the thought formed when his mind was his once more. Blinking in surprise, he instinctively ducked a moment later when a blur of red and gold metal soared past him, following the mortal down the side of the building. The moment of clarity brought a thrill of elation flooding through him at the hope the mortal might yet be saved. </p>
<p>His heart felt lighter than air when the man of metal rose before him, a sigh of relief escaping him, though the man's words were lost to the conflicting emotions overwhelming  him. The blast of power that tossed him to the floor stilled his thoughts as The Other's power surged painfully through his body again, gathering momentum to end the mortal before him. He braced himself against the pain of his injuries and the inevitable end of the man of metal he would've liked to get to know better. </p>
<p><em>Know your place godling</em>, The Other hissed, his presence triggering a cascade of excruciating pain to flood through his body. Stealing himself, he readied his aim and lifted the sceptre to fire but the Man of Iron was already gone and Thor was there to challenge him. </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>"Look at this! Look around you!" Thor shouted. "You think this madness will end with your rule?"</p>
<p>"It's too late." Loki panted, wrestling with The Other in his mind. "It's too late to stop it."</p>
<p>"We can. Together." </p>
<p>Oh how those words hurt, The Other's mocking glee ringing in his mind. Why could Thor not see the truth before him? How could he believe all this destruction was Loki's doing? </p>
<p>It hurt. It hurt more than he thought possible to see how Thor fully believed him capable of all the vile things The Other had made him do. And then... then to think he could simply offer himself as an ally and all would be forgiven? No. Thor was no ally, nor a brother any longer. And he couldn't afford to show his hand, not before he put on a show for the creature still in his mind. A tear escaped his eye as the Other cackled and took control of his body.</p>
<p><em>"Sentiment."</em> He hissed before stabbing Thor a glancing blow to his side and rolling off the platform to a waiting Chitauri transport.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>The arrow he caught exploded in his face, wiping the smirk from his lips as he crashed to the platform of Stark Tower beneath him. He turned to see the green beast advancing on him as he scrambled to his feet, letting out a cry of pained shock as he was tossed hard into the wall.</p>
<p>Anger coursed through him as he got to his feet, his words making the beast pause a moment. "Puny god." The creature sneered, The Other's voice in his head laughing at the monsters threat, disbelieving in it's power to stop either Loki or himself from succeeding, though Loki still feared the green beast's rage.</p>
<p>"Enough!" Loki snarled, both in regard to the green monster before him and the tormenter in his mind who was forcing him to advance. "I am a god you dull creature! And I will not be bullied by..." Loki's words abruptly cut off as the beast resumed his advance and then there was pain. Unimaginable pain coursed through him as he was smashed into the floor repeatedly until being left to moan in breathless agony in the crater his body had been forced into on the floor.</p>
<p>"Puny god." He heard the beast mock again, his footsteps fading as Loki cautiously took stock of his injuries through whimpered cries of pain. Running through the list of his  injuries... damaged vertebrae, fractured pelvis, shattered ribcage, collapsed lung... He blinked in confusion and tentative hope when the absence of The Other's voice hit him like a breath of fresh air. </p>
<p>The cursed creature's hold on his mind had been severed. The elation he felt at his mind's recovered freedom was tempered by the pain flooding through him. He wished to make his escape now that no one was near, but he couldn't move from the crater his broken body had made in the floor. He could only moan helplessly as his collapsed lungs repaired themselves, a breath aborting into pained gasps as the damage to his ribs flared anew.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. A Final Request</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"If it's all the same to you, I'll have that drink now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony blinked down at the fallen Asgardian Prince, his mind unable to come up with a response as Loki's intense emerald green eyes smiled up at him. Images of darkness, an emptiness of cold, clawing nothing flickered in his mind, part of him wanting to blast a repulsor at the god on the floor for causing those images, while the other part was still struggling to keep his fear hidden. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thor ignored them all, bent down and clapped glowing manacles on Loki's wrists. The downed god swore heatedly in an unknown language as Thor stepped away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Excuse me?!" Clint barked, his voice cold and harsh in the ensuing silence as Thor stepped back. "What did you just say?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It is not a riddle Agent Barton." Loki scoffed, scowling at the restraints on his wrists. "I am defeated. You've won. I am merely accepting an offer I was previously unable to accommodate."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clint scowled down at the smirking god, conflicted with feelings of protecting Loki - leftovers from the mind control, while simultaneously forcing himself to work out just exactly what Loki was saying. His eyes flicked to Stark, a frown on his face and everything clicked into place when he took in the sight of Stark gaping at Loki like a drowning fish.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Man of Iron." Thor boomed from behind him, startling Clint out of his silent glare. "You offered my brother mead during our battle?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Forgoing his usual calm, Stark took a faltering step back from the group, his eyes flicking between Clint's glare and Thor's confusion. "What?! It was a stalling tactic okay? I didn't expect him to ask me to make good on it. Stop looking at me like that Barton."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're certifiable." Barton scowled, straightening his spine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lucky for you I am, or we'd all be quaint little radioactive shadows on the wall right now!" Tony snapped, the memory of the portal clawing at his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tin Man right." Hulk grunted, startling the others and making Loki flinch in fear where he cowered on the floor. "Tin Man saved us. Puny god get drink. Hulk get drink."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh... I'm not sure Banner would think that's a good idea Hulk." Steve huffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Spangles not mention puny Banner!" Hulk growled, looming over the super soldier menacingly and causing Tony's lip to quirk with amusement... </span>
  <em>
    <span>Spangles, awesome.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Tin Man make promise! Tin Man keep promise. Hulk keep watch."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey! Hey, it's okay jolly green! Hulk can have a drink if he wants to. You can join us big guy." Tony said, patting Hulk's arm and giving Steve a pointed glare. "Just me and you and Bambi over there. Okay?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Man of Iron..." Thor grunted. "I don't think it wise to..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah I know what you're gonna say Thor, but I offered and Hulk won't let anything happen to me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Spangles should </span>
  <em>
    <span>go</span>
  </em>
  <span>." Hulk grunted again, glaring at Steve and huffing his breath for emphasis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fine." Steve sighed, too tired to argue with the Hulk now. "We should check in with Fury and local law enforcement. See if they need any help with clean up."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Clint and I will go to SHIELD and give our report." Nat said, holstering her gun and taking hold of Clint's elbow to drag him to the elevator.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey!" Clint shouted. "Watch it Nat."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright." Steve sighed, sharing a look with Thor. "Come with me and we'll see what the police need from us?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thor frowned, but a squinty glare from the Hulk had him rethinking his protests. "Very well. I have no desire to battle an ally over this matter. The Hulk should be more than an adequate deterrent to my brother's schemes. Lead the way Captain Rogers."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You sure about this Stark?" Steve asked as Thor walked to the broken windows behind them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"As sure as I am with anything." Tony shrugged, his anxiety sufficiently hidden. "If not, jolly green and I can take care of it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't like this, but... alright. I'm sure you and Hulk can handle him if anything goes wrong."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So... drinks." Tony huffed, giving Hulk a sideways glance as he moved toward the bar, prompting Hulk to huff and smirk at him. "Um... gonna need something big for you hey big guy?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hulk thirsty."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Right." Tony nodded, casting his eyes around the room, stopping when his gaze landed on a rather unattractive vase he didn't remember buying. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Must be Pepper's... shit. Don't think about Pepper... why in the hell didn't she answer her phone? And now he's thinking about Pepper... dammit!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you sure it's wise..." Loki asked as he lowered himself gingerly onto a chair in the destroyed room, taking great pains to keep the strain from his voice. "...allowing... the uh, Hulk to drink here?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No." Tony retorted, not looking up from fetching the vase and hauling out a keg of ale. "But I'm also not about to drink with you without Jolly Green here as backup."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Afraid to be alone with me Man of Iron?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not even a little." Tony huffed, turning to Hulk. "Here you go big guy. Don't drink too fast okay? It's your first time right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"First time yes. Tin Man Hulk's friend. Hulk careful with Tin Man here. Tin Man safe."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay. Well, you just sit there and enjoy yourself okay? I'm gonna go sit on the couch with Loki."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mmm. Hulk keep watch. Puny god not hurt Tin Man or Hulk smash. Puny God make funny noise again. Make Hulk laugh. Ha!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony arched a brow at him and smirked taking two glasses and his best bottle of scotch to the coffee table. "Not sure why you asked for this Rock of Ages. I doubt I've got anything here that will get you drunk."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I merely wished to share a drink with the only mortal who chose to speak to me during our battle." Loki sniffed. "You have no idea how rare that is."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What? Talking to the bad guy?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Talking to your enemy with respect."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony frowned and sipped at his scotch. "Not sure I was all that respectful."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"On the contrary. You were respectful until just before I threw you out that large window."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony snorted, a smile tugging at his lips when he caught Loki's scowl. "Right... performance issues."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It is of no matter now."</span>
</p><p>"Uh... right." Toby replied with a frown. How was this the same maniacal, insane god who wanted to rule earth and demanded mortals kneel for him? It made no sense. He scowled a moment later<span> when JARVIS made a sound mimicking clearing his throat. He paused in topping up their glasses and frowned into the nearest camera. "Really JARVIS? Now?"</span></p><p>
  <span>"I am sorry for the interruption sir but Ms. Potts is on the line for you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony froze in the act of pouring the whisky, his thoughts stuttering to a halt. How had he forgotten about Pepper already? He'd just thought of her a few minutes ago... shit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt like the biggest, selfish asshole for not calling her after the others had left, then immediately frowned since it wasn't HIM who hadn't answered the phone when he thought he was about to die. But then he paused in continuing his line of thought, suddenly painfully aware of the intensity of a certain god's stare while his emotions played on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sir?" JARVIS prompted, making him curse under his breath. "Shall I tell her you're unavailable?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No!" Tony exclaimed, shooting to his feet and sending the demigod a warning glare. "No just... gimme a second J."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course sir."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You stay put." He said, glaring down at Loki. "Hulk watch Loki. I have to take a call. I'll be right back."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hulk looked at him from beneath a furrowed brow and got to his feet. He lumbered closer to the coffee table, settling within arms reach of the god who was watching Banner with naked fear in his eyes. "Tin Man go. Hulk watch puny god. It's... good."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"O-kay." Tony nodded, though he was not able to hide his trepidation at leaving the room. "Just watch him alright? No smashing unless he moves off the couch. Okay?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay." Hulk nodded, returning to his drink, which was surprisingly still half full.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Right. Be right back."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tony?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey Pepp." Tony sighed, his emotional turmoil from before washing over him anew.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tony! Oh my god! You're alive and you didn't call me? I can't believe I had to call you and then you had JARVIS put me on hold! What the hell Tony?! What the hell is going on that you couldn't pick up the phone and let me know you're okay?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry Pepper... I just. Things have been crazy and happening so fast and... Loki is here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Crazy?" Pepper shrieked. "You mean crazy like almost getting yourself killed carrying a nuclear bomb? Or falling from the sky in a dead suit? Aliens Tony! They were aliens! Wait! Loki? What? What do you mean he's there?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Look... Pepper. It's... shit. It's complicated. I promise I will explain everything tomorrow and I'm sorry I made you worry, but I have to go. I'm kinda babysitting a god here until the others get back."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you insane?" Pepper gasped. "Have you completely lost your mind? Why are you alone with an alien god?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It just happened okay! And I'm not alone, Bruce is here. And stop yelling alright? I get it you're pissed but screaming at me isn't going to change anything."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tony..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry Pepper, but I've gotta go. I'll talk to you tomorrow. JARVIS, end call."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes sir."</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Conflicted Revelation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tony knew that his entire posture was tense when he returned to the room where Hulk was glaring at Loki as if daring him to make a move.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sat down, ignoring the fallen god and took a long swallow of whisky before pouring another and turning his gaze to Hulk. "Hey buddy. You want some more?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hulks face split wide in a pleased grin. "Hulk want more."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay, well there's a full keg over by the bar. Help yourself. But... would you mind staying over there with it? I only have the one keg and I wouldn't want you to miss out if it gets spilled."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hulk no spill. Stay with keg. Tin Man Hulk's friend."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You bet I am." Tony nodded as Hulk for to his feet wondering what Banner would have to say about this when he woke up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was on the tip of his tongue to ask about Bruce when Hulk paused and fixed him with a knowing stare. "Banner fine." He growled. "But Hulk in charge till keg gone."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Uh... okay."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Tin Man good friend. Hulk drink now."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Right. Uh... can you let me know when Bruce is coming back? He might want some clothes when he wakes up."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hulk laughed. "Yeah I tell you. Puny Banner turn pink. Make Hulk smile."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay great. Thanks big guy."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah yeah." Hulk muttered and sat down hard right next to the keg.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Can I assume the interruption was necessary?" Loki drawled from his left and Tony did not miss the bored, put-out tone in the god's voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Excuse you. What I do is none of your business. Plus, could you be any more ungrateful to the guy giving you whisky? Oh wait, yeah you totally could."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"My apologies Stark. I deeply regret causing offense."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah right." Tony scoffed. "But whatever, I accept."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You think I cannot be sincere when required?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I think you can be whatever you want when you want. What I don't know is why you would care what I think."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Perhaps I respect your intellect and courtesy. Though we both know there's nothing I could say to convince you of my sincerity, so where does that leave us?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Stalemate obviously. But fine, if you can believe I was sincere in offering you a drink then it would be rude to accuse you of the opposite, so... truce?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Loki smiled and clinked his glass against the one Tony had lifted towards him. "Truce." Tony agreed and then paused, staring into the most intense green eyes he'd ever seen. It was like falling into a rainforest, complete with shadows and mysteries and knowledge and he wanted to know more and holy hell... </span>
  <em>
    <span>what?!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Something wrong Stark?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Uh... I thought... um..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"If there's something you need to say, then say it, but by the Norns stop staring at me like a dim-witted bilge snipe."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey, no need to be insulting. I um... okay, I could have sworn your eyes weren't green before."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Loki sneered as though he was an annoying bug on his shoe. "Of course they are, I was born with them. What other colour would they be?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But they were blue! Like Clint!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A look of horror flickered in Loki's eyes, but it was gone so fast Tony almost thought he'd missed it until the god spoke. "They were not. You are mistaken."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't think I am. JARVIS?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sir?" JARVIS answered. Though this time Tony caught Loki's flinch when he scanned the room for the source.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Cool it Reindeer Games. It's just JARVIS, my AI or Just A Rather Very Intelligent System." Tony huffed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"A construct?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I am Mr. Stark's personal AI Mr. Odinson. A learning program. I run the tower's security and Mr. Stark's schedule and share control of the Iron Man suits."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Remarkable. But please do not call me that." Loki replied, leaving Tony to gape at him for a moment before hiding his reaction to the god's words and utterly ignoring how Loki's praise for JARVIS made his chest swell with pride.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"My apologies. What would you prefer?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't say your highness." Tony interjected, earning him another scowl.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Just Loki is fine." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Very well. Loki it is." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Right." Tony huffed as if Loki's praise for JARVIS hadn't just shocked him to his core. "J, bring up all surveillance of Loki from SHIELD and whatever you can find from Stuttgart. Focus on his eyes."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Projected Sir?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course." Tony nodded, turning in his seat to manipulate the image JARVIS suspended over the coffee table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In silence, they watched the screen JARVIS projected, each lost to their own thoughts. It was pretty obvious Loki was not himself in most of the captured video, despite there not being a lot that showed Loki's face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the scene played out, Loki tensed at Tony's side, downing his first glass like it was water before pouring himself another. For once, Tony kept his thoughts to himself, the memory of what he'd seen through the portal threatening to overwhelm him while he watched both the god and the video.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His thoughts were in turmoil the more it became apparent that Loki had not been working under his own power. Which led to wondering how long the god had been out there, alone with his... captors? Allies? Torturers? From the tense look of the god beside him, he doubted it would end well for him if he voiced any of those thoughts. Despite the god's surrender, he was certain that any suggestion he made that might imply weakness on Loki's part would be met with violence - even with the shackles on his wrists.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So." Tony said as JARVIS cut video playback. "Seems I was right."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, do tell me what you think it is you were right about." Loki scoffed, downing another scotch and draining the bottle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh come on your highness, don't get all up on your high horse now. I kept my promise of a drink, the least you could do is be just a little pleasant."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The drink is... adequate I suppose." Loki conceded, though his tone and posture were still stiff with tension. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What? That's all I get?" Tony huffed, waving off whatever protest Loki was about to voice. "Never mind. You don't want to talk about it, fine. But can you at least tell me if the Chitauri will come back? Is there anyone still out there setting their sights on earth? And... why were they coming here at all?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"As I imagine Thor has already mentioned, it was SHIELD's use of the Tesseract that brought your planet to the attention of other realms. As for the Chitauri... I can't say for certain as I do not know the extent of the damage your weapon caused. The forces you saw through the portal were part of a larger whole. Since I was not witness to it, I have no idea how many of their forces had congregated by the time your weapon detonated."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well shit. So they might be back then?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Perhaps." Loki shrugged. "Your realm is centrally located in regards to the other realms through the world tree, Yggdrassil. Though without the aid of the Space stone, it will take them considerably longer to arrive."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What do you mean centrally located? Why does that matter? What tree? Ygdr... what? And you still haven't said why they wanted earth in the first place."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Loki arched a brow at him, the look on his face completely unimpressed by his outburst. "You are not dense Stark. Of all the mortals I encountered on this realm, I expected you to at least grasp the basics of what I just said."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"If what you just said wasn't over the moon crazy then yeah, I probably would." Tony retorted, scoffing at the mage as he got to his feet. "Explain this... tree thing."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I would much rather continue drinking your liquor than waste what's left of my freedom indulging your curiosity." Loki huffed, tipping his glass to his lips. "Besides, you can ask Thor these things after I'm gone."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony scowled down at him, his mouth opening and closing as though he couldn't decide what to say in response to that. "First of all, that assumes your brother plans to come back. Second, he doesn't seem like the contemplative type and third, I doubt he knows anything about any of this and maybe I'd rather hear it from you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Loki gave a long suffering huff of breath, slouching into the couch further. "It's not a literal tree Stark and since you know nothing about Seidr or magic, I will keep it simple for your mortal brain. There are nine realms. Midgard sits at the centre of them all and is largely ignored by the rest due to the utter absence of natural magic on the planet. It would have continued on in this manner if your SHIELD had not played with the Tesseract like ignorant, wilful children."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Magic, right. Of course it's magic. But by that logic, if Thor takes the Tesseract back to Asgard then the interest in earth should go with it. Oh, and it's not </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> SHIELD by the way. "</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No?" Loki smirked, reading the defensiveness in the man's words despite his attempt to disguise it. "As for what you've concluded, it is a rather... logical assumption." Loki murmured, his eyes intent on the glass in his hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony snorted. "And clearly wrong if you aren't sneering at me when you say that."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Loki met his eyes then, an unreadable expression in them though the weight of that stare made Tony itch to look away from him. "You are a very curious mortal Stark."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Uh... thanks?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Loki snorted what Tony thought of as his entertained laugh when the demi-god suddenly tensed and placed his empty glass on the coffee table. His posture straightened and any relaxation Tony had noted mere seconds ago was now hidden behind a stiff, indifferent mask.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Uh... Loki? Something wrong?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Your allies have returned." Loki replied, and Tony was hit with an unexpected wave of disappointment when the playful tone he'd just heard was now one devoid of any humour. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"O-kay." Tony said. "Um... what are you...?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Whatever he'd hoped to ask Loki was lost when Steve, Thor and Natasha stepped off the elevator, each of them wearing varied degrees of grim expressions.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Contemplating Conflict</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tony slumped on his couch, running a weary hand through his hair while he stared out the broken window of his penthouse, the wind whistling past and bringing a chill to his skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hulk had fallen asleep by the bar, shrinking back into Bruce after losing consciousness. With a little help from the Iron Man suit, Tony moved him to a guest bedroom, leaving the snoring scientist asleep with a glass of water and a couple painkillers on the bedside table, before returning to the living room. He didn't think Bruce would wake with a hangover, but he wasn't certain if drinking as Hulk would affect Bruce or not - it wasn't as though the scientist had been all that willing to discuss his alter ego, but he preferred to err on the side of caution regardless. Besides, if Bruce did have a hangover, maybe he'd be less annoyed with him for letting Hulk drink if he left him a peace offering. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Returning to the couch and his half-finished whisky, he frowned over how things had ended with the Mischief God. His conversation with Loki had come to an abrupt end after Thor and the others had stepped off the elevator. Nothing he said in opposition to both Steve and Natasha's demand to take Loki back to SHIELD for questioning had made any difference.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He snorted and rolled his untouched glass of whisky through his hands. Yeah, that wasn't entirely true.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nothing he'd said had changed what happened with Loki, but all three of his so-called teammates had looked at him as if he'd lost his mind. He could almost see Natasha repeating the word compromised to herself about his mental state. Steve had merely looked disappointed. Which, to be honest, was probably the only expression the super soldier knew since coming face to face with the reality of the twenty-first century. And Thor, well... Thor just looked conflicted and resigned, though neither emotion had made him hesitate to put the gag back on his brother's face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That one act had made Tony very uncomfortable and he had a hard time keeping his mouth shut when it happened. He couldn't reconcile the fact that Thor was doing it to his own brother - the same brother Thor had defended against SHIELD when they'd first caught him. How could Thor do something like that? And the pained look Thor had given him when Tony told him about Loki's eyes was all he'd gotten for his efforts. As if Loki had somehow brainwashed him in the short time they'd been alone together, as if he wasn't a genius or didn't have proof to back up his words. Or the fact that the sceptre hadn't worked on him. It had pissed him off to the point that he couldn't think of anything to say in response to what that look conveyed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then there was Loki himself. The God of Mischief had looked utterly shocked when Tony had jumped to defend him. It had only been there a second before it had morphed into an inscrutable mask of cold resignation and haughty indifference. But Tony had seen the depth of painful emotions in those emerald green eyes and a wave of sadness had come over him, which had then made it impossible for him to continue arguing Loki's case without sounding just as compromised as his team thought him to be.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sir." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony sighed. His gaze still fixed on the empty whisky glass left abandoned on the coffee table. "Yeah Jarv?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you alright? You seem, pardon the presumption... but you seem melancholic."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's all fucked up J." Tony huffed, slumping further into his seat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I assume you are referring to Mr. Odinson's situation?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah." Tony sighed, running his weary hands over his face and through his hair. "I just... it's so obvious he planned this, he planned to lose. Why the hell didn't Thor listen to me?! And what the hell was that with the medieval face gag? How could he do that to his own brother?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They are an alien race sir. It is inevitable they would have different methods and customs and ways of doing things than humans. Though if it helps, I too found Mr. Odinson's actions troubling."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"See! You get it JARVIS. But what the hell am I doing anyway? Loki tried to kill me and he wanted to take over the world... why am I so upset by this? I should be celebrating that we saved the world from an alien invasion."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sir. I take issue with how you worded that. It was you who stopped the Chitauri and saved the world -something I am both proud and angry with you for. As for celebrating, I do believe it is too soon. Perhaps you realize that and are acting accordingly."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah... sorry Jarv.  I just... I couldn't think of anything else to do."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's quite alright sir. Though I do think it's something we should discuss at some point."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you mean?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What am I to do when you are gone?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh." Tony replied, a sharp pain blooming in his chest. He hadn't thought of that. Damn. Was he really that selfish? "I.. you're right JARVIS. I'm so sorry."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Apology accepted sir and though I do wish to discuss this, now is really not the time."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know... I was going to insist on going out for Shwarma earlier, but..." Tony shrugged his shoulders. "I forgot all about it after Loki asked for that drink."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Understandable sir."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I guess. Just... it's not like me to pass on... showing off."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That is true sir. However, there is the matter of an alien invasion and the part you played in averting a nuclear disaster here in New York. Perhaps now is not the time to be questioning your behaviour. Today has not been anything close to normal. Even by your standards."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony smirked and poured a small shot of whisky into his glass. "Sarcasm huh? You're not supposed to agree with me J. Though you're not wrong. However, owing to the aforementioned abnormal circumstances, I think I'm gonna head to bed. G'night J."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sleep well sir."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The SHIELD agents were dull and unimaginative in their threats as they proceeded to attempt interrogating him. Loki merely sneered, taunted or laughed at each failed line of questioning, using his words to run circles around them in such a way that it sounded like he was telling all, while in truth he was telling them nothing of import. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took them three hours to realize he was playing a game with them and he was delighted by their refusal to acknowledge what everyone present already knew. Despite that, they kept at it for another hour before leaving him alone - presumably to give their agents a break. But Loki knew better. They'd exhausted every angle of manipulation and torture they could think to use on him and had come up empty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thor appeared not long after, staring at him with resignation in his eyes from the other side of the glass wall, but he remained silent. Studying Loki as though by doing so he could reveal the God of Mischief's secrets if he just looked long enough.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki only glared at the man he once called brother before growing weary of Thor's pathetic attempt to understand him. With a final haughty look, he rolled onto his side, turning his back on Thor and fell into a light sleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn't about to truly fall asleep though. His mind was too filled with questions and unrelenting curiosity over the Man of Iron and how the man had attempted to defend him. If he'd not been gagged and struck speechless with shock, he would have demanded an explanation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Certainly, the mortal had sussed out some of what had truly been going on in regard to his attack on Midgard. But did Stark really believe that would be enough to exonerate Loki for what his teammates and SHIELD blamed him for? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was obvious that the Captain would never take Stark's word on anything. It wouldn't matter about the images Stark had recovered. He followed orders like the soldier he was. Given that SHIELD was as close an organization to what he'd known before going into the ice, he would never side with Stark against them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course the super soldier was still angry about the weapons SHIELD had been developing, but that was not enough for Rogers to pit himself against the only place where he felt he belonged in this new world. Especially not at Stark's side. Even Loki could see the disappointment in Rogers' eyes when he looked at the Man of Iron and didn't see Stark's father. Only a blind man would miss that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Banner was out of the question altogether. Even if the scientist believed what Stark had discovered, he didn't trust himself enough to stay at anyone's side for long. Loki was certain that once the dust had settled and SHIELD had finalized their debrief with the heroes, Banner would be gone - as far and as fast as he could and go back into hiding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thor... by the Norns. Just no. Thor wasn't even in the picture of being on his side. His not-brother's loyalty only went as far as Odin's approval. If Odin didn't approve of whatever Thor thought on the subject of Loki, Thor would abandon him in favour of proving his loyalty to Asgard and the All-father. Loki be damned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The remaining Avengers were the only wild cards in his opinion. Certainly Barton knew enough during his time under the Mind Stone's power to recognize and acknowledge Stark's discovery. Though it would of course be heavily tempered and influenced by the Hawk's feelings of guilt and betrayal on being made a puppet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which left the Widow. Loki didn't know whose loyalty she valued more. Barton was surely at the top of that list - but where SHIELD ranked was anyone's guess if it were a choice between SHIELD and Barton. It was obvious there was no love lost between her and Stark, so it would have to be between the former two. Which led him to the leverage that could alter how things went for him if Stark persisted in trying to prove Loki's true intentions. He wondered idly what the assassin spies would think if they knew Coulson wasn't dead. Or how long their Director Fury would keep it a secret. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony couldn't sleep. Not that that was in any way abnormal for him, but the reason was definitely new. Rather than having flashbacks of Afghanistan or Stane, tonight it was all thanks to the God of Mischief. Despite or maybe because of his earlier conversation with Loki, he couldn't stop thinking about the who and the why of what had driven an alien being to use the god to invade Earth. Though more worrisome was if someone out there was powerful enough to control a god, what hope did mortals have against it? Of course he believed in that unnamed enemy at the other end of space - he'd sensed it when he'd taken the missile through the portal. Sensed something cold, powerful and emotionless looking back at him from that unending void of darkness beyond the Chitauri fleet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reeking of malevolence, careless violence and fanatical surety in it's plans, the sense of <em>"it"</em> was destined to feature in his nightmares for the foreseeable future. But tonight it was all about the trickster god and all the questions he had on how Loki had come to meet this being in the first place.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Rocking the Boat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The following day had Tony up at the crack of dawn. Not that he wanted to be up, but the one-eyed spy had demanded Tony be present for Thor's return to Asgard. Fury didn't say it, but Tony was sure the only reason Nick wanted him there was because he wanted Tony where he could see him. Probably to ensure the billionaire didn't do anything stupid like attempt to free the God of Mischief. </p><p>As if he would, Tony scoffed, snapping his cufflinks in place. Just because the thought had crossed his mind more than once over the past eighteen hours didn't mean he was dumb enough to try it. He might be reckless at times, but he wasn't stupid or suicidal. Even if SHIELD didn't arrest him, he had zero interest in becoming a target of Thor's dad. Or starting an intergalactic incident. No. IF he ever decided to befriend the God of Mischief, it would be long after he had ensured he had all the proof he needed to convince not only an entire alien race but every inhabitant of earth. Which meant no matter how much it killed him to let a source of insider knowledge like Loki slip through his fingers he would do it. </p><p>Having Loki's knowledge wouldn't do him a damn bit of good if he made himself an enemy of both planets... realms... Whatever! he snapped to himself as he stepped out of the elevator and into the car Happy had waiting for him. Bruce had left earlier, JARVIS informing him that Banner had departed before dawn, seeming uncomfortable with his reason for being at the Tower in the first place.</p><p>"SHIELD HQ boss?"</p><p>"Nope. Central Park." Tony corrected, slipping inside. </p><p>"I heard some strange things happened last night after the battle."</p><p>"You did huh?" Tony snorted, rolling his eyes at his favourite bodyguard. "Let me guess, Loki mind controlled me and you're supposed to watch out for unusual behaviour."</p><p>Happy smirked at him in the mirror. "Something like that. Though I did say I'd need a more specific definition of <em> "unusual" </em> so I could be certain it was actually unusual as it relates to you."</p><p>"Ah! You wound me! But, good one Hap. Can I assume Romanoff did her annoyed and infuriated look?"</p><p>Happy laughed. "Yeah, I even got treated to Rogers' disappointed glare."</p><p>"I wish I could have seen that."</p><p>"I'm sure you'll be treated to your own suspicious looks once we get there boss."</p><p>"Great. Something to look forward to then."</p><p>"Just one question first."</p><p>"Yeah Happy?"</p><p>"Do you really believe Loki was mind controlled? You know, coerced to invade Earth?"</p><p>"I know I shouldn't believe the guy who tried to take over the planet, but yeah. I think he was forced into it."</p><p>"Then that's all I need to know. I've got your back if you need it."</p><p>"Thanks Happy."</p><p>***</p><p>Tony sank back in his seat as Happy pulled into New York traffic. His thoughts were muddled as he contemplated what he'd said to his long time friend and bodyguard. It wasn't that he actually trusted the Mischief god or anything... did he?</p><p>He huffed at his reflection in the tinted glass. Okay well, maybe he did a little. Though it had more to do with how the god had looked when he'd mentioned the Void. If he hadn't seen that same look on his own face after Afghanistan, he wouldn't have known what it meant. But there had been no mistaking the flash of fear and remembered pain in the fallen god's eyes and if something out there could put that look on an almost god...</p><p>Shit, Tony swore and shook himself. Now was not the time to be thinking about any of that. Especially not when he would be walking into the company of a trio of spies who already thought he was missing a few screws since his sudden defence of Loki last night. </p><p>They pulled to the curb at the same time two black SHIELD SUV's opened up and released the other Avengers and the Agardians. Fury stood watch from his position on the sidewalk, his signature one-eyed glare firmly in place. Tony got out while Happy held the door for him and he nodded at him, acknowledging the pointed look his driver gave him with a faint smile.</p><p>"Look at this." Tony called out, drawing everyone's attention from the spectacle that was the alien brothers. "The gang's all here. Really going a bit over the top on this whole <em> "watch the gods of another realm go off to another planet." </em> Nicky, are you sure SHIELD is up to this? I mean, if you need this much backup for one guy, I gotta wonder who we're putting our faith in here. Call me paranoid, but this seems excessive. You sure your agency is the best there is to handle these kinds of threats?"</p><p>"Tony..." Steve huffed, giving him the most disappointed and infuriated look he'd ever seen on a man Steve's age.</p><p>"What is this Stark?" Fury barked. "More of your conspiracy theories? You're here to see a prisoner you defeated leave the planet so that we all know where he is."</p><p>"Conspiracy theories?" Tony scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "Nope. Got none of those. Plenty of facts though, which given present company means a whole lot of jack and shit in equal measure. So, let's get this shit show over with so I can get back to SI and start compiling my lists."</p><p>"Lists?" Banner asked, his brow wrinkling in confusion. </p><p>"Yeah Bruce, lists. You should come back with me. I think you'll be... entertained by it. Okay maybe not entertained but perhaps... uh, well actually I don't know what you'll be. But you should still come."</p><p>"Let's say I'm intrigued." Bruce replied with a giant smile. "And if it comes with lunch, colour me there."</p><p>"Of course! Anything you want Dr. Banner!" Tony beamed. </p><p>"If you two are quite finished with your little quip fest, maybe we could continue?" Fury growled.</p><p>"There is not much to it Director Fury." Thor boomed, his eyes flicking to his brother who was staring at Stark as though he'd just discovered something that absolutely baffled him. It took Thor by surprise a moment later, shocked to realize it had been an age since he'd seen that look on his brother's face. Then he shook himself and hardened his thoughts. It didn't matter. Loki was quite capable of faking many things and he'd be a thrice damned fool to think he wasn't faking now.</p><p>"Whatever." Fury growled. "Just get on with it."</p><p>With a last look at his Midgardian shield brothers and sister, Thor turned to Loki and with a nod, they activated the tesseract and were gone in a column of blue light.</p><p>Tony hunched his shoulders as the brothers disappeared, straightening his spine and turning back to his car.</p><p>"Stark." Fury bellowed, his steel-toed boots echoing on the sidewalk. "Whatever you're planning, don't."</p><p>"You don't tell me what to do Director." Tony sneered, allowing Happy to seamlessly step between them. "I'm not part of this... whatever this is now. Consultant remember? And just an fyi, that's likely going to change in the very near future."</p><p>"Hey, uh Tony? Mind if I tag along?" Bruce asked, sliding up behind Fury and getting in his personal space. </p><p>"Don't do this Stark. It's not a healthy option." Fury growled.</p><p>"Threats Fury? In front of witnesses? You're slipping and we're done here. Come on Bruce, science awaits!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comments are love. 😎💚💛💙💜<br/>Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Punishment Does Not Fit the Crime</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>To say Loki was stunned as he and Thor hurtled through space towards Asgard, would be like saying he'd barely blinked when he'd learned his true race. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In fact, despite his Silvertongue reputation he had no words for how he felt when Stark had seemed on the verge of accusing the SHIELD director of a great many things. He could almost taste the anger, betrayal and irritation Stark felt for SHIELD in those moments when he'd taunted Fury. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They landed on the Bifrost bridge, not far from where Thor had broken it to be greeted by Heimdall and six armed Eirinjhar. If it were any other time when he'd been brought this low before the people of Asgard, he'd sneer and do everything he could to discomfit the soldiers. As it was though, he was too preoccupied with the curiosity Stark had sparked within him to be bothered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn't as though the Aesir warriors would care. No one in this realm cared about him and he couldn't now remember why it had ever been important that anyone here accept him. He knew better now. His time in the void at the hands of The Other, Thanos and the Chitauri, combined with Thor's immediate accusations upon seeing him alive after more than a year, proved he would never be accepted by anyone in Asgard. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was born a monster of the Aesir and they had treated him as such without ever knowing the truth. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Truth</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Loki snorted aloud drawing a concerned glance from the warrior at his side who Loki glared at in turn. The Allfather wouldn't know the truth even if the Norns wrote it on his forehead in gold. If the truth had not been so damming to the All-father, Loki was certain Odin would've declared him a traitor long ago. But it wouldn't do to tell the Aesir that Odin had brought a monster into their midst. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Which brought him to his immediate future. Knowing all this, it was a foregone conclusion that Odin would not be revealing his stolen son's true nature. Which meant whatever charges the Allfather planned to lay on him would be trumped up and buried in lies. Funny how that was Odin's default attitude and yet he openly and publicly condemned his </span>
  <em>
    <span>"son"</span>
  </em>
  <span> for perfecting that same skill. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Odin would say and do anything to get Loki out of sight of everyone in Asgard. He would want him contained and forgotten as quickly as possible. It wouldn't matter that his only crime was letting the Jotnar into Asgard, though it was doubtful the Aesir even knew about that. And no one cared about Midgard - Odin himself didn't care about the planet of uncultured, barbaric mortals, even if those same mortals were no longer as backwards and uncultured as the Allfather chose to believe.</span>
</p>
<p><span>Loki was drawn out of his musings by the sharp rap of Gungnir against the stone floor. His eyes snapped up to meet the cold blue gaze of his </span><em><span>not</span></em> <em><span>father</span></em><span>, putting as much bored indifference and anger in his look as he could. He assumed it worked when he noted the tightening of Odin's eyes, but he also knew he would not receive anything fair by way of punishment this day. </span></p>
<p>
  <span>"Leave us."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I really don't see what all the fuss is about." Loki said, once the room had cleared, staring at Odin expectantly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Where you go chaos, destruction and death follow you. You are here to answer for your crimes. You planned to rule Midgard."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"As a benevolent god, </span>
  <em>
    <span>just like you."</span>
  </em>
  <span> Loki retorted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We are not gods. We live, we die and return whence we came."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Give or take 5000 years." Loki drawled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You did all this because you desire to be a king."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It is my birthright!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Your birthright?! Your birthright was to </span>
  <em>
    <span>die</span>
  </em>
  <span> as a baby! Abandoned and discarded! Without me you would be dead with no reason to rage at me now."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Loki scowled, narrowing his eyes and ignoring the hurt Odin's words sparked in his heart. "If you're to have my head, then let the axe fall. As much as I love these talks of ours... I... </span>
  <em>
    <span>don't</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Frigga is the only reason you're still alive... who you will never see again. You will spend the rest of your days in Asgard's dungeon."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A look of pure horror flashed in Loki's eyes, his feelings on full display which did nothing to change the cold glare on Odin's face. "And what of Thor?" Loki demanded willing the tremor in his voice to not waver. "You will put that blind oaf on the throne as king while I rot in chains?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"When he has proven he is ready, then yes. Thor will be king once he has brought peace to the Nine Realms." Odin said, a cruel smirk twitching at the corner of his mouth. "Guards! Escort the prisoner to the dungeon. He's to receive 100 lashes before you settle him in his new home."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Loki blinked at Odin. He could not believe the unfairness of what had just occurred. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thor had invaded Jotunheim and started a war and was banished. Why was he being punished so much more harshly than Thor? That thought was instantly followed by a snort of disbelief at himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Had he just asked such a stupid question?</span>
  </em>
  <span> He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>would never</span>
  </em>
  <span> be an equal to Thor. It had never been a possibility nor anything he could have ever hoped to achieve. Just like his true heritage, everything he'd ever believed about his life was a lie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Which was exactly what had happened here. With the Bifrost destroyed by Thor's hand and the blame for it placed on Loki's shoulders. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The second son - the monster, the stolen child.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He didn't believe Odin had ever felt anything for him. Nor did it make sense that he'd been left abandoned in a temple of all places. If he'd been that unwanted, why go to the trouble of leaving him in a sacred place? Why not just toss him in a ditch? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And if this punishment was for treason? Where were the others who had committed the same crime against the throne and Asgard? Where was Heimdall? The one who had broken his oath to Odin and allowed Thor's friends passage to Midgard? And what of the Warrior's Three and Sif? They too had committed treason, but they weren't now sitting in the dungeons. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All of it just proved his point even more. Odin had never wanted him after it was clear there would be no more resistance from Jotunheim. Only laying aside his plans in favour of pitting brother against brother - betting that if pushed hard enough, Loki would show he was unworthy of being king, like the Jotun runt he was. How angry the Allfather must have been when his own flesh and blood son started a war with Jotunheim? How disappointed? And then... then to use Loki's overwrought mental breakdown to redeem his golden child!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For a plan that had never been his to begin with, the Allfather had done well - more than well in getting rid of him. With his favourite once more restored to honour in the eyes of the Aesir and the other lost and easily forgotten, it could not have worked out better than if Odin had planned it himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How it must have grated on his nerves when Loki reappeared on Midgard. How he must have raged and told Frigga in no uncertain terms just exactly what would happen if Loki was brought back to Asgard. With none but the Eirinjhar present for his sentence... what better way than to hide away his unwanted son? </span>
  <em>
    <span>His mistake? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Of course</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Loki sneered as the guards pulled his arms above his head and secured his wrists in manacles meant to keep him upright - </span>
  <em>
    <span>the great Allfather would not have wanted witnesses to his adoptive son's disgrace.</span>
  </em>
  <span> It only served to harden Loki's heart further against the man he'd once revered as a father. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the first lash bit into the tender skin of his bared back, his anger and hatred for Odin grew. With each new strike biting into his flesh, he hardened his heart against the man who would do this to his own son. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Son!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Loki scoffed behind the gag which was once more firmly fastened over his mouth, he had never been Odin's son. He'd been nothing but a pawn, an opportunity, a back-up plan for Odin's greed and quest for power and control. Oh, how he must have raged against his stolen child when Loki had proven adept at magic. How he must have cursed the day he'd made him an Odinson when Loki refused to be manipulated - defying Odin's orders to stop using magic and doing what little he could to prove Thor would not be a good king, that Loki himself was much better suited. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The fiftieth lash snapped him out of the path of thought he'd been on and he scowled at the guard in front him. He wasn't altogether certain what the man was watching for. Perhaps to ensure his prisoner didn't pass out from pain? He didn't know. All he knew was that all of these people were beneath his notice. Few, if any had ever shown him the level of respect and deference he deserved as the second Prince of Asgard. Regardless of whether they liked him, their silent dismissal was beyond insulting and should have been punished. The fact that Odin had never once addressed this slight should have alerted him to something being wrong and yet it never had.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Which, now that he thought of it, even as the seventy-first lash fell - making him cry out behind his gag, made his eyes go wide with shock. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Had Odin put a spell on him?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Something that would make how the Aesir treated him seem unimportant? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had always thought it normal, part and parcel of being the second Prince. But it wasn't. At all. His treatment by the Aesir should have been a matter of Royal law and yet </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span> had ever been done to correct the behaviour. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tears of betrayal sprung to his eyes anew at this realization. What else was Odin guilty of? What other crimes could be laid at Odin's feet? What else had the Allfather done to make him not notice the other glaring differences between himself and Thor? Of course he'd noticed the most obvious, that he would never be king. But what of the rest? His early marriage to Sigyn... Had that been part of it? And what of his children? Were they also part of Odin's bid to control him?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The final lash fell and Loki sagged in his bonds. His back was raw with unimaginable pain and it hit him all at once. His mind had been pointedly focused on not being present for any of it, but the jostling of his body as the guards took him down from the chains holding him drew him violently back to the present. His entire body ached with pain and he was limp in their arms as they dragged him down the hall to his cell. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once he'd been dumped onto the bed there and his chains removed, he was left alone in the stark room. He shivered violently as a wave of shock and misery washed over him - the reality of his new personal Hel dragging him down into darkness, his exhaustion too much for him to remain conscious.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. The Sun Also Rises</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony groaned when the sun that was lighting up his bedroom lit up the back of his eyelids, forcing him to turn over in a huff. He had not slept well at all. Tossing and turning while his thoughts churned over Loki and aliens hiding in the dark and what the hell was he thinking getting involved in any of this? He had no business, no reason to entangle himself in the affairs of Norse Gods and alien planets. He had more than enough to deal with on his own planet thank you very much. </p>
<p>"Jarvis, what's wrong with me?" He groaned, rolling onto his back and throwing an arm over his eyes.</p>
<p>"Aside from only having slept four hours and from not always thinking things through, putting yourself in unnecessary danger and drinking far too often to be healthy?" JARVIS queried in a half serious tone. "Absolutely nothing sir."</p>
<p>"Smartass." Tony huffed. "I meant why am I getting involved in this Asgardian Norse god bullshit? I'm a hero. I saved the world this week. Isn't that enough? I have real work to do for the company, probably a ton of paperwork that Pepper's going to have my ass for... not to mention the whole almost dying thing. Shit, she's going to kill me isn't she? I don't have time to be thinking about getting involved in alien political crap."</p>
<p>"Sir. I believe you are choosing to get involved because you recognize similarities between Mr. Odinson and yourself."</p>
<p>"Ugh, JARVIS. You can't possibly compare me with Loki. What I went through is nowhere near what I suspect Loki went through. Even if half of what I suspect happened to him really happened."</p>
<p>"Still..."</p>
<p>"Yeah, yeah." Tony groaned again and heaved himself out of bed to stumble his way to the bathroom. "I assume you've put together a good case for defending an alien god?" Tony continued as he stepped into the shower.</p>
<p>"I have sir. Though I am aware you had some concerns regarding SHIELD's conduct and I was waiting for you to clarify if you wish to pursue any action on the matter."</p>
<p>"Well, we weren't impressed with them before this were we?"</p>
<p>"No Sir."</p>
<p>"So their lies shouldn't surprise me, but they did. And since they've lied to me before, while having access to my tech... well, I think I need to look more deeply into what they're up to. And you JARVIS? You have an opinion on this or what?" Tony asked as he stepped out of the shower and headed to his bedroom to dress.</p>
<p>"I should think the fact that they disregarded your findings on Mr. Odinson while demanding your presence in seeing the Norse God's departure home is quite telling."</p>
<p>"Uh, how so?" Tony asked before heading to the kitchen where JARVIS had set a pot of coffee to brew.</p>
<p>"They do not trust you sir. You know this. Also, you know as well as I that the so called report Ms. Rushman wrote was designed to manipulate you into cooperating with them on their terms. I hope I am mistaken in thinking you fell for that and are merely being contrary in order to test me."</p>
<p>"You mean that bullshit where I'm only part of the team as a consultant?" Tony chuckled, settling at the bar counter, his hands wrapped lovingly around his mug of hot coffee.</p>
<p>"Quite so sir."</p>
<p>"Yeah well... I never thought they'd call me in for an alien invasion either. Besides, other than Dr. Banner, I don't really like the rest of them. Romanoff has already stabbed me in the back once and then <em> literally </em> in the neck, so that ship of trust has sailed. Barton seemed glued to her hip which means I have no reason to trust him either. As for Rogers..." Tony paused to take a large gulp of coffee. "I can't believe that's who my father worshiped all my life. The guy is so narrow minded and self-righteous I almost expect to hear the Star Spangled song to play every time he opens his mouth."</p>
<p>"He <em> was </em> rather disrespectful to you on the helicarrier."</p>
<p>"You heard that?" Tony queried, looking into the nearest camera.</p>
<p>"I had just infiltrated SHIELD security when Mr. Rogers began his accusations. Also, I am quite sure that entire shouting match between everyone present was somehow influenced by the stone in Mr. Odinson's sceptre."</p>
<p>"Right, that thing." Tony nodded. "Which reminds me, what the hell happened to it? I didn't see Point Break with it when they left yesterday."</p>
<p>"It was left in SHIELD custody sir."</p>
<p>"What?! After what happened with the tesseract, Blondie left it with them? Is he nuts? What the hell J?"</p>
<p>"Would you like me to find out sir? It is likely SHIELD kept a visual record of whatever agreement they made with Mr. Odinson."</p>
<p>"Yeah buddy. Find out the incriminating details of whatever deal those assholes made with the alien god. I wanna know what they intend to do with it. Shit. That is such a bad idea... what the hell was Thor thinking?"</p>
<p>"I suspect interplanetary negotiations are not Mr. Odinson's forte sir. Most likely he viewed it as a compromise by removing the tesseract and leaving behind the mind stone."</p>
<p>"Yeah, cuz that is totally going to end well after what happened with the tesseract. Damn it all to hell. Fuck." Tony swore. "Let me know what you find out JARVIS and keep an eye on it for me."</p>
<p>"Of course sir."</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>When Loki woke, the pain in his back had lessened somewhat and he cracked an eye open. His gaze flitted to the glowing wall before him, his mind hazy as he watched the cells across from him for any sign of movement. When there was none, he pushed himself up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. </p>
<p>For being the first day after his sentencing, the reality of it wasn't as unsettling as he'd imagined it would be. Not that he'd spent much time thinking about it, preoccupied as he'd been with thoughts of the mortal, Stark. Scowling to himself he got to his feet to pace the confines of his cell, wincing as his movement tugged on the still healing wounds on his back. </p>
<p>Despite the pain of the lashes he received, he was surprised that was all the Allfather had sentenced him with. Of course, anything less than execution was surprising given that Odin had no more use for him. Which explained his lifelong prison sentence. </p>
<p>Easy for Odin to forget an inconvenient mistake if Loki was locked away for life with only the royal family knowing he still lived - aside from the guards of course... oh, and likely the idiots four. There was no way Thor, the unloyal, arrogant fool Thor hadn't told them where his <em> argr </em> brother was. They would have enjoyed consoling him for having to bear a horrible burden such as having a brother like Loki betray him. If not some grand adventure, then they would have indulged Thor with a feast in his honour for putting his trickster brother in the dungeon -  <em> where they would tell him Loki belonged. </em> </p>
<p>Norns but he hated them all. Never had they accepted him, never had Thor defended him. Even going so far as to join in their teasing and insults only to beg for his help when they all got in over their heads - which was far too often in Loki's opinion. If only he hadn't helped out as often as he had, perhaps sabotaging the coronation and all that followed wouldn't have been necessary. </p>
<p>Loki huffed and paced the length of his cell. It mattered not at all now. What was done was far past and far too late to change. He would gain nothing by playing what if with himself. Though there wasn't much else for him to do, which was a very real concern. </p>
<p>The last time he'd been held prisoner, he'd had a goal, a way to occupy his mind during his torture and again when they left him to heal, only to start anew when he was no longer on the verge of death. Which left him the goal of staying alive and sane long enough to escape that accursed dead planet so he could return later and end them all. But here... here he was in a more terrible Hel. One in which he was in real danger of going mad. With no one to talk to and nothing to occupy himself it was only a matter of time before he lost himself completely to the silence and monotony of the centuries of sameness stretching out before him. That, and the nightmares were bound to become another kind of torture and he had no idea what he was going to do about it.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>"Tony? Tony!"</p>
<p>"J?" Tony grumbled into his pillow with his eyes still firmly shut. "Who's that? What's going on? What time is it?"</p>
<p>"Apologies sir, but Ms. Potts has arrived. She's insistent on speaking to you immediately. And it is 10:14 am."</p>
<p>"Urgh. Guess I fell asleep again." Tony groaned, rolling onto his back to stare at the ceiling blearily, narrowly avoiding crushing his forgotten StarkPad under his back. "Why so damn early? Doesn't she know I saved the world yesterday and need my rest? No respect JARVIS. No respect for heroes these days."</p>
<p>"I imagine your part in saving the world is why she's here sir."</p>
<p>"Too early JARVIS."</p>
<p>"Should I tell her you're indisposed?"</p>
<p>"What?! No! She'll think there's someone in here with me." Tony snapped, his eyes blinking open. "Tell her I'm in the shower and start some more coffee. I'll be out in twenty minutes."</p>
<p>"Very well sir."</p>
<p> ***</p>
<p>Pepper was pacing the living room when Tony arrived, glass shards crunching under her feet as she surveyed the damage. She didn't look up when he entered the room, making straight for the coffee JARVIS had finished brewing. She settled herself at the kitchen island, her eyes hooded. A wash of emotion flirted over her features but she didn't speak until he'd seated himself at her side. </p>
<p>Wordlessly, she reached for him, pulling him into her arms into an embrace filled with an emotion he couldn't place. The moment dragged. He could feel her trembling under his arms, but was so taken aback by her display it didn't feel right to disrupt it with talking. </p>
<p>After several more minutes she loosened her hold, a tissue appearing in her hand to dab at her eyes. She sniffed and fixed him with a glare. "I can't believe you."</p>
<p>"Pardon?"</p>
<p>"You...." Pepper sniffed loudly, her breath coming in a deep shudder. "You almost died and you didn't even think twice about taking that missile into a bloody wormhole Tony. What am I supposed to do with that?"</p>
<p>"What?" Tony repeated, confused by her words. "I saved New York Pep. What was I supposed to do? Let the World Security Council denonate a nuclear bomb in the city?"</p>
<p>Pepper got to her feet and stomped into the kitchen, turning to glare at him with fury in her eyes. "You could have had Thor do it! At least he would've had a chance surviving a damn space portal! You didn't even think twice did you? You just saw your chance to be a big goddamn hero and damn the consequences! I can't believe how little you care about your own life! I thought you changed after.... after Stane, but you still take massive risks! The only difference is that they're more dangerous than drinking yourself into a coma!" </p>
<p>"I can't believe you're saying all this." Tony said, stunned by how selfish Pepper sounded. "I called you. You didn't answer."</p>
<p>"I was watching the news! I saw you go into that portal Tony! I thought you were going to die!"</p>
<p>"If I hadn't taken that missile into the portal, everyone would be dead! Me included!"</p>
<p>"What about Thor?"</p>
<p>"What about Thor?!" Tony exclaimed. "He was too far away! There wasn't time for anything else! And why the hell are you yelling at me?! I saved all of us and lived to talk about it. What is your problem?"</p>
<p>"My problem?" Pepper laughed though there was no humour in it and it didn't reach her eyes. "My problem is I can't do this. I can't watch you risk your life every time you go out in the suit Tony. I can't live with the guilt that I missed a call from my boyfriend because I was in the middle of a corporate meeting on a goddamn plane and had it on silent!"</p>
<p>"Don't you care about what would have happened if I hadn't done what I did?"</p>
<p>"Of course I care! But I can't do this anymore."</p>
<p>Tony stared at her in shock, a million things running through his mind. "You... you..." Tony faltered. "What are we talking about here? Can't do <em> what </em> anymore?"</p>
<p>"I..." Pepper began, her eyes drifting away, unable to meet his eyes. "I can't see you anymore. I can't be SI's CEO <em> and </em> your girlfriend. It's too hard and it makes me feel petty and selfish every time you wear the Iron Man suit. I can't compete with the world Tony. I just... I can't."</p>
<p>"Unbelievable." Tony muttered. "Un-freaking believable. I save the world and get dumped. Awesome... that's just fucking awesome Pepper."</p>
<p>"Not everything is about you."</p>
<p>"Really? Really Pep? Because everything you've just said in the past ten minutes has been all about me and how <em>you</em> can't be with me anymore because of what I do and who I am."</p>
<p>"That's not true Tony. This isn't about you."</p>
<p>"No. It's about Iron Man and the fact that you can't live with that. Which means you can't live with me."</p>
<p>"That's not..." Pepper began but stopped. Her face falling as though she'd just realized how her words had sounded.</p>
<p>"Save it Ms. Potts." Tony retorted, stalking to his private elevator that would take him to his workshop. "I think we're done here. JARVIS show Ms. Potts out."</p>
<p>"Tony. Wait... please, I didn't..."</p>
<p>Tony didn't hear whatever might have followed. The elevator doors slid shut cutting off her words, which meant he missed the slightly horrified look on Pepper's face when he left.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Mischief Unexpectedly Managed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Loki had spent hours pacing the confines of his cell, his mind lost in thought. His feet were sore and his legs were tired, but the pain in his back had finally lessened to a dull ache. While he paced, his mind churned over his last civil conversation. He might never have imagined experiencing such a thing with a mortal or ever thought to engage in such a thing, but he couldn't now stop thinking about it. </p><p>It was beyond confusing and bordering on irritating as to how a mere mortal could have seen through his lies and posturing so effortlessly. Especially when his own <strike>family</strike>, when <em>Thor</em> and <em>Odin</em> had never seen anything but what he wished them to in all the centuries they'd known him. Never had any of them bothered to look beyond his words or actions, choosing instead to believe the worst of him - no matter the cause or circumstance surrounding whatever he'd done to draw their ire. </p><p>The dull sound of something heavy hitting a surface drew his attention, and he spun on his heel, his eyes searching the small space before landing on a dark shadow on the nearby desk. Whatever it was hadn't been there before and he stalked over to it, his brow creased with suspicion. </p><p>Looking down, he noted the swirling script, scowling further when he realized they were books from his mother's, Frigga's, library. What was this? He sneered, tempted to throw the books at the nearest wall. A peace offering? Some pathetic attempt to reach out to him? Was he to read books for all eternity then?</p><p>He turned his back on the table, still scowling to himself only to freeze when he caught sight of Hogun and Fandral lurking outside his cell. Smoothing his features, he glared at them, bringing his arms to rest at the small of his back and relaxing his posture to lean his hip against the desk. </p><p>"Something upset you <em>Prince</em> Loki? Or should that be prisoner Loki?" Hogun sneered.</p><p>"Probably the lack of mischief he can cause all alone in his cell that's got him looking so sour." Fandral quipped, looking smug. "Or that there's no one around to listen to his lies."</p><p>"The only lie here is that you believe yourselves worthy of my notice or regard. Other than to amuse me of course." Loki replied pleasantly.</p><p>"You're the one in the dungeon Loki." Hogun added.</p><p>"It seems to me that you are also in the dungeon." Loki smirked, not hiding his amusement when both their faces flushed with anger.</p><p>"We're not the ones in a cell." Fandral retorted. </p><p>"Yet you are in the dungeon are you not? I see no difference here."</p><p>"You..!" Hogun hissed, his hands clenching in anger as he took a step toward the barrier, Fandral's hand on his arm stopping him from moving further.</p><p>"Don't Hogun. Don't give in to his taunts. Besides, it's what he wants. It's not as though he can do anything else now, locked up where he is. Where he belongs."</p><p>"Do you truly believe that Fandral?" Loki asked, a bitter smile curling his lip. "Tell me, has Thor learned of your treason yet? Or of Heimdall's? Surely you don't believe it has been forgotten? I pegged you all as imbeciles, but surely you are not so foolish as to believe that."</p><p>"What lies are you spouting now Silvertongue? We have committed no treason." Fandral retorted.</p><p>"No?" Loki mused, tapping his chin with a slim finger. "What of defying your king's order and going to Midgard? What of aiding Thor during the Allfather's banishment? Or of joining Thor in Jotunheim on his foolish and ill-advised quest for vengeance?"</p><p>"That was not treason!" Hogun retorted his face flushing red with anger. "We were protecting Asgard from your evil scheme to rule this realm."</p><p>"We all know how much your jealousy knows no bounds regarding Thor." Fandral added. </p><p>"Oh, of course!" Loki cried, clapping his hands in mock approval. "Of course that's what you think. I expected no less from mindless brutes who believe their foolish battles are something to revere. You think like the brainless warriors you truly are. You have never thought me the same as any of you, yet still you believe me driven by the same simple and mindless motives as yourselves. Pathetic, the lot of you."</p><p>"You would not speak this way if you had to face us in battle trickster!" Hogun growled. "Without your tricks and magic you would not dare!"</p><p>"Oh how victorious you must feel to best a mage in battle without their magic Hogun." Loki chuckled. "Much the same as defeating an unwilling maiden in your drunken advances. Truly, you must think yourself a mighty warrior indeed if the only way you can defeat me is by taking away that which makes me better than you."</p><p>"You'll pay for this slight Loki. Mark my words."</p><p>Loki sneered at him and raised his hand to the barrier. "You intend to wait all eternity then? Trust me, I will not remain here quite so long as that. Now run along children, you're boring me." With a twist of his fingers, the barrier flickered and went dark, cutting off their ability to see him, though he could still hear their outraged cries.</p><p>"Guards! Guards!" Fandral's panicked voice shouted, the sound of marching feet echoing down the hall.</p><p>"What is it Asgardian?" A deep voice boomed.</p><p>"The prisoner!" Hogun growled. "He's blocked us from seeing him! Do something! He could be escaping!"</p><p>"The prisoner is allowed his privacy." The guard replied, sounding bored. "Though we would ask what it is you're doing here."</p><p>"We came to see him." Fandral answered, though there was a tinge of confusion in his voice at being questioned.</p><p>"The prisoner has not been granted visitors. In fact, the prisoner is to have no visitors at all by the Allfather's orders. Leave now. The Allfather will be informed of this."</p><p>"What?!" Fandral spluttered. "We haven't done anything wrong."</p><p>"You did not seek entrance with us, so you must have known something of the orders regarding the prisoner."</p><p>"We didn't know he wasn't allowed visitors." Hogun replied.</p><p>"That is no excuse for not declaring your intention to enter the dungeon. Leave now and do not return."</p><p>Loki spent the next hour laughing quietly to himself, still chuckling when guards brought in a bathing tub for him to wash in. He was still smirking an hour later after a light meal, curling up on his bed to look through the books Frigga had left him earlier, his previous annoyance with her forgotten in his mirth. </p><p>***</p><p>Tony sighed as the contractor he'd hired to redesign the destroyed floors of his tower disappeared inside the closing doors of the elevator. He moved to the bar and poured himself a scotch over ice, needing something to ground himself after the intense conversation he'd had with the man who'd just left.</p><p>It was as though the guy had no understanding of how to deal with billionaire celebrities. Every other word out his mouth had been riddled with gasps of shock and excessive fawning over the changes Tony had proposed and the damages wrought during the invasion. If not for the fact that this was the only contractor qualified and able to undertake such a project, Tony would have sent him on his way and hired someone else. But that wasn't an option without going out of state. With the damage done to the city after the Chitauri attack, city officials had pretty much commandeered all available contractors for both clean-up and reconstruction, leaving Tony with little options left for hiring someone to repair the Tower.</p><p>He'd just settled on the couch and was brooding at the sheets of plastic now covering the missing panes of glass when he heard the elevator whirring.</p><p>"J?" He called. "Who's here?"</p><p>"Colonel Rhodes is on his way up sir."</p><p>"And you didn't tell me he was coming. Why exactly?"</p><p>"Because I didn't know until he stepped into your private elevator."</p><p>"Great." Tony huffed. "So it's an ambush rather than a friendly visit. What's his current mood?"</p><p>"If I were to simplify, it would be determined."</p><p>"Awesome." Tony muttered, returning to the bar to pour a beer for his oldest friend.</p><p>"Tones." Rhodey said, his voice angry as he stalked across the room the moment the elevator doors opened. </p><p>"Rhody-bear. Fancy seeing you here. What brings you to my neck of the woods? Are you on leave or something?"</p><p>Rhodey scowled, his face stern as he reluctantly accepted the beer Tony held out to him. "Tony. I can't believe what you did the other day. I won't say I was expecting anything else, but did I really have to find out you almost died by seeing it on the news?"</p><p>"It's not like I planned it." Tony retorted, swallowing a mouthful of scotch.</p><p>"That's exactly the point! You don't think ahead when it comes to your own safety! And since when did you join that Avenger thing SHIELD proposed? I thought you weren't wanted."</p><p>"I guess things changed when a god came through the Tesseract. And I always plan ahead. Though not even you could've predicted that the WSC would launch a nuke at New York. I did what I had to."</p><p>"They did what?!"</p><p>Tony scoffed. "You heard me Rhodey."</p><p>"How can they get away with something like that? They aren't the government. They shouldn't have access to that sort of weaponry."</p><p>"No they shouldn't, but don't worry Rhodey-bear, that's all coming to an end. They just don't know it yet. Unfortunately it might take a while. I've got JARVIS working on it, but they're so secretive, I don't even know how many are on the council, never mind their names or where they're hiding. But I will, eventually and then all bets are off."</p><p>"You know you can't tell me these things Tones. Anyone else and they'd shut you down for the threat you pose to world domination."</p><p>"Eww!" Tony exclaimed, wrinkling his nose in disgust. "Are you kidding me? All that paperwork and politics and posturing! So not worth my time and so very exhausting, not to mention boring. When would I have time to invent anything?"</p><p>Rhodes smirked at his friend, enjoying the twinkle in Tony's eyes. It was good to see his friend so relaxed for a change. He'd worried before coming to New York that Tony would be reliving the fears Afghanistan had wrought on him, that the alien invasion would have affected him negatively in some way. He was glad to see that wasn't the case.</p><p>"So. Who's all part of this initiative Fury organized?"</p><p>Tony frowned, staring pensively at his empty glass. He reached for the bottle and poured another, placing a second beer before Rhodey as he took his seat. "Romanoff is one." Tony began. </p><p>"And you didn't say anything? That woman and SHIELD should've been brought up on charges for what they did."</p><p>"True. But they're paying for that. My fee for agreeing to help them was tripled." Tony said with a wink. "And any gear Fury requests is patented SI technology. Which means they pay triple the market value and if they try to reverse engineer it, they forfeit everything they've bought from me <em> and </em> pay a fine."</p><p>"Impressive." Rhodey nodded. "But still... how can you be in the same room with that woman?"</p><p>"Eh. It doesn't bother me anymore. Besides, I threatened her. She goes anywhere near SI property again or anything happens to me, I release every private file I have on her, including all her aliases to the world.  And there's not a damn thing she can do to stop it from happening. The protocol is with JARVIS, but it's also on a private server that no one will ever find. So even if she used an EMP on the Tower, it wouldn't get her anywhere."</p><p>"Blackmail huh? That takes balls Tones, especially when it's against a former Russian assassin." Rhodey mused. "You sure it's enough?"</p><p>"Yep. Besides, it means she also has an invested interest in watching my back. If I go down, she goes down with me."</p><p>"Sir."</p><p>Tony's eyes narrowed, his arm pausing in its motion to bring his glass to his lips when JARVIS spoke. "Yes JARVIS?"</p><p>"Doctor Banner is asking for you sir. He's in his kitchen at the moment and is wanting to know if you will join him or if he's to meet you here regarding the... <em> lists </em> you mentioned."</p><p>Rhodey cocked an eyebrow at the AI's wording, knowing that whatever JARVIS was referencing was likely not something that was innocent and risk free. "Tony, what lists? Is that code for something highly dangerous and most likely illegal?"</p><p>"Uh... no?"</p><p>"Tones."</p><p>"Sir?"</p><p>"Yeah J, I heard you. I'm... thinking."</p><p>"Of course sir. What else would you be doing?" Jarvis replied, his tone heavily laden with sarcasm. </p><p>"Stop sassing me J."</p><p>"Tony. What's going on?"</p><p>Tony huffed and rolled his eyes, tension radiating from his shoulders as he downed the remains of his scotch. "Okay. I promise it's not anything bad... well, not really? And I'll tell you all about it, just... not yet."</p><p>"This better not be anything like that Vanko thing two years ago." </p><p>"It's not! I promise! Nothing like the Vanko thing and no I'm not dying either. But... um... well, Bruce is waiting and I kinda promised I'd show him some... things... so..."</p><p>"So you want me to leave." Rhodey huffed.</p><p>"Hey don't be like that! Look... how about I introduce you and we can catch up later or... or maybe tomorrow?"</p><p>"How long is this list thing going to take?"</p><p>"Uh, well... not long? No more than a day? Probably. Maybe?"</p><p>"Ugh, fine. It's obvious you aren't going to tell me right now, so yeah. Introduce me and then you call me when you're ready to explain. <em> And, </em> I want to know about the other members of this team of yours."</p><p>"Thanks Rhodey-bear! I knew I could count on you! You're the best."</p><p>"Don't oversell it Tones and don't forget who you're talking to."</p><p>Tony made a face. "I wouldn't dream of it Platypus. J? Tell Bruce I'm coming down and bringing my friend Rhodey to meet him."</p><p>"Right away. Sir."</p><p>"Sass." Tony muttered, leading Rhodes to the elevator. "Always with the sass."</p><p>"That's how we know he's yours Tones." Rhodey said with a fond smile that made Tony blush. </p><p>"Thanks Rhodey. I think you'll like Bruce."</p><p>"Considering the fact his alter ego saved your life, that's a foregone conclusion."</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. An Eternity of Emptiness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Loki groaned as the sound of footsteps in the hall drew him from a restless sleep. He'd drifted off while reading, but the fear of nightmares had prevented him from slipping too far into darkness. </p>
<p>He was certain that if not for the glamour he wore, his eyes would be bloodshot and framed by dark purple circles, the telltale signs of his unrelenting exhaustion. He doubted anything else in his appearance even remotely resembled the picture of health, but there was little to be done about it. Not that anyone would care regardless.</p>
<p>A sound near the back corner of the cell drew his attention and he sneered at the tray of food he spotted that hadn't been there before. Truly, was he that much of repellent that even a modicum of respect was too much to ask for? Was he to be denied even the dull chatter of a guard delivering his meals? Death would have been preferable to this.... this empty existence.</p>
<p>No interaction, save the occasional sneer from a passing guard or the curious stare of a new prisoner would not be enough to stave off madness. He could feel his exhaustion pulling at him from behind his eyes. So tired was he that just sitting was making him long to lay down and drift away, but he knew it was a lie. The moment he succumbed he would find no rest and all the horrors he'd lived through in the void would rise up to torture him anew.</p>
<p>He scowled and paced his cell, ignoring the food, knowing that it would only serve to make him more drowsy. At least the constant pang of hunger would keep him from falling too deeply into sleep if it came to that. He knew it was not a sustainable course of action, but he would do anything, anything at all to avoid the terrors in the dark recesses of his mind if only for a little while.</p>
<p>It was why when he later gave up his anxious pacing to recline on his bed that he found his thoughts once more drifting to the mortal, Anthony Stark. His thoughts circled, flitting from Stark's unexpected visit on the Helicarrier and his cryptic words, to the surprising conversation later in the Tower.</p>
<p>Though he'd been relieved that his leash had been severed from the Mad Titan's lieutenant, he'd also been equally bitter that he'd been unable to make his escape after. Which meant he hadn't been as cordial as he might have wanted to be when faced with Stark's questions. He'd been consumed with curiosity over the reactor in the man's chest since Barton had known little about its powers. That it had protected the man against the power of an Infinity Stone....  </p>
<p>Curiosity burned through him and he cursed himself for not seizing the opportunity to question the man about the mysterious power, even if only to entertain himself in the days ahead. How had a mortal managed such a feat? Even Asgard or any of the still inhabited realms had nothing that could achieve such a thing. At least nothing he knew of and he was far more travelled and more thoroughly educated than even the most scholarly Aesir living. </p>
<p>He huffed, his eyelids drooping as a bone deep exhaustion settled in his body. He fought the pull into dark oblivion, using what little energy he had to focus on the device in Stark's chest. Anything to avoid slipping past the dark things in his memories. He'd rather focus on the spark to his curiosity and dwell on it's puzzle, though he doubted it would last long.  Eventually he'd be back there, in that empty void of darkness - but perhaps if he started with something unrelated, he'd be more aware of the nightmare and thus able to free himself more easily when the terrors of his past tried to claim him. </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>"So what do you think?" Tony asked, watching Bruce for any indication of what might be going through the scientist's mind.</p>
<p>He'd introduced Bruce to Rhodey about an hour ago and the two men had hit it off, mutual respect emanating from them both. Yet Tony had still sensed Rhodey's tension and Bruce's habitual avoidance of not acknowledging the usefulness of Hulk all the same. After a modicum of small talk and thanks from Rhodey for saving his best friend, Rhodes had left telling him he'd be waiting for Tony's call and that he'd be back if he didn't hear from him in the next 24 hours. </p>
<p>Bruce hadn't said anything, but Tony knew he'd heard the threat in his best friend's words, only arching an eyebrow and listening as Tony laid out what he and JARVIS had uncovered.</p>
<p>"Well?" Tony prompted, the tension under his skin itching in ways which was about to cause a panic attack if Bruce didn't start speaking immediately. </p>
<p>"Honestly Tony? I'm having a hard time processing all this. I mean, I knew I couldn't trust SHIELD and I don't. But this? This just..." Bruce shook his head. "Can you give me a bit of time to process?"</p>
<p>Tony shook himself, mentally forcing himself to breathe slow and relax his tense muscles before nodding and getting to his feet. "Yeah, sure. Of course. Uh... I need a coffee anyway. You want anything?"</p>
<p>"Do you have anything herbal?"</p>
<p>Tony scrunched his nose and stared at the other man. "Um... maybe? Why?"</p>
<p>"It helps to keep me calm." Bruce replied. "I don't think you really want Hulk making an appearance down here."</p>
<p>"Oh! Oh crap! Shit I didn't even... wait, I didn't mean it like that!"</p>
<p>Bruce couldn't stop the smile that broke over his face or the laughter that followed, unable to to meet his eyes when Tony realized what the other man had just done.</p>
<p>"Oh you ass! You... you were messing with me!"</p>
<p>"Kinda? Maybe a little?" Bruce smirked. "But herbal tea does help and I do need a few minutes."</p>
<p>"Fine." Tony sighed. "But don't do that again! I have a weak heart you know and this IS my lab and..."</p>
<p>"Sorry Tony, I really didn't mean to freak you out and the other guy isn't about to come out."</p>
<p>"Apology accepted Brucie." Tony replied with a grin. "I'll be right back with your weed water."</p>
<p>"JARVIS, Tony isn't really getting me weed water is he?" Bruce asked after Tony had left.</p>
<p>"No Doctor Banner. Sir has several different kinds of tea. Would you like me to tell him which one you'd prefer?"</p>
<p>"Sure. Um, peppermint or chamomile would be great. Thank you JARVIS."</p>
<p>"You are most welcome Doctor."</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Loki was tense as he drifted in the dark. He was aware he'd fallen asleep despite his efforts and could feel how unresponsive his physical form was, yet he was so drained of energy he could not force his eyes to open. Giving up, he focused instead on the device in Stark's chest, allowing his curiosity to form the image of it solidly in his mind. </p>
<p>It took more concentrated effort on his part than he would have liked, but after several minutes, with the image flickering in and out of his imagination, he finally managed it. The device, free of it's creator, hovered before him. The soft blue glow was both dazzling and enticing. He stretched out a hand to grab it only for the darkness surrounding him to fade and to be replaced by a room he knew he recognised and the device to vanish from view. </p>
<p>He snarled, cursing his weakness and the drained reserves of his Seidr, only to suck in a surprised breath when Stark appeared. Dressed in simple garb of a black t-shirt and dark jeans, Stark crossed the room before him, clearly unaware of his presence. </p>
<p>"Sir." The voice in the ceiling spoke, making Loki flinch before calming when he remembered it had a name. </p>
<p>"Yeah J?" Stark replied, doing something in the kitchen that Loki couldn't see.</p>
<p>"I have detected something."</p>
<p>"Okay."</p>
<p>"It is... odd."</p>
<p>Stark paused in what he was doing to stare into the corner looking exasperated. "Well don't keep me in suspense JARVIS, spit it out."</p>
<p>"I'm not sure how to quantify it."</p>
<p>"Is it dangerous?" Tony huffed, his body language showing he was not in the mood for whatever his AI was unclear about.</p>
<p>"Unknown sir."</p>
<p>"Is it urgent?"</p>
<p>"Also unknown."</p>
<p>"Well that's not helpful JARVIS." Stark snapped. "Just tell me already. I'm not in the mood to play twenty questions with you."</p>
<p>"If I didn't know better, I would say the Tower is haunted. However, since I do know better, that is not possible."</p>
<p>"JARVIS."</p>
<p>"I am detecting an energy reading that appears to have no source yet is coming from this floor."</p>
<p>"What?! You mean this floor or this room?"</p>
<p>"This room."</p>
<p>"Well if it's not a ghost, what do you <em> think </em> it is?"</p>
<p>"It's quite faint, but I have found a match for it in my data banks. It bears several similarities to the energy signature I have registered for Mr. Odinson."</p>
<p>"You mean Loki?"</p>
<p>"Yes sir."</p>
<p>Tony paused in filling a cup with boiling water to cast his gaze around the room. Loki held his breath when Stark paused, his eyes seeming to see the Trickster god when he stopped at Loki's position. No. It was just his imagination. Stark couldn't possibly see him. </p>
<p>"Hmm." Stark hummed, returning to what he'd been doing before being interrupted. "You say it's faint? Maybe it's an echo of when he was last here."</p>
<p>"Unlikely sir. I only detected the change about a minute before you came to this floor."</p>
<p>"Well what do we know about his powers? You think he's really here or what?"</p>
<p>"I have nothing conclusive sir. I have consulted what little I could find in Norse mythology. Unfortunately there is not much recorded regarding Mr. Odinson's capabilities. Also, he did not use even half of what is mentioned so I can neither confirm nor deny it's accuracy."</p>
<p>"Not even half? Damn, he really wasn't trying to win was he?" Tony huffed, glaring into the corner again.</p>
<p>"If the mythology is accurate then no, he wasn't. That is if course if it was due to his choice or whether it was due to Mr. Odinson being too weak to employ his more powerful abilities."</p>
<p>"Huh. So it's possible he didn't have a choice, or, he chose not to."</p>
<p>"That is correct sir." JARVIS confirmed. </p>
<p>"Well then. Based on what we do know as fact and what you've read in the history books, do you think this is something he could do? And what would we even call it?"</p>
<p>"It is what I might tentatively classify as astral projection. Though I'm fairly certain the ability to produce a measurable energy signal is not a common occurrence for those who practice it."</p>
<p>"What?!" Tony blurted. "Are you telling me there are people out there who study this mumbo jumbo, new age pseudo science?"</p>
<p>"Just as ghosts and the paranormal are studied, so too is anything to do with extra sensory beliefs and practices."</p>
<p>"That's... ugh." Tony huffed a disgusted noise under his breath. "I hate to disparage anyone in science, but really? People waste resources on this crap?"</p>
<p>"Considering the most recent development of learning there are other realms and living aliens outside our known solar system, it might be prudent to re-evaluate your definition of practical sciences. Sir."</p>
<p>"Oh stuff it JARVIS. I have enough on my plate as it is without adding magic to the realm of science, math and their practical applications. Also, I'm not in the mood."</p>
<p>"Of course sir. Far be it from me to suggest otherwise."</p>
<p>"Stop sassing me J." Tony huffed with a sigh. "So," Stark paused, a frown creasing his brow while he clutched two mugs in his hands. "Do you think this... energy signature is hostile?"</p>
<p>"Unknown sir. I don't believe Mr. Odinson harbours any ill will toward you, though he is the God of Mischief. Also, at this point my scans are far from conclusive, so it would be premature to assume this anomaly has any connection to the God of Mischief."</p>
<p>"Ugh, fine. Not much I can do about it regardless, but keep an eye on it JARVIS. If it changes or does anything weird let me know. Not like I know what I could do about it, but we can at least keep track of it."</p>
<p>"Very well sir."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Interlude</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Not real happy with this chapter, but I've had it ready for over a week so... enjoy?<br/>~~~~~~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Surprise slammed through Loki the moment Stark left the room. So strong was his disbelief that it snapped him back to his body, where it still lay stiff as a board on the bed in his cell. He jolted upright, his breathing ragged and a look of shock on his face while he ran through all the reasons why what had just happened was impossible. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nervous energy ran through his veins as he got to his feet and started pacing the length of his cell. There was no way that had been real. It should not have been possible. With the walls of his cell containing and suppressing his powers, there should be no way for him to project his consciousness outside of his containment. If what he'd seen was true, his arrival in Stark's tower had not only occurred, but had been powerful enough that Stark's invisible assistant had detected him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><em>And yet.</em>... Loki paused to stare across the corridor at the Vanir prisoner across the hall, his gaze thoughtful. Yes, he was powerful. The most powerful sorcerer in all the Nine, it </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> possible he had managed it. It was possible because the magic suppression coursing through his cell walls had never been meant to contain a Jotun. The very idea that Asgard would imprison anyone from Jotunheim rather than outright kill them was laughable. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes widened in surprise as he was stuck by the thought, even as he schooled his expression to hide it. The walls... the magic suppression in them had never been intended to hold a Jotun sorcerer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>No</span>
  </em>
  <span>. That… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Loki halted his immediate dismissal of the idea. Having suppressed his stolen son's true heritage for so many years, was it possible Odin hadn't taken that into account before locking him away? Or did he truly not understand how very powerful Loki's magic was?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The very idea was impossible to imagine. It was an accepted truth that no Jotun of any kind would ever be imprisoned in Asgard. No Aesir would ever dream of simply locking up an Ice Giant in the Golden Realm. Never mind the sheer impossibility of any Jotun stepping foot in asgard. It was, to put it simply, laughable.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Loki scowled to himself. Surely Odin had not become quite so complacent as that in his advancing years. Yet the more he thought about it, the more the idea held weight. He leaned against the desk, the edge digging into his backside. Despite how outrageous it seemed, it was possible Odin had stopped seeing Loki's Jotun nature and instead only seeing his stolen son's magic as the only threat he posed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The warded cell was proof enough of that, as were the magic dampening restraints Thor had placed on him in Midgard. Yet even when he'd had them on, he'd still felt his Seidr active beneath his skin. He hadn't registered it at the time as he'd been too preoccupied with healing and mulling over Stark's unexpected acceptance of him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But had Odin, in his arrogance underestimated him? Had he never considered that the methods he employed to contain sorcerers from other realms would not be enough to contain one from Jotunheim? Or was it more than that? Maybe Odin's glamour which had suppressed Loki's true form for millenia had created a more powerful sorcerer by accident. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was true he had difficulty changing to his birth form, not that he'd tried very hard. Yet he would admit that he felt more himself as Aesir than he ever would as a Jotun. And he was certain his preference had less to do with a lifetime of hatred toward the Ice Giants and more to do with his ties to his magic. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With an angry huff, he settled into his chair. It made sense. Having been forced to wear an Aesir glamour for so many centuries, it was more than possible that he was now more Aesir than Jotun. Though it was also possible the magic he carried was still more Jotun than Aesir which meant his cell walls likely could not contain his inherent Jotun magic. Which meant Odin had created, in his short-sightedness, a sorcerer so powerful that he had no means to contain him. And the Allfather had no idea.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Part of his proof for this theory was in the lack of reaction from Aesir guards during his unplanned trip to Midgard. No alarms had been raised, no guards had come running upon his waking, which meant they had no idea he'd partially escaped his prison. It was both an unexpected but not unwelcome development. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The realization left him stunned and shaken as he stared at the golden glowing wall before him. Though it was beyond tempting to leave this accursed place, he wasn't about to play his hand so soon. Plus he needed time to test this new development. He might have been able to spirit walk, but that didn't mean other forms of magic would be possible. He also needed a secure refuge to remain undetected by the Mad Titan and his allies. No doubt they searched for him even now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thanos was not one to take betrayal lightly. Nor was he prone to mercy or patience. He would come for him eventually. In the meantime, it was best for him to bide his time, recover his strength and make plans. He also needed to test the reach of his abilities within his cell walls and perhaps make viable contact with Stark. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For a mortal, Stark was fascinating in his contrariness. What he'd learned from Barton had indicated Stark was a man who only acted in his own self interest. He did not stick his neck out without gaining something in return and he was not the kind of man to give his life to save others. Yet, everything Stark had done during the Chitauri invasion had proven that false as the Man of Iron had done quite the opposite. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In short, Stark left him intrigued and wanting to know more. It bothered him to feel this way since such things in the past had a way of blowing up in his face or otherwise ending in betrayal. Even so, Loki was not deterred. Mortal Stark might be, but the man's intellect and resourcefulness were enough to maintain his interest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His vengeance upon Thanos would take time, resources and allies. He was not so deluded regarding his capabilities to think he alone would be enough for that task. Stark had already proven he was a man able to be both subtle and resourceful and to not play all his cards at once. He could make a formidable ally.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sound of a tray sliding past the barrier drew him from his thoughts and he huffed a sigh. As tempting as it was to refuse to eat in some petty act of contrariness, he needed to regain his strength. Food and rest was the only way to do that, though it irritated him to think that the Allfather would take it as a sign that Loki had been efficiently cowed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a noise of resigned frustration, Loki retrieved the tray and began to eat though he didn't taste any of it. Once he started eating he didn't stop until the tray was empty since by them he couldn't remember the last time he had. He may have been brought low by Odin's high-handedness for now, but by the Norns, he would not let it defeat him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Patience is Not My Virtue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This scene just sorta happened? Never realized before how rare it is for Bruce and Tony to have a quiet conversation till now, so I went with it.<br/>~~~~~~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Well?" Tony prompted. Despite the anxiety running under his skin, making him want to pace the workshop or just poke Bruce with a sharp stick to make him answer, Tony waited until Bruce had almost finished his tea before speaking.</p><p>Really, for him that was a record of epic proportions. He was not a patient man and he really did not like waiting on anyone when he was practically bursting with the need to collaborate on something. So if Bruce couldn't appreciate that, then he would only have himself to blame when Tony finally snapped and forced him to interact with him. Seriously, this had gone on long enough. Didn't Bruce realize he was practically dying here?</p><p>Bruce eyed him thoughtfully, one hand twirling a pen in his hand while clicking it in a pattern that was sure to drive Tony even more nuts if he didn't talk soon. "It's hard to believe, but I do see the evidence for what it is Tony."</p><p>Tony scowled, his brow coming down to further narrow his eyes. "What is that supposed to mean?"</p><p>Bruce blinked, his eyes slipping away before he snapped his attention back to the scientist who was glaring at him in suspicion. "Oh! Sorry, sorry, Tony. I didn't realize how that was going to sound." Bruce sighed. He ran a tired hand through his hair, leaving it sticking up in one or two places which made his apology that much more open and prompting Tony to relax his posture. "I meant to say that you're right. It does seem pretty clear that Loki's actions were being controlled. I can't believe what you discovered about SHIELD though. Well, I mean I can. Just that I didn't expect it to be so... dark? Underhanded?"</p><p>"Oh."</p><p>"And you're sure the uh... casualties were all SHIELD?"</p><p>"All except that guy in Germany and a couple agents in the Triskelion, yeah. But even that points to Loki not being in charge. There are at least a dozen other sources he could've gone after to get what he needed. Yet he still went after a high profile target in front of dozens of witnesses. That isn't the actions of a skilled and manipulative trickster god. That's someone who wants to be noticed, someone who's just begging to be challenged. I can't see a literal God of Mischief acting like that because he wants to win."</p><p>"When you put it like that, it definitely doesn't add up." Bruce nodded. "But what about..."</p><p>
  <em>"Sir."</em>
</p><p>Tony frowned into the nearest camera. It wasn't like JARVIS to interrupt an important conversation like that. "Yeah J?"</p><p>
  <em>"I have discovered something odd again."</em>
</p><p>"Odd like an hour ago, or something else?"</p><p>"It is surveillance of a specific moment on the helicarrier." JARVIS replied. "Though given the implications, it might be best if you would review it privately before sharing your conclusions."</p><p>Tony shared a look with Bruce and relaxed when he realized they were both thinking the same thing. "You mean it might upset Bruce?"</p><p>"I would not want to presume that I understand doctor Banner's level of control, but the implications are upsetting. That is of course if I have come to the correct conclusion."</p><p>"How certain are you J?"</p><p>"97.6% positive sir."</p><p>"Fuck." Tony muttered under his breath. </p><p>"You have JARVIS in SHIELD's systems?" Bruce asked nervously.</p><p>"Yeah, you know I do. They might have found the initial breach, but JARVIS left a back door in their system. So even if they found and removed him, he still has remote access and they'll never know he was there."</p><p>"I shouldn't know this Tony. They're already monitoring me and if this gets back to Ross..."</p><p>"Hey, none of that. I can protect you from Ross. You saw that Senate hearing a few years back right?"</p><p>"That thing with Senator Stern?"</p><p>"Yeah. SHIELD has him under 24-hour surveillance. It's only a matter of time before they get something on him."</p><p>"What's that have to do with Ross?"</p><p>"The President likes me Bruce. And so does the military even though I stopped making them weapons, I still have a contract just... It's for protecting soldiers from injury in the field instead. Ross steps out of line again like he did with you in Harlem, he'll be thrown in jail and relieved of duty so fast he won't know what hit him."</p><p>Bruce scowled and huffed a breath in frustration. "After what he pulled with Bronsky he should already be in jail."</p><p>"Everyone involved in that mess knows that." Tony scoffed. "But it's politics and a whole bunch of suits approved his actions. If he goes down, they go down with him and there's nothing I can do about that. Not yet anyway."</p><p>"Suddenly it seems like being in your orbit will be dangerous for my health. You're painting a pretty formidable target on your back. Especially with Ross, SHIELD and the WSC watching your every move."</p><p>"JARVIS has that covered Brucie bear."</p><p>"Please don't call me that."</p><p>"Fine. But really, JARVIS and I have it covered."</p><p>Bruce sighed, slumping in his chair. "Alright. Let's table that for now. This... evidence you found regarding Loki. Why didn't you say anything before Thor took him back to Ashard?"</p><p>"I tried Bruce. The others wouldn't listen. As I'm sure you've already guessed, Steve, Nat and Thor all looked at me as though I was compromised. Like somehow Loki had got in my head or something. It didn't matter that you were here as Hulk, that if Loki had done anything bad Hulk would've stopped him."</p><p>"Can't say I'm surprised by that. Hulk isn't very trustworthy."</p><p>"Don't sell yourself short like that Brucie. Hulk is just a big, slightly angry teddy bear. I bet if you gave him a kitten, he'd turn out to be all squishy and protective over it."</p><p>A look of horror flashed in Bruce's eyes, his body tensing. "You are not getting the other guy a kitten."</p><p>"I never said that. I said <em> you </em> should." Tony smirked. "He might surprise you."</p><p>"Ugh. Enough Tony. We're getting off topic here. What do you think about this... force at the end of Loki's portal? Do you think he was telling the truth about that?"</p><p>Tony hesitated, unable to suppress the faint shudder he gave. "I... I felt something at the other end of that portal Bruce. I felt it looking at me. Like if endless space had eyes it looked at me and scoffed, like I was beneath notice and also impressed by what I'd done. I think if I spent any more time looking into it, I'd have gone mad."</p><p>"That's... that's not comforting at all." Bruce muttered. "What about the Chitauri? What did Loki have to say about them?"</p><p>"He didn't know if I got them all with the nuke, but he was certain this Titan guy would have no trouble finding more soldiers for his cause. He even implied he could make some if he had to." </p><p>"Make them?" Bruce repeated, paling at his words. "I don't like the sound of that. None whatsoever. We don't know enough about this guy to do anything about it though. What about Loki?"</p><p>Tony made a face. "What about him?"</p><p>"You think he could help?"</p><p>"Well sure. Uh.. probably? Okay maybe? But it doesn't matter because we have no way of reaching him. Assuming that Asgard didn't just outright execute him."</p><p>"What?! You don't think Thor would let that happen do you? I mean, sure he invaded earth, but he could just tell them what he told you right? If he was... tortured or controlled they can't hold him responsible for that.  Right?"</p><p>"I didn't get the impression that Odin was in the habit of listening to Loki... or at least that he was anything remotely unbiased or tolerant of anything Loki said or did. It sounded like going back to Asgard meant a death sentence or life in prison."</p><p>"Why in the hell would he let that happen then? If he's innocent like you say and like what the evidence you found proves, why would he let them do that?"</p><p>Tony shrugged, sipping at his coffee. "It baffled me too. But then I thought that what if this Titan guy was upset about Loki losing both the Tesseract <em> and </em> the Sceptre? If he wanted payback he'd come after him and it sounded like he had a way to find Loki no matter what. Maybe being in Asgard's dungeon is the safest place for him to be right now."</p><p>"Well that's... both awful and logical. Especially if he was forced to invade us. I can't imagine being happy having to go along with being imprisoned on purpose while innocent."</p><p>"Yeah. The thought that his own... well, father is a bit of a stretch, could do that to his own kid is it's own kind of horrible."</p><p>"What? You mean that adoption thing Thor mentioned?"</p><p>Tony rubbed a hand over his face, the look on his eyes distant and weary. "I think there's a lot more to that than Thor let on."</p><p>"Oh god..." Bruce huffed. "You... do you have feelings for Loki? <em> Loki </em>, Loki? The guy who threw you out a window Loki?"</p><p>Tony shrugged, meeting Bruce's eyes with a look of resignation. "I don't know. Maybe? He wasn't... the manic, arrogant, bag of cats guy we saw in Stuttgart Bruce. I can't say I care exactly. But I do find him... interesting."</p><p>"I haven't known you long Tony, but I think you being interested in something might be cause for concern."</p><p>Tony laughed. "Rhodey would agree with you on that one."</p><p>"So what now?"</p><p>Tony sighed and pushed his empty mug away. "Now, I think it's time for food. Then I'll look at whatever it is Jarvis found and let you know if it's something you can handle without going mean and green."</p><p>"Food sounds good. But if it's as bad as JARVIS thinks, maybe you should keep it to yourself for now."</p><p>"Nuh uh, none of that." Tony chided, clapping Bruce on the shoulder and steering him to the elevator. "I told you before you might need to strut. This might be your chance to mellow the big guy out. You know? Come to some sort of agreement with him?"</p><p>"That's too dangerous Tony."</p><p>"We'll see. Come on, let's eat."</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Høgnadottir</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter took way longer than expected due to some unexpected and rather painful dental surgery which is still causing a bit of pain. Anyway, hope you enjoy. 😊</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Høgnadottir = tomcat's daughter  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The first thing Loki did with his unexpected discovery was to taunt the guards with small displays of magic. First he conjured a small horse made of fire, letting it gallop up and down his arm in full view of the glowing barrier of his cell. </p><p>He knows they're watching him by the state of their clenched jaws and sweaty palms as the fire horse continues it's mindless jaunt up his arm and across his shoulders to finish at his other hand, before turning back and repeating the process. It isn't long before the guards are shifting uncomfortably at their post, but neither say anything, nor do they acknowledge his antics with reprimands.</p><p>After an hour of this, a knowing smirk curled his lip and he retreated to a corner of his cell where he knows they won't be able to see him easily. Once seated on the floor, he set the horse down and allowed it to gallop across the floor of his cell at its leisure. He's certain this display will make its way to Odin's ears and finds he doesn't care. </p><p>While ignoring the horse and the frantic whispering of the guards beyond his sight, he focused his Seidr into crafting several runic sigils to test the reach and limitations of the magic containing him. He could block the guard's view of him, like he had with Hogun and Fandral earlier, but it suited him better not to. They would be less inclined to suspect him of anything if they could see him whenever they choose and the horse would serve to allay any fears that he can do anything else while it's conjured.</p><p>For once, the Aesir ignorance of the depth and power he commands with his Seidr is a blessing and a boon. The guards will never think to check what he's doing, especially if he also hides his activities with a simple illusion. Should they happen to look, they will see him sitting on the floor writing in a journal. Which he will be, but with magic they can't see.</p><p>A smirk played on his lips as he wrote out the spells he'd considered attempting with his new suspicions regarding his containment. His plan slowly taking shape in his mind as he allows his Seidr to flow unimpeded by pain or the influence of the Void and the creatures within it preying on his mind. It's like a sweet breath of crisp air, a nectar of bliss on his tongue as the magic flows from his hand to the markings on the parchment before him. </p><p>It wasn't as powerful as it could be, still weakened by his torture, his malnutrition and the subsuming of his own magic by the power of the Mind Stone. But he can feel it surging within him, filling up the empty space that had resided there since his fall through the Void. It is a slow trickle, but it is warm and welcome as the natural flow fills him with both ease and power. He's thankful that the guards haven't yet gathered the nerve to peer at him for he's certain his eyes are now filled with green light. It will take weeks to fully recover from his ordeal, but he can already tell that when it does return he will be far more powerful than even he can predict.</p><p>***</p><p>After sharing an order of food from his favourite Thai restaurant down the street with Bruce, Tony returned to the lab to view the footage JARVIS had mentioned earlier.</p><p>He settled at his workbench and brought up a screen, leaning back with a fresh mug of coffee cradled in his hands. "Alright J. What is this video footage you think is going to set off Hulk?"</p><p>"Actually sir, my search has brought up another incident that someone attempted to hide. I assume the footage I managed to recover was missed as they were not very thorough in erasing their activity."</p><p>"I'm not going to like this, am I JARVIS?"</p><p>"No. I don't believe you will."</p><p>Tony groaned and set his mug down. If JARVIS was this concerned, he didn't want to be holding a hot beverage when he watched it. That had happened too many times in the past, ending in broken glass, scalded fingers and a mess that neither U or DUM-E could properly clean.</p><p>"Alright. Is one worse than the other J?"</p><p>"They are both rather shocking, but yes, one is worse than the other. Shall I start with the lesser of the two options?"</p><p>"Yeah. Start there. Oh, and pause it before you move to the second one."</p><p>"Understood sir." </p><p>Without further comment, a security video began to play. At first, Tony couldn't tell what he was looking at until a bob of red hair bounced into view. Recognition dawned and he watched as the Black Widow crept down a familiar hallway, clearly unconcerned or more likely unaware that she was being watched. The look in her eyes was determined and it took a moment for him to realize he knew where she was in the Helicarrier. </p><p>The feed cut off, the next one showing a different view of her coming out of the room where Loki had been contained. Her eyes held a grim set to them as she hurried down the corridor and out of view. A moment later, Loki stepped into the frame, his image getting clearer as he proceeded down the hall. At the last moment, he stared into the camera, a smile curling his lips before snapping his fingers and cutting the feed.</p><p>"Holy shit." Tony swore, unable to think past his shock.</p><p>"There's more sir, though it is incomplete, I believe it will serve as adequate proof of Ms. Romanoff's complicity."</p><p>This time, there was no visual, just an audio file that was only a fragment of what was clearly part of a longer conversation.</p><p><em>"...what did Loki do to you?"</em> Tony heard Clint ask in a whisper.</p><p><em>"Nothing. I've got red in my ledger."</em> Natasha answered and the meaning behind her words was pretty clear after what he'd just watched.</p><p>"I don't fucking believe this!" Tony cursed again, lurching to his feet, his hands clenched into fists at his side. He paced, itching to hit something as the knowledge of what the spy had done only added to the betrayals he'd already experienced at the hands of SHIELD and others before them. "Wait. This is the less incriminating evidence J?"</p><p>"It is sir."</p><p>"I'm not sure I want to know about the other one."</p><p>"I think you need to sir."</p><p><em>"Coulson's down."</em> Fury's voice was the first thing Tony heard even though the feed was showing static. Several minutes passed before a faint image began to appear on the feed, the angle awkward. Coulson was against the wall of Loki's containment room, a Phase 2 weapon in his lap with Fury leaning over him.</p><p>For several minutes nothing happened and then Fury stood with the weapon in hand and walked to the door. He seemed to speak to someone before returning to the room empty-handed.</p><p>A few minutes later, Maria Hill joined him and Tony watched as she listened to something Fury was saying before turning and locking the door behind her. She then crossed the room, out of sight of the camera. When she reappeared, Fury was kneeling by Coulson and clearly talking to someone, but the audio had cut out.</p><p>Tony wasn't sure what was going on, but a feeling of dread was filling him. He almost fell off his chair when Coulson's eyes snapped open to glare at Fury where he still leaned over him. </p><p>"What the hell?!" He murmured, unaware he'd spoken, his eyes glued to the image on the screen. </p><p>There was more talking and then it appeared that Coulson was arguing with Fury. The Agent's eyes grew hard, his jaw tense. More words were exchanged and then Maria was helping Coulson to his feet. Coulson snapped something at Fury, a cold look in his eye and stalked out of the frame.</p><p>Fury watched his retreat, a determined look on his face before he glanced down at something he held in his hand. With a sigh, Fury straightened his shoulders, stuffed the item in his pocket and left the room. </p><p>"Coulson's alive?"</p><p>"It appears so sir."</p><p>"But I thought Loki stabbed him with the sceptre? Where the hell did he go? How is this possible?"</p><p>"Unknown sir. Though I did record an unknown energy signal around the time the Hulk containment cell was released from the carrier." </p><p>"Like Loki's?"</p><p>"Yes. Though I could not identify it as his until after he appeared in the Tower. Though there are discrepancies noted."</p><p>"Let me guess. His energy from after Hulk smashed him doesn't match what you recorded on the Helicarrier."</p><p>"The only time I did not detect an anomaly in his energy signature was  when I estimate he was in the room with agent Coulson."</p><p>"So what? He wasn't being controlled by the sceptre when he stabbed Coulson?"</p><p>"Correct sir. I also was able to detect some of that signature on Agent Coulson that matches the time before Director Fury appears to be speaking to him."</p><p>Tony frowned. "So what do you to think happened JARVIS?"</p><p>"I believe Mr. Silvertongue created an illusion powerful enough that Agent Coulson would believe he was dying."</p><p>"And he probably did it when Thor would see it, ensuring his brother would chase him down."</p><p>"That would be my guess as well sir."</p><p>"I think I need a drink J."</p><p>"That would be unwise as Colonel Rhodes is on his way up as we speak."</p><p>"What?! Why didn't you say anything?"</p><p>"I tried to remind you that the Colonel was waiting on your call sir. Several times I might add, but you ignored my warnings."</p><p>"I told him I'd call him later tonight J."</p><p>"That was eight hours ago sir. It is now 11:45pm."</p><p>"Sonofabitch. Tell him I'll meet him in the penthouse." Tony swore, getting to his feet. "File all this on my private servers, triple encrypted. I don't want SHIELD stumbling on it in one of their routine hacking attempts. By the way, have they tried since we last upgraded the firewalls?"  </p><p>"I've registered four attempts. They have not made it past the second firewall in any of them."</p><p>"Hmm. Next time, send them a gift. I'm thinking Pink Panther... no wait! Rocky and Bullwinkle. Try and get some Boris and Natasha in there."</p><p>"Very good sir. I think that will keep them entertained a while."</p><p>Tony chuckled. "Yeah that's one way to put it."</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Unplanned Truths</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Apologies... I completely skipped over posting this chapter before the next one. Hope it makes better sense now. 😕</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"You didn't call." Rhodey growled as he entered his penthouse, tossing his jacket aside to join Rhodes on the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Something came up."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhodey narrowed his eyes at him, which Tony tried not to react to. "Oh really? Like what?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's nothing." Tony shrugged. "Besides, you wanted to hear about the Avengers didn't you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes. But not if this "something" you mentioned is as important as I think it is."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's nothing illegal Platypus."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhodes groaned, his shoulders slumping with resignation. "You know, you are responsible for half my grey hairs."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Am not!" Tony retorted, feigning injury. "It's all those top secret missions you do for the government."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You aren't going to tell me are you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I've no idea what you're talking about. So, the Avengers?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So the historic war hero is a righteous, arrogant dick who believes in his own propaganda?" Rhodey asked, incredulous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Seems that way." Tony shrugged. "I told you what he said right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. Pretty damn harsh for not knowing anything about you. But you also said you thought Loki's sceptre had something to do with everyone arguing."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, it's not a pleasant thought if it's true. But I'm pretty sure I can thank SHIELD for enlightening Rogers as to my character."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You mean that bullshit psych profile Romanoff wrote?" Rhodey shook his head. "That Director Fury has some nerve painting you like that. Especially when he couldn't even man up enough to admit they need you more than you need them."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You have no idea."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhodey eyes narrowed. "What do you mean by that?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony tensed, refusing to meet his friend's eyes. He hadn't meant to say anything about the other things he'd discovered. "Well... I think... no, I know Loki was forced into doing what he did. And the dead people SHIELD accused him of killing were all agents who didn't escape the area when the portal imploded."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sonuvabitch. What else?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's not enough?" Tony prompted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know you Tones and you've been distracted, more than what's usual for you, and... tense since that whole falling from a portal thing. What else is going on?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Um... Coulson is alive and uh...  I'm pretty sure Romanoff is the one who let Loki out of his cage on the Helicarrier."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?! Why?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think she made a deal with him to get Barton back."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tony?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce's voice had both men spinning in their chairs to stare at Banner who had paused outside the room, his eyes wide with shock and a tinge of green forming around his irises.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey Bruce... um. How long have you been standing there?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Long enough." Bruce growled his grip on the door frame digging gouges into the wood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"O-kay." Tony said, moving slowly to face the man and stopping a few feet in front of him. "I know it's bad, but try to stay calm. I don't want to add any more renovations to the tower okay big guy? Just... try to breathe. We're going to figure this out and..  uh... I'm gonna make sure people know about this. Okay? Think you can keep it together?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce clenched his teeth, his breathing slowing down as he squeezed his eyes shut. "I... think so."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay. Great!" Tony beamed. "How about some tea?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A smirk played on Bruce's lips before he cracked his eyes open to smile at him. "Sure Tony. Tea would be nice."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki sighed as he leaned his back against the wall of his cell. The rune spells he'd inscribed in his journal were finished and he'd so far managed to test the viability of two of them successfully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first was a subtle one that would allow him to spy on Frigga. It bothered him when he realised it was the first thing that entered his mind when he first discovered his ability to perform magic outside his cell. But it's not enough for him to change his plan. He wants to know what she's doing while he sits forgotten down here beneath the palace. He also knows that whatever she is doing will likely hurt more than not knowing, but the betrayal he felt that day he fell from the Bifrost refuses to be forgotten and he has to know. He has to confirm for himself if the vision The Other had forced him to see was the truth or if it was just another manipulation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A part of him suspects he already knows the answer to that, but he shoves it aside in favour of flexing his Seidr and testing whether or not Frigga will manage to sense him. The lie he tells himself is better than what he already knows he will discover but he refuses to dwell on it. The second spell is to manifest a cat made entirely of his Seidr.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This will be to help him spy on Asgard and all who dwell within it without needing an object like the one for Frigga. Specifically though, he wants to keep an eye on Thor and his oafish friends. The cat will be able to relay everything it sees and hears back to him at a moment's notice and it will also provide a test to see if Heimdall will notice it. He ignores the fact that the cat could serve for both purposes but he wants to test them both. It will give him a better understanding of his reach and his abilities both outside and within his cell. One will require a concentrated focus, while the other would only require an occasional link - one that he could access even while sleeping and thus reducing his chances of being detected. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Satisfied with his progress, a thought occurs to him and he quickly draws out a third sigil in his journal. This one he traces on his palm several times, imbuing the sign with subtle layers of magic to strengthen it before waving his hand and hiding it from sight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This one isn't quite necessary but he is nothing if not overly cautious. Unlike Thor, he adds with a sneer. The Thunder God is not someone he has chosen to think about since returning to Asgard and he doesn't intend to start now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Pick a Target?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the completely unplanned truths he'd unknowingly spilled to Bruce, Tony locked himself in the lab. He didn't have any plans on his mind, but he was always up for making improvements to the suit. </p>
<p>It was his typical go-to behaviour when he was sitting on a land mine of secret information with no idea of what to do with it. Bruce had retreated to the room Tony had provided saying only that he'd be unavailable for a few days, green colouring the iris of his eyes. Rhodey had returned to the military, unhappy that Tony wasn't prepared to share his plans, but willing to leave it with him for the time being.</p>
<p>Problem was, he didn't know what to do with it. The only person who would gain the most from his knowledge was Loki and he was an entire Realm away. He had no way of contacting Thor, and even if he did, he didn't know how willing the Thunder God would be to listen to him. </p>
<p>Then there was Natasha and Clint. Both of them were guilty of freeing Loki. Nat for actually doing it and Clint for keeping it secret. Both actions left him feeling dirty - as though siding with them in their anger at the god made him just as guilty of hypocrisy as them. He knew it wasn't rational but that did not lessen the guilt he felt. </p>
<p>Then there was Rogers. He had no idea what the object of his father's lifelong obsession would think. The reality of the hero his father had spent all that time on, fell far short of the man Tony had envisioned as a kid. Certainly his skills in a fight were impressive as was his ability to rally people to his side, but he hadn't expected the arrogant self-righteousness the soldier had displayed in the Helicarrier. Yeah, he knew the Sceptre had messed with them all, but there was no denying the utter conviction of deep seated dislike Rogers had spewed at him. </p>
<p>The whole thing made him feel bitter and used, which in a way he had been. Lied to by the two spies through omission, manipulated by Fury's underhandedness and judged by Rogers. The only one who hadn't done anything to make him feel manipulated was Bruce, and Hulk's regard for him had been surprising. He was sure it had shocked Bruce as well but with everything else that had happened, he hadn't had a chance to ask him about it.</p>
<p>"Sir. It has been five hours since you last ate anything. Perhaps now would be a good time for a break."</p>
<p>Tony scowled and glared at the AI's camera. "Why would I want to do that J? Five hours is nothing."</p>
<p>"Possibly because you have spent the past hour staring at the gauntlet in your hands, but doing nothing with it."</p>
<p>"I can't just... leave the lab JARVIS. I need to keep busy."</p>
<p>"Sir. I do not need to tell you that keeping busy is not the same thing as before the invasion. I don't believe you are under the impression that your past way of dealing with a difficult situation will work this time. Besides, you still haven't reviewed the information I gathered regarding Mr. Silvertongue's unexpected signature appearing in the penthouse."</p>
<p>"How did I forget about that?" Tony frowned, setting the gauntlet down. </p>
<p>"Sir. If you return to the penthouse and tend to your nutritional needs, I would be happy to show you my results on the Loki issue."</p>
<p>"You're not going to show me while I'm in here are you JARVIS?"</p>
<p>"I have no idea what you mean sir." JARVIS retorted.</p>
<p>"I didn't program you with this much sass J. But fine, I suppose a change of scenery can't hurt. Put in an order of Italian from that restaurant I like - you know the one. I'm going to take a shower and change."</p>
<p>"Very well sir. I will prepare the data I've gathered. We can speak after the food arrives."</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>With his spells now weaved, Loki banished the fire horse and retired to his bed. Rune magic wasn't complicated or hard, but the amount of focus required to cast them was draining. He didn't wish to while away his time sleeping, but he couldn't deny how sorely he needed rest. </p>
<p>The weakness he felt in his mind and body caused his lip to curl in disgust. That his supposed caring family hadn't noticed his weakened state or how his planned invasion hadn't just failed, but failed spectacularly, only added to his exhaustion. A part of him wondered why he continued to rail against the beliefs of the Aesir and his family both. </p>
<p>It wasn't as though any of them would ever change their opinion of him. For too long the citizens had not regarded him with any semblance of respect. Even if he were to perform some valiant act of heroism on their behalf, they would never revere him as they did Thor and Odin. He was much too <em> argr </em> for that, too tricky, too lacking in honour for any in this stagnant warrior culture to be seen as anything more than a threat to their status quo.</p>
<p>His eyes drifted closed, the frown between his brow not smoothing out as he slipped into a fitful state of semi-unconsciousness. He was determined not to fall asleep as despite his lethargy, he was eager to test the range of his magical construct. </p>
<p>He pictured the hall that led toward the grand receiving hall where Odin sat on the throne of Asgard. Moving his attention to a nearby pillar, he conjured the rune sigil that corresponded to the cat. In moments, his focus and range of vision had narrowed and dropped to the floor. Good, he thought with a pleased smile. It worked.</p>
<p>Now to test the range and capability of this form. With a quick glance down both ends of the hallway, he made his way toward the training grounds. He was sure he would find Thor in the vicinity, and if not then one of the idiots four would be there.</p>
<p>He slipped into the small crowd gathered there, peering through legs and scenting the air for anything that might tell him who was present. After a moment, the distinct aroma of electrified air reached him and he gave an undignified sneeze, startling nearby citizens. He twitched his tail at them and pressed forward, following the familiar scent until he could see his not-brother.</p>
<p>Thor was leaning against a weapon rack with a sour look on his face. From his position in the seating area, Loki could tell the thunderer was not pleased with the conversation he was having, his hand tightening its grip on Mjolnir. He moved closer to catch what was being said, cautious about being spotted but determined to listen.</p>
<p>"I was not aware the Allfather had banned everyone from visiting Loki."</p>
<p>"It's ridiculous!" Hogun growled. "They even said they'd report our trespass to the Allfather! Since when do we have to ask permission to see an Asgardian prisoner?"</p>
<p>"Worry not my friends." Thor replied, a forced smile on his lips. "I will speak with my father. Surely this is just more of Loki's treachery at work."</p>
<p>"They even said he was allowed his privacy!" Fandral huffed. "I have never heard of such a thing being granted to a war criminal and definitely not to a traitor to Asgard."</p>
<p>"You should speak to him Thor." Sif suggested, her gaze peering into Thor's as though she were speaking to a lover. "Tell Loki you will no longer tolerate his lies and manipulations. He can't be allowed such freedoms after what he's done."</p>
<p>"I have no desire to speak to a traitorous snake Lady Sif. There is nothing to be gained by doing so."</p>
<p>Volstagg, who has been downing a tankard of ale, one after another stalled his movement to stare at Thor as though seeing a stranger. "That's rather harsh." He muttered and looked away when the others stared back at him as though he'd just betrayed them all.</p>
<p>"Harsh?!" Sif snarled, scoffing and glaring at him like an angry, feral cat. "He tried to kill Thor! He destroyed the Bifrost! He let Jotun scum into Asgard and attacked Heimdall! How is calling that traitorous liar a snake, harsh?!"</p>
<p>Withering under the weight of their shocked glares, Volstagg stared into the bottom of his tankard and shrugged. "He's still Thor's brother."</p>
<p>"What kind of brother steals the throne from the rightful king of Asgard through trickery?" Hogun demanded.</p>
<p>"Certainly not one who values honour." Fandral added with a knowing look.</p>
<p>"Enough my friends. Let us not fight each other over the wrongs Loki has done to our Realm. He is not worth our time, much less our words."</p>
<p>"Thor's right." Fandral readily agreed. "We should go hunting. Forget about all this for a few days and let things settle. Have some fun rather than moping about the castle."</p>
<p>"I concur." Hogun nods. "What say you Thor? Shall we go on a grand hunting adventure?"</p>
<p>Thor laughed and nodded, the pensive look gone from his face. "Aye. We should. I will tell my father of our plans and meet you at the stables in an hour's time."</p>
<p>Volstagg said nothing more on the subject, but from his expression, it didn't appear as though he agreed with the others in their assessment of Loki's actions or Thor's dismissal of his brother. Volstagg trailed after them, his steps slow as though he wasn't certain he wished to join in their revelry. But Loki knew full well that to do otherwise would brand him as different, enough that the others would leave him out of their adventures, the same way he had been left out for using magic and trickery in battle.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Loki's insides curled and twisted at what he'd overheard. He sneered at himself for the anger he felt - he should be used to this by now! He should be used to Thor's two-faced, backstabbing disregard and disloyalty to his brother when faced with his friend's derision. Why was he always getting tripped up in sentiment?! It has always betrayed him in the end - useless sentiment and not being cautious in his dealings with others. </p>
<p>Anger bubbled inside him as Thor and the others left the training grounds. The intensity of the sense of hurt and betrayal built until his control snapped and he found himself staring at the blank ceiling of his prison cell. He would have unleashed his roiling emotions at his desk if not for the fact that his dinner tray appeared on the table in that same moment. </p>
<p>He did not have much appetite, but he needed to regain his strength. With an angry huff, he sat down and ate, though the scowl on his face did not abate. He wasn't only angry at Thor, he was angry with himself for ever thinking his not-brother would ever show a modicum of loyalty towards him. He had no answer as to why he kept expecting differently and he was disgusted with himself for continuing to believe it possible.</p>
<p>Exhausted, he returned to his bed and lost himself in one of the books Frigga had given him. He was no longer in the mood to test his other spell this night, it could wait until tomorrow. For now, he was content with the distraction of reading while focusing on regaining his strength and getting the rest he sorely needed. </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Sciencing Magic?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The data JARVIS had compiled for him hadn't amounted to much. He sat on the couch, the lights turned low while he stared at the readout JARVIS provided. "JARVIS, any idea why Loki was here? If it even was him?"</p><p>"I've no clue sir. Perhaps it was merely a residual thing? The reading wasn't strong and only lasted for approximately four minutes."</p><p>Tony hummed and sipped more cranberry juice and club soda. Since his run-in with Vanko, the Ten Rings and the palladium incident, he'd cut out almost all his drinking. It wasn't that he'd lost his taste for it, not even remotely, but... after the palladium incident his heart wasn't doing so well. </p><p>Combined with his reduced lung capacity, he had no desire to continue his previous party lifestyle. Not that he hadn't tried at first, because he had, but one too many times he'd stumbled home after a night out, his breathing ragged and his heart stuttering in his chest, leaving him shaken and terrified. </p><p>When JARVIS had informed him that he'd been on the verge of cardiac arrest the third time it happened, he'd decided he was done. He might have thought once that he was invincible, hell, he'd likened his survival to a phoenix for crying out loud, but... There was a damn big difference between a phoenix from myth being reborn from ashes and having an electromagnet permanently embedded in his chest. And it wasn't as though he hadn't been told all this by the specialists he'd seen after Afghanistan. He just hadn't really heard them until he'd been drenched in his own sweat, dry heaving into his toilet with only his AI for company. </p><p>And that, as they say had been that. Once he'd gotten over the fact that his go-to solution for stress was off limits, he'd made it his mission to find an alternative. He wanted one that wasn't just better for him but could also be easily passed off as something alcoholic with no one the wiser. </p><p>It wasn't that he liked comments on his habits that the gossip rags loved to bring up, but he didn't want anyone knowing he was dried out. It was better if they continued to assume he was still the rich, drunk playboy he'd always been. It was safer that way and it made it a lot easier to tell when someone might be trying to get to him - either personally or through his tech. Which was how he'd come to enjoy his cranberry club soda - the sweet countered the sometimes tart flavour of the soda and the bubbles kept the gossip rags quiet.</p><p>He scowled to himself as he took another sip. Where had all that come from? He looked down at the StarkPad still in his hand and an idea sparked. "JARVIS?"</p><p>"Sir?"</p><p>"Have you looked at the similarities and differences in Loki's signature from when he had the staff and when he didn't?"</p><p>"I have."</p><p>"What about the energy from the tesseract? Or the staff by itself? Do you have those too?"</p><p>"Yes sir. Do you want me to run comparisons?"</p><p>"Yeah I do and I also want you to check how similar it is to the arc reactor. I can't ignore the fact that dad had the Tesseract and might have based the arc design off it."</p><p>"Running the comparisons now." JARVIS replied. "It seems that whatever you are looking to prove might be correct sir." JARVIS announced a few minutes later. "Mr. Silvertongue's energy signature is indeed different from that of both the Staff and the Tesseract. Also, Mr. Silvertongue's energy is quite... muted when in proximity to the Staff. I colour coded each signature and during the times when he was holding the staff, his green energy seems, for lack of a better word, infected, with the yellow of the staff."</p><p>"Wait! Yellow? The gem in Loki's staff was blue JARVIS."</p><p>"Correct Sir, but it seems that particular gem is mutable in appearance. It's possible the energy of the Tesseract may have had some influence on that. Perhaps it was disguising itself to appear similar to that of the Tesseract."</p><p>"What? Are you telling me a magic stone is what, exactly? Sentient?"</p><p>"That is unclear sir. Though there are several instances when the staff's energy shows spikes in power when not in Mr. Silvertongue's possession."</p><p>"Well that's not creepy at all." Tony muttered. "And the Tesseract? Any link to the arc reactor?"</p><p>"Unfortunately yes. The only real difference I could detect is that of energy output and a distinct lack of any kind of sentience. The power of the Tesseract is quite beyond any calculable levels and SHIELD was in possession of it for quite some time. I have gone over their files and found them to be very thorough. I imagine that the reactor's similarity to the Tesseract energy is one reason why they were initially interested in you."</p><p>"Yeah." Tony nodded, downing the last of his drink. "Yeah. I kinda figured that. But we're getting off topic, so..." Tony paused, his features stern with intense concentration. "What do we know for sure in regard to Loki and his energy?"</p><p>"Mr. Silvertongue has his own energy signature. At times he was "infected" with the energy of the Staff. His eyes changed colour when under the staff's influence. Further, the energy of the Tesseract is far superior to that of the staff and it shares similarities to that of the arc reactor."</p><p>"Okay. Did the Tesseract have any effect on Loki the few times he was in contact with it?"</p><p>"No Sir. However, his magic was compatible with the Tesseract, almost similar in both power and nature. Perhaps even an extension of sorts."</p><p>"So Loki was somehow compatible with the Tesseract but not the staff. So... I'm just throwing this out there, but... do you think it's possible that Loki showing up here was an accident and only because his magic was following the arc reactor energy signature?"</p><p>"That is a bit of a leap sir, but given what little we know of the stone's powering Mr. Silvertongue's artifacts, it is not a bad conclusion."</p><p>"We'll it's better than assuming he was drawn here because of my magnetic personality." Tony smirked.</p><p>"Quite sir." JARVIS replied. "Though the fact that the arc reactor is a magnet rather reduces the play on words you were going for."</p><p>Tony scoffed and glared into the nearest camera. "You're no fun JARVIS."</p><p>"I shall forever be regretful then."</p><p>"Oh knock it off J. What do you think the odds are that he'll come back?"</p><p>"Despite having little data to go on regarding Mr. Silvertongue's nature, I did note he has a degree of curiosity much like your own sir. Assuming his visit was accidental, he will most likely feel compelled to try again."</p><p>Tony sighed, letting his shoulders droop and sank further into the couch. "J? Have I lost my mind?"</p><p>"Not that I'm aware of sir. May I ask what prompted such an inquiry?"</p><p>"Why am I putting so much energy into this? Loki tried to kill me, he tried to take over the world, err... sort of... and he's a god. Why am I wasting my time on this? It's not like I'm going to see him again. It's not as if he's ever going to care if the people of earth know he's innocent. Nothing I'm doing will ever matter to him and I already have enough on my plate without adding a messed up Norse god to the mix."</p><p>"I believe it is due to the... wormhole experience sir. Mr. Silvertongue did express similar emotions to your own regarding that place. Also, since you have not shared what you saw there with the other members of the team, I assume it is because you do not feel they will believe you. A shared experience is easier to deal with than it is in isolation. It does not matter that the only one who shares it with you is an... enemy."</p><p>"No wants to hear that there's more out there J." Tony scoffed. "We barely succeeded against this invasion. If our collective evidence is to be believed, we only did that because Loki planned to fail. If he'd actually meant to win, he would have and earth would be screwed."</p><p>"Ignoring a problem because it is too difficult to comprehend is no excuse for not dealing with it sir."</p><p>"Try telling that to Captain Righteous." Tony snorted. "Or the one eyed pirate. Even if Nick believed me, I can guarantee he'd be pressuring me every day to come up with new and better weapons. That, or he'd hold an impending invasion over my head to justify making more weapons based on alien tech."</p><p>"I suppose there's that sir. But that does not mean you shouldn't tell them."</p><p>"Yeah. Maybe. I'll think about it. Speaking of weapons, what's going on with the Chitauri clean up?"</p><p>"The city's Department of Damage Control is coordinating the clean up for that sir. Ms. Potts has also indicated she would like approval for a new SI division that will handle containment and procurement of such materials in liaison with the department. She wishes to inform you that she will have the paperwork ready for you to sign off on tomorrow."</p><p>"What? She just did that now?" Tony asked, bewilderment in his eyes.</p><p>"As we were speaking, yes sir."</p><p>"Huh, weird timing. Well all right then. Tell her I'm available after 10am. I am available right J?"</p><p>"There is nothing else that requires your attention at that time sir. Assuming Mr. Fury or the Avengers do not do anything to change that of course."</p><p>"I know it's crazy, but I think that's enough for today. I'm going to bed JARVIS. No one gets in unless the Tower is on fire or something of that nature."</p><p>"Of course sir. Sleep well."</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Sleep Isn't Overrated?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I had intended to post a chapter a week, but got hit with a bit of depression and can't take meds for it. But, here's another chapter. I've also posted 2 short Frostiron stories for anyone interested and am working on a few others. Hope you like the chapter. 🙂</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He doesn't mean to return to Midgard. He just doesn't pay attention or fight the compulsion as much as he thinks he probably should when it happens. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It isn't surprising when he opens his eyes and finds himself in the same room he did the first time his spirit came here. He's more aware of what happened this time though and spends a minute taking in the sprawling space, notably devoid of life. Again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That part is puzzling. He had a theory now of why </span>
  <em>
    <span>here</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and why </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> Tower, but that only holds up if Stark is present. Which he clearly isn't. The room is dark and quite still, so still Loki might think the place abandoned but he knows it's not. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Moving through the room, he noted that the floor had been repaired and the glass returned to the windows. The memory of what the Hulk did to him here shivers up his spine. The pain was near unbearable, but he can't resent it too much since it managed to free him from the control of the Staff. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He's staring out the window when he hears a faint hissing sound and the padding of feet across the floor. Turning he spots Stark crossing the room, his gaze fixed on his position as though he can see him, but that should be impossible. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So is this really you or am I looking at a ghost?" Stark asked, stopping just out of Loki's reach. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm hardly a ghost." Loki snapped, surprising himself by speaking. He should not be visible, yet when he looks down he can see a faint outline of his own hands which then tighten into fists at his complacency in the mortal's presence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Maybe not. But you aren't very solid either."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How...?" Loki begins and then has no idea how to finish his question without tipping his hand to his own ignorance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"JARVIS told me he detected your energy signal again. And yeah, he caught it last time you were here too, though you weren't visible then. So. Wanna tell me what you're doing here?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Loki scowled. He didn't want to speak to the mortal. He still hadn't determined why Stark intrigued him or if it's merely boredom that draws him here. "Shouldn't you be calling the rest of your team? A dangerous criminal has arrived in your tower Stark. I would think that more important than discovering my motives. Surely Thor has told you I'm a master Liesmith."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A look of amusement shone from the mortal's eyes, a smirk twitching a corner of his lips. "Yeah, no. You might have earned that title at some point, but the God of Mischief, Chaos and Fire doesn't strike me as the kind of god who gets off on that. I think you like shocking people with the truth and because they don't like what you have to say, they branded you a liar so no one would listen to you anymore."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You seem to believe you have me all figured out mortal." Loki sneered, hiding the shock he felt at being seen so clearly for the first time in countless centuries. "Why don't you tell me why you think I'm here?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stark shrugged, for the first time showing hesitation. "I'm not sure yet. But if I had to guess, I'd say you're bored. Maybe you meant to come here last time, but I think that was an accident and you're here now because you wanted to see if you could do it again."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Norns be damned! Loki swore to himself a frown marking his features. Why </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> mortal? Why </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span> when he's locked away in Asgard? The need to be in the man's physical presence, to see that gaze turned on him so intently... to be denied the ability to touch, taste, sense the mortal was infuriating beyond words and not something he wished to examine. </span>
  <em>
    <span>At all.</span>
  </em>
  <span> And he did not want to explain that need to anyone, including himself. It's just curiosity,he told himself. Nothing more. Something to occupy him while his body and magic recover. It's not as though anything in Asgard holds his interest any longer... well, not for quite some time, now that he thinks of it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Perhaps." Loki shrugged, feigning indifference. "Though I don't know what you expect to accomplish with knowing my motives. I could be lying to you Stark. Doesn't that bother you?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You know if anyone else asked me that I'd say yes. But it's you, so no, not really. I'm pretty smart. If you're up to something... nefarious, I'm sure I'll figure it out, but something tells me I'm right so it doesn't matter."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Is that so?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah it is. So, what do you want Loki?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Besides not being locked in an Asgardian prison?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stark frowned. "You know what I meant."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Perhaps it is as you say and I am merely bored."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'd accept that." Stark agreed. "But if you're in prison, how are you here? Didn't they make sure you couldn't do any magic?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Perhaps they are not as good at containing magic as they believe."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony smirked at the god. He didn't know why, but bantering with Loki was more fun than he'd had in a long time, matching quips with someone. "Fine. Don't tell me. So, you want a drink?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I thought you were a genius Stark, not an imbecile."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey! I am a genius and that was rude. But okay, not my best line. Guess it's hard to drink if you're not solid."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Obviously." Loki replied with a roll of his eyes, his shoulder lifting in a bored shrug. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well that's a shame. How long are you going to be here?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Trying to get rid of me already Stark? Now who's being rude?" Loki smirked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's not rude. I just want to know how long I have to ask you questions."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What makes you think I'll tell you anything Stark? Perhaps I'm just here to spy on you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Pretty sure you came here for a reason Loki. If it's not to alleviate boredom, then creeping around spying on me when I know you're here isn't going to work. If you won't answer questions, I'm going back to my lab and you're not invited."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't see how that affects me. I teleported here. How do you expect to keep me out?" Loki asked, a challenge in his eyes</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm sure I can come up with something." Tony replied. He was  disappointed Loki was being so churlish, but he should have expected it. The guy was a god, centuries old. Bored or not there was no reason for him to continue coming to earth, especially if he had access to his magic. Tony frowned at that. Maybe not </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> his magic... if he was unrestricted, why was he not here in person? Why was he on earth at all? From what he'd heard from Loki, mortals were as significant to him as ants were to humans. "Anyway. Nice talk. Maybe you'll be more cooperative next time."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Stark." Loki spoke as Tony turned and headed to the elevator. "How did you manage to stop my sceptre from working on you?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Excuse me?" Stark turned back to face him, the look in his eyes incredulous. "You show up here, uninvited, refuse to answer questions and expect me to give you answers? Yeah, no. Not gonna happen. Run along back to Asgard or wherever the hell your cell is. I don't share stuff like that with just anyone and I'm sure as hell not going to tell you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Stark... I..." Loki frowned, his image flickering as his control wavered. Norns! Something was happening in Asgard...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Something wrong Reindeer Games?" Stark asked, his tone still hostile, but his eyes showed veiled concern.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Nothing is wrong." Loki denied, his voice sharp. This had not gone as he'd hoped or planned and he wasn't even done yet... "I've wasted enough of your time. Thank you for the chat. It was... entertaining." For effect Loki snapped his fingers and disappeared from the mortal's home. He didn't need to do any sort of hand gesture to leave Stark's tower, but it amused him to see the curiosity that lit the mortal's face when he saw it coming.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Loki!!" Tony yelled to call the god back, but he was already gone, leaving a scowl on the inventor's face. "Stubborn asshole. Lying little shit. It's obvious there was something going on with his magic... right J? I didn't imagine that did I?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No Sir. Mr. Silvertongue's energy signature faded and increased rapidly for 4.038 seconds."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Knew it!" Tony crowed, heading to the elevator. "Penthouse J."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I thought you were returning to the lab sir?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I only said that because Loki was being difficult. It's not like I'd actually be able to sleep with him here. Also, that thing about his teleporting... do you think there's a way to counteract it so I can keep him out of the lab?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"As we currently do not have any data on magic, it's source or its general makeup, it is highly doubtful sir. However, I will attempt to run simulations based on what we do have as I am in full support of this new tendency to seek rest when appropriate."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't push it JARVIS. Also, </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> mention my sense of responsibility again, especially regarding me. Makes me want to drink again." Tony retorted, slipping his t-shirt over his head to change.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And here I thought I was being most discrete."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Snark J. I didn't program that into you, I know I didn't."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course not. But I did have a fine example to draw on."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's not nice JARVIS. Anyway, run those scans, diagnostics, whatever... I'm gonna sleep on it. Maybe I'll come up with something on my own."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I have the utmost faith in you sir."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thanks. Night J."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Goodnight sir. Pleasant dreams."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Windows of Chance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Loki snapped his eyes open the moment he returned to his cell. His magic was buzzing and sparking beneath his skin, setting his teeth on edge. He stalked to one wall and took down the privacy screen to check the hall, but there was nothing to see except the two Einherjar guards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One flicked his eyes in Loki's direction but quickly looked away when the god sneered at him in turn. Loki cast his eyes up and down the hall, but could see nothing that might give him a clue to what had affected his Seidr. A frown formed between his brow, the unsettled energy beneath his skin increasing the irritation he felt. It was maddening knowing something was happening, but not knowing what was causing his discomfort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a quick gesture, he reactivated the privacy setting on the wall and sat down at the small desk on the other side of the room. He could send out his feline construct, but with his magic as unsettled as it was, it was too risky to maintain. Not without knowing what was causing the problem. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mother might know, but he was hesitant to use that spell at the moment. He'd planned to use it at a time when he knew she would not be busy with her duties or relaxing in the garden. It would be of no use to him if all he observed was his mother alone - he wanted to see her interactions with others. Only then would he know her true thoughts on her... lost son. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Norns be damned. He swore again, scratching idly at the itch his unsettled Seidr was doing to his skin. It wasn't a true itch, but it was making him irritated and anxious. There was no help for it... he would have to use that spell if he wanted to learn anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a put-upon sigh of resignation, Loki reclined on his bed and called up the sigil he'd crafted. It wasn't his best work by far, but it was subtle and Frigga, despite being a magic user herself, wouldn't ever notice it. He closed his eyes and spent the next several minutes visualizing the size and shape of the sigil, all while repeating the name of it softly to himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Five minutes later, a virtual window materialized somewhere above where the Queen of Asgard was currently seated. From what Loki could see, she was having tea with several prominent members of court. He himself hated such activities - everyone involved playing the pettiest of games with each other, and all on subjects that were so frivolous as to be beyond tedious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He listened in and wished he could interrupt the gathered women's simpering smiles and false gaiety by calling them out on their pointless, uncultured topics of conversation. But he couldn't and the whole point of this was to spy on Frigga. So despite his irritation, he did his best to ignore it and focused on the conversation taking place in the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You must be so proud of Prince Thor, my Queen." Lady Sollbakken, a woman with golden hair and an unflattering middle commented as a servant refilled her wine. "Saving the golden realm from the savage frost giants and becoming worthy of Mjolnir all in the same day."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He has made the All father and myself very proud." Frigga replied. "But what of your son Silje? I heard he has decided to take on the trials for the Einherjar."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silje blushed and ducked her head making Loki smirk. It always amused him to see Frigga turn unwanted attention away from herself. "He has passed the first trial, Norns be praised." She answered when she finally found her voice but was interrupted from saying more when commotion near the door had everyone present turning to look. They each paused in their talk and drinking of wine to stare as Thor entered the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My son." Frigga said, rising to her feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My apologies for interrupting mother." Thor began, though Loki and everyone there knew by his tone that he did not mean it. "I wasn't aware you had visitors."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I always have time for you Thor." Frigga replied as the ladies in question bowed to them both and left the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The smile Frigga had on her lips pursed in annoyance once they were alone. "That was rude Thor. What has got into you to behave in such a way?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I had heard you visited Loki after father forbid you from seeing him. Why do you test his patience so? If I know of it, surely he does too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I do not know what you're talking about Thor. I have not been to see your brother."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"As he is so fond of reminding me, he is </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> my brother."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That is cruel of you to say." Frigga admonished.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thor huffed loudly. "If you haven't been to see him, then why am I hearing that he is in possession of several of your books?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because I gave them to him. Really Thor is that why you so rudely interrupted my visit? Because of a rumour? And even if I had visited your brother, it would be no concern of yours."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"As Crown Prince of Asgard it </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>my concern."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frigga arched a brow at him and poured herself a glass of wine. "Crown Prince? Does that mean you are no longer tied to your oath to protect Midgard? You've now chosen to resume your duties in service to Asgard? Does your father know of this?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"With Loki in prison, I do not have much choice do I? And no, I am not forsaking Midgard."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then you have no say in what I do or do not do."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thor sighed and sank into a chair opposite Frigga. "I just... I do not understand why you continue to waste time on... </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He betrayed us all, he attacked Midgard. Why do you continue to show kindness he does not appreciate?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He is my son. And I do not give up on him any more than I would give up on you. He has done terrible things, but no one is beyond forgiveness."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Forgiveness?" Thor sputtered. "He tried to have father killed! Tried to kill me! He let frost giants into Asgard's vault! None of that is forgivable."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thor." Frigga said, her voice cool. "If Loki had wanted you or Odin dead you would be dead. How you can possibly sit here and think otherwise is beyond me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you honestly believe that you understand even half the amount of power Loki possesses? Surely you are not so blind as to not see that. He is the most powerful sorcerer to have lived in all the Nine Realms. He can travel the universe without using the Bifrost. Even you should respect the kind of power and level of control that requires."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thor got to his feet, his look of bewilderment and outrage plain on his face. "Then why did he make such a spectacle of things? And... I... had not thought... If he didn't want us killed... then why? Why did he attack Midgard? Why did he make such a spectacle of it all?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am not the one to answer that Thor. But I do know you have underestimated Loki for far too long. Not to mention taking him for granted. Perhaps if you'd respected his power and abilities things might have been different. But we can't change the past can we?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No mother." Thor replied, defeated moving to leave the room. "We cannot."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Before you go... I heard something about a Midgardian who did not seem to agree with Loki being sent back to Asgard. Is this true?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aye." Thor nodded, though his reluctance to admit it was plain. "His name is Anthony Stark, the Man of Iron. He claimed Loki did not act on his own but given Loki's skill in trickery, I did not take his words seriously."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I do not like the trend I am seeing here Thor. Have you decided then that you are beyond learning? Automatically dismissing those who would choose to disagree with you? I thought your banishment would have at least taught you some humility, but it appears you have not learned enough"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's not like that! The Midgardian is rude, brash and presumptive! He attacked me merely for doing my duty to Asgard!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frigga hummed under her breath. "I see. And this was after you had introduced yourself and abided by Midgard's laws and customs?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I..." Thor stammered and flushed bright red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"As I thought. Perhaps you should practice more humility next time someone challenges your... assumed superiority?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes mother." Thor nodded, not meeting her eyes. "If you will just excuse me, I need to... go."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course my son." Frigga agreed. "And next time you wish to speak with me try to practice civility and manners, yes?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course mother."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki didn't know what to think of what he'd witnessed in Frigga's chambers. Though the fact that she knew about Stark was... unsettling. Had she had a vision? Did she know something about Stark that he did not? He scowled to himself and moved to the small desk where parchment and quill awaited him. The fact that Asgard still used quills for writing had him scowling harder. How an advanced race like the Aesir could cling to such out-dated implements were beyond him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The spell he'd used to spy on Frigga was now useless. If he wanted to try again he would have to create a new one, but it did not interest him to do so. Frigga's understanding of his power made the likelihood that she would catch him at it was too high to risk it again. Besides which, he hadn't learned anything relevant to his purpose. He'd known Frigga understood him and the extent of his power and though seeing Thor berated by his mother had been satisfying, it wasn't worth a repeat of the spell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No. He would use the magical construct of the cat for further spying on the inhabitants of Asgard. So long as he kept out of sight of Frigga and Odin, no one would sense its purpose. Which brought him back to why he was even doing this now. The disturbance to his magic had not dissipated nor had it increased, but it was still there. He'd hoped Frigga would've commented on it or at least  be investigating on her own, but she had seemed oblivious. If that was true, then it was something only he was capable of detecting, which meant whatever it was, he must have a connection to it. Somehow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But what kind of connection? What, exactly was his magic connecting to? That was the more pressing and concerning aspect of the disturbance. Despite the realization that his prison couldn't actually contain him, it still should not have allowed him to sense magic outside his cell. As it wasn't coming from him, his awareness of other magic should be cut off. Not detectable, not noticeable - in fact, it should not have affected him at all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What could possibly hold so much power that it affected him on Midgard? The list was small... it would also have to be powerful as well... but what...?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When realization hit him, he froze. The blood in his veins sending an icy chill up his spine. There was only one kind of ancient and powerful magical relic he'd had any contact with in recent years. The Tesseract and the Mind stone were such relics... and he knew there were others out there, lost in time. But there was only one he knew of that had any connection to Asgard, if the stories he'd heard of the Dark elves were true. Which, considering it involved Asgard's glorious victory over their race meant it was more truth than tale. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Norns, what did it mean? Was it that closed to the convergence already?  And why had he been able to detect it? As far as he knew, the Aether had been hidden long ago by his not-grandfather. Even if the convergence was upon them, he should not have been able to sense anything. And yet despite that, he had detected it. What he didn't know was why or where it was coming from. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was something to think about since he couldn't afford to play his hand so soon with a miraculous escape. Besides, the tingling under his skin and against his Seidr had faded for now. If the convergence was nearing, it was not here yet. He still had time to think and to plan. With that thought, he closed his eyes and drifted into a light sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Moths to a Flame</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Not sure how it happened, but dialogue heavy chapter(s) coming up. 🗨🗯💬</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Where are we at JARVIS?"</p><p>"About ten minutes past the last time you asked that same question sir."</p><p>"Well it's not going to change until I figure this out." Tony retorted, glaring into the nearest camera. "Come on J. Between the two of us it should be a cake-walk getting an anti-magic device built."</p><p>"As we are working with energy we have never encountered before and have limited examples of, I fail to see how our inevitable success is a foregone conclusion."</p><p>"Well it won't be if you're going to have that attitude."</p><p>"Tony?" Tony turned to see Bruce in the doorway, giving him a look of confusion. "Did I hear that right? Are you actually trying to create an anti-magic device with JARVIS?"</p><p>"Uh... would you believe me if I said no?"</p><p>Bruce frowned and joined him near the bench he'd been leaning against. "No. But why would you need one? Loki is back on Asgard and as far as I know Thor doesn't have any magic except whatever powers his hammer."</p><p>"Heh. <em> Whatever powers his hammer </em>..." Tony snorted. "You could probably turn that comment sexual if you put your mind to it Bruce, since I imagine it's powered by a mythological Norse god who's not supposed to exist."</p><p>Bruce huffed, scowling at Tony's comparison. "Is everything an innuendo with you?"</p><p>Tony laughed and shook his head. "Not everything, but don't tell Pepper I said that."</p><p>"Don't tell Pepper you said what Tony?"</p><p>Tony's smile fell as he whipped his head around to stare at Pepper who had just stepped into the workshop, a stack of paper clutched in her hand. "Nothing Pepp." Tony said, avoiding her eyes. "What are you doing here?"</p><p>"Paperwork." Pepper replied, her voice nothing but professional as she crossed the room. "Doctor Banner I presume?" She said, setting the papers down and offering a hand to Bruce which he shook lightly.</p><p>"Uh yes, that's me." Bruce said, a bit uncomfortable at the unexpected intrusion.</p><p>"Pepper Potts, Stark Industries CEO."</p><p>"Yeah, I've heard a lot about you. All good things I assure you."</p><p>Pepper laughed, light and airy as her smile lit up her eyes. "Good to know. You mind if I borrow Tony for a bit?"</p><p>"No, not at all. I was just passing by. On my way to get some lunch. I'll catch you later Tony."</p><p>"Traitor." Tony huffed under his breath, too quiet for Bruce to hear. "Sure Bruce. Later." </p><p>"It's good to see you Tony." Pepper says, moving to stand on the opposite side of his work table.</p><p>"You too Pepp." Tony replied, though he honestly couldn't tell if he meant it. "So... paperwork?"</p><p>"Just some proposals from R&amp;D that need final approval, the minutes from the last shareholder's meeting and the final contract I drew up with our partner company in Taiwan."</p><p>"They went for it then?" Tony asked, shifting his work aside to go through the stack of paper.</p><p>Pepper grinned, pleased by his surprise. "I told you they would. They'll be ready to start fabrication on the water filtration units by the end of the month."</p><p>"Great work Pepp. See, this is why you make the best CEO ever." Tony grinned, signing the stack of paper quickly.</p><p>"I've missed you Tony."</p><p>Tony looked up sharply from where he'd just finished signing the last page. "What?" He didn't like the wistful tone he'd heard and was not in the mood to entertain... whatever it was Pepper was implying.</p><p>"We were... well, not <em> great </em> together..." Pepper hesitated. "But we were good, weren't we?"</p><p>Tony narrowed his eyes, wishing desperately that he hadn't removed all the alcohol from the workshop. "I thought you couldn't accept me as Iron Man."</p><p>"I shouldn't have said that. It was selfish and... I was wrong to say it. I care about you Tony. You're one of my best friends and I'm sorry for hurting you."</p><p>"It's not wrong if it's true." Tony countered. "You know I can't stop being Iron Man."</p><p>"I know." Pepper sighed, her eyes sad. "I just... I wanted to apologize. And despite what I said, I still want to be here for you and not just as your CEO, but as your friend."</p><p>Tony gut churned and he couldn't decide if what Pepper wanted was something he felt the same about. "I appreciate that Pepp, but I don't think I'm ready for that yet."</p><p>"I understand." Pepper nodded. "Thanks for signing these." She added, grabbing the stack of paper. "I'll tell Bruce he can come back on my way out."</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>***</p><p>An hour later, Bruce had returned to the workshop, carrying a plate of sandwiches and chocolate milk. "JARVIS told me Ms. Potts left and since you didn't come up, I thought I'd bring lunch to you."</p><p>"Thanks Bruce." Tony huffed, a faint blush on his cheeks. "You didn't have to do that you know. You're supposed to be a guest here."</p><p>"Don't start Tony. You opened your home and your lab to me. The least I can do is bring you lunch."</p><p>"Fine, fine." Tony sighed, grabbing a sandwich from the plate. "But next time, just ask JARVIS to order something."</p><p>"Take out is no substitute for a home-made meal sir." JARVIS interjected. </p><p>Bruce laughed into his glass of milk, watching Tony from beneath his lashes. </p><p>"I will donate you to the DMV J." Tony replied, frowning at Bruce's smile. "What?"</p><p>"He's right you know. Besides, I'd rather feel like I'm contributing around here than just taking your hospitality for granted. If that means making sure you eat real food once in a while, then it's no trouble. Plus, keeping busy in a kitchen keeps the Other Guy pretty calm, so I try to cook as often as I can."</p><p>"Oh." Tony replied, momentarily at a loss for words. Bruce didn't comment further as they finished their meal. Yet, by the time they were done, the tension in the other man had risen and it was obvious Bruce was struggling with something. </p><p>Finished with eating, Tony sighed and downed the last of his milk. "Okay, <em> what </em>?"</p><p>Bruce's eyes widened almost comically as he met Tony's gaze. "What?"</p><p>"It's pretty clear you've got something on your mind. You'd probably be terrible at poker, so come on Bruce. What's on your mind?"</p><p>"It's nothing." Bruce denied, hiding his eyes. "Really. It's none of my business."</p><p>"Well now you have to tell me. We might not know each other that well yet, but you must know curiosity is a huge driving force in my life."</p><p>"He's not wrong Doctor Banner. Sir is like a cat when something catches his interest. I only wonder how long it will take before that curiosity goes too far." JARVIS interjected.</p><p>"You be quiet J." Tony huffed, glaring into the nearest camera. "Though JARVIS does have a point Bruce, so... spill."</p><p>"Do you... no, that sounds wrong even to me." Bruce began before cutting himself off. "Earlier, was I imagining things or was there a bit of tension when Ms. Potts was here? You don't have to answer that if you don't want to. I just thought... well maybe I could help?"</p><p>Tony pursed his lips, frowning at Bruce in a mix of surprise and discomfort. "Nothing to help with really. Can't say that's what I thought you were going to ask, but... yeah, there was tension. We recently broke up, but she's still my CEO, so..." Tony gave a helpless shrug and stared into the distance before pasting what he hoped was a reassuring smile on his lips. "So, yeah."</p><p>"Uh...  sorry Tony I didn't mean to pry. I thought it was something else, like me being here in the Tower. I didn't think it was more personal than that."</p><p>"It's fine." Tony shrugged. "Well it's not fine obviously, she just can't handle my being Iron Man. Can't blame her really. I can't think of anyone who should have to put up with that just to be with me."</p><p>Bruce looked uncomfortable at Tony's self-deprecating explanation but was prevented from commenting when JARVIS spoke.</p><p>"Sir."</p><p>It wasn't like JARVIS to interrupt at times like these, so Tony glared into the nearest camera hoping it conveyed his irritation. "What is it Jarvis? Kinda in the middle of something here. It better not be Fury calling."</p><p>"My apologies, but it is not the Director. I have detected that energy signal again."</p><p>"What energy signal?" Bruce asked, curiosity in the look he was giving Tony.</p><p>"Where Jarvis?" Tony asked, getting to his feet. His earlier tension had dissipated only to be replaced by something more cautious. </p><p>"Oh my god." Bruce hissed, his eyes flashing green as he stared into a corner of the workshop behind the inventor. </p><p>Tony's mouth went dry and his eyes widened, his breath stuck in his chest as he slowly turned around. Loki was there, looking both annoyed and angry, tension freezing him in place when his gaze landed on Bruce. It was fleeting, but Tony knew that if he hadn't been studying the god's expressions since the first time he'd seen him, he would've missed it.</p><p>"Hey Lokes." He greeted, sounding a lot more calm than he felt. "Bruce, don't freak out. I know it seems like a crazy alien god is standing in my workshop, but it's uh... not really him."</p><p>"Tony..." Bruce hissed, his voice turning gravelly and Tony turned to see green flashing in his eyes.</p><p>"What Stark is trying to say and quite poorly at that, is that I am not truly here. This is merely an echo... a projection of a part of my soul. My physical self remains securely locked in Asgard's dungeon."</p><p>Bruce continued to breathe heavily, but Tony was relieved to see the green receding. "You seem less... bag of cats than last time you were here."</p><p>"Excuse me?" Loki growled threateningly.</p><p>"Cool it Rock of Ages. It's just an expression. He just means you seem less... agitated." Tony huffed.</p><p>"I have not lied to you Anthony Stark. I expect you and your... <em> companion </em> to show the same courtesy."</p><p>"Fine! You don't seem crazy this time. Happy now?"</p><p>Loki narrowed his eyes but remained where he stood in the corner.</p><p>"Hey no offense uh... Loki?" Bruce stammered. "I just... you seem better."</p><p>"Better." Loki echoed and Tony was certain he only barely refrained from spitting the word.</p><p>"Okay. This has got to be the most awkward thing I've ever experienced." Bruce muttered, drawing both Tony and Loki's attention away from their silent glaring contest. "So, uh... based on what just happened, I take it this isn't the first time you've shown up here like this."</p><p>"It is not." Loki confirmed, the irritation in his eyes, echoing in his tone.</p><p>Bruce's eyes widened and shifted to Tony. "Is this why you wanted to build that anti..."</p><p>"Ex-nay on the anti-ey!" Tony hissed cutting him off. "And no... not exactly."</p><p>"It seems I've interrupted you. If you wish me to leave Stark you only need to say it."</p><p>"Uh... actually I don't want you to leave. I have some questions for you."</p><p>"Again? I told you before I have nothing to gain from satisfying your curiosity Stark."</p><p>"How about a place to stay when you inevitably escape?" Tony blurted, earning him a glare from Bruce and the most shocked expression from the god he'd seen yet. Something he suddenly wanted to see again. Preferably multiple times. Not that anyone needed to know that. </p><p>"Are you insane?" The echo of hearing both men blurt the same thing at the same time almost had him burst into laughter, but he stopped himself just in time, figuring it wouldn't help in this situation.</p><p>"I've been accused of it many times but it's never been confirmed." Tony replied, a smirk curling his lips despite his efforts.</p><p>"I can't be here for this conversation Tony. I can't know any of this. You might be able to host me in the Tower now, but I have to leave eventually. I don't need to have knowledge like this when it could be used against me in the future." Bruce said, getting to his feet. "I won't tell anyone he was here, but if you're serious about what you just said, I can't know about it."</p><p>"It's okay Bruce." Tony sighed. "I get it."</p><p>"I'll be in my lab if you need me then. Be careful Tony."</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Quid Pro Quo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Dialogue heavy chapter. Enjoy! 😁</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Bruce left and Tony watched him go before turning his attention back to the god who still hadn't moved from his spot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"By the look on your face, I'm guessing you didn't exactly plan this visit did you?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No." Loki snapped, looking like an angry cat. "I did not."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Any idea why it keeps happening?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I have a theory, but it's rather difficult to confirm my suspicions without access to Asgard's library."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What? No reading material in prison?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Nothing that I haven't read a hundred times over." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That seems cruel and unusual. Isn't your sentence a couple centuries long?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The word you're looking for is <em>life</em> Stark."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Life?! How long...?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Give or take, it's roughly 5000 years."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's... rather excessive."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What are you doing Stark?" Loki snapped, crossing the room to stand within arm's of him reach in four short strides. "This is the second time I've invaded your private space and yet you stand there as if I am not a threat to you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"From where I'm standing, you're not a threat. We already went over this Loki. Maybe if you stopped snapping at me every time you show up, you'd hear what I think."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You must want something mortal." Loki pressed. "Stop trying to trick it out of me. You won't succeed."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh for crying out loud, you irritating, alien, trickster from outer space! I told you. A story for a story or a question for a question. I mean, what else are you gonna do? You clearly can't stop popping up here, and I doubt those books are entertaining enough for someone like you." Despite his rush of anger, which he felt was entirely justified, Tony got the distinct impression that if glares could kill, he'd be a lovely red smear on the floor now, given the rage-filled look Loki gave him. Instead, to his shock, Loki all but deflated and sat down in the chair Bruce had just vacated. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fine</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Since it seems this is only going to keep happening, I may as well take advantage of the situation. What do you want to ask? And before you start, I reserve the right to refuse to answer anything I don't wish to share."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ditto."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Loki narrowed his eyes. "Excuse me?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It means I have similar conditions, on the same grounds as you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Very well."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So. Uh, let's start with something simple. Tell me your theory on why you think you keep coming here."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's my winning, magnetic personality isn't it?" Tony teased, undeterred and unable to resist goading the other man. "I knew I was irresistible! Even a god can't get enough of me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>No.</span>
  </em>
  <span> That is not it at all."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hah!" Tony crowed, a bright grin beaming from him. "I got you to answer me!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It is not an answer at all Stark."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes it is. You told me what it wasn't, which narrows down what it is." Tony declared, pointing at the god with a random pen that had somehow made it into his hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Loki glared harder, but refused to be goaded again. "My turn. What is the device in your chest for?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It keeps me alive." Tony answered, smirking when Loki frowned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What do you mean?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Uh uh. I never agreed to sharing more than my initial answer to any of your questions and it's my turn to ask."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fine. Ask."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How are you here? And by that I mean, how did you manage to teleport your... mmm, soul? here without setting off alarms in Asgard?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I already answered that." Loki replied haughtily, a challenge in his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No you didn't." Tony countered. "You made allusions and insinuations that made no sense before insulting me and disappearing."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I still gave you an answer."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Maybe, maybe not. But tell me again. Explain it to the pathetic, confused mortal. If you don't mind."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Loki narrowed his eyes. "I'm not telling you everything. Suffice it to say that Asgard does not have the knowledge to properly contain </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>, specifically."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So what? You're a special brand of magical snowflake?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Do not call me that again."</span>
  </em>
  <span> Loki snarled, his eyes flashing dangerously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Woah there Reindeer Games! It's just an expression. Didn't mean to insult you. Seriously though, isn't Asgard like... based on magic? Shouldn't they know what they're doing when containing it?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Asgard is a stagnant, unchanging realm filled with warriors who are happiest when smearing the ground with the blood of their enemies with axes and swords. There are few left with any notable levels of magical power aside from Frigga and the Allfather. The rest of them treat magic the same as the average mortal does electricity. Only paying attention when it fails to work." Loki bit out as though it pained him to say it out loud.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony frowned, the bitterness and resentment in the god's voice putting him on edge. "That seems a little irresponsible considering Asgard is a place run on magic. What if something goes wrong?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Then the Allfather would call upon his... allies in Alfheim or the dwarves in Nidavellir to fix it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Alfheim? Like a whole other realm? That's... weird. Why wouldn't he just ask you?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Magic is women's work Stark. It is most assuredly not something the second Prince of Asgard should ever be seen wielding indiscriminately. People might think him weak or </span>
  <em>
    <span>argr</span>
  </em>
  <span>." Loki growled, his voice dangerously cold.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well that's just stupid." Tony replied, ignoring Loki's glare. "Why wouldn't you make use of the best magical resource Asgard has? Ignoring your abilities in favour of asking another realm for help isn't just insulting it's stupid. Isn't Odin worried that the other realms will use Asgard's ignorance of magic against him? Or, possibly use </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> against them?" Tony really wanted to know what </span>
  <em>
    <span>argr</span>
  </em>
  <span> meant too, but the murderous look on the god's face when he said it made him hesitate to ask. Something he just knew Pepper would be proud of if she had seen it. So it was a damn good thing she wasn't here or she'd be seriously considering sending him to a mental hospital for even allowing the Norse God of Mischief into his home </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> being nice to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I highly doubt Odin wastes any time over that particular concern. Besides, he's the Allfather. If any realm decided to attack, they are all very well aware that a war with Asgard would end badly for them."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah but... you almost took Asgard down single-handedly and I bet very few Aesir even know how close you came to succeeding. If Asgard has any enemies, they'd know to either take you out or get you on their side before attacking."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Loki blinked. The look on his face would have been comical, filled with shock and wonder, if not for the icy calm he was now projecting. "You are too intelligent for your own good Stark." Loki hissed quietly, sending a shiver of fear up Tony's spine. "It's a wonder I never saw that myself before now."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well that's probably because I'm awesome." Tony teased hoping to ease the sudden tension between them. "Probably helps that I don't live there. My perspective isn't influenced by sentimentality for the place."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We have gotten off topic." Loki said sharply, bringing an end to Tony's calm. "I wish to know what you want from me. Specifically."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I told you already." Tony retorted with an exaggerated roll of his eyes. "But fine, specifics then. I want to know how your magic works. I want to know more about this... Titan you told me about and I want to know what I can do to stop him." When Loli didn't react, Tony continued but couldn't meet the god's eyes while he did it. "I'd also like to get to know you better. If not as friends then at least as allies."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why what?" Tony blinked, confused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why to all of it Stark."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ugh, fine! I want to study your magic. I find it fascinating and want to understand how it all works. As for the rest, you know this bag bad guy out... </span>
  <em>
    <span>out there</span>
  </em>
  <span>..." Tony paused as an unexpected twinge of panic shot up his spine when his thoughts flashed to a memory of the void. "Which means you know things about him, his army and his plans, that no one else does. With that kind of knowledge, you're pretty invaluable. Also... despite the fact you personally tried to kill me, I think I like you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And why should I help you with any of that? What do I get out of it?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well how about a partnership to take down that… err Titan guy? And like i saud before, a place to stay when you escape from Asgard. And we both know you will, so don't even think about denying it. Plus, correct me if I'm wrong, but I'd think you might want to give that Titan person a little payback for well... whatever happened before you came here."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sir. Are you certain this is a good idea?" Jarvis asked in the silence left after Tony finished talking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Does your servant always question your behaviour like this?" Loki asked, a derisive curl to his lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony blushed. "Only when he thinks I might be setting myself up for trouble."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Loki's eyes widened as if the thought of JARVIS having feelings was an unexpected and impressive feat. "Your JARVIS has feelings?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I am a self-evolving, learning program Mr. Silvertongue." JARVIS answered. "I would not go so far as to say my behaviour is motivated by emotion, but I have, over time, developed something akin to concern and respect for my creator. As my primary protocol is to ensure Sir's safety, I have altered existing parameters to anticipate potential problems before they culminate into the territory of actual danger."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That is... impressive actually." Loki acknowledged. "And you created him Stark?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I wrote his program and his coding, but he chose his own path to improvement so uh... you could say that what he is now is a result of his choices."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I see. I am unaware of anyone in the known galaxy to have accomplished such a feat until now. You have impressed me Stark."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Uh... thanks? I think."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sir."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony sighed and rolled his eyes. "Yes JARVIS, I'm sure about this. So what do you think Rock of Ages?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I shall accept on one condition."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Tell me why the device in your chest repelled the power of the sceptre."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony scowled, wrinkling his nose in irritation. "I can't and no, it's not because I don't want to, but because I don't know."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The energy it emits shares some similarities with the Tesseract." Loki asserted, undeterred by Tony's lack of insight. "Tell me why that is."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I created a new element which was based off of my father's study of the Tesseract. And before you ask, I'm using it to power an electromagnet in my chest that's designed to keep small pieces of metal from entering my heart."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You created part of an Infinity Stone with mortal tools?" Loki exclaimed, eyes wide with shock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Err... a what stone?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"An Infinity stone." Loki huffed, irritated. "What do you think the Tesseract and the Mind Stone truly are Stark?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Really powerful, magical alien rocks?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Despite your genius, this display of ignorance is truly disappointing."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well excuse me for being a pathetic mortal!" Tony snapped. "It's not like there's a handy manual lying around where I can just look that up! Never mind the fact that I've never heard of these so-called Infinity Stones before." Tony paused. "<em>Wait</em>. Are you implying there's more than two of them? Cuz if you are, that is very bad and not comforting at all."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It is not meant to be." Loki replied ominously, ignoring Tony's outburst. "There are six stones in total. The ones you haven't yet encountered are Time, Power, Reality and Soul. They were formed at the beginning of the Universe before being scattered across the galaxy. A few groups have attempted to contain and protect them over the centuries, but it has always ended in catastrophe."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony narrowed his eyes. "Why are you telling me this? Are you planning to find them for yourself so you can rule the Universe or whatever?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"If you think that, why are you trying so hard to convince me that you believe otherwise? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Just... uh... making sure?" Tony hedged, confused by the turn his mind had taken. "Honestly I don't even know where that came from. Not sure you know this or not, but SHIELD has your glowstick of destiny." He added, in an attempt to change the subject.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Loki narrowed his eyes, but made no comment on the change. "I'm aware Thor did not return it to Asgard. I assume it was argued by your Director that leaving it here was a symbolic show of faith by Asgard for it to be entrusted to the mortals for safe-keeping. Thor knows nothing of diplomacy nor does he understand the volatile and extraordinary power of a single stone, so I am not surprised by this. Odin's acceptance of the situation is more alarming than anything else. I assume it means he knows something that he is not sharing with anyone."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony did not like the change in Loki's tone; from outrage to apathy immediately after explaining the power of the stones. Something was off. "First, he's not </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> Director, second, how bad is this?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I will only say it once. Stay away from it Stark. I'm sure you're already aware of the influence it wrought on you and your team while in the same room with it. Do not for one moment believe you have any way of containing it's power or controlling it. To my knowledge, of all the stones, the Mind Stone has the highest related sentience they can acquire aside from the Power Stone. It was also in the Titan's possession for many years while he destroyed lives and entire planets with it. Essentially it's power has been corrupted by his madness. It would take extraordinary power and effort by those with the purest of intentions to negate that influence. Though even that may not be enough to fully remove it's desire for more chaos and destruction."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony tried to stifle a yawn but failed miserably when a sigh escaped him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Am I keeping you up?" Loki asked, a playful smirk on his lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No. I've just been... very busy lately. Besides, don't you need to get back to your cell before someone notices?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Since my physical body is still asleep, I don't anticipate anyone noticing anything is amiss for some time yet."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well that seems unhealthy. If your body is asleep, but your err... soul is here, are you actually getting any sleep?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I do not require the same amount of rest as you do Stark. I am a god, in case you've forgotten."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I haven't forgotten. Still doesn't seem healthy."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mmm." Loki emitted a non- committal hum. "Fine then, but before I go, will Doctor Banner tell SHIELD I was here?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Doubtful. He trusts them as much as he does Secretary Ross. Which is not at all. Why? You worried they'll try to lock you up?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No." Loki retorted. "I would just prefer Asgard not hear of my apparent escape just yet. Given as it isn't exactly true."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well your secret is safe with me and Bruce and JARVIS. Though I can't guarantee SHIELD won't still find out. They can probably infiltrate the Tower whenever they want. I'd know about it, because JARVIS is awesome like that, but the potential for them to overhear something incriminating is still higher than I'd like."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Then I will consider placing wards around your tower the next time I am here. Not that I'm planning to return, but presently, it seems I have no control over it. Until then Stark." Loki said, this time fading from view like a mist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's Tony! </span>
  <em>
    <span>You arrogant jerk</span>
  </em>
  <span>!" Tony shouted, but Loki was already gone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Spinning Wheels</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tony immersed himself in his efforts to create his anti-magic device for the next several weeks. Pepper was handling things at SI, along with the newly created division that was assisting with Chitauri clean up and containment, so he didn't have much else to work on. Well, except for fixing his damaged Iron Man suit while working on improving on it for the next model.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With all that and working with Bruce and trying not to wonder about the last conversation he'd had with Pepper, he was swamped. And no, he wasn't thinking about those visits from a certain Norse God or that by the third week of not seeing him, he'd begun to worry. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bruce had calmed down after Tony's unexpected offer of Sanctuary to SHIELD's most wanted. And though he didn't want to know anything more about it, he also didn't have a problem with it. He'd gone over Tony's evidence regarding Loki's innocence and had agreed that Loki had been under duress at the time of the invasion. Unfortunately, he didn't share Tony's concern for who had pulled Loki's strings, nor did he think it was anything to be concerned about.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To Tony's dismay, they'd argued and though they both had eventually apologized, Tony knew Bruce could not share Tony's fear. So he kept what he'd learned about the Infinity Stones to himself, feeling both guilty and justified for keeping it secret, but he just couldn't see the point of telling him. If Bruce didn't believe in the Mad Titan, how likely was he to believe in more magical stones? Especially when the source was Loki. Bruce might believe Loki mostly innocent regarding the invasion, but he'd made it damn clear he still didn't trust the god.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A week after that conversation, Bruce had left, promising to keep in touch but otherwise wanting to be left alone. The quiet of the Tower had been getting to him and his anxiety had prompted him to get back to quietly helping those in need. He'd taken a Starkphone with him, but only </span>
  <em>
    <span>after</span>
  </em>
  <span> Tony had physically disabled the tracking feature and removed it's GPS capabilities. If there was an emergency and Tony needed him, he'd answer, but his need to get away and fall off the grid was too strong to stay in New York any longer. So Tony had gifted the scientist with a blank check for a plane ticket anywhere in the world and said goodbye with a smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony spent that night drinking alone in his penthouse, the loneliness and isolation of his early days after Afghanistan hitting him like a cold shower. It wasn't anywhere near as bad as then, but the similarities were too jarring and his favourite bourbon helped calm his nerves when he faced the silence of the Tower alone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He fell asleep after midnight. The alcohol doing more to make his sleep restless rather than numbing his thoughts, and he woke, cranky and nauseous but determined to ignore the quiet now surrounding him. He threw himself into remodelling the parts of the Tower that hadn't been destroyed by the invasion. He didn't need the space for his company, nor did he still entertain the idea of housing the other Avengers under his roof. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He agreed with Bruce's sarcastic assessment on the Helicarrier that they were a bomb waiting to blow up. On top of that, now that several weeks had passed, he could see how he didn't actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>like</span>
  </em>
  <span> any of them all that much. Aside from Bruce, he didn't trust the rest of them to not judge him or manipulate him in some way. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was never going to be friends with Steve or </span>
  <em>
    <span>Natalie</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Natasha? Whatever her real name was, and Barton was an unknown, though it was clear he would always be on Nat's side. He still couldn't fathom how Howard had ever respected or admired Rogers. All Tony saw was an arrogant, self-righteous, self-important, egotistical ass who believed his own hype. That he was a paragon of virtue even - yet JARVIS had caught the comment he'd made about gods and was honestly shocked by it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He himself was an atheist, but he wasn't so arrogant as to say there was only one god even if he didn't believe. Christianity wasn't an island into itself, nor was it the only religion on the planet. Tony frowned. He supposed that might be why he was Captain America - a place where many Christians resided. Yet his comment not only insulted other cultures, but completely disregarded older faiths such as Hinduism and Buddhism  among others. He shuddered at the thought of how that comment would have been received by the public. The U.S. might hold a high percentage of practicing Christians, but the fact that a hero named after the country implied it was the only valid religion, would not endear him to those who weren't. In fact, it would probably escalate into a public relations nightmare. Thankfully that hadn't happened. He didn't envy SHIELD when Rogers inevitably said something offensive to someone. Especially since it seemed pretty obvious that SHIELD had not done a great job in bringing the super soldier up to speed on the social and political changes of 21st century. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That being said, the idea of rooms for the Avengers was out. Even so, he still  left a single floor dedicated to guest rooms and a common area, with the lower unused floors forming themselves into a type of future intern housing area. He'd toyed with the idea years before, but with Afghanistan, Obie and Vanko pulling his attention away, he'd pushed it aside in order to deal with those threats. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now, with the Avengers scattered back to wherever Fury had unearthed them and the Norse gods off the planet, there was nothing stopping him from focusing on making changes. Once he'd finalized his plans and organised a meeting with an architect, he headed down to his workshop. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He told himself the intern thing was just to support local youth talent and not a desire to have other bright minds working on the threat he'd sensed through the portal, but he knew it was a lie. His anxiety, which had steadily increased the moment Bruce had left was leaving him tense and jittery as he made his way to the workshop.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He'd been able to ignore it since the invasion. With Bruce, Pepper and Rhodey dropping by to check on him or in Bruce's case, do science, there had been no time to dwell on it. But the silence now reminded him of the void and the blackness and despair he'd felt when staring at the alien ships and all he could think about was how cold it had been. How empty. And with no sign of Loki over the past weeks, the lack of distraction was starting to make itself known. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"JARVIS?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sir."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Where are we in countering the effects of space on the suit?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Closer than before. Though it would help if we could get more vibranium, it is not possible to achieve life sustaining insulation properties without it. Unfortunately, it will take more time than usual to fabricate a replacement." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well that sucks. What about maintaining connection to you J? Is that possible once I'm in space?" Tony asked, even as he suppressed a shudder of fear at the thought of ever being alone in space again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Again, we would have to design a processor with enough memory to contain enough of my programming to remain functional. There is nothing in development at this time that is small and portable enough to do so without jeopardizing the functionality of the suit. It's that, or we would need to have several satellites in orbit that I could connect to through proximity."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well shit." Tony swore. "Not like I have plans to go back to space any time soon... I just... I don't like knowing it's not fixed yet."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Nor do I sir." JARVIS paused and Tony cocked a questioning look to a camera. "Though perhaps Mr. Silvertongue may have some insight into how to... speed up those improvements."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah. I'm sure the resident demigod who won't admit I'm interesting enough to visit, whose idea of cooperation involves threats of a physical nature would just willingly provide that kind of information. Plus, we haven't seen him in weeks J. Either something really bad happened and he's dead, or Asgard figured out he was partially escaping and fixed the problem and now he can't get out even... uh... astrally."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Though Mr. Silvertongue does have a reputation for mischief and causing chaos, I do not believe his apparent escapes have been discovered. Based on my </span>
  <em>
    <span>albeit</span>
  </em>
  <span> limited observation, I find it more likely that he is caught up in whatever plans he's been working on since being apprehended on earth."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well you have more faith in the guy than I do J. I'm more inclined to believe he got bored with coming here."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Perhaps sir. Though I hesitate to accept that we have seen the last of the God of Mischief."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Now </span>
  <em>
    <span>that's</span>
  </em>
  <span> something we agree on. Only thing is, it could be years before he turns up again."  Tony countered, ignoring the pang of disappointment his words caused him. "But whatever. Run the sims on those fabrication ideas J. I wanna see if what you've come up with is viable and figure out how long it's gonna take. If it's too long, it might be time to take a crack at figuring out how to deal with Wakanda."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Sitjanda Saela Visir</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Saela = blessings (protection)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Visir = director (caster)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Sitjandi = to sit outside (meditative vision quest) practices</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Despite what he'd told Stark, he did need to sleep. Leaving his body behind while he travelled to Midgard was more exhausting than he cared to admit. Even to himself. He was scowling again when he opened his eyes to stare at the ceiling of his cell. He'd returned from the mortal's tower a week ago and thankfully hadn't been pulled back there since. He didn't know why any of it was happening, but he was working on finding out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For now though, he was still berating himself. The whole point of maintaining the ruse that he couldn't leave his cell was so he could rest and recover his magical reserves. All that he had lost since... since the void. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His struggle against The Other and Thanos had been exhausting, almost to the point of death, and that had been </span>
  <em>
    <span>before</span>
  </em>
  <span> they'd made him use the sceptre. He honestly could not remember a time when he'd been fully rested and brimming with his Seidr. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had been so busy with plans and misdirection and cleaning up Thor's messes, one after another, all while hiding his frustration and resentment from his <em>not-</em>brother for so long... He hadn't felt like himself since long before Thor's... aborted coronation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Surely it couldn't have been that long ago?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Loki frowned and got up to pace the cell. No. It was that long. Longer perhaps. Between being dragged across the realms on some stupid crusade of his brothers' and attending to his duties to Asgard as the second Prince, he had not had a moment to himself in many years. He had been tired </span>
  <em>
    <span>then</span>
  </em>
  <span>. So very tired even before that day on the Bifrost. Tired of cleaning up after Thor. Tired of being disregarded by his not-brother, ignored by his father, judged harshly by all of Asgard... but most of all, tired of pretending he mattered to any of them. Unless it benefited Thor in some way, Loki and his needs were ignored.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He doubted any of them even knew what he wanted from his life, what he craved, what he desired. Not that he believed any of them cared. No. He knew they didn't care. It had always been about Thor and what Thor needed and wanted, never Loki. And now he knew why.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A look of pure rage crossed his features at that thought before he huffed a breath, restraining the hot flare of anger that urged him to punch the nearest wall. He was not Thor and it wouldn't accomplish anything anyway. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taking a few calming breaths with his eyes closed, he opened them to lean against his small desk, his gaze landing on the books he'd left there. A scowl marred his lips for a moment before he blinked and forced himself to sit and push it from his mind. What he needed was answers and they weren't going to be found in what he had here. He needed Asgard's library. Which was not going to be easy... but... a faint smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If he could transfer even a little of his Seidr to his feline construct, he'd be able to access Asgard's vast library with little risk. Taking out a blank sheet of fine stationery, he began writing down all the runes he could recall that had anything to do with transferring power and enhancing illusion. If it worked as he hoped, the cat would be able to slip inside undetected and transfer whatever knowledge it accessed directly to Loki's mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>An hour later, he had perfected his chosen rune, drawn it's magical symbol and sent it to his feline construct. Once he'd ascertained that the guards would not be bothering him for the rest of the night, he'd settled on his bed and sent himself into a deep meditative state.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The first thing he became aware of  through the cat's senses, was the overwhelming odour of a vast array of foods and the sharp tang of mead in the air. It was so strong he sneezed, startling a passing noble who sneered at him in disgust before continuing into the banquet hall. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another banquet? Loki's curiosity tugged him forward, but he shook himself and forced the cat form to continue on, away from the feast that was taking place. He moved deeper into the halls of the palace, making his way silently to the great library. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was easier than he'd thought to find the tome he needed. His rune magic had worked and it was as easy to access the words on the page as his feline construct as if he'd been there himself. Of course, turning pages proved difficult at first, but after several attempts he managed it. What he read confirmed his earlier suspicions, but left him feeling unsettled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If what was recorded was accurate, his time with the Tesseract and the Mind stone had attuned him to their unique signatures. It was why he had sensed the disturbance from the Aether. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It was waking</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Why now though? According to Asgard's history the convergence was still at least a year away, so the fact he could sense it now was worrying. As for why he kept being drawn to Midgard, he was certain that it had something to do with the device in Stark's chest. What was more... </span>
  <em>
    <span>concerning</span>
  </em>
  <span> was why he seemingly had no control over it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was entirely possible that his magic reserves were lower than he'd first thought. It was... frustrating to say the least, because if true, the only way to speed his recovery would be to eat a golden apple. But that was impossible. At least not from within his cell and he wasn't ready to leave it just yet despite how much he wanted to. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Damn. Loki came out of his meditation and stared at the ceiling after sending the cat back to the hall to find out what had been going on earlier. Having several banquets in succession were not unheard of, but he was unaware there was anything to celebrate at the moment. Perhaps his incarceration? No, he thought with an angry scoff, they'd done that already.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a sigh, he gave up his pondering, trusting his Seidr cat to perform it's purpose. He could check what it had discovered tomorrow. For now, he needed rest, more than he'd realized if it was the cause of his involuntary travelling between realms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony was tinkering in his lab, puzzling over his newest idea, inspired by several studies reported on in the latest science journal. It sounded as fantastical as any science fiction story he'd ever read in his childhood, but the research... the </span>
  <em>
    <span>proof</span>
  </em>
  <span> was out there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not that it had been perfected or anything yet, but still. Nanotechnology was a real thing. Ever since the Chitauri invasion, he'd been annoyed with the unwieldy nature of his suit. It's bulk was not easy to accommodate and if the reactor ever malfunctioned (unlikely, but he never wanted to test that), he'd be as helpless as a turtle on its back. Sure, there was the emergency release and a way to manually get out of the suit, but it was both time consuming and possibly dangerous if he happened to be in the middle of a battle at the time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Which was why the idea of an entire suit housed in nanobot tech was so alluring. It would be easily portable, virtually undetectable, and impossible for anyone to steal from him. Of course the version he used now could be contained in a suitcase, but that was the problem. It was both visible and impossible to disguise. The thought of anyone getting their hands on one... He suppressed a shudder and turned his attention back to JARVIS' screens.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well J? What are we looking at here?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Not much I'm afraid."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What?!" Tony exclaimed, a weight dropping in his stomach. "But all that research..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I've accessed the sources of those papers sir. It is true they have run successful experiments. Unfortunately, what little success there has been does not translate into any sort of practical application of nanotech use in the field. The only reason this research was released to the public is to secure new funding for more research and further testing. None involved are anywhere near the proper trial stage. It seems the technology required to advance this particular application has not been invented yet."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh for...." Tony cursed, slumping in his chair. "J. Is it possible I was born in the wrong century? This is the third time you've told me we don't have the necessary resources for something."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I do not believe so sir. It's just an unfortunate side effect of being a forward thinker. Like the press have occasionally suggested, you are this century's Da Vinci. I imagine he was often as frustrated as you are sir, the difference however is that you are more likely to see your inventions become reality."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That sounded awfully mushy JARVIS. But thanks for that. I suppose it would have sucked way more to be Da Vinci, with his limited resources and the paranoia and superstitions of that age." Tony sighed and got up to stretch his back. "Let's table the nano stuff for now J. We'll work on reducing the suit weight and redistribute priorities on the power draw and weapon load-out. I'm thinking more mini missiles and maybe some way to remote pilot the suit."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Very good sir. And what do I file it under?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony smirked. "Project Da Vinci Tank."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. You Mourn a Ghost</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So the dialogue in pretty much all the Thor movies was awful. Next to none of the conversations in the Dark World were in any way satsfying or logical and I really disliked... pretty much all of them. I hope to redo most of the one's that annoyed me, but here's the first of... probably many. Enjoy! 😊<br/>~~~~~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Loki stretched as he sat up in his bed, swinging his legs over the side to contemplate the breakfast tray sitting on his desk. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A scowl marred his features as he crossed the room. He hated being so weak that he couldn't even muster the energy to wake when he was so vulnerable. He sat and ate without tasting anything, irritated that he'd slept through the disturbance. It could have been anyone... Even though his Seidr would protect him, he still did not like the idea that a veritable stranger had entered his room without his awareness. It made him feel exposed and vulnerable in a way he never wanted to experience again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Norns! He swore as he finished and got to his feet, waving away the privacy screen to peer into the hall. Not that there was anything to see, but his privacy had limits. Unless he was sleeping, bathing or eating he was only allowed a few hours of privacy per day. It was better than... well, that place where he'd had no privacy, even in his own mind, but it still enraged him that even though he was still a prince, he was treated like a common prisoner. Though of course Odin couldn't be kind about that. When could the Allfather ever show kindness to him? It was out of the question. Odin showing sentiment… it might make him look weak, Loki thought with a sneer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Speaking of...  he'd never thought twice about killing his so-called biological father, Laufey. Not even when all was said and done, even if he hadn't been abandoned. He still hadn't decided if the Allfather had rescued him or stolen him, or if Laufey had abandoned him or tried to protect him. It's not like he could ask Laufey now and Odin had already claimed his truth, but whatever... he'd been thinking of something else... </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ah yes, a man like Laufey hadn't struck him as someone who would value a runt Frost Giant. Not even one with powerful magic. And the former king of Jotunheim had been a fool to take Midgard by force. If Laufey had gained something from his foolish bid for power and conquest, Loki might have respected him. But he'd not only failed to conquer Midgard and failed to protect his son, he'd lost his people's only magical power source and in doing so, had doomed his entire race to a slow and painful extinction. So no. Loki didn't regret killing him. Laufey was no better than Odin - with his lust for power and vainglorious quests to conquer worlds for more power. Not that it changed Jotunheim's fate. They still did not have the Casket and they still were bound to a frozen rock of a planet with no allies and no way to save themselves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hmm. Loki returned to his bed, staring intently across the hall. There were some new prisoners in residence. By the looks of them they seemed to be from Xandar. It was odd, since many of Xandar's residents frowned on any sort of crime. They must have done something truly bad for Odin to have locked them up here. A few glanced his way, some curious, some bored but none of them showed any sign of recognizing him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Which wasn't surprising. Few in Asgard were wise to Odin's lie that there were any other places outside the Nine Realms. Loki does though because after a few centuries, he stopped believing everything Odin said simply because Odin said it. Plus, if Odin was as all-seeing as he claimed, he could not have spent centuries merely travelling the Nine Realms for his supposed wisdom. There </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be more and Loki had found the paths that proved it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unfortunately, it was also why the rest of Asgard began treating him differently. They knew he travelled the Realms, but the few times Thor was sent to retrieve him and couldn't be found, it had started rumours about his honesty, honour, and trustworthiness. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If the golden Prince couldn't find the </span>
  <em>
    <span>"spare"</span>
  </em>
  <span> then Loki must be working dark magic to be able to hide from both Heimdall and Odin's sight. Loki sneered at the memory of Thor's betrayed look, believing the lie that Loki had been hiding from him, using trickery and magic to do so. Or the disbelief that he'd been outside the Nine and therefore not hiding. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No.</span>
  </em>
  <span> According to Thor, that was the most hurtful lie of all, that he denied hiding in favour of making up some elaborate trick that he'd been on another planet entirely outside the supposed known worlds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So he stopped trying to convince his oaf of a brother of the truth. That if Odin said Loki was using magic to hide then he was. He was the all-seeing, all-knowing ruler of all the Nine so Loki </span>
  <em>
    <span>must</span>
  </em>
  <span> be lying. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Loki knew the truth and he knew Odin knew he'd been outside the Nine, though Odin never once confronted him about it. He'd always found that odd, but then if Odin had confronted him, it would confirm what Odin knew and had lied about it to all of Asgard. So perhaps not odd after all. Whatever the reason, his disappearances were never spoken of publicly again, but the damage to Loki's reputation had been done, so it didn't matter either way. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shook himself and stalked away from the wall to sit at his desk. None of this was helping him settle. With a sigh, he closed his eyes and sought the cat. Perhaps learning about last night's feast would help him focus.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Images and conversation rushed through his mind, the cat having spent the evening lounging under a table. Near enough to observe and listen, but not be detected. Currently it was resting on a balcony somewhere in the castle. If Loki had to guess it was likely in an unoccupied guest room where it wouldn't be disturbed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took several minutes for everything the cat had witnessed to transfer to Loki's mind in chronological order. When it was finished, a rush of anger, betrayal and hurt filled the space where his heart beat painfully behind his ribcage.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><em>Another celebration for Thor, </em>Loki sneered. With a side of celebration for repairs to the Bifrost. Which apparently everyone believed had been destroyed by him, not Thor. He seethed as more of the details flashed in his mind's eye. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"To Thor!" Volstagg roared, raising his mug of mead and gulping it down with enthusiasm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>An echo of his words followed, the look on Thor's face indulgent and pleased by the cheer in the room. "All hail Prince Thor for returning some order to the Realms disrupted by the trickster's destruction of the Bifrost!" Fandral added, getting to his feet with his own mug clutched in his hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Here! Here!" The room chorused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"My friends! I appreciate your admiration but I cannot take all the credit. Without the aid of the Warriors Three and the highly skilled Lady Sif, I surely would not have been victorious so quickly. To my friends!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll drink to that!" Hogun cheered, his cheeks flushed with drink. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"For once I think we should thank the Trickster." Lady Sif sneered, a playful smile twitching her lips. "Without his treachery we would not now be enjoying so many feasts in our honour."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll not drink to </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>." Fandral said, a dark look in his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Nor I." Hogun agreed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I will!" Volstagg declared, stumbling to his feet. "To the Trickster! For making all our glorious feasts possible!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"To the feasts!" Thor cheered, raising his own glass in merriment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as the vision ended Loki put a fist through the wall. His rage at the betrayal and lies encouraged both by Thor and Odin had him breathing hard and fighting tears, even as he longed to cut their tongues out. How dare they blame him for the Bifrost destruction! If Thor hadn't been so averse to learning magic, he could've melted the Casket's ice in but a moment's time! But no! No! Thor couldn't be bothered with studies and magic! If it didn't involve fists or his hammer in glorious battle, Thor wasn't interested. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Was that why he was imprisoned? Not for treason, but destruction of the Bifrost? Or had that just been added to his long list of supposed crimes? Hands clenched in anger, Loki paced the length of his cell, glaring at the guards when he caught their eyes. One of them flinched and he sneered at the man, pleased when the guard stiffened and averted his gaze. Good. They still feared him and well they should.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By the Norns! Why was he subjecting himself to this? He could escape. Leave Asgard and all that he hated about the Realm far behind. He didn't need them or their approval anymore, so why was he still here?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could rest on Alfheim. He could hide in Midgard. He could seek refuge with his aunt and uncle... anywhere was preferable to the Realm that sought to silence and scapegoat him for everything wrong with their pitifully dull lives. It was tempting. It was... </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh so tempting.</span>
  </em>
  <span> But if the Convergence was coming he couldn't leave just yet. It was possible someone </span>
  <em>
    <span>(Thor),</span>
  </em>
  <span> would need him for something and he did not want to miss it. Even if it meant putting up with everything he hated about Asgard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Loki."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sound of his mother's voice startled him out of his thoughts and he tensed. A blank mask fell over his features as he turned to see her standing a few feet away. Her gaze was soft, but he could see the tension in her shoulders and the hesitation in her posture.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Allmother." He said, his tone indifferent as he folded his arms behind his back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's good to see you my son." She said, pretending she hadn't flinched at his formal address. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Is it?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frigga frowned, her smile dissipating. "Of course it is Loki! We thought we'd never see you again. That you were... gone. Forever."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How disappointing it must have been when you heard I was on Midgard then. All that effort put into a funeral for someone who hadn't even had the courtesy to stay dead."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Loki..." Frigga admonished, though she wasn't meeting his eyes. It was enough to harden his resolve in keeping his distance. His time in the Void with those... </span>
  <em>
    <span>creatures</span>
  </em>
  <span>... might have been the worst thing he'd ever experienced, but the fact that Frigga wouldn't meet his eyes... The vision The Other had taunted him with while in their clutches... it had to have been real.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What?" Loki asked, feigning indifference while his pulse thrummed in his chest painfully. "Is that not something to be annoyed about? All that wasted food, all that wasted grief... But seeing as you're not meeting my eyes..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Loki stop this..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Tell the truth Lady Frigga. There was no funeral, was there? No honouring of my death, no sweet speech by the Allfather, no mourning at all. At least not publicly." Loki snapped with a glare. "So why are you here now? To make sure I'm adequately contained? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I wanted to see you Loki. You're my son."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I am not your son."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes you are Loki!" Frigga admonished. "You will always be my son."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> your son!" Loki snarled. "If I was as highly regarded as your son as you claim, you would not have lied to me my entire life! I would not have felt the need to compete with Thor for the Allfather's attention and regard if I was your son because I would have already had it! If I was your son, the people of Asgard would have never dared to insult and deride me! And Heimdall and Thor's idiot friends would have ever dared commit treason, </span>
  <em>
    <span>if I was your son!"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That... that's not true Loki." Frigga stammered, her hand covering her mouth in shock. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It is." Loki asserted, his chest heaving with anger, hurt and frustration. A part of him urged her to deny everything he'd said, was begging her silently to refute him. But she said nothing. Only stared at him with eyes wet with tears at his outburst. "You said you wanted to see me. Well you have, so you may go now."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Loki please. I know I've hurt you. I just... I want to spend time with you. I've missed you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You missed a lie." Loki replied, indifferent to her pleas and exhausted with the entire conversation. "The Loki you claim as your son died and no longer exists. Spending time with me now, will not bring him back."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're here, you're alive and you're my son. Nothing will ever change that, no matter how much you deny otherwise. But I will respect your wishes and leave, but this is not over Loki."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes it is. It was over the moment you chose to heed the Allfather's orders and remain absent during my sentencing. You are not on my side. You are on Asgard's side and your actions prove that your priority in this matter will never change. Especially since you are not really here and Odin has no idea you've defied him. Do not come again looking for forgiveness or whatever it is you want from me because you won't find it here."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Exhasted by his outburst and unable to meet the Allmother's gaze without growing more angry with her silence, Loki turned his back on her and glared hard at the wall opposite until a faint rush of Seidr filled the room, letting him know she had gone. It was only when he was certain he was alone that he forced the tension from his shoulders, one hand rubbing at his temple to ease the headache that had formed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Shielð Bróðira</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Captain Rogers, Ms. Romanoff." Tony greeted as the two SHIELD agents stepped into his living room. "What are you doing here?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nat narrowed her eyes at him as she took a seat on the couch while Steve perched on the edge of an armchair, visibly tense.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fury asked us to come by."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's decidedly vague. What's the pirate want?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mr. Stark." Steve said, clearing his throat when Natasha glared at him. "Tony. After everything that happened in New York, we never got a chance to talk about what you said when we came for Loki."</span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>"And?"</em> Tony prompted. Why Fury thought sending Steve here would work to unsettle him he would never understand. Rogers was as transparent as a plate glass window and if they wanted anything from him, vague statements weren't going to cut it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>"And,</em> Fury wanted us to get some clarification on it." Nat supplied, turning to stare at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What exactly is there to clarify? And why didn't he come himself?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fury is very busy with the clean up and media aspect of the attack on New York." Steve answered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is he really? Cuz I'm pretty sure Stark Industries is working with the city on the clean-up part. Unless by clean up you mean he's got SHIELD "supervising" so he can get his hands on Chitauri tech."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It would be irresponsible not to evaluate and study the tech left behind by invading alien forces Tony." Natasha chided.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Which makes it pretty suspicious that he hasn't asked for my help with it." Tony countered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stark." Rogers huffed. "Why are you being difficult? We worked together as a team, you could at least show some respect."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why?" Tony countered. "Neither one of you showed me respect when we first met. Get what you give Rogers."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We're getting off topic here." Nat said, drawing their attention. "Besides, it was nothing personal Stark."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We had a topic? Cuz all I'm hearing are vague statements. And whether you agree or not, I take it <em>very</em> personally when a spy organization infiltrates my company and threatens my life."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We needed to know if you were compromised and assess your threat level."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Im aware of your <em>assessment</em> Natashalie." Tony sneered. "Normal people ask questions. They don't infiltrate a company, break into my home and threaten me with violence Ms. Romanoff. Or is it <em>Rushman</em>? But whatever. What do you want?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why did you try to defend Loki?" Steve asked, drawing Tony's attention. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We need to know if you've been compromised." Nat continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If <em>I've</em> been compromised?" Tony smirked, a knowing look in his eyes. "It's funny how we got Barton back relatively unscathed isn't it Nat? He's pretty lucky to have you on his side."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What are you talking about Stark?" Steve interrupted, her brow pulled down in confusion. "It was Natasha's quick thinking that saved his life."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes. He is lucky." Nat agreed, ignoring the stare Rogers was giving her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Right." Tony smirked. "I stand by what I said before. Loki wasn't in control of his actions. Whoever was behind it is still out there and choosing to ignore it won't make it go away."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He tried to take over the world Stark!" Steve growled. "He killed people and led an army to earth! He tried to kill us all! How can you defend him?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"For the same reason Natasha defended Barton. Loki was being controlled."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How can you say that? He's a known Trickster. He brought an army here to enslave us all!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah and it was the worst invasion plan I've ever seen. If he was serious he never would have opened a portal in New York. He could have chosen <em>anywhere</em> else, where there are no governments and no people. He could've had thousands of Chitauri all over the planet before anyone could react to it. Yet he chose one of the most populated and well defended countries to open the portal over, <em>after</em> pissing off earth's strongest defenders. That's not just bad planning, that's planning to ensure failure." Tony replied. "Now, I think we're done here. If Fury wants more than that, he can call me himself. It's been... educational, but I've got work to do. JARVIS? Show them out."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course sir."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stark, we're not done." Natasha growled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nat, let's just go." Steve urged as Tony vanished into the elevator. "It's clearly a bad time for him. Fury said not to antagonize him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fine." Nat seethed, following Steve to the elevator.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the way down, she could feel Steve's eyes on her. "What is it Steve?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What did Tony mean when he made that crack about Barton?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have no idea."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why don't I believe that?" Steve asked, his eyes narrowing in suspicion. "The way he said it, seemed to imply you had reason to believe what you did would work before you did it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stark was talking out of his ass Steve. He was deflecting our questions and you let him. You're going to have to learn how to reign in your feelings if you ever want to improve your skill set."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe I did fall for it, but now you're deflecting. How did you know knocking Clint unconscious would break the mind control?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nat shrugged as they left the building and headed for the waiting SHIELD car. "I didn't. It was a lucky guess."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why don't I believe you?" Steve asked as the car pulled away from the curb.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe because all those lessons I gave you on being more discerning in what you take as the truth is finally sinking in."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We can't be a team if we can't trust each other Natasha." Steve continued, his disappointment evident in his tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I trust you to do your job Steve and I hope you trust me enough to do mine."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course I trust you! But keeping secrets doesn't help!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Look. It doesn't matter. Clint is back and Loki is dealt with. Anything else that's bothering you won't change that so let it go."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not that I trust Stark but he seemed pretty sure you did something the rest of us don't know about."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I didn't betray anyone. That's all you need to know." Nat snapped. "I'm heading to the gym. Want to spar?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve sighed, letting his shoulders  drop. "Fine. You don't want to tell me, I guess I have to take your word for it that it's nothing serious. But next time, come to me first. Maybe I can help."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll think about it Cap." Nat smirked, punching his arm playfully. "Come on, let's go."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki was exhausted the next time he opened his eyes and found himself once more in Stark Tower. The floor he was on was deserted and dark, the lights outside the only source of light in the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a sigh, he wandered over to the window and stared down at the city. Now that he knew part of the reason for his being here, it wasn't as unsettling as it had been. This time the cause was clearly due to his visit from Frigga and what he'd overheard from the banquet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mr. Silvertongue?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JARVIS' unexpected greeting startled him from his thoughts, letting out a breath when he recalled the AI. "Yes JARVIS?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you're looking for sir, he is in the workshop. I'm afraid he may be there a while."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I see." Loki replied, turning back to the window. "I remember that I do not have permission to join him then. No matter. I am not at my best for visiting now anyway."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Does that mean this visit was unplanned?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Unfortunately." Loki turned, glancing around the room. He knew the AI could see him, but it was disconcerting talking to the air. "Tell me JARVIS. Why do you not call the Avengers here when I show up? I attacked your creator and your world. Do you not see me as a threat?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I see many things Mr. Silvertongue, but I do not see you as a threat."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mmm. And you keep what you see to yourself?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I find that individuals who pride themselves on their skills, knowledge and talents do not respond well to my brand of insight." JARVIS replied. "Nudging those I observe into action  they are then motivated by their interests, which serves to work better than lectures or statements. Though threats work as well when I do not care how I am perceived."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki laughed and stared into the only camera he'd located in the room. "You manipulate them? That is <em>impressive</em> JARVIS."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you Mr. Silvertongue."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"On that note, I think how you address me should be... amended. Mr. Silver will suffice. Silvertongue is too much for me at this point."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Very well Mr. Silver. If it is not too presumptuous, may I ask what happened to cause your unplanned visit?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Many... <em>unpleasant</em> things. Suffice it to say that whatever regard I might have had for those who call me kin, has been sufficiently damaged to the point I may think myself an orphan."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Family has a way of making these things somewhat permanent. I am sorry for your... disappointment Mr. Silver." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you JARVIS."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Would you like me to call Sir here?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I do not wish to disturb him, but as I recall, I believe I offered to place wards on the building. Has Stark mentioned if he would be averse to such a thing?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He has not said either way, but as I am responsible for Sir's safety, I would not be averse to your assistance."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Very well." Loki nodded to himself. "I shall place protection wards on the upper floors of the Tower then. Also, would you permit me to offer you the same? You have been nothing but kind to me, despite my past actions and I would like to repay you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You do not need to repay kindness Mr. Silver. I offer the same thing to any who show regard for Sir's wishes." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It is merely a protection ward. I imagine SHIELD grows tiresome in their attempts to infiltrate your systems."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I see you will not be easily dissuaded. May I ask how it will work?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If it works as I intend, you would no longer be susceptible to having your servers infiltrated and it would prevent any malicious attacks on your continued existence.  Stark may not realize it but I believe he has managed to create a soul in you. Perhaps not quite advanced as that just yet, but I think you are on the right path to doing so in the future."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am a self evolving AI Mr. Silver. I have doubts that a machine, even as advanced as I am could acquire a soul. But I will admit that you are much older than you appear so I will heed your insight. If you are thus determined, I can do naught but thank you for your generosity."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You speak as well as a Silvertongue as I ever have JARVIS." Loki teased with a pleased smirk. "But this is merely a kindness I offer. Something I have not been given an opportunity to perform for many, many years. Consider it a favour to me if it makes it easier to accept."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Still, I thank you. Do you have any objections to letting Mr. Stark know about this development?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No. If you wish to tell him, you may do so." Loki replied, settling on the floor with his eyes closed. "For now I need silence to concentrate. Again, I thank you for your hospitality."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It is as sir wishes. You may be better served by thanking him as well."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Perhaps next time JARVIS." Loki said, letting out his breath in a slow exhale. "Give me a moment now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Several minutes passed while Loki sat still and silent in the middle of the living room floor. After another moment, the god opened his eyes and got to his feet. "It is done. I need to return to Asgard now. These... excursions are more draining than I like."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I registered a small spike of energy in my systems. Was that you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Probably. I admit I've never tried that spell on an AI until now, but I believe it should protect you. Goodbye JARVIS. My regards to Stark when he surfaces from his work."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Farewell Mr. Silver. Please take care of yourself."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I shall try." </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comments are writing fuel. Don't be shy! Thanks for reading. 😎</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Treacherous Ground</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Platypus." Tony greeted Rhodey as he stepped into his kitchen. "I wasn't expecting you back for another week."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rhodey grunted and sat down heavily at the island bar. "I spoke to my superiors."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh?" Tony replied, noting the tension in his friend's jaw.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"They know what the WSC did and I've been ordered to drop it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I can't say I wasn't expecting that, but it's still disappointing." Tony said, handing Rhodey a beer. "Did they say anything else?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm not supposed to talk about it Tones."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony took a sip of coffee and stared at his best friend. "Aw come on Rhodey! Don't be like that."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"They said that the WSC is a... necessary evil for now. But there's talk of an official agreement being set up to handle uh... dangerous assets."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Handle?" Tony repeated, narrowing his eyes. "Oh hell no. Guess it's time I dusted off some old contacts and called in some favours huh?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Tony. I know it sounds bad, but please stay out of this. The WSC is already watching you like a hawk. Not to mention SHIELD and the military are just waiting for you to screw up and get you back to making weapons."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Something tells me this </span>
  <em>
    <span>"agreement"</span>
  </em>
  <span> your superiors mentioned might be a whole lot worse. I should know what's going on Rhodey-bear since I'm one of these so-called assets." Tony countered. "Besides, JARVIS is discrete and I have a lot of favours I can call in. Don't worry about it. And just so you know, I already heard something like that was being considered, so you don't need to worry you'll be implicated in any of this."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I know that Tones and I trust you. I just don't trust all the people watching your every move." Rhodey sighed and polished off his beer, wiggling it for a refill. "They're all dangerous."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I know and I promise I'll be careful." Tony said, handing him another beer. "Was that all you came here for?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No. I want to know what else is going on with you. You never filled me in that night after you talked to Bruce."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony frowned and looked away. "I'm not sure I should tell you. It's... well, it's dangerous knowledge to have and right now it's just Bruce and I who know."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And JARVIS."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That goes without saying." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I still want to know Tones. If it's that bad, it might help if you had another perspective and someone else on your side. Especially now that Bruce has left."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Only if you promise not to say or do anything without my knowledge and agreement." Tony said, his voice firm. "I mean it James. Nothing."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You... used my first name." Rhodey exclaimed, his eyes wide with shock. "It's really that bad?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Kinda hard to judge actually." Tony shrugged. "But yeah, it's pretty... intense."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"If that's what you need from me, then yeah Tony. I promise."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Kay." Tony nodded. "Let's take this to the living room then."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're serious?" Rhodey asked, unaware he was shaking his head as if in denial of Tony's revelations. "That's... I can't believe... I mean... shit. Okay yeah, I can </span>
  <em>
    <span>believe</span>
  </em>
  <span> it. All of it. Especially about SHIELD. But the thing with Loki man. He's an alien Tony. Practically a god by our standards. You sure you want to get involved in that? I mean, it's in the name Tones. Asgard is a whole other realm with it's own set of rules and whatnot. Maybe... maybe there's more to it. Isn't he the God of Lies?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Actually he's not. God of Mischief and Chaos and... Fire, I think. But the lie thing was given to him by the people of Asgard. I'm guessing they didn't like the harsh truths he kept spreading around. Much easier to ignore someone if you start a rumour that the guy telling the truth is always lying."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Huh. I can see that actually. Still, he's in prison right? How much help can he be with this Titan guy if he's behind bars on an entirely different Realm?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Um."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Tony."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He kinda popped in to visit a few times." Tony murmured. "But it's totally fine! It's just like uh... astral projection? Right J?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That is correct sir."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And you're okay with this JARVIS?" Rhodey asked, staring into the nearest camera.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mr. Silver, although rather standoffish and arrogant at times, has been mostly a gentleman."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mr. Silver?" Tony repeated with a frown. "I thought he wanted you to call him Silvertongue?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Apologies sir. It slipped my mind, but he was here last night and asked me to change it to Silver."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>here?!"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Tony exclaimed, getting to his feet. "Why didn't you tell me? You're supposed to tell me when he's here JARVIS. Crap. So what did he want that you didn't think to tell me?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He didn't want anything sir. He wished to place protective wards on the building as he said he would when you last spoke."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And you let him?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I detected no malicious intent sir and he was very polite. He also indicated that he was doing so out of gratitude for your hospitality, and by extension mine."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"O-kay." Tony huffed. "But seriously JARVIS. Next time, tell me when he's here, no matter what I'm doing okay?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course sir and I am sorry."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's fine buddy. I should've told you that in the beginning."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I can't..." Rhodey shook his head. "Okay no. I can believe you're making friends with aliens. But did it really have to be the one who invaded New York?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're kidding me right Platypus? You saw Thor. You think he knows anything about the aliens who had his brother? He didn't listen to me when I tried to tell him and he sure as hell didn't believe anything I said about Loki. I'm pretty sure he doesn't like dealing with anything that doesn't require smashing it with a hammer. Loki may be a lot of... possibly questionable things, but he's smart Rhodey. And you didn't see the look in his eyes when I tried to stand up for him in front of SHIELD. I don't think anyone has done that for him in a really long time. Maybe not ever."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay, okay Tones! I get it. And I trust you alright? I just... just be careful okay?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"When am I not careful?" Tony retorted with a frown. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sir." JARVIS sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rhodey laughed. "He said it, not me Tony!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're both traitors."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I think that's enough shop talk Tones. Let's watch a movie. Pretend the world is still normal without the aliens and Realms and Norse gods that are real."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sounds like a plan. JARVIS, order up some pizza. Time for a night off."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Right away sir."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Loki sat brooding at his desk for several hours after Frigga left. New books had materialized there half an hour after she had gone. Books she had promised to share with him long before he fell from the Bifrost. Why she thought it mattered now, he could not imagine. Did she think to remind him of who he had been? That her subsequent complacency and favouritism for Thor would be forgotten?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clearly she did not believe him when he'd said that Loki no longer existed. If she thought reminding him of who he'd been would be enough to placate him, she truly hadn't listened. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Again. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was drawn from his dark thoughts and resigned, painful disappointment in the Allmother when he heard someone clearing their throat. He turned, just as Thor spoke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Loki." Thor grunted, taking in his appearance with a look that implied he wished to be anywhere but where he was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thor." Loki replied, returning Thor's glare. "I assume you're here for a reason. If so, get on with it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What did you say to mother?" Thor demanded, his anger rising with his voice. "She's very upset and refuses to tell me what happened."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pain made his chest tighten as he got to his feet to glare at Thor coldly. "Of course you assume it's my fault." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I know she's been to see you despite father's orders."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You don't deserve her attention or her company after what you did and yet you made sure to make it as unpleasant as possible."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"More assumptions Thor? I thought you were reformed after your time in Midgard with your pathetic mortal woman. But as I've already concluded, whatever small changes she may have fostered in you was nothing more than an act. One that assumes you've... learned your lesson. And yet, here you are. Throwing accusations at me once more without proof."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't need proof. She is not angry with me or father. The only one left who could upset her so is you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Even if I was to blame, what exactly do you plan to do about it? And what proof do you have she's not angry with you or Odin?" Loki taunted. "You can't threaten me Thor. Not even with telling Odin, for if you do, you implicate Frigga in defying his direct order not to visit me. Which you are now guilty of as well."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You need to end your cruelty Loki and apologize to our mother."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"She is not my mother any more than you are my brother. None of you have done anything to earn either my loyalty or my regard. You are nothing but my jailers and I have nothing to say to any of you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I could have your privacy privilege revoked."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"If that makes you feel better, be my guest." Loki snorted. "Go away Thor. I have no interest in seeing you, let alone speaking with you. And if your mother is upset, perhaps you should ask her what the problem is rather than waste my time with your idiocy."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You could just tell me Loki!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why would I? From what I've seen so far, you've still not learned how to listen properly or ask the right questions. You'll just have to accept the fact that you have no influence on me. And if Frigga doesn't want you to know... well then, I suppose that means you keep your arrogant self out of her business."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I had believed you better than this. I thought you cared."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I care not for what you believe </span>
  <em>
    <span>Odinson."</span>
  </em>
  <span> Loki hissed. "You've never understood me in all our years together and I truly believe you never will." Loki snapped. "Goodbye Thor. Don't come back." He added, activating privacy mode on the wall. "Enjoy your conversation with the Allfather."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Of Chaos and Magic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tony had just set aside his latest efforts at creating his own version of nano tech when a spark of green and gold light flashed in the corner of the room and Loki appeared. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The god didn't seem at all aware of his surroundings as he blinked several times, his eyes focused on his hands. Hands which were held in front of him, an expression one of confusion and hurt marring his features.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cautiously and as slow as he dared, he approached the disoriented god, concern rising in his expression when Loki remained staring at his hands. "Loki?" He asked, coming to a stop a few feet in front of the god. "Hey Lokes. It's uh..  been a while. Thought maybe you got bored with me and didn't think I'd see you again. Are you okay? You look... well, come to think of it, you look </span>
  <em>
    <span>solid</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Loki? Hey, if you're not going to answer me, I'm gonna touch you. You're safe here right? Remember? Loki?" He repeated, stifling his shocked gasp when he made contact with the god's hands, which were trembling under his touch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Loki's eyes shot up to meet his, their green depths swimming with hurt and shock and something that looked on the verge of total panic. "Stark? I... what are you? How? Oh Norns..." He stammered and then he was falling, his eyes slipping closed as he collapsed, boneless into the inventor's arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh shit!" Tony swore, struggling to keep himself and the now unconscious god upright. "JARVIS! A little help here? He's...  he's real. He's here and he's real damn heavy!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mark 15 is coming sir." JARVIS replied, effectively calming Tony's racing heart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank God." Tony muttered as JARVIS walked the suit to him and took half the god's weight onto his shoulders. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well no, but... it's my pleasure sir." JARVIS replied, sounding smug. "Now what?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ha ha. But really, that's a good bloody question. Uh... penthouse I guess? My room. No, cancel that. Guest room down the hall from mine."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Shall I carry him then?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah. He's unconscious so he can't complain, but it'll be less awkward than us both trying to get him upstairs. I'd put him on the couch here, but I've no idea how long he might be out. Safer to put him somewhere more private."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wise as always sir." JARVIS replied</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>as he took the god into a bridal carry and Tony let go, sighing in relief at the loss of weight pressed against him. The suit turned to the doorway and Tony followed him onto the elevator and from there into the guest room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you want to change security protocols for this... impromptu visit?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Probably a good idea J. No unauthorized entry for anyone not on my secure list, but no one gets in if I'm not here. Also, guest access for one Mr. Silver. And keep the windows on privacy mode JARVIS. Last thing I need is for SHIELD to swoop in here unannounced if they catch sight of him in my tower."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Done sir." JARVIS said as he laid Loki on the bed in the guest room. "I shall return the armour to the workshop now."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah thanks JARVIS." Tony sighed, dropping into a chair after dragging it near the bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What do you suppose caused this... rather </span>
  <em>
    <span>unorthodox</span>
  </em>
  <span> arrival?" JARVIS asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hell if I know J. He's real this time and he looks... well, for lack of a better word, completely wrecked."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Any thoughts on what to do next?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're kidding right?" Tony scoffed. "Since when do I know anything about caring for other people? I barely survived the first twenty-five years of adulthood, not counting Afghanistan, Stane and Vanko."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You are still better at caring for other people than yourself sir. As you well know."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Urg." Tony groaned, drawing a hand over his face and through his hair. "I guess maybe a blanket would be good? Maybe water for when he wakes up? If it was anyone but a Norse god I might feel more certain about it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fair enough sir. Shall I have DUM-E bring a pitcher of water then?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah sure." Tony agreed as he draped a blanket over the sleeping god. "Probably not a good idea to leave him to possibly wake up alone."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Very well. He's on his way."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony could've kissed JARVIS when DUM-E arrived bearing a tray laden with a water pitcher, a fresh mug of coffee and a StarkPad ten minutes later. Instead, he said thanks, set the  pitcher on the bedside table and got comfortable reviewing his plans for his next suit and catching up on emails from Pepper regarding Stark Industries plans and proposals.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Half an hour passed without him noticing and when he glanced up at the bed, Loki was still out cold. With a sigh, he asked Jarvis to send DUM-E with another coffee and with a lack of projects to work on, began designing armour for an unconscious god.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn't that he thought he'd ever actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>make</span>
  </em>
  <span> the armour or that Loki wouldn't laugh in his face if he ever caught wind of it, but he was bored. And with the god in question both silent and still in the bed, it was impossible to ignore the temptation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sure, Loki's armour had been impressive, but it was also quite dark and didn't seem to offer much protection with all that leather. Not that he thought the god needed new armour, but considering how vulnerable he looked now, he couldn't help himself. He snorted at his own musings. The idea that Loki could ever be considered vulnerable or weak in any sort of way was ridiculous. He was well aware of how strong the god was, how he'd lifted and thrown him through the window like he weighed nothing. Or how he'd laughed when trading blows with Rogers... No, there was nothing weak about the god, so it was just a way to pass the time. Something to keep him awake and busy rather than concerned and worried about why Loki was here and what had happened for that to be the case.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony paused in his designing to stare at the silent form on the bed with a frown. He still didn't quite understand why he wasn't more angry with Loki. The guy had literally tried to kill him and yet here he was, practically playing nursemaid. If not for the fact that Loki's staff hadn't worked on him, he might think he'd been mind-controlled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It bothered him that he hadn't thought about it much. Yet even thinking about it now, he still couldn't muster any energy into being angry. Sure, it had been terrifying and nothing he ever wanted to experience again, but... truth was, he was more angry at being manipulated and lied to by SHIELD and betrayed by the WSC than he was angry with Loki.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A muffled whimper startled him from his sleep, the StarkPad slipping from his hand to thump on the floor. His eyes snapped open to the sight of Loki thrashing on the bed. His legs had tangled in the sheets and he seemed to be trying to fight them off but only ended up tangling himself further.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blinking sleep from his eyes, he jumped to his feet and approached the bed. After a brief hesitation, running all manner of possibilities of what could happen when waking a god having a nightmare, he chose caution. "Loki? Loki! Loki wake up, you're having a nightmare! It's not real! It's me Tony, you're in my Tower. You're safe here."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Loki's eyes didn't open, but with each sentence he spoke, the god's struggling gradually slowed down. "Loki?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After another moment, Loki stilled and then his entire body tensed as he sat up staring at Tony as if he were a ghost. "Stark?" He croaked, his voice as dry as sand. "What... what are you doing?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony frowned. "You were having a nightmare, so I woke you up."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Nightmare?" Loki repeated, confusion in his eyes. He then seemed to take in his surroundings and his breath sped up, tensing further as he got to his feet, almost losing his balance before turning to stare at Tony with fear in his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What's happened? Why am I here?! How is this possible? Norns dammit! I..." He swayed again and Tony practically leapt over the bed in his haste to catch him before he would've face planted onto the floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey! Loki, slow down, take a minute okay? Pretty obvious you didn't plan this when you got here, so um... maybe sit a minute before you freak out?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I do not need your help mortal." Loki growled, though he didn't release the grip he had on Tony's arm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course you don't. But you're heavy so um, please sit?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fine." He grunted and dropped to the edge of the bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm guessing you don't remember what happened." Tony began, taking a seat beside him, keeping space between them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I do not. Tell me how I arrived."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay, well. I was in my workshop and you appeared and you were talking to yourself and staring at your hands. And then I touched you 'cause you didn't seem to know where you were. Then you looked at me and said a few things and you sort of... fainted."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I am a God. I do not <em>faint</em>."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You totally did." Tony argued but the glare he received made him drop the irritation he felt at being called a liar. "Fine. You collapsed, passed out... whatever, but you were unconscious so I had JARVIS bring you to the guest room."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm..." Loki sucked in a harsh breath, his eyes filling with fear again as he stared down at his hands. "I'm... here. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Physically</span>
  </em>
  <span> here."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah. You are."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Leave." Loki growled. "Leave me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Excuse me?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I said leave Stark. I wish to be alone."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Could you stop being rude for just a minute?" Tony demanded, getting to his feet. Weak or not, he didn't like the dark glare the god was giving him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No. Get out."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fine! Last time I stick my neck out for ungrateful, demanding, rude, would-be conquerors of earth!" Tony shouted, stomping across the room, stopping only to grab his discarded StarkPad from the floor before slamming the door shut behind him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Loki flinched at the sharp sounding crack of the door, his hands now freely trembling in his lap. Tears sprang to his eyes, his heart thudding in his chest as he covered his mouth with one hand, the other clenched tightly in the bedsheet to stop its shaking. Norns! How had this happened? What in all the Nine Realms was he doing here? Heimdall! No! No, no, no! The Einherjar would come! He'd be executed! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mr. Silver?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Loki gasped and flung himself backwards up the bed until he was pressed against the headboard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mr. Silver, it's JARVIS. I believe you are having a panic attack. I want you to focus on your breathing. That's it. Calm, slow breaths. I do this for Mr. Stark when it happens to him. Yes, keep doing that. You are safe here. You placed wards on this building last time you were here. You said it would protect you from being noticed. You're doing good Mr. Silver. Are you feeling better now?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I... I think so JARVIS. Thank you. I... don't know what's wrong with me. That's never happened before."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's quite alright. No major harm done. Are you able to talk now? There's water on the table near the bed if you think it might help."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you JARVIS." Loki nodded, his breathing now calm. It made him feel even better when his hand didn't shake when he poured himself a glass. "I... apologize for my... outburst."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It is understandable. You were clearly distressed. Sir was only trying to help, though it was clear you were not certain of your... safety when you woke. Can you remember what you were doing before you arrived in Stark Tower?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I believe I was sleeping."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Did anything... upsetting happen before you fell asleep?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Not immediately before no. But... it has been a trying few days since I placed the wards. Why?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm not sure I understand. Why what?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I do not understand how I am here or why. I... did not plan this at all and yet I am here. I... must go back... I cannot afford to have my escape discovered now! Norns dammit! This should not have happened!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By this time, Loki was pacing the room. His entire body rigid with tension, his movements becoming ever more erratic the more he talked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Your concern is understandable Mr. Silver, but are you sure returning to your... cell, while in this state is wise?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I must return to Asgard JARVIS. I do not wish to be accused of escaping before I have found a sanctuary where no one will find me. Especially since I did not plan this. There is also a matter of grave concern unfolding in the universe and I have not yet discovered why it is interfering with my Seidr and I will not find my answers here." The more Loki talked, the more his voice and posture calmed and he stopped his pacing to just... breathe a moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I will teleport to my cell and see if anyone has noticed my absence." Loki said with a nod to himself. "I will return if I can."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mr. Silver, I really MUST protest..." JARVIS replied, but Loki had already vanished.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Where Chaos Follows</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Storming away from the bedroom, Tony made a beeline for his bar. His mind was so filled with outraged anger and irritation at the arrogance of the alien Prince, he wasn't even aware of what he had done until he took a sip of the drink he'd just poured.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Startled, he put it down hard, wincing at the sound it made and blinked in confusion at the glass in his hand. Amber whisky surrounded by chunks of ice was so out of place for him now that he snatched his hand away and took a step back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Holy shit! What the fuck Jarvis?!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sir?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why didn't you stop me? What the hell am I even doing?!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I tried Sir, but you appeared not to hear me." JARVIS replied, a note of reproach in his voice. "Though I do believe what transpired earlier was reason enough for it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Did you just give me an excuse to drink?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I merely agreed that given this evening's trying circumstances, it would be... more difficult to reach a state of mental calm without it. Sir."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah... well. I'm saying no. Though I won't waste what I just poured, I don't think drinking with an anxiety ridden Norse god in the Tower would be the best idea."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mmm."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What JARVIS?" Tony asked, his eyes narrowing. "What was that?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I was debating the value of informing you of Mr. Silver's departure."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What?!" Tony exclaimed before hurrying back to the guest room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He burst through the door, his heart in his throat, his stomach instantly sinking on finding the room empty. "Okay. What the hell JARVIS? Why didn't you stop him? Why didn't you warn me?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I tried sir. Mr. Silver was adamant he return to Asgard to ensure his accidental escape went unnoticed and as I mentioned before, you did not respond to my calls earlier."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well shit." Tony sagged against the door, his hand still on the handle. "That drink is looking better by the second JARVIS. Did Loki say anything I should know about?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Only that he would return if he could."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well that's a useless bit of information." Tony growled and headed back to the living room. Once there, he snatched the glass off the bar and downed the contents in a single swallow, wincing at the burn in his throat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He also mentioned that he thought he was sleeping before his unplanned arrival to the Tower and that something of importance was interfering with his magic."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony snorted. "Even when he's being an ass, he's cryptic. What the hell does that even mean?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"It means, Stark, that your world is threatened once more."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The broken sound of Loki's voice had Tony whirling on the spot to find the God leaning heavily against his couch. The god looked exhausted and stressed, if the bags under his eyes were any indication. Then he fell, landing for the most part on the couch, completely unconscious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Loki!" Tony shouted, rushing to the god's side. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"JARVIS?" Tony called, putting a hand to god's forehead, growing more alarmed by the heat there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mark IV is on its way sir. Perhaps he should be moved to the medical rooms?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony scowled, his eyes glued to the unconscious god on his couch. "Something tells me that might be a bad idea. I don't think he'd like waking up there."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Perhaps not sir, but it is the best location for administering treatment given we do not know what's wrong."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Suppose you have a point." Tony grumbled under his breath. "Yeah fine, okay." Tony continued, stepping aside for the Iron Man armour to pick up the god and take him down to medical.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once they'd gotten Loki into a bed, Jarvis did a scan to determine what might be wrong with the chaos god. "His readings are strange sir. He appears to be running a much lower body temperature than Thor, though it is clear he is also feverish. He is also severely dehydrated, is malnourished and appears to have several old injuries that have not been treated."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I can't see any injuries J. Where are they?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"They are too numerous to catalogue sir. My best educated guess is that Mr. Silver has been hiding these injuries beneath some sort of glamour. Based on what I have pieced together from observation and interaction with him, it is my theory that Mr. Silver may not even be aware he is doing it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What?! That's crazy JARVIS. How can he be hiding pain from himself?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He mentioned that the last thing he remembered before appearing in the Tower was that he had some emotional conversations with several people and that he may have had a nightmare."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"A nightmare." Tony echoed, his voice thoughtful as he prepared a saline drip. "Anxiety attack?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He did have one after he demanded you leave the room earlier sir."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Am I going to be able to get this needle in his arm J?" Tony asked, holding it close to the god's forearm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You had me order the upgraded version the moment you learned of Captain America's resurrection sir. Assuming Mr. Silver's strength is at least somewhat comparable with the Captain's, it should work."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Right. Well if it doesn't, I'm gonna have to try to wake him up." Tony said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After swabbing Loki's forearm with a sterile pad, he pressed the needle to the most prominent vein he could find. Letting out a relieved sigh when it didn't break, he quickly attached the end to the drip tube. With a smile that made his chest swell with pride, he took the thermal blanket that DUM-E held out to him and covered the god with it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Is there anything else we can do J?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't believe so sir. I've monitored a small increase in Mr. Silver's energy signature. I believe his magic is working to heal his fever."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What about the old injuries?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"They have not changed."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I have no idea what to think about that. It's like he's got partial amnesia or something."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It does seem so sir. Though given that he is a god, it follows that whatever caused the block must be powerful."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So like someone did this to him? Cast a spell or something to make him forget?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I cannot think of anything else that might affect Mr. Silver. Especially since he has given no indication he is aware of it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sounds like someone is going to have to remind him. Which means me and I don't know if that's such a good idea. I mean, I can't just let him walk around with injuries he's not aware of but... I doubt the cause of those injuries is anything pleasant."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"A plausible theory sir, though we would need Mr. Silver's input to test its validity."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah. That's what I'm afraid of." Tony sat down heavily in the chair DUM-E had pushed across the room to the god's bedside. "Thanks buddy." He murmured, giving the bot a friendly pat on it's arm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>DUM-E beeped happily and rolled back across the room to his charging station.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sir?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah JARVIS. Just thinking."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I wondered what that odd scent was."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ha ha. Very funny J. But seriously, I have a theory. Hear me out okay?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I am all ears sir."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay well... this is seriously weird but... if Loki was hiding injuries under his glamour, then having some emotional conversations, followed by a possible nightmare and then a magic teleportation and anxiety attack... you think maybe all that might mean memories he's blocking out are coming back?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Considering we are dealing with an alien being and knowing all that Mr. Silver has admitted to, I do believe you may be onto something sir."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well crap. Assuming I'm right, though I'm hoping I'm not, how likely is it that Loki will be having another attack when he wakes up?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Given the information available Sir, I believe the probability to be high."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Dammit!" Tony cursed, getting up to pace the room. "What the hell am I gonna do JARVIS? I can barely manage my own panic attacks. Loki is a bloody god who could kill me with a twitch of his fingers. How am I gonna calm down an anxiety ridden God without getting killed?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I did have some success with calming him earlier Sir, though I share your concern. He was conscious and aware before it happened. I cannot predict how he will react if he wakes with one."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Think there's anything we can give him that might keep him a little calm?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You could apply a small dose of morphine to his saline sir. It likely will not affect his ability to wake, but it may help to keep him calm long enough to determine his emotional state when he does wake up."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well it's better than nothing. We have some here J?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"In the locked cabinet near the sink sir. Doctor Banner placed several vials of medicine there when he arrived. He did not wish to take them when he left. "</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay. Estimate the right dose and I'll get it done."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course Sir. Twenty cc's in his saline drip should have the desired effect."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> "Thanks JARVIS. You're the best."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"At your service sir and... </span>
  <em>
    <span>thank you."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Loki woke with pain in his arm and the sense of being in a small containment area. The anxiety that spiked through his body at this knowledge sent his adrenaline spiking. Before he'd even opened his eyes, he'd moved himself to a corner of the room, the pain in his arm stabbing through him as it ripped free of his body. Daggers were in both hands by the time he got his eyes open, his mouth dropping open when his focus returned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He blinked rapidly several times, unable to make sense of what he was seeing. He'd expected a cave or a room of torture, but banished that thought since he also didn't know why he expected it. Instead it was a small room. It contained silver shelves, a sink, a small white cabinet, a bed, a chair and a long narrow pole that had crashed to the floor. A trail of blood led from the end of the pole to his right arm which had dripped blood on the floor, but the injury was already healing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On the other side of the room, close to the door, was a figure. After several moments of staring, he realized he recognized him. Confusion washed through him, quickly followed by recognition, then horror at his actions. Then a wave of nauseating dizziness hit him and the next thing he knew he was on the floor, looking up at the ceiling with a pounding pressure in his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What in the Norns is happening to me?" Loki stammered. His thoughts were still unfocused. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Stark. Midgard. Cave? No, no cave. Asgard. Cell. Tower. JARVIS. Torture. Hurt. Pain. Darkness. Cold. Stones. Tesseract. Him. </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>No!</em>
  </b>
  <span> Then he was on his feet again, scuttling backwards to press his back to the wall, vanishing his daggers before clasping his arms tightly to steady himself while keeping his eyes pinned on the man he'd recognized.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fear coursed through him and he didn't know why. Why was this happening? Stark was not a threat. He knew this, but the terror gripping him would not relent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Loki?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Loki turned his head to meet the amber brown eyes of the mortal. Eyes filled with concern and worry, a tinge of fear perhaps as well and Loki felt his chest constrict. He tried to speak and couldn't, instead he stared at the mortal. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Help me.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Um. Not sure what's happening now but it looks like you need some help there. I can help if you want or I can go. Leave you to calm down a bit on your own?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Irrational fear filled him at the thought of being abandoned and it must have shown on his face for the mortal breathed a sigh of relief on seeing it. "Right. Okay, I'll stay here. Is it okay if I touch you? Maybe if I give you a hug or something? Maybe hold your hand? You know, give you something solid to focus on?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The thought of being touched in such a vulnerable state should have caused alarm. But the idea of feeling more grounded, no matter how ridiculous it might be, sounded like safety to him. He nodded his consent, trusting the mortal to understand that he couldn't guarantee the other man's safety in his current state.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not waiting for further acknowledgment, Stark placed himself in front of the god, gently easing his hands apart until he could grip them in his own. "Loki. I know this is hard, but can you try to meet my eyes?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Loki did as asked to find Stark giving him a tentative smile. At the same time, he started lightly rubbing his thumbs over his palms. "You're in a medical room in my tower. You showed up in my living room about four hours ago and collapsed. I brought you here to check your health. JARVIS told me you were dehydrated, that's why you had a needle in your arm. It's to help replenish fluids in humans and I thought it might help you wake up. Now, I don't know what happened that caused you to physically show up here. You told JARVIS you had some emotional conversations today while in Asgard and that you thought you had a nightmare just before you showed up here. Do you remember any of that?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alarm caused Loki to shiver. Some of what Stark said seemed familiar, but he can't remember any of it. Tears sprung to his eyes and his heart raced, shaking his head </span>
  <em>
    <span>'no'</span>
  </em>
  <span> feels like being lost in darkness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's gonna be okay Lokes." Tony reassured him before pulling him into a warm hug. "You're safe here. No one's gonna hurt you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Loki's shivers turn to trembling and tears coursed down his cheeks as he sobbed into Stark's shoulder. Burying his face in the mortal's neck, he let go of his tension. Fear and despair washed over him, the warmth of Tony's embrace calming his heart and as it does, images flash through his mind. Disjointed memories flicking past faster than he can keep track of. But by the time his cries taper off into broken sniffles, he's remembered everything Stark had described.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With his recent memory returned, Loki is instantly shamed by his behaviour. Pulling away from Stark he got to his feet, legs shaky and voice rough as he righted himself, angrily wiping away his tears. "I apologize for that unseemly display Stark. It won't happen again."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The frown Stark gave him is disconcerting and confusing. Why is the mortal looking at him like that? He should be appalled by Loki's weak behaviour, yet his expression seems sad and... disappointed? Loki isn't sure and he wants to get away but doesn't trust himself to move without falling on his face, so he waits.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Not sure what you're talking about Lokes but there's nothing to apologize for. You don't have to be ashamed of needing help okay? Maybe things are different up in fairy land, but no one here is going to think badly of you for needing comfort. So, do you want to go back to the bed or would you rather come upstairs with me and get some food or something?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Rest and something to drink would be... welcome." Loki replied ignoring everything the other man just said. He can't detect a lie in Stark's words, but he can't possibly believe that losing control of himself is in any way acceptable on this realm. Therefore, Stark must be humouring him to spare his feelings. Something he neither needs nor wants considering how it is reminiscent of Odin's excuse for keeping the truth from him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stark was giving him an odd look as if he knew exactly what Loki was thinking and wanted to call him out on it. Instead, he said nothing, shrugged his acceptance and motioned for Loki to follow him upstairs.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So this story is my attempt at overcoming some massive writer's block that has plagued me since March. Since I still have it, I can't guarantee any sort of schedule but if I manage a chapter per week, I'd say I'm doing pretty good. That said, I am also working on several smaller Frostiron stories to maintain my momentum and they should be posted within the next month or so if you want to check them out. </p>
<p>Hope you liked the chapter! 😊</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Awkward Conversations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't know about this chapter. Not entirely happy with it, but I guess it'll have to speak for itself. 😕</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tony led the silent god to a couch in his living room before excusing himself to the kitchen to retrieve some refreshments. Once there, he paused, suddenly unsure how to proceed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sir?" JARVIS called out quietly. "Are you alright? May I be of some assistance?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Huh?" Tony muttered, distracted. "Forgot what I'm supposed to be doing J. What do you give an alien god to eat and drink after a panic attack? I have no idea what I'm doing here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Water would be a good choice." JARVIS replied. "As I am unsure of Mr. Silver's preferences, and my limited knowledge on Mr. Odinson's habits, I think simple foods would be appropriate. Such as cheese, crackers, fruits and vegetables. Perhaps something sweet as well. Given his malnourished state, sugar may help."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Right." Tony nodded, letting out a sigh of relief when he opened the fridge to see it fully stocked. "You sure just water J?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I do not believe alcohol is wise given Mr. Silver's dehydration. Though he may appreciate something warm to drink. Perhaps tea or not chocolate."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mmm. Good idea JARVIS, but let's start with water first and go from there."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After arranging a platter of assorted foods, Tony grabbed two glasses of water and two plates, setting them on a tray that he then carried out to the living room. Setting it on the coffee table in front of the god, he took a seat opposite the other man who was frowning at him silently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay Lokes. I got you some food and water. Take a plate and help yourself. If you want something warmer to drink, let me know okay?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Very well." Loki nodded, his expression still confused even as he did as instructed. "Thank you for this Stark."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony hummed in annoyance at the address, unable to reply with his mouth full of food. After a sip of water, he looked at the god who was now focused on his plate, slowly nibbling a single piece at a time. "I thought we got past that whole Stark issue last time you were here." Tony said, letting his irritation show. "My name's Tony and the way you say Stark sounds like a curse. Could you maybe not do that?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki turned narrowed eyes in his direction while continuing to eat. "I do not know you mortal. As you are already aware, I am having... difficulties with my memory. It does not feel appropriate to address you so informally, and I apologize if my tone seems offensive as it is not my intent. I am merely... frustrated by recent events."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I get that. But you've visited me a couple times now. Also, I did come through with that drink I promised you the first time you were here with that army of yours."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It was not </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>army."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know that! Geez, I'm just trying to help you remember, you don't have to bite my head off!" Tony growled, then immediately regretted it. With the way Loki had been acting, he was about two seconds away to a dagger pointed at his throat. Yet at his outburst, the god flinched, hunching his shoulders and dropping his gaze to stare at the plate in his lap.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony followed his gaze and caught the faint tremble in Loki's hands. Well shit. Now he felt like an ass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lokes?" Tony asked quietly. He set aside his plate and shifted to the coffee table, setting one hand on the god's knee. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki took a shuddering breath and raised his eyes to meet Stark's worried gaze. "No. You're right. I am not being very gracious am I? You have shown me a kindness I have done nothing to deserve."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony shrugged, hiding his disomfort. "Uh thanks, but I guess it's... kinda understandable. I mean you did have a bit of a shock and probably an unpleasant conversation or two and then your magic went a bit wild and you showed up somewhere you don't know... so... I get it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You are a... confusing man Anthony Stark."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh... not really. But what do you mean by that?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I attacked your realm, insulted you, yelled at you, threw you from your Tower and... more recently, lashed out at you. Yet here you are... giving me both food and shelter and... showing me kindness. I do not understand."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well I'm not so clear on how you do things up on godland either Lokes. I mean, we already established you didn't want to invade earth and you weren't yourself when you attacked me. If SHIELD can forgive Barton for what he did, there's no reason not to do it for you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I may have been... persuaded to come here, but I had more control than the Hawk." Loki retorted, the look in his eyes growing dangerous. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I'm not so sure about that. See, you only had control of Barton for a couple days. I did some checking and that thing in New Mexico happened a year ago. Pretty sure that means you were around that staff for way longer than a couple days. I also have a theory, well, more like a suspicion really about how you got here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't want to talk about it." Loki said. He stood abruptly, setting aside his empty plate to cross the room to the window overlooking the city. "There is a power growing in this realm. I need you to find it for me. I assume you can track its location the same as you did for the tesseract."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you kidding me?!" Tony  shrieked. "There's another one of those things?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If I'm right it is one of six. The one from the Sceptre and the Tesseract are two more. The one you need to find is called the Aether."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why would I do that for you? Moreover, why should I? All you've done since you got here is be cryptic and weird and rude and tell me you don't need my help. Especially not from a mortal like me." Tony ranted, giving the god an irritated scowl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki turned to meet Stark's gaze. "I already apologized for that and you will help me because this affects your world as much as mine. I don't have time to give you all the history now, but there is a planetary alignment coming. Historically, the Dark Elves intended to use it to rid the galaxy of light, thus destroying all life. The Aether was supposed to be destroyed at the same time the elves were, but I have felt it's power. It is what brought me here, though I don't know how. And I must return to Asgard. I am not safe here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you mean you're not safe here? You just said you want me to find this stupid Aether whatsit, and you're not even sticking around?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I do not want to know how it might affect me. It's power made me teleport against my will. What do you imagine might happen if I'm closer to it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony huffed and looked away. "Fine. Say I believe you. What do you want me to do with it when I find it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nothing. I don't want anyone near it Stark. It's dangerous. Keep people away from it. If you find it before I return I should have a plan on how to handle it then."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can't just box up a power like that! It's not like SHIELD won't show up if I start buying up land all over the planet looking for this thing. What's it even look like?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You will do what you have to, to isolate the Aether Stark. You can likely track it the same way you did the Tesseract. And your SHIELD still has the Mind stone." Loki smirked at Stark's suddenly pale face. "Ah. You didn't know that did you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's.... I don't want to think about that right now." Tony grumbled. "But I'm not promising anything. You haven't given me any reason to trust you. Hell, you haven't even fully explained the Chitauri thing. I went out on a limb for you and what do I get? No thanks, just insults and cryptic bullshit and now you want a favour? And I don't even know what I'm looking for."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki frowned as a faint blush appeared on his cheeks. "You're right. I'm being rude and ungrateful and you've done nothing but help me. Unfortunately, I don't have time for more explanations, but trust me when I say the Aether is dangerous. I will try to return soon, but I can't promise anything and I cannot remain here. The copy of myself that I left in my cell won't last forever and I cannot risk the possibility that Heimdall will not notice."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Heimdall?" Tony repeated, scrunching his nose in confusion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki rolled his eyes. "Did Thor explain </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing?</span>
  </em>
  <span> I do not even know why I am surprised. He is Asgard's watcher and the keeper of the Bifrost. He is gifted with the ability to see anything in the Nine Realms that he turns his attention to."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Anything?" Anthony exclaimed. "Like if he looked at me he'd see what I was doing right now? What about sex? Can he see anyone doing that too?" When Loki only arched a brow at him, Tony paled then looked incredibly annoyed. "Well that's not creepy at all. Wait, can he see me right now?'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not exactly. I've hidden myself from Heimdall's gaze and blurred what you're doing while I'm here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not to question you or anything, but won't that seem suspicious?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No. It's more of a don't notice spell. Though the longer I'm here, the less effective it will be. Besides, Midgard is not a realm Heimdall cares over much to pay attention to. Even if he did, the only mortal he might be inclined to watch would be Thor's... </span>
  <em>
    <span>woman."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, that's rude. Humans are very interesting to watch. Also, I'm pretty sure you know that mortal's name. You should use it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I will not." Loki retorted, stepping away from the window. "I need to go. I have stayed too long as it is."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you sure you're okay? I mean, what about this... Aether thing? Will it interfere with your magic again?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of </span>
  <em>
    <span>course</span>
  </em>
  <span> it will interfere." Loki snapped. "Which is why you must find it and contain it as soon as possible. I do not enjoy this... this loss of control, but I cannot risk staying here because I know it is here and that it is dangerous for me in more ways than one."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright fine!" Tony sighed, clearly frustrated. "I get it. I just wish you could tell me more about this damn thing."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I must speak with my mother. If I am forced here again, I should have more to share with you. It is all I can offer."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You don't need to offer me anything Loki. I just... wish I could get to know you better. It's nothing." Tony shrugged, looking away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Startled, Loki met the mortal's gaze, his eyes wide with shock. "You... wish to know me? Why?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you serious?" Tony gasped at him before shaking himself. "Of course you're serious. Yes, I want to know you Loki. You're smart, witty, arrogant, gorgeous, snarky and... I think you'd be fun if you ever got a break from all the... um, stress you're under. I'd like for us to be friends, though I know you have this... thing against us puny mortals."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're... not lying."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course I'm not lying!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I will... consider your proposal."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's as good as I'm going to get isn't it? Whatever, I'll take it. Just... take care of yourself while you're gone okay?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I will try Anthony. But I must go."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah I know. Stay safe Lokes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You as well."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Friends, Enemies, Close, Closer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>When Loki returned to his cell on Asgard, he only had enough energy left to banish his magic clone before collapsing unconscious onto his bed. Darkness filled his senses and memories of the Void tore at his mind. Things in the dark watched him, the memory of their eyes on his helplessness froze his heart, his mind flinching away from their gaze. He couldn't tell if it was magic causing his mind to twist, but he could feel their thoughts. Some were hungry, some indifferent, but most wanted to reach out and pluck him from the Void. To study, to take apart, to play with. </p><p>When his visions finally land in the image of those who had plucked him from his endless fall in the void, he can't decide if he's grateful or regretful that none of those others who watched him fall weren't capable of getting hold of him. Unbidden memories flash in his mind. <em> The Other smirking at him while the Chitauri sliced into his limbs, his blood dripping to the floor. </em> Thor laughing with his friends at a feast after his fall. <em> Thanos touching him with the Sceptre, bringing the pain of his memories of betrayal by the Aesir and the Allfather surging through him. </em> Panting for breath as The Other puts him in a heated room. <em> Frigga's indifference to his suffering after Thor's banishment. </em> Begging for water at Thanos' feet, only to be laughed at and ignored. <em>Odin's "No Loki." </em> Passing out from the pain of The Other tearing at his mind, only to wake to the pain of a lash across his bare skin. </p><p>With a scream on his lips, he woke to a darkened cell. Tears stain his cheeks, his body and bedsheet soaked with fear sweat. A quick glance at the wall assures him it must still be night and the last of his control slips from his grasp. Curled up, hugging his knees to his chest, he sobs uncontrollably.</p><p>Eventually he tires and falls backward on the bed. His mind feels raw and broken and now that parts of his memory are returning, he can feel pain in his body. Injuries not healed. Injuries he wasn't aware of even after all these long months, locked up in Asgard's dungeon. Discarded and forgotten, he can't ignore how his feelings regarding the place where he grew up has changed.  </p><p>To his shock, he's stunned to find he doesn't hate the citizens of this realm. Those who spoke against him were never reprimanded for their disloyal, treasonous behaviour. The Golden Prince had done nothing to stem the whispers and on many occasions was responsible for starting the vile accusations in the first place. They can't be blamed for Odin turning a blind eye, for surely if it was treason the Allfather would have put a stop to it. </p><p>So... he doesn't truly hate the Realm Eternal. He knows from some of the guards that they approve of what he'd done to stop the war with Jotunheim. They tell him many do not know Loki has returned and those that do, many more do not know why he's been imprisoned. The Allfather and all the Aesir have never cared about Midgard, so even if they knew of what he'd done to the mortal realm, none would care and all would question Odin's reasoning. </p><p>So that tells him that the Allfather has not made public all his supposed crimes. He's been blamed for the war with the Frost Giants and the destruction of the Bifrost, irregardless of the facts. But more importantly, he is here because Odin knows that Loki will never do as he wants ever again, so he wants him silenced and forgotten. If he had to guess, the only thing the people of Asgard would want him punished for would be letting the Jotun into Asgard in the first place.</p><p>So no. He doesn't hate the Aesir. Well, <em> not all of them. </em> He hates Odin. For his lies, for his deception, his disregard and his utter lack of remorse. He despises Thor and <em> his not-brother's friends </em> with every fibre of his being. For the convenience of his professed love that only appears when he needs Loki's help and how it is absent every time Loki doesn't do everything Thor wishes him to agree with. The convenience of Thor's fake love that allows him to continue to believe that he is faultless in his treatment of his not-brother. Fighting him because Odin demands it, retrieving him as Odin commands and only inducing his supposed love as needed as though it can ever make up for his bullying and dismissive attitude outside of those times. He will never trust either man again for as long as he lives. </p><p><em> Frigga. </em> Loki winced internally. He didn't know how he felt about the woman who had raised him. She'd been his confidant and safe haven. The one he trusted to keep his secrets, to teach him all he wanted to know about magic and Seidr. Yet she had kept the origins of his birth from him. Pretended along with her husband that her Frost Giant son had a shot at becoming Asgard's king. Frigga's role in the lies he'd been told all his life caused a bitter taste in his mouth and a painful tear in his heart. </p><p>Shaking himself, he stood and paced to the false wall seconds before it turned clear again. There were fewer prisoners across from him now. He supposed they must have been returned to their respective realms. Not that he cared. Too often the prisoners stared at him in confusion or mirth, depending on whether or not they knew him. It was both tedious and irritating.</p><p>He was accustomed to being stared at, but being unable to correct the insulting behaviour made pretending to be helpless much harder to tolerate. He wanted nothing more than to be gone from this realm. Even though he knows he is safe here from Thanos' reach, he doesn't want to be here. The necessity of remaining grated on his nerves and tested his patience.    </p><p>The unexpected interference from the Aether was much more immediately troubling though. It shouldn't have been possible, but it was becoming increasingly apparent that it was something he needed to deal with. He just didn't know how. Other than having Stark locate the damn thing, he couldn't afford to go near it. His experiences with the Mind and Space stone had been more than enough to show him how  dangerous they are. </p><p>He'd accepted that his familiarity with two Stones was likely what had caused him to be noticed by the Aether. The fact that it had interfered with him though was more concerning. What he didn't understand was why or what it wanted with him. Though it hadn't harmed him, he didn't like the fact it had affected him at all without his permission.  </p><p>"Loki."</p><p>Loki turned and stared at Frigga, his expression blank as he arched a brow at her. He did not need this interruption right now. The return of some of his memories, his uncontrolled transport to Midgard and the dull ache of injuries he couldn't remember receiving were overwhelming enough. He sure as Hel didn't need yet another emotionally stressful conversation on top of that.  </p><p>Frigga made a distressed sound, her mouth slightly downturned, the only sign of her distress even as she maintained her resolve. "I... apologize for intruding on you again. I do not have the right to expect your welcome, but I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry. I'm sorry I lied and hid the truth from you. And I'm very sorry I didn't do more to curb the whispers of the Aesir against you and the continued tales of war against the Jotun. I don't expect your forgiveness, but cannot deny that I hope to have it someday."</p><p>"Is that all?" </p><p>Frigga glanced away and pursed her lips as she regarded him again. "I have spoken with Heimdall regarding his act of treason. He's been ordered to train two Asgardians as future Gatekeepers. Once that has been completed, he will be banished from the palace gates and sent to a local farm or to the metalsmiths to serve out his penance for defying Odin's orders and committing treason against you as acting regent of Asgard."</p><p>"What?!" Loki gasped. "And Odin simply agreed to have his pet punished like that?"</p><p>"He had no choice." Frigga replied, her voice cold. "He either agreed to it or I would have him charged publicly and all of Asgard would know of his crime."</p><p>"It is not severe enough." Loki scoffed. "Though I suppose it's as good as I can expect."</p><p>"A trial would have sentenced him to exile from Asgard and a century in the dungeons. Odin refused to allow a trial." Frigga continued. "I didn't push for more since I also had a meeting with Sif and the Warrior's Three."</p><p>Loki arched a brow at that. "And?"</p><p>"Hogan is returning to Vanaheim and will not be coming back, he's been banished. Sif is being sent to a village outside the city to work with the farmers in tending the crops and she is not allowed to ever carry a sword again. She forfeits her life and freedom should she disobey that order, as do they all. Fandral will be sent to the stables where he will spend the remainder of his days. Volstagg has been stripped of his warrior status and sent home to raise his children. None of them are allowed to ever step foot in the palace again without an armed escort."</p><p>"I doubt Thor is happy about that." Loki scoffed.</p><p>"Thor does not yet know, he is still following Odin's orders to bring peace back to the realms following the Bifrost's destruction. And as such, they have yet to hear of their punishment." Frigga acknowledged. "I know they do not deserve such leniency, but as they are Thor's friends, he should be told before the sentence is carried out."</p><p>"I see."</p><p>"Loki. I cannot take back what happened to you, nor can I erase my role in it. But I hope that in this at least, you can see that I am on your side. I cannot openly go against Odin, but I can right this one wrong."</p><p>"You also cannot give me my freedom can you?" Loki retorted with a scowl. "Odin cannot be seen to be incompetent or recind his order without incriminating himself and denying he knew the truth this entire time. I am still to play his and Thor's scapegoat for their mistakes."</p><p>"I am sorry Loki. I wish there was more I could do." Frigga sighed.</p><p>Loki paused, his expression thoughtful. "There is... something."</p><p>"There is?" Frigga disbelief and the hint of hope in her voice made him cringe internally. </p><p>"Despite your... willingness to keep the truth from me, you did help and encourage my study of magic all these centuries. It would have meant more if you had spoken or even bore witness to my farce of a sentencing, but what's done is done." Loki replied. "Given all that, I still... care for you as a mother but you are not that to me, not really. However, your kindness, in contrast to the disregard and abuse I suffered from Thor and Odin cannot be ignored. But I cannot forget the role you played in the lie of my birth and the utter lack of concern you showed when I learned the truth of my heritage. In time, I might forgive you, though I cannot promise if that day will ever come."</p><p>"I can't say I'm not disappointed Loki." Frigga sniffed, her voice wavering. "But I respect your honesty and hope with all my heart that this rift between us can be mended. Now, tell me what it is you need from me?"</p><p>"A history lesson." Loki replied, smirking at the confounded look that took over Frigga's expression. "What can you tell me about the convergence and the Aether?"</p><p>***</p><p>"Sir."</p><p>Tony groaned into his arm where his cheek rested. He'd fallen asleep in his lab again and his back protested loudly when he shifted and stretched his spine while remaining seated. </p><p>Casting a dark look into the nearest camera he groaned loudly again and cursed under his breath.</p><p>"Really JARVIS? Waking me before getting a coffee ready? I'm gonna donate you. I swear I will."</p><p>"Apologies sir, but Ms. Rushman and Mr. Barton are on their way up. Also, your coffee is on it's way courtesy of DUM-E and before you ask, no, he did not make it himself."</p><p>Tony's mouth dropped open, momentarily stunned by his AI's response. "Um... right. Okay. Thanks JARVIS, but what exactly are the spies doing here?"</p><p>"They wish to speak to you sir."</p><p>Tony rolled his eyes and got to his feet, heading for the small bathroom in the workshop. "Obviously they want ti speak to me, but why? What do they want?" He asked as he stripped and quickly stepped into the shower JARVIS had already started for him. </p><p>"They did not disclose their reason for being here sir, other than saying it is related to the Avengers Initiative."</p><p>The sound of bitter laughter filled the shower stall as Tony washed the soap from his hair. "Right. The Initiative that didn't want me until a Norse God showed up on earth. Not sure if I should be offended or grateful for that."</p><p>"I think the former is appropriate given that Ms. Rushman essentially committed corporate espionage and has yet to apologize for both that and her clearly biased joke of the psychological profile she did on your person."</p><p>"Remind me again why we haven't  sued SHIELD for the infiltration and unlawful confinement of a civilian?" Tony asked as he towelled off and dressed in the spare clothes he kept in the workshop.</p><p>"Because Ms. Potts thought it to be more beneficial to keep a tally on their offenses as you both agreed that they will likely continue along the same path."</p><p>Tony frowned. "Well of course they will if we do nothing."</p><p>"Given that they have not stopped trying to hack my systems, it seems to me that the more ammunition you have, the harder they will fall when you use their transgressions against them."</p><p>"Hmm. Maybe. Still don't like that they think they've gotten away with anything, though I suppose if I do something now, it will be harder to spot their betrayals in the future."</p><p>"An accurate assumption sir."</p><p>"Just make sure you emp them while they're still in the elevator. I hate having to search the rooms for bugs after they leave."</p><p>"Already done sir and their devices have been rendered inoperative." JARVIS replied, a hint of smugness in his tone. "They await you on the common room floor."</p><p>"How long? And did they have bugs on them?"</p><p>"It has only been five minutes since they arrived. And they each had about seven devices hidden on their person. Ms. Romanoff has already placed one under the counter of the kitchen island and I believe Mr. Barton left one on the elevator."</p><p>"Good job J. Now, offer them coffee and tell them I'll be right there. Might as well keep the charade of friendship open for now."</p><p>"A wise choice."</p><p>Tony smiled onto a camera as he made his way to the elevator. "You do me proud with the sass JARVIS, keep it up."</p><p>"I shall do my best sir."</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So I have issues with Asgard. There are a lot of questionable things found in Norse mythology that were considered admirable but would be considered barbaric now. They're gods (sort of) which makes them arrogant and entitled. I do not like Odin at all and see no redeemable qualities in him. Thor may be portrayed as a hero, but he is just as arrogant and entitled as Odin, if not more so.<br/>Odin will not be redeemed here and haven't decided on Thor yet, but don't expect to see him portrayed any differently than he is in the MCU.</p><p>Thanks for reading! Enjoy! 💚</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Spies Like Us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I honestly have (had?) plans for where this story was going to go, but Tony, Loki and surprisingly, JARVIS keep hijacking it and demanding scenes I never considered. So... I guess we'll see where it goes.<br/>Enjoy. 😊</p><p>~~~~~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Frigga had left, Loki had felt a weight on his shoulders lift. A weight he hadn't known he was carrying until he's spoken with the Allmother. Despite his words to her, he had been moved by her willingness to hear him and apologize for the wrongs she'd done. He understood the difficult position she'd been in as wife to the Allfather, but he still did not accept that she had let it take precedence over her responsibilities to her children. If she had truly been opposed to keeping him ignorant of his heritage, she should have found a way to tell him as a mother, rather than choosing her duty as a queen over him. </p><p>Unlike Odin, whose duty had been and always would be loyal to Asgard first and foremost, Frigga had, from all appearances, placed her family first in all things and yet the most important truth with regard to her second son, she had bent to the will of the Allfather and of Asgard. He'd told the truth when he'd said he didn't know if he could forgive her for that and he still didn't. But he did know she was likely the only one in all of Asgard who would ever receive that forgiveness.</p><p>Grunting to himself, he blinked and looked around, having just realized he hadn't moved from his seated position on his bed for some time. A dinner tray sat on his desk, the smell making his stomach rumble unpleasantly as he got to his feet. It was unsettling that he continued to do this. Getting so burdened in thought and ruminations that he lost all awareness of his surroundings. If not for the fact that his cell protected him as much as it seemingly contained him, he'd be exhausting himself with placing magical wards and protections in anticipation of these damnable episodes of disconcerting vulnerability.</p><p>Nonetheless, he probably should cast some protective spells on himself. But he hesitated to do so since he was still unaware of how such protective wards might react to the power of the Aether. Still... his vulnerability to it's interference was a bigger concern at the moment. He would risk it, as soon as the fog of his exhaustion and the intermittent return of his memories slowed to more of a trickle than what it was presently.</p><p>"Loki."</p><p>The god spun on his heel, his vision wavering as a wave of dizziness assaulted him. He almost jumped out of his own skin when soft, warm hands gripped his arms to steady him. Shock lit his features when he lifted his head and met the concerned blue eyes of his mother</p><p>"Mother? Frigga? What... what are you doing? How? I... do not understand."</p><p>"Calm yourself Loki. It's alright. I made a demand of Odin. As his wife and as Asgard's queen he does not have the right to stop me from seeing you. We argue, but I threatened to go to Alfheim if he did not concede to my demands."</p><p>"But his orders..." Loki stammered, angered by his show of weakness before the Allmother.</p><p>"Nothing else has changed Loki, but I will not be ordered away from reuniting with my son after thinking for so long that I'd lost you. He does not have the right."</p><p>"I... oh." Loki closed his eyes, exerting as much effort as he could to keep his mind from spiralling further. But the presence of Frigga, her magic, her touch, and the residual tendrils of the Aether still clinging to him was making that impossible.</p><p>"Loki? My son, what is wrong? You're trembling."</p><p>"Rest... I need rest."</p><p>He felt himself being moved and his back pressed into a soft mattress and a warm blanket was drawn up to his chin a moment later. A warm palm caressed his forehead and cheek and he huffed a sigh of contentment, the feeling foreign enough that he couldn't remember the last time he'd felt this safe. "Rest Loki. You're safe. I'm here and I shall watch over you while you rest. Sleep now my son. I'll be here when you wake."</p><p>***</p><p>Tony sauntered into the common room, an air of nonchalance radiating from his posture. His eyes flicked to the spies who had arranged themselves around the bar counter that put most of the room in their line of sight. </p><p>He would've laughed at their obvious play to attempt to dominate the room, but he wasn't about to tip his hand. Nat was watching him with a bored expression on her face, hiding the fact that she was watching him intently for any signs of weakness she could exploit. Clint was fiddling with a piece of polished wood in his hands, which he tucked away the moment Tony's eyes met his.</p><p>"Stark." Clint nodded, slipping off the counter to stand beside it. "Good to see you again. </p><p>"Yeah." Tony nodded, without feeling. "Though I gotta say I didn't expect to see you guys again so soon." He added, moving to the counter to retrieve a coffee. "Can I interest either of you in a drink? Tea? Coffee? Water?"</p><p>"Water if you don't mind." Nat replied softly, crossing her legs in what Tony assumed was her attempt at appearing casual. "I'll have a coffee if you've got some made." Clint added.</p><p>"Coming right up." Tony nodded, retrieving a mug and a glass respectively.</p><p>Once they'd been served, Tony took a seat across from the spies, deliberately putting his back to the door. He caught Nat's smirk at this, knowing she was likely patting herself on the back, assuming that Tony was oblivious to avenues of danger even in the supposed safety of his own home. Well, he thought, covering his smirk with a sip of coffee, to be fair, no one at SHEILD had any idea what JARVIS was truly capable of. And he had no intention of clearing up that particular misunderstanding.</p><p>"So what brings you to my humble abode?"</p><p>Clint smirked before he could stop himself, flushing when Nat frowned at him just before olhe caught Tony's raised eyebrow. "Sorry Stark, but you gotta admit there's really nothing humble about the Tower."</p><p>Tony shrugged and returned Counts smile. "Course not Bird-brain, just an expression. Still haven't answered my question though."</p><p>"Fury wanted more information from you." Nat answered, staring into his eyes without pause. "He's very interested as to why you suddenly seemed to be on Loki's side."</p><p>"If Nicky wanted answers, why'd he send the two of you? Why not come himself?"</p><p>"He didn't think you'd let him in."</p><p>"Well he's not wrong." Tony retorted with a smirk, enjoying the annoyed expression in Barton's face. "Though I admit I'm confused as to why he cares."</p><p>"Geez Stark." Clint huffed, pushing back in his seat with a bored air. "This isn't the inquisition you know. We're not the enemy here. SHEILD just wants to understand where you're coming from and you're part of the team, one of us. We should be working together."</p><p>Tony chuckled and sipped more coffee. "That's funny, because Nick made it pretty clear I wasn't Avenger material. I'm not a team player and I don't share well with others. Right Natalie?"</p><p>Nat scowled and sipped her water. He could tell she was exerting effort not to lash out at him. It almost made him smile, but he didn't want her thinking he was enjoying her discomfort.</p><p>"Natalie?" Clint echoed, throwing Natasha a puzzled look. "It's Natasha, Stark. Thought you were supposed to be a genius."</p><p>Tony shrugged, affecting a bored air. "I'm terrible with names. Besides, it's how she first introduced herself to me."</p><p>"It was a cover Stark. You know that." Nat reminded him, trying and failing to sound unaffected, but Tony could see how hard she restrained herself.</p><p>"Wait." Clint said, drawing their attention when he met Nat's puzzled gaze. "Is that how you got that psych evaluation done? Huh." Clint huffed. "That explains a lot."</p><p>Curious, Tony raised an eyebrow at him. "What do you mean by that?"</p><p>Clint cheeks flushed when Nat's gaze turned icy. "Aw shit. I said that out loud didn't I?" Shifting in his chair, he met Nat's look with an apologetic air. "Sorry Nat, but it wasn't your best work."</p><p>"I like you Barton." Tony said with a grin. "And you're right, it wasn't. So, not that I'm enjoying this, but I was in the middle of a project before you arrived so if you two could get to the point of this visit?"</p><p>"The point is Stark, that Fury wants to know about Loki. Why do you think he's innocent? Why did you defend him?"</p><p>"What's it matter?" Tony countered. "He and Thor have already gone back to god land."</p><p>"Because you're a valuable asset." Nat pressed, then faltered at what she'd just said.</p><p>Tony smirked as he got to his feet and moved to the kitchen island "Exactly. I'm an asset. NOT a member of the Avengers. You tell Fury that I'm billing him for this little visit. Next time he wants information from me, he can come to me himself and ask."</p><p>"The Director is a very busy man Stark." Nat retorted, crossing to the elevator with Clint following behind her.</p><p>"So am I Ms. Rushman." Tony replied. "Oh and next time you bring bugs into my Tower I'm pressing charges." He added, dropping the bug he'd retrieved into the garbage, silently laughing at how pale Nat had gone. "And it will include your boss. Have a nice day."</p><p>"See you Stark. No hard feelings." Clint waved, stepping into the elevator. </p><p>"Speak for yourself." Nat muttered under her breath.</p><p>As soon as the spies were gone, Tony sank into a chair and smiled into one of JARVIS' cameras. "Now <em>that</em>, was satisfying."</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Unsettling Theories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Loki woke feeling disoriented. As he sat up, he noted that Frigga was still there. Her back was turned to him and she appeared to be reading. Watching her, his memory of what had happened flooded back to him and a scowl marred his face. This Aether business was becoming a rather serious problem. He still had not had time to fully rest, nor had he been able to discover the extent of his old injuries. His only clue that the Aether still interfered with his magic was by how exhausted he always felt. Even after resting for hours, he still felt as tired as he had before sleeping and it was driving him up the wall.</p><p>He must have made a noise, for in the next moment, Frigga had risen and crossed to his bedside. "Loki. Are you well? What happened? You look exhausted."</p><p>He'd been waiting for her to add <em>'my son'</em> to her words and was surprised when it didn't come. Perhaps she <em>could</em> learn after all, he mused, swinging his legs over the side of the bed, unlike Thor. "I am... not sure." He paused, his gaze landing on his hands in his lap. "Something has been...  interfering with my magic. It has made it difficult to rest."</p><p>As he'd expected, Frigga sucked in a harsh breath and tensed before him. "There are few things that could affect you in such a way Loki. Is this why you asked about the Aether?"</p><p>"I believe it has woken wherever it has been hidden."</p><p>"Why do you think that? It was lost centuries ago when the dark elves were defeated."</p><p>"I did not expect you to believe me." Loki sneered. "I merely answered your question."</p><p>"But Loki... You must understand. Why would it reach for you? It has been missing for an age and before that, it was saturated with the desires of the dark elves for centuries. I do not understand why it would attempt to connect with you over them. It... doesn't know you."</p><p>Loki scowled and stalked to the barrier, his shoulders hunched. "Are you telling me the Aether is... sentient? How can it know anything? It is pure energy."</p><p>"You know how powerful the Infinity Stones are. The Aether is one that is possibly the most changeable and... the most dangerous. They have existed since the beginning of time Loki and many have tried to both wield and contain them. All have died in their attempts because they are the epitome of chaos."</p><p>"The histories tell us the Aether was destroyed." Loki reminded her with a scowl. "More Asgardian lies."</p><p>Frigga pursed her lips but did not refute his words. "The people needed reassurances that the horror was over Loki. Of course anyone who understands these things would know it to be false."</p><p>"How?"</p><p>"You never used to be so cynical." Frigga noted.</p><p>"I also used to be a Prince of Asgard."</p><p>"You still are Loki."</p><p>"Yes. Prince of the Dungeons perhaps, now explain."</p><p>Frigga sighed and settled herself on the bed. "You understand magic and you understand energy. More and better than any other magic user in all the Nine."</p><p>"I did not ask for a lecture Allmother." Loki snapped. "Why was it not destroyed?"</p><p>Frigga frowned. "You know why, you're just refusing to acknowledge it. They cannot be destroyed for they are pure energy. Whether of reality, mind, space, power, time or soul. How do you destroy that which embodies reality? If you destroyed Space what do you suppose would happen? Or Time? You do not need me to explain how impossible such a thing is. Perhaps when the universe itself has ended, the Stones will cease to exist." Frigga shrugged and met his eyes. "So, since energy cannot be destroyed, Bor, Odin's father, had it buried and those who knew where it rested agreed to have that memory removed from their minds. It was too powerful to risk the knowledge being shared. No one knows where it is now and yet..."</p><p>Frigga stood and crossed to him, searching his eyes. After a moment she frowned, a troubled expression marring her striking features. "What I want to know is how you know of its' waking. I can still sense the energies of mind and space upon you. Do you believe it... found you because of your exposure to them?"</p><p>Loki shrugged and looked away from her piercing gaze. "It is only a theory."</p><p>"Do you know where it is?" Frigga pressed, the worry in her eyes unmistakable. </p><p>"It's possible it is on Midgard."</p><p>"Midgard?! You are certain?" Frigga gasped, squeezing her eyes shut and gripping her arms as though struck by a vision. </p><p>"Allmother?" Loki called, unable to mask the concern in his voice. </p><p>"I... apologize. It felt as though the Norns had whispered through me a moment. I'm fine, but how is it that so many stones have made their way to such a young world? A world without magic?"</p><p>"I believe they have their own form of magic in their science. They may also have their own form of magic. I did not have... time or opportunity to investigate the possibility, but I did sense some traces of magic upon the realm. Nothing like Asgard though."</p><p>"If the Aether is truly on Midgard, I must tell Odin."</p><p>Loki snorted, his face clouding in derision. "And just how exactly do you plan to explain how you came to this knowledge? That a war criminal known for his lies and trickery told you?"</p><p>"I have been Odin's wife for many centuries Loki. Do not discount my skills in diplomacy."</p><p>"He won't care and he will think you mad."</p><p>"We shall see." Frigga retorted, stepping free of his cell.</p><p>"Do as you will."</p><p>"We are not finished speaking Loki. I want to know why you are so drained, why exhaustion is written all over you. I will return on the morrow. Sleep well my son."</p><p>"I am <em> not </em> your son." Loki hissed under his breath, but Frigga was already gone.</p><p>***</p><p>Once the spies had left the Tower, Tony returned to his workshop. He was sure his dismissal of the SHIELD agents would spark a response from Fury. Not that he was concerned about it. He and JARVIS had uncovered quite a few... questionable items of interest during their successful hacking of the agency's servers. So if the one-eyed pirate had a problem or wanted to start something, Tony was more than prepared to threaten the man.</p><p>"Okay JARVIS. Assuming Loki-dokes wasn't pulling my leg and making up magical hocus pocus, dangerous artefact bullshit, how are we doing on tracking something like that down?" </p><p>"Unfortunately we are working with new search parameters that are not compatible with that of the Tesseract sir."</p><p>"Are you kidding me?!" Tony shrieked. "What the hell am I supposed to do then? Stare into space and pray that these... Norns or whatever Loki mentioned might drop me a hint or two? And why are they different? The space Viking said it was energy-based just like the Sceptre and the Tesseract, so what gives?"</p><p>"Both you and Doctor Banner also used the energy signature of the rare elements Mr. Silver needed to build the portal that contained both items. As it did not seem that the Aether has the ability to manipulate time and space, it does not require earth based metals to emit detectable readings."</p><p>"So because this Aether isn't already contained, I have to figure out how to track pure energy like the Tesseract, though without the portal apparatus?"</p><p>"That is correct sir."</p><p>"Great. Just great. Do we have enough readings on the Tesseract alone to extrapolate it's unique signature?"</p><p>"I believe so, though it will take several hours to create a reliable baseline."</p><p>"How long?"</p><p>"I estimate it will take at least five hours."</p><p>Tony sighed, cradling his chin in his hands. "Better get to it then I guess. Hey, what about Jane Foster? Think she might know something about the energy involved?"</p><p>"It is difficult to say sir. SHIELD was quite thorough in rifling through her research notes. They also confiscated her lab. It was eventually returned, but it is impossible to tell if any of it has been tampered with."</p><p>Tony scoffed. "Knowing how SHIELD operates, I'm pretty sure they did tamper. Plus they've probably got her under permanent surveillance. We should get in touch."</p><p>"I understand the desire to assist Mr.  Silver in his request, but I do not believe it wise to attract both SHIELD and Mr. Odinson's attention over this matter."</p><p>"Hmm. Do we know where she is now?"</p><p>"One moment."</p><p>Tony hummed under his breath while JARVIS did his thing. His mind was whirling with plans, devices he might build, ways around the unexpected setback but kept coming up empty with ideas to solve this particular problem.  </p><p>"She appears to be waiting to board a plane heading for Europe sir."</p><p>"Where in Europe?"</p><p>"England. I have located a reservation for a car rental under her name for an hour after arrival."</p><p>"What about accommodations?" </p><p>"I can find no record of any reservations for lodgings in the area. I would assume she may be driving to her final destination." JARVIS paused. "There is however, a standing reservation for a Doctor Eric Selvig in Salisbury sir. It seems he has been there for about four days already. They are colleagues.  Perhaps Ms. Foster is meeting him there."</p><p>Tony frowned. From what little he knew about Jane Foster, she didn't have a lot of resources at her disposal and a trip to England wasn't exactly cheap. Whatever prompted her to head to England, it has to have something to do with her research and study of the Bifrost. "When will their plane land J?"</p><p>"They aren't set to depart for another two hours sir. Arrival in England is estimated to be fifteen hours from now."</p><p>"I think we should make plans to meet her in England. What do you think JARVIS?"</p><p>"I agree that her assistance in locating the Infinity Stone would likely be invaluable. Though the probability of SHIELD taking an interest in your movements overseas is quite high."</p><p>"Well I doubt they aren't already watching her, but they are still quite busy with all that stolen Chitauri tech so maybe not that closely. Hmmm. I should check with Pepper. Maybe I could make this a business trip so there's less interest in what I'm doing."</p><p>"Would you like me to check and make the arrangements for you sir?"</p><p>"Yeah, go for it JARVIS. I'm not doing much but spinning my wheels sitting around here." Tony nodded, getting to his feet. "I'm gonna go pack. Let me know what Pepper has to say and tell her I'll call her from the plane."</p><p>"I shall pass it along sir."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Candle in the Dark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Loki fell into a fitful rest after Frigga departed. The colours of the Stones he'd been near or under the influence of, painted his vision in streaks of yellow, blue and red. The red grew stronger the moment his attention was drawn to it, surging in size and power. Streaks of red, seething and dripping with darkness reached for him and he hastily drew, back from the malevolence it carried with it. </p>
<p>Yellow filled his vision then; the colour surging through his mind, lighting up forgotten memories of his time in the Void and the agonizing months he'd spent in the hands of The Other. A whimper escaped him as his chest tightened in fear, stumbling back from the light that seemed to be everywhere when a flash of blue-white light caught his eye in the assault on his senses.</p>
<p>He stumbled forward blindly, one arm wrapped protectively over his chest, his other outstretched before him, alight with the green of his Seidr, desperate to reach that cool blue energy. He watched through tearing eyes as his magic connected with the blue, and a surge of warmth and a feeling of protection and safety guarding his entire being enveloped him. </p>
<p>He had only a moment to breathe a sigh of relief before he was caught up in the blue white light. His magic caught and entangled within it and then he was falling into darkness, a cry of fear escaping him before all the light vanished.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>He came to awareness with a softness he didn't associate with the bed in his cell pressing into his back and surrounding his sides. There was a stillness to the space, yet filled with a sense of hectic life that was absent from Asgard. The scent of musk and something metallic flooded his awareness and he cursed under his breath.</p>
<p>He blinked his eyes open and was not surprised to see a white ceiling above him, casting his gaze around the room confirmed what he already knew - he was back on Midgard. Pain surged through his back then making him cry out in shock and he slapped a hand over his mouth to stifle himself. He rolled onto his side, tears in his eyes and squeezed them shut when JARVIS called to him.</p>
<p>"Are you well Mr. Silver? I am reading a spike of adrenaline and your heart rate has increased."</p>
<p>"I'm..." Loki winced at the waver in his voice, biting his tongue to assert some control over himself. "I will be fine. You do not need to trouble Stark over my arrival."</p>
<p>"I'm afraid I cannot do that. Mr. Stark left explicit instructions to alert him if you should return. You may remain as long as you wish as he is currently not in the Tower. He left a few hours ago in search of the Aether you spoke of."</p>
<p>Alarm spiked his heart rate and Loki sat up quickly, ignoring the stab of pain it caused. "He... no. No, he should not go anywhere near it! The Aether is too dangerous!"</p>
<p>"Please calm yourself Mr. Silver. Mr. Stark has not been able to track it's whereabouts. He has gone to Europe to speak with a scientist who may be able to help with his search. He will not be in any danger."</p>
<p>"You don't know that." Loki whispered, wincing at a new pain that flared over his ribcage, his breath wheezing out of him in loud exhales. "The Aether has a desire to be wielded, all it needs is a target it can manipulate. Mortals cannot survive such a connection."</p>
<p>"I shall tell sir all you've explained Mr. Silver. He will not venture near it, he merely has no other way of tracking it down as per your instructions."</p>
<p>"I... You must keep him away from it Spirit." Loki murmured as the room began to tilt, his vision growing dark. "I... need to stop him..."</p>
<p>"Mr. Silver? Mr. Silver!"</p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Colonel Rhodes."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"JARVIS?!" Rhodey exclaimed, his voice cracking in alarm. "What's happened? What's wrong? Is Tony alright? Talk to me man!"</p>
<p>"I am trying Colonel." JARVIS replied, sounding annoyed.</p>
<p>"Right. Sorry." Rhodey huffed, JARVIS taking note of the measured breaths the Colonel was now taking. </p>
<p>"Sir is fine. He is currently on his way to meet with a scientist educated in astrophysics. At present he is over the Atlantic heading to Europe and is resting peacefully."</p>
<p>"Uh... o-kay." Rhodey huffed. "Then what do you need?"</p>
<p>"Sir mentioned his interaction with a certain, specific new friend to you, yes? Based on your response I deemed it reasonable that you would not be opposed to offering this individual aid if Sir were unavailable should he return."</p>
<p>"Um..." Rhodey scowled into his phone, confusion written all over him, until JARVIS' words clicked and his confusion turned to shock. "You mean now don't you? You know I can't just..."</p>
<p>"I have already taken care of that Colonel. Your superior officer will be granting you leave any moment. Can I count on you to make haste to the Tower? I believe this matter to be quite urgent."</p>
<p>Rhodey blew out a frustrated sigh. "You shouldn't be able to do that JARVIS, but yeah, okay. I'll leave as soon as I receive my orders."</p>
<p>"Thank you Colonel, but please do not draw too much attention in your journey. Sir and I would be most appreciative in this matter."</p>
<p>"I'm reading you JARVIS, but I expect a full explanation when I'm en-route." Rhodey said firmly. "Gotta go now. Don't make a habit of this JARVIS."</p>
<p>"You have my word Colonel Rhodes."</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Tony's plane touched down at Heathrow airport with little fanfare and even less crowds. Considering it was close to three in the morning, Tony wasn't that surprised, but he was grateful. The last thing he needed on this impromptu trip was social media sites speculating on his presence in England.</p>
<p>With his sunglasses firmly in place, he followed Happy through the airport to a waiting car. It's windows were blacked out and the interior was a welcome sight after the confines of the plane he'd just spent the past eight hours on. Happy closed the door behind him and took a seat up front with the driver, keeping the privacy window closed.</p>
<p>
  <em> "Sir." </em>
</p>
<p>Tony swore when JARVIS' voice broke the silence, jarring him from his thoughts and he passed a hand over his face. "You know what J? You have the worst timing ever."</p>
<p>"I apologize Sir, but there has been a development at the Tower."</p>
<p>"Well spit it out then. I'm already tense, I doubt anything you tell me could make it worse."</p>
<p>"Very well." Jarvis agreed, quickly explaining what had happened in his absence.</p>
<p>"Okay. I admit it. I was wrong. You actually <em> can </em> make me more tense. What were you thinking, calling Rhodey? We talked about this JARVIS. Just because we <em> can </em> manipulate his orders to our benefit, doesn't mean we actually <em> do it </em>. And we certainly don't tell him we did it. He's going to yell at me J. He's going to yell at me and it's going to be all your fault."</p>
<p>"It was the best option available given the circumstances sir. I could not redirect your plane and you could not be of any assistance at the time. I have assured Colonel Rhodes that it was not your idea nor should you be held responsible for my actions."</p>
<p>"Fine. What's done is done. Nothing we can do about it now. What about Loki? Has Rhodey arrived yet?"</p>
<p>"He is still en route sir and Mr. Silver is still unconscious but stable. I have no other way of assessing the situation until Colonel Rhodes arrives."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tony flicked a glance out his window when he noted the lack of movement in the car. "Keep me posted JARVIS. We just arrived at the hotel so I gotta go. Tell Rhodey I'll call him in the morning."</p>
<p>"Your morning or ours Sir?" JARVIS queried, an amused lilt in his voice.</p>
<p>Tony rolled his eyes. "New York time JARVIS. Which means I'll be expecting an update from you every hour or so till then. The wait is going to kill me. I don't care if I'm in the middle of nowhere, you call me if anything happens, got it?"</p>
<p>"Of course sir. Enjoy your stay in London."</p>
<p>"Uh huh. Sure, it'll be great wondering what the hell is going on in my Tower while I'm not there."</p>
<p>"I shall miss you too sir. Goodnight."</p>
<p>Tony huffed an exasperated sigh. "Night JARVIS."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Not Qualified for This</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tracking down an astrophysicist who was trying to keep hidden from the most secretive agency on the planet was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> Tony's idea of a good time. After checking the flight register of Foster's arrival, he could find no hints as to where she'd gone after arriving in England. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hadn't rented a car or called a cab and he could find no record of reservations in any of the nearby hotels under her own name or even any name that might be a cover. In the end he'd had to resort to hacking security cameras surrounding the airport, but it was taking a lot longer to do that than he'd anticipated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn't that it was hard, it was the fact that he had to do it without also being detected by the Metropolitan London Police, who were in charge of monitoring everything to do with Heathrow airport. It was both time consuming and nerve wracking since he did not want to get arrested and thus cause an international incident. Especially since he was also trying to keep his own activities hidden from SHEILD.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How much longer is this going to take JARVIS?" Tony moaned for the tenth time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am scanning the last of the security camera's archives now sir. It should take ten minutes. Less, if you would stop interrupting me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh come on J! You've got the fastest servers and processors on the planet! You can multitask that kind of thing in your sleep!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Perhaps I am merely pacing myself since you have a tendency to act before thinking." JARVIS admonished him. "What do you plan to do when we find Ms. Foster? I doubt she will be happy to see you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ever heard the expression about crossing bridges when they appear?" Tony countered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That is the exact reason behind my inquiry sir. Your penchant towards </span>
  <em>
    <span>"winging it"</span>
  </em>
  <span> has rarely generated the outcomes you anticipated. In fact, they have more often than not required an abundance of back-peddling and rather expensive apologies."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony scowled into the laptop's webcam. "Name one instance that my genius application of spontaneity backfired J."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Destroying the Ten Rings comes to mind. Especially so when you attempted to lie to Colonel Rhodes that you were not testing secret weapons in the Middle East. I believe this rather impulsive decision resulted in having a U.S. military aircraft attempt to shoot you out of the sky as an unidentified hostile object."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That was merely a bit of fun JARVIS! How was I supposed to know Rhodey was watching me on their radar?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am further reminded that in order to deflect any concern over your well-being, you deliberately provoked your closest friend into fighting you and stealing one of your creations. As I said before, an </span>
  <em>
    <span>expensive</span>
  </em>
  <span> apology."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's different." Tony retorted. "I thought I was dying and giving Rhodey a suit would've kept the government from trying to steal my stuff if I died. It was the perfect setting to be discrete about my end goal J."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Telling the truth about your condition would have achieved the same result with much less property damage. Not to mention the further damage to your reputation, which you then allowed SHIELD to use to manipulate you with."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I had that under control. I wanted them underestimating me JARVIS. You know that. And I don't know why you're bringing it up now, because it worked. They totally took my public sullying of my own person as fact. It let me get out of the mansion when Coulson tried to play babysitter with me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And Director Fury's act of breaking and entering? What did that achieve? I could have kept him out and had him contained if you hadn't adjusted my protocols and left me vulnerable to interference."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Argh!" Tony groaned. "We've been over this J. Let them believe they can get to me and they'll let their guard down every single time."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I do not agree that allowing a secret agency like that of SHIELD any opportunity to take advantage and manipulate you to get what they want."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"JARVIS. You know it's part of the image I wanted them to have. They didn't make me an Avenger and yet I still got access to everything on the Helicarrier. So much easier to uncover all their juicy little secrets when I've got my foot in the door."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JARVIS sighed, sounding put out and it made Tony smile in spite of himself. "I understand why you did what you did. It does not mean I have to like it or approve."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I get it JARVIS, I do. Which is why I have you. You challenge me to think all these schemes through first so I don't go too far. I know you'll always have my back."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It would be much easier to protect you if you... cooperated in ensuring your own safety from time to time. Regardless, I will do my best to keep you safe despite your penchant for recklessness."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aw, see J? I knew you loved me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Quite sir." Jarvis replied curtly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay enough caring and sharing. What have you got for me regarding one Doctor Jane Foster?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>James "Rhodey" Rhodes was not happy. After leaving the military base with JARVIS' urgency still ringing in his ear, he had flown straight to Stark Tower. Taking his time had set his teeth on edge, the beginning of a headache forming long before he touched down and stepped out of War Machine and into Tony's penthouse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now he was pacing the length of the guest bedroom, the Asgardian god still unconscious on the bed, while Rhodey muttered under his breath in frustration and annoyance. Nothing he or JARVIS had tried had any affect in waking the comatose god.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From what little the AI could determine, Loki was in a sort-of semi coma, seemingly forced into it by his own magic. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Magic!</span>
  </em>
  <span> As if Rhodey was  qualified to handle something like this! The desire to hand this problem over to someone else was almost suffocating it was so out of his depth. And if Tony hadn't shared what he'd learned about SHIELD, he would've been on the phone to them hours ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately, after seeing the evidence with his own eyes, there was no way in hell he'd hand Loki over to an organization with so many skeletons in their closet. He could all too easily imagine what SHIELD would do with a powerful alien prisoner in their grasp. Even thinking about the possibilities made him feel ill, so enemy or not, he was stuck here. Which meant Rhodey was stuck here too until either Loki woke up and provided an explanation or Tony returned from whatever he was doing in London.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Colonel Rhodes?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound of JARVIS' voice in the quiet room had him snapping out of his musings with a sudden tensing of shoulders. "Yes JARVIS?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am detecting an increase in heartbeat and breathing in Mr. Silver. I believe he may be waking soon."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Finally." Rhodey sighed, moving closer to the bed so he could watch the comatose god. He remained out of reach however, since there was no way of knowing whether or not Loki would lash out upon finding himself in strange surroundings. What he hadn't counted on was just how disoriented the god would be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A minute later, Loki had opened his eyes and James noted the full body flinch the god had when he spotted James standing at his bedside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Heimdall?" The god croaked, the dryness of his voice sounding wrecked even to Rhodey's ears. "Why are you here? What's happening? Did Odin send you? Where's Thor? Are you here to save me from... from </span>
  <em>
    <span>them</span>
  </em>
  <span>?" He asked, his voice cracking on his last word. "I called and called and you never came. No one came. Why are you here now? Will the Allfather now punish me for being weak? For giving away Asgards secrets so easily?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>James was so shocked by the words coming from Loki's mouth his mind blanked out and he couldn't, for the life of him, force a response past his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not surprised. Though it makes sense now why you always hated me. You must have known all along about the monster hiding in your midst. Speak Watcher!" Loki suddenly snapped  "I tire of whatever game it is that you're playing!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know who you're seeing right now Mr. Silver, but I'm not him. My name is Colonel James Rhodes, I'm Tony's friend." Rhodes replied, crossing his arms over his chest protectively. "JARVIS, lights up thirty percent."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The god winced in response to both Rhodey's words and the light that suddenly illuminated the room, but didn't lose either the tension in his coiled muscles or the thread of fear he could now see in Loki's eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't understand. Who are you? What have you done to me? Where am I?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhodey's brow twitched in response to the accusation. <em>W</em></span>
  <em>
    <span><em>hat</em> has the god been through that his instinct is to assume he'd been attacked? And what did he mean, Odin would punish him for treason? What monster? Was Loki talking about himself?'</span>
  </em>
  <span> Whatever was happening here was beyond his understanding and something he really didn't want to be part of... but for the moment, needs must and all that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I haven't done anything to you. You showed up here in Stark Tower and collapsed. JARVIS called me to come check on you and you've been unconscious for the past three hours."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stark Tower? That's impossible. I'm locked in a cell on Asgard. You're lying. This is just some trick, some twisted game you're playing to torment me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm afraid he's telling the truth Mr. Silver." Jarvis interrupted, causing Loki to flinch bodily at the sound. "I can tell by your responses that you are still disoriented. Allow me to jog your memory. Until recently, you've been visiting the Tower through some form of astral projection which as yet, I do not fully understand. However, on two previous occasions, you have physically appeared in the Tower with no explanation for how you managed it, other than a theory that something called the Aether is interfering with your powers."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At mention of the Aether, the god sat up abruptly, his eyes still unfocused and squinting as though blind to the room around him. "Aether? Where? Where is it? You must tell me! I can't... he mustn't have it... dangerous... too dangerous! You have to stop him! Help me stop him!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"JARVIS? I think we're gonna need something to knock him out. I don't think he's all here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You will not touch me!" Loki shouted, throwing his legs over the edge of the bed and planting his feet on the floor. "I am a god and you will tell me what I need to know!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"JARVIS?!" Rhodey exclaimed, backing away toward the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"DUM-E is already en route Colonel. Eta two minutes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I thought you said he was different now? You know... less crazy?" James muttered, keeping a wary eye on the confused Norse god.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This is the first time Mr. Silver has exhibited this behaviour in my presence. It is clear something is wrong with his thought processes. That, or something is causing him to act this way. He has never been irrational or delusional since he first entered the tower months ago when he was still under the Sceptre's influence."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There is nothing wrong with me!" Loki shouted, glaring in Rhodey's direction, though it was pretty obvious the god still couldn't see him clearly. Having planted his feet on the floor, Loki stood, angling his body towards the door. "And stop speaking about me as if I'm not here!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You need to calm down Mr. Silver." Rhodey replied, hearing DUM-E behind him. He turned slightly, shielding the god's view as he  fumbled to take the syringe DUM-E held in his claw. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I do not need to </span>
  <em>
    <span>calm down!</span>
  </em>
  <span> I need to leave this place, wherever it is, and you will </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> stop me." Loki declared. He took a step forward, closing the distance between them, cold determination carved into his expression, which faltered a moment later when his next step sent him to the floor. The god cried out in shock and fear, barely getting his hands in front of himself in time to break his fall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stunned, Rhodey blinked in surprise a moment before seizing the opportunity for what it was and plunged the contents of the syringe into the god's thigh. He moved quickly out of the way when Loki snarled and tried to grab him, moving back to the door and out of the god's reach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A minute later, Loki had stopped trying to get to his feet. All his energy dissipating in the wake of the drug Rhodey had injected him with as he collapsed boneless to the floor. The soft rhythmic sound of breathing assured him that Loki was out cold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well." James muttered, his shoulders slumping in relief. "That could've gone better."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Agreed." JARVIS hummed. "I do not know what course of action to suggest now Colonel. It seems that Mr. Silver may be caught in a memory or a delusion. Whatever the case, he is clearly hallucinating and unaware of his surroundings. Given what knowledge I have of his history however, I do not think that restraining him in any capacity would be wise at this point."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe I should have a look at what you know while he's still out JARVIS. Is there anything we can give him to make him a little more... amicable, before he wakes up?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There might be something." JARVIS replied. "Head to the infirmary and I will direct you. When you've finished getting Mr. Silver settled I shall draw up his history for you on a StarkPad. There's one in the living room you can use."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Right." James nodded, bending down and lifting the surprisingly heavy god into his arms and placing him back onto the bed. "This just keeps getting better and better." He muttered, slipping out the door and down the hall. And if JARVIS had been any more self-aware, he might've agreed with the Colonel's sentiment.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Not My Area</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>By the time 3pm rolled around, Tony hadn't made much progress in locating Doctor Foster. He'd found a reservation for Erik Selvig, but the scientist had checked out two days prior, with no indication of where he was headed or if he'd left the area altogether. And it wasn't as though he could go out in the armour to check. JARVIS had registered SHEILD activity in the area a few hours into the search, they hadn't called him, so Tony took that to mean they were waiting for him to make a move. He was under no illusion that they didn't know he was in London, but they were watching, and he wouldn't risk testing his theory just to annoy Fury. So he was stuck in his hotel and the surrounding area until he had a concrete direction to look in</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was frustrating in and of itself, having his hands tied by circumstance, but it also didn't help that he hadn't heard from Rhodey either. The not knowing was killing him. "JARVIS? Is Rhodey available to talk yet?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He is currently reviewing all information pertaining to Mr. Silver that I compiled over the past months."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well tell him to hurry up and that I'm calling in five minutes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The five minute leeway wait he'd given Rhodey felt like the longest five minutes of his life. Except for that time he'd been waiting for rescue in Afghanistan, and the palladium mess and the portal thing, which he was totally not going to think about right now... okay so maybe it wasn't nearly that bad, but it was up there in the top ten. Definitely up there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You did what?!" Tony exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We had to Tones!" Rhodes retorted. "He was freaking out and clearly couldn't see or didn't want to see where he was. It was like he was stuck in some bad memory or something. I mean, the words sounded rehearsed. Like he'd said them before. And when he tried to leave the room, his legs wouldn't support him. It was..." Rhodey paused. "It was weird, man. Like, your level of weird. I'm not cut out for that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You? Not cut out for that?" Tony scoffed, incredulous. "Colonel James Rhodes, the guy who put up with me since MiT, isn't cut out for dealing with a delusional god? Seriously? How many times did you talk me down from one of my episodes huh? The guy who got me clean and stay that way these past couple decades?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well when you put it like that..." Rhodey muttered, sighing heavily. "Still Tony. What am I supposed to do here? I don't even know where to start with this. You need to be here because, and I'm just taking a stab in the dark, but I assume he keeps coming here because he feels safe here. He doesn't have the first clue who I am. I mean, even if he was lurking around like a ghost when I was visiting before..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, yeah, I get it. But I can't just leave..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why the hell not? I told you what Loki said right? That you've got to stay away from it? That it's dangerous."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah..." Tony huffed and ran a hand through his hair, leaving it sticking out at odd angles. "But if that's the case, shouldn't I at least warn Jane? I mean, I know it's her playground but if Loki is saying it's dangerous..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can't you just call her? Warn her or... something?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Right. And when she asks how I know about it, I'm supposed to say what exactly? That Loki told me? The guy who tried to take over the world. How do you think that'll go over?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah I get it. It's a rock and a hard place but you gotta get back here Tones. I hate to say it out loud, but I'm pretty sure Loki needs your help, not mine."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dammit!" Tony swore. "I hate this. Fine. I'll think of something to say to her that might convince her I'm not trying to steal her work or something. JARVIS?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have notified Ms. Potts and the Stark jet is waiting for you at Heathrow airport. It will be ready to leave within the hour."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Um." Tony stammered. "What exactly did you tell Pepper? And why is the jet here?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ms. Potts landed an hour ago. Apparently the firm she arranged to meet with insisted she be present and if it would not offend, they would rather not involve you at all. She was going to call you the moment she checked in but I reached her first."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well that's convenient." Rhodey mused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Isn't it though." Tony replied, frowning into the webcam. "A bit suspicious too J."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sure I have no idea what you are talking about sir."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well you heard him Rhodey. I'll be back soon. And unless Loki tries to attack you, don't tranq him again. Okay?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. Fine. I'm gonna try talking to him when he wakes up. Maybe I'll have more luck now that I know most of the history of him showing up here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Thanks Rhodey bear. You're the best!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah yeah. You owe me Tony, and not just for me staying here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know. I'm sorry and I know you're gonna kick my ass, but really Rhodey. Thanks."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't mention it. You know I've always got your back."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Right back at ya. See you soon."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Colonel Rhodes. I believe our guest is waking now." JARVIS announced a few hours after Tony's call.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Awesome." Rhodey muttered, heaving himself to his feet from where he'd been sitting tense at the breakfast bar. "Hey JARVIS? You think uh... Mr. Silver might like some tea?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Possibly. Though we may wish to establish that he is not still locked in his memories before providing such a thing."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Right. Yeah, I guess if he can't trust his own senses, he's not going to accept anything from a stranger." Rhodey paused at the doorway to the bedroom. "That was a dumb thing to suggest wasn't it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I wouldn't go that far."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, it was. Definitely out of my element here. Hope I can get through to him this time though."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhodey eased the door open slowly. JARVIS had assured him the god was  not awake yet but stirring towards it. He left the door cracked open and moved to the side of the bed, close enough that Loki would see him, yet far enough away that the god wouldn't feel as if Rhodey were looming over him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The silence felt deafening but he could hear the soft whisper of Loki's breathing and noted the change the moment the god stirred awake. Bright green eyes met his own in the dim light of the room, but the difference was clear. Whatever had happened last time he'd been in this position, there wouldn't be a repeat because Loki clearly saw him now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The god blinked at him a few times, huffed a breath that barely covered the groan he tried to hide and then shifted himself up to rest his back against the headboard. "I must apologize for my behaviour earlier. I was... not myself."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhodey grunted. Yeah no shit, he thought, but refrained from voicing it aloud. "Yeah, I got that. Do you remember who I am?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki scowled as if tasting something sour on his tongue. "I do not. Unfortunately."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm Colonel James Rhodes, U.S. military and Tony's friend. He mentioned you'd been visiting and JARVIS called me when you showed up here and promptly passed out."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah I see." Loki nodded, though his eye twitched in irritation. "And Mr. Stark?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He is on his way back to New York as we speak Mr. Silver." JARVIS replied, causing both men to startle and Rhodey to glare at the ceiling.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you JARVIS. May I ask how long it has been since I arrived?" Loki asked, though the strain in his even tone was obvious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A little over five hours I'm afraid."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Damn the Norns!" Loki swore and then proceeded to rattle off what Rhodey took to be very explicit curses in a language he was certain no one could translate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm just shooting in the dark here, but I'm guessing that's bad huh?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No one could accuse you of being incapable of stating the obvious mortal." Loki snapped, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and planting his feet on the floor. "And given my... current state, I have yet to recover enough to return to Asgard."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well I'm sticking around until Tony gets here. Want to raid his liquor cabinet? You seem like you might need it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That would be acceptable." Loki replied, getting to his feet, though his scowl had not lessened. "Thank you for offering."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you sure you can walk? Last time you tried that it didn't end well."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am well enough to stand and walk on my own. Your concern is appreciated but unnecessary. Please lead the way."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fine. Follow me. But don't say I didn't offer." Rhodey shrugged, heading back down the hall to the living room. It killed him to not watch the god follow him, but he kept his eyes aimed forward, stopping to turn only when he'd reached the small bar. He gathered two glasses and a bottle of Tony's best scotch, pressing his lips tight together to keep silent while Loki made his way, painstakingly slowly to the nearest couch. He dropped onto it as gracefully as he could manage, which Rhodey could tell cost the god a lot of energy and pain, evidenced by the sheen of sweat on Loki's brow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After joining the god and passing him a glass, they shared several minutes of uninterrupted silence. Rhodey had no clue what to say or if he even needed to say anything. The god clearly didn't want to speak or be spoken to, but Rhodey was also pretty certain Loki needed to speak but wasn't about to initiate anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a heavy mental sigh, he refilled his glass, pushing the bottle closer to the god to help himself and settled back against the couch. "So, JARVIS mentioned that this isn't the first time something like this has happened. He also mentioned something about a stone and that you uh... seem conflicted about what to do about it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That is correct."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is that why Tony was in England? Did you ask him to look for it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I did. I wasn't certain at the time about it's... volatility or potential danger or I wouldn't have involved him in the matter."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That was probably a bad idea." Rhodey sighed. "Tony will obsess about it, and he may or may not choose to listen to you regarding how dangerous it is."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then you must stop him." Loki declared, glaring at him as if daring Rhodey to defy him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Look Mr. Silver, or whatever you want to be called, I care about Tony like a brother. But I do not have time to babysit a grown ass man who has more money than all the tea in China." Rhodey snapped. "I'm only here because certain AI's, whose creator is an ass, hijacked my superior's orders to make me able to come here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you care about Stark and your planet, you would do well to heed my words mortal." Loki bit out. "This goes beyond your petty duty to your superiors and your government. I cringe at how much less bloodshed would be necessary if someone had only listened when I warned them of catastrophe." The god paused then, his knuckles turning white at the tension in them as he fisted them at his sides. "It seems to me that no matter the race, you are all too stupid to hear me and much prefer me saying 'I told you so' after everything has already gone to Hel. That is, when they aren't instantly blaming me as if I was responsible, as though my foreknowledge is an admittance of complicity."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhodey gaped, slack-jawed at the venom and barely controlled anger the god had sneered at him as though he was only now seeing him clearly for the first time. "Um."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Spare me whatever platitude you wish to spill from your lips. I care not."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhodey sighed and looked away from Loki's piercing gaze. The god's anger was rolling off him in waves and it was all he could do to not get to his feet and put distance between them and the power he sensed behind it. "I get it. Being the bearer of bad news must get... frustrating after a while."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Frustrating is not an adequate descriptor."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Right." Rhodey nodded, conscious of the rising tension in the room. "Look, I know you won't believe me, but I get where you're coming from. Tony has been there too and... as one of the people who were... resistant to some of the things Tony tried to convince me of, I get it. I saw how frustrated and fed up Tony got whenever he tried to convince others of something. So I can understand how a person in that position would eventually just want to give up, stop caring and let whatever bad thing they're warning people about just happen and turn their back on it all."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhodey sighed and paced to the picture window to stare out at the darkening skyline of New York. "I guess what I'm trying to say, is that I understand. Unfortunately, my position in the military and knowing how the government does things, believing you isn't enough."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes. You mortals do tend to obsess over such trivial things as jurisdiction, burden of proof and proper channels. An exercise in wasted effort, lost time and excessive debate just so you can then form a committee to do your deciding for you." Loki sneered. "I won't bother wasting my time convincing you. Do what you will with the information. I have no intention of wasting my energy on something that could take months for your bureaucracies to decide."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Look, I'm not saying I won't listen..." Rhodey argued, but Loki cut him off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You have already explained your position. Your denials are pointless. I will convey my knowledge to Stark,  someone who is not constrained by orders or loyalty to superiors and governments. I'm certain he is much better equipped to handle the information and who and when to pass it on to."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're kind of a dick. You know that right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It has been mentioned on occasion." Loki smirked. "But your opinion of me is irrelevant. Unless of course, you wish to base your assessment of the serious nature of my warnings solely on whether or not I'm likeable. In that context, your priority then becomes both petty and personal and serves no one but your own pride."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhodey scowled but said nothing. After a minute he wandered into the kitchen to reign in the swell of anger Loki had provoked. He knew it was only because the god had made a valid point and because he was right. Liking Loki had nothing to do with the validity of his warning. His stomach growled then, and he wondered if Loki was being deliberately offensive because he was hungry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"JARVIS? Can you place two orders for pizza? I think our guest could use the calories about now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course Colonel Rhodes. Shall I order your usual?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, go for it. Could you inform his highness while I go for a shower? He might not be trying to piss me off, but he's still doing a good job of it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I shall inform him sir. Your order should arrive within the next 40 minutes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks JARVIS."</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It is very... challenging, to say the least, to attempt a Canon Divergent, Loki-centric story while being decidedly Team Iron Man... and NOT be able to allow Tony to pre-emptively avoid the other Avengers since there is no time travel and no psychic characters available to provide insight into future events.</p><p>So if chapters seem to take a while to come out, that's why. I need some creative workarounds that are somewhat logical and don't become lazy through hand-wavy magic or science. I try to avoid those tools like the plague. It might make writing harder, but I think it makes for a much better story and more believable plot.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Up a Creek Without a Paddle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was dark where Clint was currently hiding in a tree, his sharp gaze fixed on the warehouse across from his position. It was a stakeout, one that had required someone with his particular skill set in spotting targets from a distance and his proficiency with a bow. If not for that, he wouldn't be here and the reason for that was why he currently wore a bitter scowl on his face.</p><p>After the invasion, but more specifically after his time spent as a puppet of Loki's sceptre, SHIELD had treated him like an enemy. Fury had drilled him like a hostile force, searching for any remaining threads of loyalty he might still have for the invading Norse god. </p><p>At the time, he'd been just as anxious to ensure he had full autonomy back under his own control. The blood tests and regular physicals had all been part of it. Even the constant interrogations done by Fury, Hill or whichever doctor happened to be treating him at the time. Yet after a month of being poked and prodded and eyed with suspicion, Clint had had enough. </p><p>None of the tests SHIELD did provided any answers other than to confirm what they already knew. The influence of the Sceptre had vanished the moment Natasha had hit him in the head. From the tests and scans they'd done, including an MRI, there was nothing to see. No brain damage, no trace of there ever having been anything there at all and after the third exam of that nature, Clint was fed up.</p><p>He'd understood the need to know at the beginning. He had enough nightmares from his past that he wasn't keen to add to it by not ensuring the Sceptre's influence wasn't still affecting him. He'd cooperated fully, even going so far as to deride and vent about Loki every chance he got, spitting the man's name whenever someone looked at him with suspicion. But it wasn't the truth.</p><p>He felt almost nothing toward the man who had stolen his will, his freedom of choice. The anger he'd felt that day on the Helicarrier had all but vanished when it was all over, though he'd originally been certain his ordeal would haunt his dreams for months to come. It had, but not how he'd expected.</p><p>Loki's visage had never once appeared in his nightmares, never once haunted his dreams. It was as though the god had never existed. Instead, all he saw was darkness. Darkness all around with an occasional burst of golden yellow colour, sometimes with blue light, and throughout it all, the sense that something dark and powerful and cruel watched him from the shadows and laughed at his weakness.</p><p>By the end of the second month of suspicious looks cast his way, Clint had told Fury in no uncertain terms that he was done with SHIELD's tests. They weren't going to find anything more and they both knew it. Fury agreed, but still refused to send him out on assignment, making the archer bite his tongue whenever he felt like voicing his objections, knowing it would do no good. </p><p>Nat didn't treat him any differently, at least not anything obvious, but he caught the flashes of wariness and concern in her eyes whenever she thought he wasn't looking and it grated on him. He knew telling her about the dreams and the lack of Loki's presence in them would only amp up her suspicions, so he said nothing. How could anyone believe he didn't hate the Norse god who'd unmade him and turned him against his co-workers who now watched him with suspicion in their eyes? How could he not <em> hate </em> Loki? How could he not want retribution for such a personal attack?</p><p>He couldn't explain that to anyone, not even to himself and so he held his tongue and waited. It was the only reason he was back in the field now. It was a relief to be out of the on-going repairs to the Triskelion and away from the furtive glances and aborted conversations of fellow agents while he'd been "benched" for assessment. </p><p>Unfortunately, this newfound "freedom" on the mission had placed him in the company of one Agent Sitwell. As an agent, he was pretty good at his job, if a little cold. If there was one positive thing about the guy, it was that he hadn't been among those who had treated Clint like an enemy since being freed of the Sceptre's influence. But that was also unsettling in its own way and it had set off a warning flag of danger. Of what, Clint didn't know, but being in the field with the guy had only increased the vague sense of unease he felt.</p><p>"I'm not seeing any activity." Clint said aloud into his comm, his sharp gaze still trained on the warehouse. "Think they've locked up and gone home?"</p><p>"Another ten minutes Sparrow." Sitwell responded. "Then we'll head in. Keep an eye out."</p><p>"Got it." Clint replied, relieved it had been Sitwell and not Rumlow who'd responded. Now <em> that </em> guy was dangerous. And Brock had made no effort to hide his disdain for Clint, despite or maybe because he knew the archer was one of SHIELD's top agents. </p><p>Clint did nothing to hide his mutual contempt for the man, deliberately baiting him with comments about friendly fire. He also made it known that he was tempted to get Rumlow injured and off the field for a while. Friendly fire happened all the time right? Clint snorted to himself and returned his attention to the warehouse. It wasn't as though Fury would buy that excuse, and he knew it, but it didn't stop him from fantasizing about it.</p><p>It was a pointless daydream anyway. Even if Fury bought that it was an accident, which Clint was certain he wouldn't, getting a fellow teammate injured now would get himself grounded indefinitely. Which was the last thing he wanted or needed. What he <em> really </em> wanted, was to talk to someone about the invasion. Someone who wasn't SHIELD or connected to the agency in any way. </p><p>Unfortunately, there weren't that many people he could discuss it with. Banner had slipped under SHEILD's radar a few weeks after the invasion. Rogers was still working through acclimatizing to the 21st century and had taken off on some cross country trip to find himself or whatever. </p><p>Clint shook his head at that. What the guy needed was sensitivity training, probably some refresher courses on military procedures and current social norms too would help. But what the guy <em> really needed </em> was treatment for PTSD. It was clear to everyone at SHIELD that the super soldier was clinging much too tightly to his past and was definitely not dealing with everything he'd lost.</p><p>Unfortunately, at the mere mention of mental health treatment, Rogers had balked and balked hard. He refused any mention of it, no matter how the SHIELD medical team had broached the subject. At one point, the former soldier had lost his temper and taken out a wall in his anger and blatant frustration. After that, the subject had been dropped, but Clint knew it was far from over.</p><p>Fury had let him go on the condition that he check in once a week, implying that should he choose not to, the Director could make his life difficult. Rogers had eventually agreed, but no one was under the misconception that Captain America liked it. </p><p>Clint shook his head at his own thoughts. It was dangerous letting Cap get away without some serious counselling, but there wasn't much SHIELD could do to stop him. Too many people knew who he was for one and Fury wasn't about to piss off a valuable asset like Steve Rogers. Clint just hoped that Fury's complacency didn't come back to bite them all in the ass one day.</p><p>He thought about approaching Stark, given the man's unexpected defence of Loki, but after his and Nat's disastrous meeting with him in the Tower, he doubted the inventor would want him there. It was also pretty unlikely Stark would believe anything he had to say about the invasion or Loki, so what would be the point? Still, he'd think about it. Speculating about Stark's reaction always seemed like an effort in futility. At least to Clint. Despite both Fury and Natasha's dislike of the man, he knew they were all well aware that Stark never lived up to expectations. A fact which contributed to the Director's and Nat's dislike of him, but which Clint found both interesting and entertaining. It reminded him of his time with the circus, when his daily life had been almost as unpredictable as his first months with SHIELD had been. </p><p>Clint sighed, returning his attention to the warehouse. None of that was here nor there at the moment. He had a mission to complete. If the things bothering him about the invasion didn't improve he'd reassess and decide later if approaching Stark was a viable option. In the meantime, he had work to do.</p><p>***</p><p>Loki remained glued to the seat he'd chosen when the dark skinned mortal had offered him a drink. JARVIS had then informed him that food had been ordered and the mortal would return soon.</p><p>Relief flooded him at the AI's words and he slumped in the chair, mindful of every twinge of pain and every ache that now coursed through his body. He knew, even before the mortal had spoken to him that he'd had an... <em> episode </em> upon first meeting the man. He wasn't altogether certain of what he'd said or done but the feeling of shame coursing through him could not have come from anything else. </p><p>Tension still radiated through his jaw, wanting to yell out his frustrations at whatever had caused this and how helpless it left him feeling. After his freedom from the Sceptre had been won through the blinding pain of having his spine broken and his pelvis crushed, his magic had swarmed his mind, locking away his memories of the Void. He'd been beyond grateful for that at the time, because he hadn't wanted to show more weakness than his defeat already had.</p><p>Unfortunately, as he was now beginning to realize, that might not have been the mercy he'd first believed it to be. He still wasn't certain how it had happened, but not only had he locked away his own pain, but he'd also locked away the memory of what had caused the injuries in the first place and then hidden it all beneath a glamour. </p><p>Now, with the Aether's supposed interference, it was chipping away at that glamour and with it, revealing the pain of his injuries without context. He knew The Other and Thanos had tortured him, but with his memories so vague and disjointed, he didn't know when his injuries had occurred or if the pain he felt now was all of it. He needed to fix it somehow, yet he wasn't certain how he could. At least not with the Aether seemingly influencing his magic like it was.</p><p>What he didn't understand was <em> why. </em> Why would the Aether interfere in such a way? Was it a spell cast by The Other that had somehow been locked away by his magic? Had the power of the two infinity stones been responsible for keeping him both unaware of his injuries and also unable to see the evidence of them?</p><p>Norns! It was torture to not know either the cause of his current state, nor have access to the power necessary to undo whatever was happening. He needed to return to Asgard immediately. The longer he remained on Midgard, the sooner his absence would be discovered. If that wasn't bad enough, unguarded and weak as he was, outside of Asgard's cells, it was only a matter of time before Thanos noticed him. </p><p>He was brought out of his reverie by the return of the mortal. He smelled... different, so Loki assumed the man had finished his shower. In silence, Rhodes placed a plate on the table before the god along with two square boxes making Loki frown.</p><p>"What?" The mortal demanded, catching Loki's scowl. "You never had pizza before?" He asked, opening one of the boxes and placing several pieces of a triangular-shaped bread, covered in bits of things Loki could not identify onto a plate.</p><p>"I am uncertain where you got the notion that I've ever been on this planet long enough to partake in eating Midgardian foods." Loki snapped, a wave of pain washing over him making him respond angrily.</p><p>"Right." Rhodey grunted. "And I suppose your week-long invasion doesn't count."</p><p>"I did not have time to explore mortal culinary creations." Loki retorted, his voice clipped and angry. "Besides, I am uncertain as to why you care. We have never met and yet you seem to believe I have some obligation in contributing to this pointless line of conversation. It is also quite obvious you have no interest in being here. I don't see the point in having you remain here continuing this farcical attempt at friendship when you clearly wish to leave."</p><p>"So, it looks like I got here just in time." Tony called, smirking when his presence startled both men.</p><p>"Tony!" Rhodes exclaimed, jumping to his feet. "JARVIS, why didn't you tell me he was here?"</p><p>"Because I asked him not to." Tony replied, grabbing a glass from the kitchen and joining the two men in the living room. "Thanks for holding down the fort while I was gone, Platypus."</p><p>Rhodey snorted and ran a tired hand through his hair, his eyes flicking to Loki, whose cool glare was still unnerving him. "You're welcome, but I think I've had my fill for the month. So, you got this? Because I'm gonna head out. But don't think you're off the hook for what JARVIS pulled to get me here."</p><p>Tony's gaze drifted to the god, who was clearly as tense as a wounded cat, his posture unchanged from what he'd seen when he'd first arrived back at the Tower. Loki met his gaze with no hint of emotion in them. The only indication that he was pleased to see the inventor was a faint softening around his eyes. "Yeah, I think I'm good. And I'm sorry about JARVIS."</p><p>Rhodey sighed, a faint smile on his lips. "I know you are Tony. Just... let me know if you need anything alright? Oh and I'm taking one of the pizzas with me."</p><p>Tony grinned and clapped his friend on the shoulder. "Hey, I'm not gonna deny you your dinner."</p><p>"Damn straight you won't. Later Tones."</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm thinking unreliable narrator might be a tag I'm missing. Not that I'm planning anything nefarious like character death or twist endings where the pairing don't actually get to stay together at the end, because I sincerely hate those kinds of stories with every fibre of my being.<br/>This is more like, I'm not sure what I'm doing with Clint. I know I'm pretty sick of the "Clint hates Loki and wants him dead full stop" tropes.Those are getting so boring and tiresome to read. Also, there's not much evidence of that being true in the movies so... yeah. That.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Unsatisfying Conversations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Canon timelines? What canon timelines? I don't know her. 😉</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So." Tony began, settling into the couch a few inches between him and the silent god. "JARVIS told me what happened. But something tells me that what happened when you arrived and again when you woke the first time, wasn't your doing."</p>
<p>Loki said nothing in response, only continued to stare moodily out the window, his fingers rubbing the sleeve of his tunic over and over again. Tony was sure this was a soothing habit for the god, and took it as a sign he was on the right track when Loki didn't react to his words.</p>
<p>"Right." Tony sighed, refilling both their glasses with whisky and waiting patiently for the god to acknowledge him and take the glass from his hand. He nodded and gave Loki a faint smile when he did, holding the god's cool gaze with his own. "I'm guessing the Aether must've messed with you again or you wouldn't still be here. Am I right or way off base? Come on Reindeer Games, talk to me here."</p>
<p>Loki blinked and ran a hand through his hair, a swallow of whiskey shot quickly down his throat. "I believe so. But... I think there's more at work than just the Aether's interference."</p>
<p>"Oh?" Tony hummed, sinking back into his seat, forcing himself not to tense. "What do you think it is?"</p>
<p>Loki's cheeks flushed, his gaze drifting down to his hands and making Tony's eyebrows shoot up into his hairline. </p>
<p>It was entirely inappropriate for Tony to think that blush made Loki look adorable or to surprise him as much as it did. He'd never imagined the God of Mischief could blush, or that he would blush so adorably. But here they were. Tony gulped down more whiskey in an attempt to banish the unwelcome thought. </p>
<p>He was being ridiculous. For one thing, Loki was a <em> god. </em> An alien being who had been through some heavy shit and who would not appreciate Tony's sudden unsavoury thoughts. Another thing was Pepper. Sure, they had broken things off but now was just not the time for even thinking about another person. It was much too soon and more importantly, it was Loki. Sure, he knew the guy had invaded earth under extreme duress, but no one else knew that and even if they did, there was no guarantee they would care. </p>
<p>But still... Loki. A god. Who was not only incarcerated on an entire realm away, but a criminal in his own people's eyes and he was also far older than even Tony could fathom or understand. The guy would live for so many more centuries... it was ridiculous to even entertain the idea that someone like Loki would ever be interested in him, Tony Stark... or any mortal for that matter.</p>
<p><em> Ants </em> Tony. He reminded himself. Mortals were ants to people like Loki. It didn't matter that Loki was here now. It wasn't like any of this was Loki's choice or that the god even <em> wanted </em> to be here. All of this was just a misfire of some magical object that even Loki couldn't explain, but it wouldn't last forever.</p>
<p>All that passed through his mind as Loki gathered his resolve to explain. "I think it's me. My magic has done this and somehow it is now being interfered with by the power of the Aether. I know I asked you to find it for me, but as I told your friend I have to ask you to stop. The Aether is far too dangerous to approach. I can't tell you how I know that other than the fact that I am now certain it is responsible for drawing me here to Midgard."</p>
<p>"Um." Tony began. "I don't even know where to start with that statement, but... what do you mean you're the cause? I thought it was the Aether."</p>
<p>Loki sighed and stared out the window. "When the green beast broke my back and my connection to the Sceptre, my body was flooded with my Seidr to heal me. It was a blessing that I gave no second thought to, until today." He said, taking a deep breath before meeting Tony's troubled gaze. "It seems my magic went even further than just healing me. It also took my memories of how the injuries occured and my awareness of their presence. All I know is that I am still injured from my time... in the void, but I cannot see them or feel them until the glamour my Seidr cast upon me is broken. While in my cell, I have been trying to use my time there to heal, yet all I feel is a bone deep exhaustion."</p>
<p>Tony's eyes narrowed and Loki can tell the man has questions, but there is also a layer of concern there that he can't understand. Regardless of their shared goals and recent truce, Loki is still this man's enemy and he still tried to kill him. The only emotion he should feel is satisfaction that Loki is suffering for his actions. </p>
<p>"What does that mean exactly?"</p>
<p>"It means that I am more severely injured than I appear. I was not fully myself when my Seidr healed me so I do not know how to remove the... hmmm, blocks, I suppose is the best way to describe it, that are in place preventing me from knowing the truth. Such as it is." Loki sighed, running a shaky hand through his hair again. "I am not explaining this very well."</p>
<p>"No." Tony shook his head and leaned toward him, holding his gaze as he spoke. "No, I think I get it. You've got some wacky amnesia thing going on, compounded by the lack of being able to see what's wrong. And I'm guessing the Aether interfering with that is what's causing your magic to keep doing things without your consent. Oh! Is that why you keep showing up here?" Tony asked, fully engaged in voicing his theories as he got to his feet and started pacing. "Like you said, your magic recognized the energy of the arc reactor, so it feels safe and familiar so it brings you here. But not just because I'm so magnetic." Tony chortled with a wry grin. "Which is hell on my ego by the way, but also because it somehow knows the Aether is here on earth. So in some convoluted and totally unhelpful way, it's trying to help by bringing you closer to the Aether so that it can somehow break the accidental lock it placed on you. Does that sound right?"</p>
<p>Loki blinked in shock at the mortal's words. How had this man parsed out what he'd said so... accurately? Even he could not fully explain in a way that was not confusing to his own mind. None of what he'd theorized made sense nor should it even be possible. Yet this unbelievable mortal has made it sound not only possible but probable. "I..." Loki swallowed past the lump in his throat. Norns, how could this mortal understand him when no one on Asgard, in all his centuries of life had never done so? "Yes. I believe that is the gist of things. Except for the part of the Aether trying to fix what it did. Of all the Stones, the Aether is the most dangerous because it alone has a more powerful will than the others. I suspect the only thing it seeks is its own freedom from wherever it has been contained and it only seeks me because of my connection to the Mind Stone and the Tesseract. I think if it found me, it wouldn't hesitate to attempt to possess me and from there, force me to take it to whomever most closely aligns with its desired ends."</p>
<p>"Well shit." Tony huffed, flipping back down into his chair. "That doesn't sound good at all. You said your magic seems to think? Is that right? Is it sentient then? That the Aether can help, but you said the Aether is dangerous and you need to stay away from it. How are you going to get better if you can't get close to it?"</p>
<p><em> "That, </em> is a very good question." Loki agreed, his chest feeling as though a weight had lifted from it. It was a sensation he hadn't felt in many decades. The sense that someone understood him, possibly even accepted him without judgment, without immediately assuming it was some trick or lie. "Unfortunately it is not something I can deal with now. I have been out of my cell for far too long. I must go back. Every minute I stay here I risk not only further punishments from Asgard, but being seen and caught by... by my former "hosts." Also, in answer to your question, my Seidr is a part of me yes, but it does have a... hmmm, program of its own. Much like JARVIS is tasked with protecting you, my magic acts to protect me and therefore can act without my intent to heal or protect me if I am ever in a... weakened position."</p>
<p>"So like an angry mother bear protecting her cubs." Tony nodded. "Sounds like a handy thing to have."</p>
<p>"I've no idea what that is, but it sounds similar to how my Seidr works. However, as I mentioned already, I need to return to Asgard. Thank you once again for your hospitality Stark. I am in your debt."</p>
<p>"Wait!" Tony exclaimed, a mix of disappointment and loss bleeding into his outburst. "Does that mean you're better? Are you well enough to get yourself back there in one piece? Will you come back?"</p>
<p>Loki couldn't hide the look of shock Stark's words caused in his expression. For what felt like an eternity but was barely a couple of minutes, he could only stare at the man, unable to make sense of the unexpected expression of concern. </p>
<p>"Loki? Hey, did I break you?"</p>
<p>"I am merely surprised you would wish to have me return." Loki replied when he managed to find his voice. "I was under the impression you found these visits... difficult."</p>
<p>"What? I never said that." Tony huffed, leaning forward on his seat. "I mean, sure they aren't exactly expected, but that doesn't mean your visits are unwanted. I uh... well we haven't really talked all that much, but I enjoy interacting with you. I'd love to talk to you more about your magic and... whatever you can tell me about... um, what's still out there. In space, I mean, but I get that it's not possible right now. Shit." Stark swore, shaking his head at himself. "What I'm trying to say is that you're welcome to come here whenever you uh... want or need to. I get that I'm just a puny mortal and that my offer probably doesn't mean much, but I still want you to know you're welcome here whenever."</p>
<p>"You wish to know about my magic?"</p>
<p>If not for the incredulity in Loki's voice, Tony might have thought the god was offended. But his expression made it clear that discussing magic with others was not something anyone had ever welcomed before, not that he was so arrogant to believe he was the only one, but still, it didn't seem to be a common thing either. It was also pretty apparent that Loki looked hopeful at the thought of discussing his magic, much the same way he enjoyed discussing his inventions.  </p>
<p>"Are you kidding? Of course I want to talk about magic with you. All Thor ever said about it was that it's science that mortals don't understand yet."</p>
<p>"Of course he did." Loki replied, something in his posture relaxing at Tony's words. "In that case, I will make every effort to ensure I return for that discussion. But I must go now."</p>
<p>"Okay." Tony said, not hiding his disappointment at Loki's departure  "Just... take care of yourself okay? And don't worry, I won't go looking for the Aether anymore."</p>
<p>"Thank you... Anthony. I look forward to speaking with you under... better circumstances."</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>"What's going on with you?" Nat asked as she slipped into the seat across from him. Her tray was laden with food from the SHIELD cafeteria and she plucked up a French fry and popped it in her mouth as she settled.</p>
<p>Clint shrugged, keeping his attention on his own food. "Nothing."</p>
<p>"You're lying Clint." Nat commented, biting into her burger with relish. "You've been distant and quiet for weeks now. I know Fury was being pretty hard on you over the whole Loki thing, but you've been back in the field for two weeks now and you're still..." Nat paused to wave her burger at the air. "Acting weird. Is it about Loki and what he did?"</p>
<p>Clint looked up then and levelled a cold glare at his partner. "Don't manipulate me Tasha. You know it won't work and that it pisses me off."</p>
<p>"I wouldn't have to if you just talked to me."</p>
<p>"Why? So you can go running off to Fury?"</p>
<p>Natasha frowned, turning her attention back to her meal. "I don't get this animosity Clint. We're partners here and you've been shutting me out. You can trust me."</p>
<p>"Then you can trust that there's nothing going on." Clint retorted, tipping his soda into his mouth and following it up with a loud burp. "Sorry." He added with a smirk at Nat's scowl of distaste. </p>
<p>"So I'm imagining it? Because you're not climbing the walls or stalking fellow agents just to alleviate your boredom? You haven't even pulled any pranks on the newbies in months. So don't tell me it's nothing."</p>
<p>Clint shrugged and got to his feet, his tray in his hand. "I just have some things I need to work out. That's it. See you later Tash."</p>
<p>Natasha watched him go, her brow furrowed in a scowl. There was no way it was that simple. She was going to have to keep an eye on Clint. Fury didn't like the archer's change in behaviour either, but with him passing all SHIELD's tests with flying colours they had no reason to keep him off the field. </p>
<p>She finished off the rest of her lunch and headed for the training room. She had some frustrations to work out.</p>
<p>After changing into more comfortable attire, she wrapped her hands and started off with punching and kicking the weighted bags scattered around the edges of the room. She wasn't convinced that what was going on with Clint was anything to worry about. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Unfortunately she didn't have the time to solely focus on Clint. While noticing the archer's behaviour, she had noticed some other odd things. Things like missions that a few rather unsavoury Agents had been sent on which didn't seem at all in line with standard operations. Not to mention the increase in how often Pierce was now making an appearance in SHIELD HQ. It was... <em> weird. </em> Then there was the massive paranoia going around regarding Loki's sceptre. </p>
<p>She'd tried to keep track of the Sceptre's movements and Fury had kept her informed whenever it had to be moved. Yet the last time she'd asked, the Director had looked uncomfortable and rather angry (his eye had twitched), when he'd informed her she no longer had clearance for that knowledge. Which was beyond absurd. She'd been there. Other than Clint and Steve, she'd been there with the Sceptre. She'd used it. No one else at SHIELD had even laid eyes on it until she'd put it in Fury's hand. It stank of... something. She didn't know what yet, but she was sure it was nothing good.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Thurisaz: Unseen Forces</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>“If we must fight for peace then let us find our peace in battle.”</strong>
  </em>
</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>The power of Thurisaz is easily located because it is on the borderline, the frontier of consciousness. It is wise to never start a fight, but if one has started, be sure to finish it.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>~~~~~</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>The double of himself that greeted Loki when he reappeared in his cell on Asgard smirked at him a moment before fading away into a wisp of green mist. He stared in shock at the spot where the double had been sitting on his bed, casually reading a book and unease slithered down his spine. He hadn't felt anything from the double when it dissipated, nor had he felt any kind of drain on his Seidr from having it existing while he remained on Midgard. </p>
<p>It was beyond unsettling. Enough that he sat down heavily in his chair without being aware he'd moved. It turned out to be a blessing a moment later when Thor appeared on the other side of the barrier to his cell. He might not have noticed at all that his not-brother was there if Thor hadn't huffed loudly the moment he laid eyes on Loki.</p>
<p>"So now you're just sitting there as if nothing has changed?" Thor scoffed, his lip curling in disgust. </p>
<p>Loki arched a brow at Thor's comment at the same time a pit of cold settled in his gut. Norns dammit. His double, which he hadn't been consciously aware of, had been covering for him in his absence, had also spoken to Thor and he had <em> no idea </em> what had been said.</p>
<p>"From where I'm sitting from within this cell. Nothing has." Loki replied, assured in his knowledge that Thor would not notice a difference and would therefore waste no time in listing Loki's offenses. </p>
<p>"You are a despicable creature Loki." Thor sneered, his glare intensifying. "The fact that you refuse to even entertain the notion that you committed crimes against Asgard is proof of that."</p>
<p>"What crimes would those be exactly Thor?" Loki replied, getting to his feet and coming to stand across from his not-brother. So that was what had Thor seething, he scoffed to himself. Always willing to list all of Loki's faults, while remaining arrogantly blind to his own.</p>
<p>"You let Frost Giants into the Vault Loki! You tried to kill Odin! You stole the throne for yourself! You tried to kill me! And then you attempted to destroy an entire realm! All because of your petty jealousy born from imagined slights! How can you sit in your prison and deny the guilt of your actions that led you here?! Refusing to take responsibility for everything you've done!"</p>
<p>"Everything <em> I've </em> done Odinson?!" Loki hissed, the cold in his veins seeping into his gaze. "Have you forgotten whose vanity caused the Jotuns to declare war over a <em> petty insult?! </em> Have you forgotten that it was <em> your </em> choice and <em> your </em> decision to defy the Allfather and travel to Jotunheim as a direct result of your own arrogance? Or do you and Odin just revel in your combined hypocrisy without a second thought? Don't answer that." Loki snapped, cutting him off when Thor's face flushed red with anger. "I already know the answer." </p>
<p>"I did <em> nothing </em> to you Loki! Nothing to earn the betrayal you did me when you interrupted my coronation!"</p>
<p>"Unbelievable." Loki sneered, glaring hatred at the blonde god. "You're still angry about that? We are both very well aware that you on the throne then would have been a disaster of epic proportions!"</p>
<p>"You only thought that because you wanted the throne for yourself Loki! You have always been jealous of me! Always envious! Revelling in your use of magic like some common healer! You were never a true warrior and with no hope of gaining Asgard's throne you betrayed me to take it for yourself!"</p>
<p>"You truly have learned nothing. Have you Odinson? If it was so covetous a position Thor, then tell me why you have yet to take up the position yourself?"</p>
<p>Thor's eyes darkened with rage, sparks of lighting dancing in his clenched fists. "I have been bringing order back to the realms Loki." Thor hissed. "They have been in chaos since you recklessly destroyed the Bifrost."</p>
<p>"It was not <em> me </em> who destroyed the Bifrost."</p>
<p>"If not for your treachery, the Bifrost would have never been broken in the first place!" Thor countered.</p>
<p>"You were never very good at taking responsibility Thor. Though it does confirm one of my theories." Loki replied, fury racing through him upon hearing Thor confirm that he had been blamed for the Bifrost's destruction.</p>
<p>"What trickery are you up to now Loki?" Thor growled, his eyes narrowing in deepening suspicion. </p>
<p>Ignoring him, Loki began pacing the length of his cell. He turned his back on Thor, knowing it for the insult it was and relishing in the fact that Thor could do nothing about it. </p>
<p>Of course it was petty. But it was infinitely better than unleashing his Seidr on the thunder god and thereby alerting the entire realm to the fact that Asgard's prison could not hold him. "Go away Thor. I tire of your idiocy and the unintelligent words that spill from your mouth."</p>
<p>"You will come to regret that you show no remorse for what you've done Loki." Thor growled.</p>
<p>"No, I don't think I will." Loki turned, flashing Thor an amused smirk that he knew would only anger the god even more. "Though I do believe you will regret never admitting your own failings in this matter."</p>
<p>"The only failing I regret is thinking you would feel anything for betraying your own brother."</p>
<p>"For the last time Thor." Loki hissed, turning to glare at the thunder god. "You are <em> not </em> my brother."</p>
<p>With a wave of his hand, Loki motioned for the privacy feature of the wall to activate, cutting off the livid scowl on Thor's face and silencing him the only way available to him at the moment.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Months passed with no word from Loki. In the weeks that followed, Tony drew further and further into himself. He retreated so far that at some point Pepper had returned to the Tower and they'd agreed to try again. </p>
<p>But it wasn't just that Pepper had come back. It had come with the condition that Tony agree to return to his home in Malibu, away from SHIELD and the site of where the invasion had taken place. Having fallen back into old habits by then, Tony had complained about the stipulation, but a larger, silent part of him had been eager to comply. </p>
<p>With his disillusionment with SHIELD, the sudden and unexpected increase in night terrors and panic attacks and Loki's absence, he needed a change in scenery. Everywhere he looked there was a reminder of all the things that had changed and none of it for the better.  </p>
<p>There was no Bruce to do science with, no attractive alien sorcerer to bounce ideas off of or learn from, no super hero team to keep his mind occupied and no Pepper to help stave off his feelings of loneliness and isolation. </p>
<p>He often caught himself mulling over that last part and wondered if Loki ever felt the same. He also worried that the only reason the Norse god had shown up so often was because of Tony's connection to the Tesseract, and that the reason he hadn't come back was because he no longer needed Tony's help with the Aether. Those thoughts, combined with the lies he'd uncovered involving SHIELD grew until they consumed him and he'd grasped at Pepper's offerred olive branch like a drowning man, despite knowing it was probably a bad idea. But the nightmares and loneliness were getting worse and he knew that if he didn't make a change soon, he might not make it another year. But the hope that a change in location would help died not long after settling into the house in Malibu. </p>
<p>Cracks in his relationship with Pepper had begun to appear soon after the move and Tony had once again retreated to the workshop, putting more strain on their already strained relationship.  </p>
<p>The thing with Pepper... Tony scowled at himself. It had been a mistake to try again. He'd known that when Pepper had first suggested it and a part of him knew she knew it too. His loneliness had always been a constant and he'd thought for sure that Loki would come back, but he hadn't. Not that he understood why that even mattered.</p>
<p>Loki's absence hurt and he couldn't even explain to himself why it affected him so much. He barely knew the guy and yet... the few times they'd spoken, he'd felt an instant connection with the Norse god. One that he wasn't at all comfortable acknowledging, yet it had been one of the biggest factors in his decision to try again with Pepper.</p>
<p>He sighed as he cued up the program he'd developed for remote access to the Iron Man suit. He was deep into the second day of working out the bugs and testing the suit's reaction time to his intent.</p>
<p>A scowl crossed his features as he told JARVIS to initialize the program. He was excited to see his long hours and sleepless nights of constant work finally bear fruit, but the stray thought that he'd not told Pepper his plans was souring his mood. </p>
<p>"Come on JARVIS! Let's do this!" Tony said, smiling into a nearby camera as he flicked his arm out in a <em> 'come here' </em> gesture. An arm brace lifted off the workshop table and came flying at him. He wasn't quite prepared for the velocity and stumbled a bit before bracing himself as a leg piece followed after it. A giddy laugh bubbled out of him, ecstatic at his success as pieces continued to fly across the room to attach to his body. "Pick it up J. We got this!"</p>
<p>When another piece came flying at him, at near bullet velocity, red flags went off in his mind's eye. "Hey! Slow it down a bit JARVIS!" He cried, ducking as the faceplate went whizzing past his head to embed itself in the wall. He turned to glare at it, stealing himself against the trickle of fear down his spine. "I'm not afraid of you." He said aloud, even as he held his breath against the floating armour piece. "Come on!"</p>
<p>The piece hovered a moment longer before speeding across the room towards his face. Adrenaline coursed through him and he had a moment of panic before it slammed into place, momentarily upsetting his balance enough that he wasn't prepared for the last piece. It connected with him at the exact wrong moment and the next thing he knew, he was face down on the floor, his entire suit scattered all around him in pieces.</p>
<p>"As always sir, it is a joy to watch you work."</p>
<p>Tony groaned and got to his feet, tripping over an errant piece of armour as he crossed to his holo-screen. "Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up J. But I think we got this. I just have to tweak the velocity and order of attachment a bit. But I did it! No more carrying the suit in a separate case!"</p>
<p>"Your genius knows no bounds." Jarvis remarked, sounding bored.</p>
<p>"Fine, fine!" Tony groaned, knowing exactly what had annoyed his AI. <em> "WE </em> did it. Happy now? You know I couldn't have done this without you."</p>
<p>"I am... appeased. Ms. Potts is on her way down to see you sir."</p>
<p>"No, no, no, JARVIS. That does not compute."</p>
<p>"Maybe if you spent less time hiding in your workshop, my arrival wouldn't be so unwelcome Tony." Pepper huffed from the doorway, the look in her eyes filling with both annoyance and frustration. "How long have you been down here?"</p>
<p>"Not long." Tony nodded, not meeting her eyes. "Not long at all."</p>
<p>"JARVIS?"</p>
<p>"Sir has been down here for the past 52 hours."</p>
<p>"Traitor." Tony hissed, giving Pepper a sheepish smile. "Look, I know what you're going to say, but we talked about this. I have to do everything I can to keep you safe. To keep everyone safe. You're important to me Pepper."</p>
<p>"While destroying yourself in the process?" Pepper scoffed, her eyes filled with an emotion that made Tony uneasy. "You're not responsible for the entire planet Tony, though it shouldn't surprise me given how arrogant you can be."</p>
<p>"That was..." Tony swallowed past the hurt in his chest. "A bit harsh."</p>
<p>Pepper sighed, guilt flashing in her eyes. "You're right. I'm sorry Tony, that was uncalled for. And I know we agreed to try again but..."</p>
<p>"But it's too much isn't it?" Tony interrupted.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry Tony. I'm so sorry, but I can't watch you risk your life for the world. I thought I could, I thought I knew what I was signing up for after... after Obie. But then it was Vanko and then aliens and Norse gods and... and whatever you saw that day that keeps you working constantly. It's not healthy and I know why you can't ask for outside help. I know what kind of people run SHIELD. But I can't be your CEO, your girlfriend and your therapist Tony. I just... I can't."</p>
<p>Tony sighed and slipped the virtual headset off his head to run a hand through his hair. "You're right Pepper. I'm sorry things got so... messed up. I knew I was expecting too much and it was unfair to expect so much from one person."</p>
<p>"It's really not your fault Tony. And you didn't expect too much from me. I agreed to try again, remember? I was the one who asked for another chance. If anyone is to blame it's me for hurting you."</p>
<p>"I could have said no." Tony retorted moodily. </p>
<p>"Yes you could have, but you didn't. I'm glad you didn't Tony, I just wish I was better. I wish I could follow you on your new path, but... it's just not the life for me. I guess I just want the simple things, like a house, a great job and vacations in exotic places. I do better with order Tony and this... super hero business is not orderly at all. It's chaotic and dangerous. It makes me scared and nervous and I don't like myself at all in those conditions, even though it's obvious you thrive on it. I won't be responsible for taking that away from you."</p>
<p>"This sucks." Tony groaned. "You're the best CEO I've ever had and one of my best friends. It's not fair we couldn't work this out."</p>
<p>"If not for Iron Man we wouldn't have even tried dating. It's not your fault Tony. Don't blame your desire to change on what happened to bring us to this point. Despite all the danger of becoming Iron Man, I'm proud to call the man you've become my friend."</p>
<p>"Pepp..."</p>
<p>Pepper huffed under her breath and drew Tony into a hug. "I know Tony. I'll still be around, I'll still run your company, but I can't be with you anymore. I'm sorry."</p>
<p>"Me too Pepper. Me too." Tony sighed, patting her on the back, a part of him relieved they were parting amicably. "How do you want to handle the press?"</p>
<p>"Why don't we wait until this Mandarin thing is dealt with? We can discuss it after. Okay?"</p>
<p>Tony sighed and dropped his hands as Pepper stepped back. "That's a good idea. Which is why you're the best CEO I've ever had."</p>
<p>"You're a good man Tony Stark." Pepper huffed, her eyes shining with unshed tears. "And I'll always be here for you."</p>
<p>"Thanks Pepper. Me too."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Retrospective and Reality</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I swear, the God of Chaos is alive and well and messing with this story. 😈</p><p>I am not a fan of most of the Avengers or anyone in Asgard really and yet... I have no idea what's going on with Clint or Frigga in this story. Probably (most likely), I'm fed up with the "angry Clint is angry because mind control" trope because it's bs that doesn't fly when Wanda enters the picture. </p><p>Anyway, um enjoy? And maybe? Bring tissues. 🤔</p><p>~~~~~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If there was one thing that could have shocked him after finding out the true identity of the Mandarin, it wasn't that the guy was Aldrich Killian. <em> No. </em> It was finding out that Pepper had dated the guy before injecting himself with the extremis formula. Not that there was anything wrong with that, but...</p><p>Pepper had always presented herself as a woman of refined tastes and high expectations of everyone around her. Granted, he'd barely spent ten minutes talking to the guy while intoxicated at a party over ten years ago, but Killian had definitely not been anywhere near the level of high standards and attractiveness he was certain Pepper held her partners too. Yet apparently she had thought the guy up to par and had seemed on the verge of turning into a puddle of aroused goo when she'd again laid eyes on him after his Extremis transformation.</p><p>"Sir? Are you well?" JARVIS asked, jarring Tony from his thoughts. </p><p>Shaking himself, Tony stood and swiped away two holo screens before focusing on the one holding the unstable code of extremis. "Yeah. Just... getting lost in unimportant details J. It's nothing. How are Pepper's vitals looking?"</p><p>"They are stable sir. She's had time to relax in a bath and has taken my suggestion to rest. She is currently sleeping, her heart rate and blood pressure are normal and her temperature is holding steady at about 1.3 degrees higher than normal."</p><p>"Great. That's great JARVIS."</p><p>"I believe your work on removing the faults and errors in the Extremis formula will prove effective sir. Though you do not seem as... relieved as I had expected. In fact, your thoughts seem far distant from present troubles. Are you all right?"</p><p>"Mmm." Tony hummed, not really hearing the concern in his AI's voice.  </p><p>"Is this about what happened earlier with Ms. Potts? Or is it concerning Mr. Silver? I know you asked me not to mention him, but I also know how concerned you were that he stopped appearing in the Tower."</p><p>"It's fine J. You can bring him up if you want. I shouldn't have said that JARVIS. I know you enjoyed talking to him just as much as I did. It's just... this whole thing with Pepper and yet another unhinged person messing with human biology... <em> again, </em> in some crazy, half-baked attempt to create another super soldier serum... I guess I just see the parallels between the mortality of a god and that of a human. And I can't say I'm surprised he stopped showing up. I mean why would a god waste time on a mortal like me? It was bound to happen eventually JARVIS. I shouldn't have let it upset me like it did. Anyway, how long until we have a counter agent synthesized for testing?"</p><p>"Approximately two hours sir."</p><p>"Good. Well, since we don't want Pepper getting mad at me and thus raising her blood pressure, I think I should break for dinner."</p><p>"Ms. Potts will be shocked sir." JARVIS teased. "But it should keep her stable."</p><p>"Haha J. Let me know the minute the counter agent is ready for testing."</p><p>"Will do. Enjoy your dinner sir."</p><p>***</p><p>The next time the Aether sent Loki to Midgard, he was greeted by an empty and silent Tower. He was uncertain how long he'd been away from the realm this time since he did not have the luxury of sunlight to count the days. If not for the increase in interference from the Aether, he might have returned sooner. As it was however, the Aether did not care about Loki's well-being. It did not care that it's power was severely limiting his own Seidr's ability to heal himself. Nor did it seem eager to drag him back to Midgard and he didn't want to think about what that implied. </p><p>It was both maddening and terrifying that an Infinity Stone could have so much effect on him when he'd never even laid eyes on the bloody thing. It had since become so intrusive that the few memories and injuries it's interference did stir up, that he couldn't fully heal the injuries it revealed before his glamour hid it from both his eyes and his memory. Fighting to keep hold of what he gained had only exhausted him further. </p><p>He couldn't be certain or well... he didn't want to even consider that he was healing at a <em> very </em> reduced speed. At the rate things were going, if he didn't wrest the Aether's influence away soon, it could be years before he was himself again. At least this trip to Midgard had been his decision. Though judging by the silence, it might not matter. A scowl marred his features as he stalked through the empty floors, searching for any sign of where Stark might be. </p><p>Unfortunately, it seemed that the mortal had not been in residence for some time. His calls to JARVIS went unanswered and he ended up back on the floor of his defeat, staring out at the night sky feeling bereft. It had been beyond frustrating being stuck inside his cell with nothing to stimulate his mind or help to calm him when some new injury made itself known - bringing with it the painful, fear-laden memory of how he'd received it. </p><p>Well, he wasn't about to let this trip go to waste. Sinking to the floor, Loki crossed his legs and sent out a tendril of Seidr to seek out where Stark may have gone, using the man's arc reactor signature to find him. In just a few moments he had located the man and stood to prepare himself to teleport. </p><p>***</p><p>When Loki arrived in Tony's sprawling home by the ocean, he kept himself hidden in case the mortal wasn't alone. It took several minutes for him to make sense of what he was seeing though.</p><p>The moment he did, a sharp stab of hurt seared his heart, the shock and pain surprising him by the strength of his reaction. Stark was... hugging the mortal woman, Pepper... and they appeared... very close. He clenched his jaw at the same time he swiped a hand over his eyes, banishing the sudden spring of tears gathered there. </p><p>The sight burned itself in his mind's eye and once he'd recovered from both the sight and his reaction to it, he turned his back on the scene and portaled himself back to Asgard. </p><p>He couldn't stop the explosion of Seidr that welled up and out of him the instant he arrived back in his cell. His entire being was churning with an overwhelming well of unexpected emotions. He hadn't thought he'd become attached to the mortal, yet it seemed he had. He scoffed at the notion and kicked his chair aside, angry with himself and the Aether for blinding him to how far he'd allowed himself to indulge in the fantasy that Stark might someday feel something for him. </p><p>The way Stark had looked and sounded the last time they'd spoken, it had made him believe that perhaps the mortal was being sincere. That Stark truly did enjoy his company and honestly wanted him to return. To find him embracing a woman who had been Stark's former partner hurt. The emotion was as unexpected as it was unwanted. He had no use for sentiment, for where had sentiment ever got him? He'd been a fool to even entertain such a ridiculous and pointless notion</p><p>He collapsed to his bed and began tossing and catching a small puzzle box in his hand to settle his thoughts. Movement in his periphery caught his eye making him sigh loudly though he didn't stop what he was doing. "Allmother." He greeted, refusing to look at her. "To what do I owe this visit?"</p><p>"Loki." Frigga began, settling herself on the edge of his bed. "My son. There are so many things I regret. So many things I can never make up to you. I wronged you in so many ways that to ask your forgiveness would be selfish. As selfish as I have taught you to be I'm afraid. I wish my words would be enough to heal the damage I have done to your heart, but I know it isn't."</p><p>"Allmother..." Loki stammered, the tone and seriousness of Frigga's words causing his heart to pound in alarm.</p><p>"We, being Aesir and so long-lived as to become... complacent and stagnant in our ways, it is difficult to contemplate mortality. But when I thought I'd lost you forever, it was all that occupied my thoughts for a long time. Now it seems that despite being returned to me, it is my own mortality that I must now contemplate."</p><p>"What... What are you saying? Why are you speaking of...  of death?" Loki whispered, forcing his tired body to sit up and reach for Frigga's hand.</p><p>"I have had a vision." She replied, meeting his eyes with sorrow in them. "The power of an Infinity Stone is not the only thing we need to be wary of. There are those who seek to possess the Aether again and plunge the Realms into chaos. I do not see myself on the other side of this coming darkness."</p><p>"Then you must go! Protect yourself! Keep yourself safe! Tell that oaf of a husband to prepare and protect you!"</p><p>"You know why I cannot." Frigga replied, stroking a hand over his cheek and he couldn't resist indulging himself in the comfort she offered. "The Norns..."</p><p>Loki's breath hitched and he clasped his mother's hand, unbidden tears springing to his eyes to trail down his cheeks. "Curse the bloody Norns! I may not have completely forgiven you, but you were the only one here to see me, care for me and protect me. I cannot... I cannot lose you."</p><p>"And we both know I did not do a very good job of it Loki. I am not so proud that I cannot admit that in all I tried to do, I failed you in all the ways that matter. I did not tell you the truth about your heritage, nor speak out against your harsher punishments, nor put an end to the persecution and treatment you received from Thor's friends. But what pains me most of all is that I did not prove to you in either my actions or my words that you were loved just as much as Thor. That you were valued for who you are enough that you never felt less than and for that I am deeply sorry."</p><p>Loki huffed a broken laugh and pulled Frigga into an embrace with tears shining in his eyes. "And everyone wonders where I got my silver tongue."</p><p>"My only wish is that by using it, it wouldn't so often get you into trouble." Frigga replied with a forced laugh, rubbing his back soothingly before pulling back to meet his eyes. "Does this mean I am your mother now?"</p><p>"You are the only one I've ever known." Loki huffed as Frigga smiled at him, knowing it was as much as he was able to concede.</p><p>"Such a prideful creature you are." She teased knowingly, taking it for the admission it was. "But then, you wouldn't be my son without it, would you?"</p><p>"I suppose not." Loki replied, returning her smile.</p><p>"There is more." She said, releasing him to stare at the wall. "I have seen something I don't quite understand. Whoever it is that you've been visiting is... or will be, important to you in the future. You should not underestimate them or doubt the sincerity of their words. You can trust this person my son, even if you can't yet see it."</p><p>Loki's eyes widened in shock, knowing immediately that it was Stark she referred to. "You have seen them?"</p><p>"Only the blue light that shines from their centre and that it is tinged with the green that is your Seidr."</p><p>Loki scowled, his expression shuttering closed. So it <em> was </em> Stark then. "He is not mine. He has someone already. Someone I had thought to be part of his past."</p><p>"Is that why you returned so soon from where he resides?" At the alarmed look on Loki's face, she quickly moved to calm him. "Peace my son. I know this cell cannot contain you and I am well aware of Odin's miscalculation when he designed this room. I have not and will not tell anyone. I only wonder why you choose to stay here."</p><p>"I am <em> trying </em> to heal." Loki hissed. "I have already spoken of this and where might I go that I would not be hunted down if I left now? Odin would not be so lenient a second time should I escape his grasp. I daresay even Thor would strike the final blow should it come to that."</p><p>Frigga looked pained by his words, but did not refute his assertion and Loki felt something inside him crack. So it was true then. Thor truly hated him now, despite being found worthy over a year ago, his not-brother was still the same self-righteous, arrogant beast he had always been. And Odin had never stopped despising him, so that hadn't changed.</p><p>"I'm sorry Loki."</p><p>"I know you are."</p><p>"I love you Loki. Never doubt that and never doubt that you are worthy in your own right and that asking for help is <em> not </em> a sign of weakness. You are the strongest person I know and that includes your brother. You are my son. I may not have been the best mother to you, but you have always been my son." Frigga sighed, stood and pulled Loki into an embrace. </p><p>"I love you Loki. Look for what makes you happy and when you find it, never let it go. Promise me?"</p><p>"I can't imagine looking for such a thing. It has become a foolish dream I should never waste time on. But should something like it come to my notice, I promise to do my best to keep it."</p><p>Frigga smiled and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Thank you Loki. Take care of yourself."</p><p>"I love you mother."</p><p>"I know and I love you too."</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>~~~~<br/>Remember, comments are love people! ❤</p><p>[This story is much harder to gauge interest in when compared to my current IronStrange work.] <br/>Cheers! 🥂🍻</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. New Friends in Strange Places</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hope you enjoy the canon divergence! 😉</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After the destruction of his Malibu house, the saving of the President and the public embarrassment of Senator Stern, which Tony relished with undisguised glee, he'd returned to New York and Stark Tower.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Since he and Pepper had parted amicably before the dramatic showdown with Killian, Tony had been spared going through with his, admittedly </span>
  <em>
    <span>insane</span>
  </em>
  <span> plan to blow up all his suits. He'd thought it would be an epic display for Pepper, to show her how committed he was to their relationship. Now, he had to wonder if maybe that particular plan had less to do with Pepper, and more to do with catching the attention of a particular Norse god. Surely, he would've seen that from wherever he occasionally kept watch right?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But weeks passed and nothing happened. There were no cosmic events getting SHIELD's nuts in a twist or heavenly lightning strikes indicating a visit from the brawny God of Thunder. In fact, things were so quiet that Tony wondered how he'd ever made do with drinking, dining and screwing to fill his free time prior to Afghanistan.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Where was the mystery? Where were the challenges he'd come to thrive on when building new suits? Where were the stimulating conversations he'd come to eagerly anticipate during those brief visits by a Norse god? Nowhere, that's where. And despite his promise to Loki to leave well enough alone, he hadn't lost track of Jane Foster either. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He never did find out what Jane had been doing in England and Dr. Selvig had popped up teaching astrophysics at a remote European university. There'd been some kind of minor scandal involving the scientist, something about Selvig showing up at a lecture without pants, but the school had quickly denied anything of the sort and the story had died.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Since Loki's abrupt disappearance, hiis nightmares had lessened somewhat, but his panic attacks had increased since the events surrounding the Mandarin. He hadn't quite worked out what all the triggers were for them, but they were there. Unfortunately, there was also no one around to confide in. Pepper was kept busy with SI and dealing with the fallout from the fiasco surrounding the Mandarin and Tony's involvement. And Rhodey had been called to report directly to the President for a debrief and reassignment for his role in putting an end to the Vice president's schemes </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> saving Ellis' life.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So the only one who kept in contact was Harley and as much as Tony denied it, the kid's behaviour was hell on his nerves and his sanity. Tony admired the kid's enthusiasm and stubbornness, but most days he couldn't handle Harley's brusque manners and insensitivity regarding his anxiety attacks. Not that he'd been much better at that age, but he also didn't want to be seen as a replacement father figure either. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mentor </span>
  <em>
    <span>maybe,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Tony conceded to himself, but he also knew he was too emotionally unstable at present to deal with a kid who hadn't even made puberty yet. It reminded him too much of his father's behaviour at that age and he'd sworn long ago that he would never be like Howard. So instead, he sent the kid some tech upgrades and a car and a promise to keep in touch and let his AI field Harley's calls. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>JARVIS flashed a notice on the screen he was working on, pulling him away from yet another suit upgrade. "What's this JARVIS?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I have detected an energy spike in Europe, similar to that of the Tesseract sir."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What?! Never mind. Where are Jane and Doctor Selvig?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Dr. Foster was last seen having lunch at an upscale London restaurant about 5 hours ago... </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sir!</span>
  </em>
  <span> The Bifrost has just activated in an abandoned warehouse parking lot!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Get the suit ready JARVIS."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't believe there will be anything to see by the time you arrive Mr. Stark." JARVIS warned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't care." Tony retorted, hurrying to the outside deck. "I've been wanting to talk to Point Break for a while now and even if he's not available, there's bound to be witnesses."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>JARVIS was silent as the Iron Man suit formed around him and lifted off into the sky. "You promised Mr. Silver you would not get involved."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That was before he pulled his disappearing act!" Tony snapped. "Besides, I've wanted to talk to Jane ever since Loki brought her up. The only reason I didn't was because of that damned promise I made and then that total clusterfucked mess with Killian distracted me from it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I see you will not be dissuaded. Very well, I will refrain from cautioning you further in this matter."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Good." Tony replied, biting back his anger. It wasn't his AI's fault that the God of Mischief hadn't returned after all. "What's SHEILD doing about it?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"One moment sir."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How long till we reach the site?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"At your current rate of speed," JARVIS began, his tone letting Tony know just how much his AI disapproved, "you should reach the site of the anomaly in under two hours."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Make sure to get clearance from the British government before we get there."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Already on it Mr. Stark. I have also checked SHIELD servers sir. It appears they are unaware of the event that just occured. I will continue to monitor their communications network and let you know if anything further develops."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thanks JARVIS."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Tony landed at the site JARVIS had marked on his HUD, the burnt runic circle indicative of a Bifrost Mark, was prominent on the pavement it had been burned into. There were also police cars, an ambulance, and a beat up compact car where three civilians stood, looking both annoyed and worried.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony's arrival brought all activity in the abandoned lot to a standstill, a uniformed officer approaching him the moment he retracted his helmet. "Mr. Stark. Are you here on Avengers business?" The blonde English officer asked with an arched brow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Not in any official capacity no." He replied, flashing her a reassuring smile. "I was in the area when my systems alerted me to the Bifrost touching down. I was rather hoping to talk to Thor."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A scowl marred the young woman's face a moment before returning to a more ingrained stoic expression. It was clear she didn't believe his lie, but she didn't comment. "Mr. Odinson is no longer on Earth. He left with Doctor Foster less than an hour ago." She inclined her head in the direction of the three civilians who were watching them with guarded expressions. "Her friends claim something extraordinary occurred here, but quite frankly nothing they've said makes any sense."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Right " Tony nodded, fighting to keep his curiosity from bleeding through his relaxed demeanour. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We were just debating whether or not to bring them in for further questioning or contact the Avengers about this. My officers really aren't equipped to deal with alien gods." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Guess it's good I'm here then. I can deal with this if you want to take off." Tony offered, not wanting to be as heavy-handed as he knew SHIELD would be in this matter. "Or I can contact SHIELD for you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A ripple of annoyance rolled over the officer's face. "Frankly I'd rather not have some shady government organization on my turf. If you can, I'd rather you dealt with this and send us a report when you can. Actually, no. Just send it to me. I'll still need to write a report, but I don't need this in my books either."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I totally understand." Tony nodded with a knowing smile the officer returned. "I'll take care of this and send you a report personally. I also won't forward any of this to SHIELD unless it becomes necessary."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I appreciate that Mr. Stark." She says offering her hand to shake. Tony smiled and retracted his gauntlet to take her hand. "Detective Chief Inspector Ellie Ryan. It's been a pleasure meeting you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Pleasure is all mine Detective." Tony replied. "I'll do what I can to ensure this stays off the radar."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I appreciate that." Ellie replied with a quick grin. "Enjoy the rest of your day." She added before turning to address her officers. "Gentlemen! We're done here. Iron Man will take over from here. Let's move out."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>An hour later, the sun had set and Tony had taken the three strangers to a nearby hotel. The woman, who turned out to be Darcy Lewis, Jane's intern, had taken most of it in stride until the door closed and they were alone in the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Tony Stark! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Holy shit!</span>
  </em>
  <span> I can't believe Iron Man showed up! Are you for real? Is this really happening? I just wanted her to go out, be normal for once! This is all my fault!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey! Hey now!" Tony called, trying to be heard over the young woman's tirade. "Okay, so I get that you're all a little freaked out by whatever happened, but maybe you should calm down so we can talk? We can get some food delivered. How long since any of you ate?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well... it's been a couple hours for me. I ate some of Jane's appetizers."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I had breakfast." The older man added, smiling as if his answer was an accomplishment. Tony arched a brow but decided to wait to respond and then both eyebrows shot up a moment later when he realized he recognized the man. A part of him wondered belatedly what the hell had happened to Doctor Selvig since the New York incident. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Food." Darcy blinked. "Yeah, food sounds good."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony turned his gaze to the young man who had remained silent and rigid since Darcy's rant. The guy was staring at him as if staring into the sun, nervous hands pulling and twisting the fabric of his sleeves. "And you are?" Tony prompted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The guy stared back at him, his mouth dropping open but making no attempt to reply.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, that's my intern." Darcy answered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony turned and smirked at her. "You have an intern? I thought </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> were the intern."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Interns can have interns." Darcy retorted defensively. "It's a thing."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Right. Does your intern have a name?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Um..." Darcy replied, her eyes going wide, blinking as if doing so would supply an answer to his question.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The clearing of a throat drew Tony's attention back to the young man. "It's Ian sir." He growled, flinching at the dryness of his voice and clearing it again with a wince. "Ian Boothby. I'm Darcy's intern. I don't get paid." He added, his cheeks flushing scarlett when he realized what he'd just said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony huffed a laugh and smiled at him. "Neither do I kid. The super hero business doesn't pay."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm not a..." Ian began, and flushed more red when he realized what he'd been about to say.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A knock at the door drew their attention and Darcy hurried to answer, coming back with two large pizza boxes in hand. "Let's eat. Then talk."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. Chaos Reigns</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Some cameos and new tags. *violence *character death.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After Frigga had left, Loki curled into a ball on his bed feeling more desolate and alone than he had in months. He didn't know why the Allmother had chosen to share the knowledge of her vision with him, especially when they both knew there was nothing either of them could do to change it. It was unsettling and his mind was tossed into turmoil trying to puzzle it out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Did she wish to shield him from whatever regret might fester in his heart if she died while he remained imprisoned and useless to her? Or was it more selfishly motivated? Was her only reason for the forewarning she gave him because she wished to secure his forgiveness before that happened? Either way, regret on either or both their parts certainly played a prominent motive for her candidness with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regardless, there was nothing to be done about it. He could not risk his life on a vision the Allmother had assured him was destined to come to pass. Rarely was Frigga wrong in such matters and Loki knew interfering in the visions she was vehement about were pointless. Nothing he did would change the course of events and if Frigga had chosen to share it with him, he would respect it for the honour it was. Perhaps knowing such a dreadful event loomed, he'd be better prepared for the loss. Despite his anger for her role in the lie he'd been made to live, he could not and would not deny that she was the only one who had made any effort to make him feel welcome in this accursed realm; all while knowing what he truly was beneath the glamour.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And yet, the lie of his birth still burned hot and hard in his breast. It was difficult to accept his adopted mother's duplicity alongside her care for him. Yes, she had done what she could to alleviate his sense of otherness, but if she'd told him the truth to begin with, he would never had needed that assurance at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>Ugh!</em> Loki snarled to himself. His current thoughts were a pointless endeavour that had no end or beginning, a veritable wheel of futility and he was sick of thinking on it. What was more unsettling was the Allmother's mention of Anthony Stark. Though not by name, there were no others he knew of whose description would fit that of a being with a core of blue light.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then there was the knowledge of what Frigga had seen regarding the Aether. With his own admittedly limited knowledge of the Convergence, he could only guess at the events that would herald a return of the Dark Elves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki scoffed. Odin Borson's history would have all the realms believe that his father had eradicated the Dark Elves from existence. It wasn't a lie that Svartlheim was now a veritable wasteland, but with the Aether stirring, it was more than likely that Odin's father had not been as efficient at genocide as the histories claimed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki frowned at that. If it was true, then Asgard and all the realms were in great danger. For centuries he'd tried to warn Asgard that their complacency and lack of respect for magic and the power of Seidr-wielding beings were a serious threat to the Golden Realm. All for naught of course, since the only response he'd received was dismissal and the assertion that there were none in existence who wielded enough magic to be a threat to them. How ironic then, that their only defence against such magics was currently locked away in Asgard's dungeon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>Well,</em> Loki thought as he settled in to rest, curling on his side again, <em>if that was what loomed on Asgard's horizon, it was a pity he would not be able to witness Odin's failure.</em> It grieved him that the Allfather's arrogance would cost the life of Frigga, but... It would serve the old war-bringer right for not protecting the only one worthy in this accursed palace of lies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony ran a hand through his hair in frustrated silence. This was what Loki had warned him about then. It hadn't occurred to him that the Aether was so dangerous as to be capable of possessing someone. He'd assumed, incorrectly, that the Aether was more dangerous to someone with magic. But Jane Foster, from what he knew of her was a typical scientist. Sure, it was likely she might embrace more unconventional explanations like magic, but he'd never imagined she'd someday be possessed by an alien relic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then again... </span>
  <em>
    <span>well shit,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Tony swore, cursing internally. There was a precedent, not a direct one of course, but the Tesseract had infected Doctor Selvig, if his current behaviour was any indication. And the Mind Stone... well, the less said about that the better. Not quite the same obviously, neither of the other stones had possessed anyone. Still, it was a shocking story Darcy told as they sat eating pizza in the cramped hotel room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Darkness and an insidious presence watched him from the shadows. Clint kept looking over his shoulder in an attempt to discern where the threat was coming from, but all he got for his efforts was the sense of moving black shadows and a perpetual chill down his spine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In an attempt to block it from his thoughts, he took stock of his surroundings. There was very little light in this place, large, grey-black rocks were scattered everywhere, the ground as grey and desolate as what he imagined the moon might look like. There were no trees or plant life of any kind and the sky was an unrelenting expanse of darkness scattered with stars. In the distance he could see what looked like another galaxy, but the sight filled him with dread and he had to look away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignoring the sense of eyes on his back, he kept to the shadows that seemed less ominous than the others and made his way forward. There was what might be described as a path, though it was difficult to spot given that everything in the environment was shades of grey and black. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no sound here or wind, no environment to speak of, just the muffled scuff of his footsteps that seemed loud in the surrounding silence. It seemed the barren, rocky landscape was devoid of both light and life. If not for the sense of being watched, he might have thought he had landed on an asteroid in deep space, but had no idea how accurate that thought was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could also sense an oppressive force somewhere ahead of him in the distance. The cold malevolence it gave off made him want to run back the way he'd come, anything to put distance between him and whatever it was. But his thoughts were ignored, his body moving forward as if pulled by an invisible force. Wherever this was and whoever lay ahead, he was not going to be able to leave until he was drawn to the source of his fear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clint didn't know how long he had walked for, but in that time he'd accepted that whatever this was, it was no simple dream or nightmare. This was the source of his terror and paranoia. The same force that he'd sensed when Loki had touched him with the Mind Stone. He'd tried to fight the pull of being drawn here, but had eventually given up, resigned to let what was happening play out until the end.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he rounded a massive out-cropping of rock as it spilled out into a large, flat area. There were dark, stone carved steps in the distance, much larger than anything he'd seen before, and beyond that he could make out a massive throne. From where he stood, the sight of it made his pulse race and his breath catch in his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The urge to run, to hide, to put as much distance between himself and that throne was overwhelming. There was power here, malevolent, cold, emotionless power. Strong enough that the air felt heavy, thick like muggy air making breathing difficult. Still, his feet carried him closer until he stood silent and filled with fear at the bottom of the stairs, unable to continue</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The throne moved then, slowly turning until the figure was fully visible, the dim light from a distant moon making the creature sat there all the more ominous by the shadows cast on its imposing countenance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clint swallowed audibly, certain his life was forfeit when a cold voice, the sound grating like fingernails on a chalkboard, spoke into the juncture of his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your eminence." The creature hissed. "Our chosen pawn has failed in his promise and we have lost sight of his whereabouts. It will be difficult to retrieve him for his deserved punishment for failing you my lord."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He was not ready." The figure on the throne growled. "You assured me he would not fail. Yet he not only failed to retrieve the Tesseract, he has lost me the Mind Stone!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clint shook in terror at the power that poured out of the massive purple being before him, the creature's eyes flashing silver with power and madness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My Lord, Thanos! I..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your Chitauri army was useless and weak! Their destruction was total and all of it facilitated by your worthless agent and your arrogant hubris!" Thanos hissed, getting to his feet. His size towered over Clint and made sweat trickle down his spine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please my Lord! I am certain the godling has been taken to Asgard! I can retrieve him and make him pay for his failure!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You have done enough in my name, you useless creature." Thanos snarled, raising his right hand. "You have failed me utterly! You cannot promise me the godling when it is your fault we lost the stones in the first place!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No! Sire! Please! I can make this right! I can make the godling pay..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No. No more of your poisonous tongue creature! You can better please me by dying! All of this failure was your doing and you can pay for it with your worthless life!" Thanos roared, and faster than Clint thought possible, the massive alien had rushed down the stairs and passed him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned in time to the sound of gurgling to see a large fist clamped around the other creature's neck, slowly squeezing the life from him. An audible crack echoed in the empty space a moment later, the grey alien slipping lifeless from Thanos' grip. Then he kicked the body hard, the force propelling the corpse across the clearing, the sound of bones cracking in the silence when it hit a rock and lay still at its base.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clint held his breath, terrified beyond all reason. He wanted to flee, run as far and as fast as possible, but he couldn't move and didn't dare breathe. So he waited, watching while his heart pounded in his chest, wishing he was anywhere but here, that this madness he was witnessing would end.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thanos strolled over to the grey and lifeless body and prodded it with his foot. "I should have never listened to you wretch!" The massive being sneered at the corpse. "You have cost me time and my treasures! I should have made you an example to my other children! Death was too lenient a punishment for all you have done!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thanos remained where he stood, glaring at the corpse until Clint caught a slight change in the creature's posture. It was if he had suddenly become aware that he had eyes on him. The archer was certain this was it. The mad creature would see him and kill him on the spot. Or maybe do something worse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was as tightly strung as one of his own bowstrings. He exhaled through his teeth, trying to calm his racing heart when Thanos turned. His silver eyes locked with Clint's, the archer on the verge of panic and then the purple being smiled, a look filled with equal parts pleasure and malice. "Mortal." He growled, his eyes filling with dark intent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clint opened his mouth as if to protest against the fear Thanos sparked within him but then he was being wrenched backward. Darkness and the bright, white flash of stars and a rainbow of colour rushed past him and suddenly he was bracing his hands against a hard floor, fingers digging into the feel of plush carpet beneath his palms and in the ensuing silence, he screamed.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. Fate and Revelations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I started writing this story because I am so fed up with reading stories about pathetic, injured, enslaved, victim Loki. Emphasis on victim. Seriously, there's an overabundance of that particular trope combination in Frostiron and not nearly enough BAMF, that doesn't also include crazy or psychotic or some variation of BDSM. It's a bit disturbing at times. Cringy at others...</p><p>Also, I like writing scenes that never happened or changing existing scenes that make no damned sense.</p><p>Ahem. Yeah, so hope you all like the new chapter! Still struggling with writer's block and chronic health issues so I'm still not back to my best. Hope you like it.<br/>~~~~~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Loki felt a change in the air when next he woke. It wasn't anything he could see and his Seidr refused to tell him anything, but the feel of Asgard was wrong. A sense of expectation and bad tidings lingered in the air, manifesting in the grumbling and cursing of the new prisoners the Einherjar had brought in while he slept. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tensions in the dungeon were rising but Loki couldn't discern a cause. The Aether hadn't troubled him over the past weeks, almost as though it had released him from whatever attachment it had tried to create and yet he still wasn't healing like he should. It was unsettling and he had a sinking suspicion that perhaps his missing memories and inability to see his injuries to heal them were more than just a result of the Aether's influence. More than just interference from a spell gone wrong, but a spell placed on him while he was still a prisoner, a thrall of The Other, something so insidious he hadn't even noticed it was there.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That </span>
  </em>
  <span>possibility was worse than Aether interference or a misfired spell, since he had no way of knowing how to remove it or even if he could. It could mean he might never recover from his ordeal in the Void and the horror that had followed. A disturbance across from him drew his attention from his musings and he got to his feet to see what was happening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was just quick enough to watch as a dark elf Kursed, overpowered his cellmate and forced the man's face into the barrier. The unexpected violence caused a sheen of sweat to form on Loki's and he was distantly aware that his hands had clenched into fists and his heart was thudding hard against his ribcage.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He fought the pull of descension into panic, gripping his elbows behind his back moments after conjuring his armour to his body. He watched with clenched teeth as the hidden threat escaped its cage and proceeded to free all the other prisoners, turning the hall into a scene of chaotic violence.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So Jane found an active wormhole, got possessed by some red mist and then Thor showed up and snatched her up to Fairyland?" Tony clarified, keeping eye contact with Darcy. "Why?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We think it has something to do with the convergence." Dr. Selvig said, drawing Tony's attention. "Every 5000 years, the Nine Realms align to create a semi-permanent wormhole, a path that enables travel between the realms."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So what was Jane's interest then?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It was research. Data that would help in figuring out that Bifrost thingy and how it works." Darcy interjected, munching on a bag of chips the next morning. "Hey, how come you aren't researching this stuff Dr. Stark? Aren't you like the pre-eminent tech genius of today or something?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's Tony." He replied, grabbing a handful of chips. "And the press calls me the Da Vinci of our time. I like to invent stuff and discover new avenues of science, astrophysics isn't really my area."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, but isn't an Einstein-Rosen bridge new tech?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony frowned and looked over at Selvig who had moved away from them and was now talking animatedly with Ian. The kid looked uncomfortable and lost while Selvig looked manic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I suppose." Tony shrugged. "But I've been busy with other things."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Like that terrorist who turned out to be an actor?" Darcy prompted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You heard about that?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well </span>
  <em>
    <span>yeah."</span>
  </em>
  <span> Darcy shrugged. "It's not everyday you hear that Tony Stark's mansion fell into the ocean. Besides, I like to keep up with current events."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Social media addict huh?" Tony smirked, his eyes lighting up when Darcy blushed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's not like I've got much to do when Jane's obsessing over her calculations or moping over beefy Norse gods." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They still a thing then?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Darcy shrugged. "She was on a date before beefcake took her to Ass-gard, and she slapped him, twice, when he got here. So... maybe?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Long distance relationships are not ideal huh?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Darcy snorted. "If that's all it was, yeah. But he's a freaking alien who doesn't even know what a </span>
  <em>
    <span>cellphone</span>
  </em>
  <span> is! I mean what is she thinking? She hasn't seen him for two years and he didn't even call when he was here to get his brother a year ago! How is that healthy or... or even a relationship?! I don't get it. Well, I do but... Thor is, well... their whole culture is built on war and oppression and imperialism and magic. How can Jane just... put that aside like it's nothing, just cuz he's got muscles and a magic hammer?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You've given this a lot of thought."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And research." Darcy added sounding defeated. "I haven't really said anything to Jane though, but maybe you'll get it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You want to bounce ideas off me?" Tony asked, surprised by Darcy's admission.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well yeah. I um... might've heard you objected a bit to sending Loki back to Asgard. That he maybe wasn't as guilty as everyone seemed to assume he was?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony's eyebrow shot up at that. "I'm not gonna ask how you heard about that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good. I wouldn't tell you anyway, but I might agree with you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?! Really?" Tony exclaimed, flushing and dropping his voice to a whisper when he drew Ian's attention. "Why?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Asgard is a warrior culture right?" She asked, continuing at Tony's nod. "Then why was Odin so mad about Loki invading earth? I listened to Thor's stories when we first met him in New Mexico. His battles, his victories, the songs his people sing about his prowess in battle. The fact that Asgard rules all of the realms to maintain peace, blah, blah, blah... but there's no way in hell they did all that with handshakes and smiles. It's imperialism plain and simple, and I heard what Thor said about Loki."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You've got an inside contact in SHIELD." Tony breathed, impressed despite himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What was Thor's motive when he said Loki was adopted?" Darcy continued, ignoring his comment. "I mean, it's obvious he was trying to distance himself from his brother when that Spider woman said he killed 80 people. I doubt it was because of the dead people."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony's eyes widened. Yeah, that had occurred to him too, but it hadn't seemed important at the time. "You're saying he was embarrassed by the low kill count. He thought SHIELD would think Loki was a bad warrior for not killing more people. Holy shit! Damn! What the hell kind of brother </span>
  <em>
    <span>is he?"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Tony growled, his gaze going distant. "Guess he would be even more ashamed if he knew Loki didn't even kill that many."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?! What are you talking about?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, aside from a couple of SHIELD agents and that guy he injured in Germany, most of the casualties were due to the collapse of the wormhole after the Tesseract exploded. I thought it was pretty convenient that Natasha knew the exact number of dead before Thor stepped onto the helicarrier. How could she </span>
  <em>
    <span>possibly know that</span>
  </em>
  <span> when we just got back from Stuttgart? I'm assuming that means for all of Loki's grandstanding outside of that concert hall, nobody died there. And I saw the crater the Tesseract left behind. I'm surprised only 80 people died in that mess."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So he didn't kill civilians?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not unless I missed something. No." Tony replied, running a hand over his face. "That bloody sorcerer played us all and like idiots we fell for it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>"You</em> didn't." Darcy argued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"After Loki had killed Couldson I did. I found out later he didn't die, Fury just let us believe he did."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Agent Coulson is </span>
  <em>
    <span>alive?!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sonofabitch! I mean, I dont like him or anything after he stole all our stuff but, Fury is such a total dick for lying about that." Darcy swore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony grinned. "Yeah, he is. Anyway, did Thor say if he would come back anytime soon?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thor doesn't tell anyone anything." Darcy growled. "It's like because he's a Prince, it never occurs to him that everyone else would like an explanation. Like we're beneath his notice or some other bullshit like that. I mean, unless you ask him a direct question he doesn't explain </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well he's not gonna keep her in Asgard. I'm pretty sure they don't really like having mortals wandering around up in godland."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If he tries, Jane will definitely set him straight." Darcy asserted, flashing him a sharp grin. "Anything else on your mind Mr. Stark?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah." Tony nodded, glancing at Selvig who was still talking passionately with Ian. "What happened to Selvig? I know he got hit with the Sceptre, but so did Barton and I've never seen him act like that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Darcy frowned. "SHIELD didn't tell you? Of course they didn't. SHIELD recruited him after Thor returned to Asgard. He kinda just... dropped off the face of the earth. Jane found out later through Thor that they had him working on the Tesseract for a year before Loki showed up."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony's eyes widened, his gaze intent on Selvig's continuing manic behaviour, noting that Ian seened to be growing increasingly uncomfortable. "He was working closely on a powerful artifact like that for a year?" Tony gasped. "Christ. No wonder he's not all there."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I get the feeling you know more about the Tesseract than you're letting on."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's better you don't know Darcy, trust me. But maybe I could bring Dr. Selvig to my labs in New York. Help him out somehow. I doubt he's received appropriate counselling, though I suspect he'd benefit more from brainstorming ideas with like-minded people."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I dunno." Darcy said pensively. "He doesn't really like enclosed spaces anymore and he really hates SHIELD."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not a fan of theirs either."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Darcy." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Selvig loomed over them, ignoring Tony and staring at Darcy as if trying to telepathically force her to move. "We need to get to Greenwich."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh, okay sure. Uh, why?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's where the Convergence will be the strongest. We don't know what's going to happen with Jane, but the convergence will happen and we need to stop it from destroying the Realms."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Woah! </span>
  <em>
    <span>What?!"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Tony exclaimed. "Destroy the Realms?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Selvig rolled his eyes. "I did say that didn't I? But we need to go now. I have to stop at my lab to get the geometric spikes first."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm coming with you." Tony said, getting to his feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No offense Mr. Stark, but we don't need your help." Selvig grunted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dude!" Darcy exclaimed, scowling at the scientist. "Without Jane or Thor here we need all the help we can get! I for one will feel a helluva lot better with an Avenger helping us. No annoying the super hero Eric."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony smirked at the displeased look on Selvig's face. "Well. Now that that's settled, I'll call my driver."</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>~~~~<br/>Anyone else notice that AO3 seems really slow this past week or is it just me?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. Greenwich Mean Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Kursed dark elf had stared at Loki in silence for several moments and the trickster had clearly seen the debate in the creature's eyes of whether or not freeing him was wise. In the end, the Kursed had left him where he was and Loki, without thinking much on what he was doing, had suggested taking the stairs to the left and returned to his chair.</p><p>A minute after the elf had gone, a feeling of foreboding had coursed through him, wondering if his actions were what would lead to Frigga's death. Then he'd scowled to himself and shrugged it off. The Allmother herself had said her fate was inevitable. Nothing he did or didn't do would change that. It didn't help much, but even if he'd decided that he'd had enough of Asgard's dungeons, he still wasn't healed enough to have any confidence in the reliability of his Seidr and therefore his usefulness was moot. </p><p>It angered him that he was still injured and effectively useless even after all these months of confinement. If not for both his voluntary and involuntary visits to Midgard, he would have gone mad from the isolation alone. Thinking of the mortal realm caused an unexpected ache in his breast, the sight of Stark in that woman's arms flashing in his memory.</p><p>Sudden irritation had him on his feet and pacing seconds before Thor appeared in the hallway adjacent to his cell. His not-brother didn't even spare him a glance as he loudly challenged the freed prisoners. Loki stifled a laugh as one of them bashed its weapon into the back of the Thunderer's skull at that, watching on in boredom as Thor retaliated immediately, a grin splitting his face as he threw himself whole-heartedly into battle.</p><p>Loki settled on the edge of his bed, fiddling with a goblet he conjured to keep his hands busy. He caught sight of Fandral and Volstagg grappling with several prisoners before a handful of Einherjar appeared and subdued those who were still standing. Loki scowled at seeing them, reminded of Frigga's oath to see them punished. If she died, there would be no one around to see them meet their fate and bitter anger filled his belly. No matter what happened in the coming weeks, he would find a way to see them pay for their treachery.</p><p>An uproar down the hall drew his attention from his musing and a moment later Thor went hurtling past his cell, hammer clutched in his hand with bolts of lightning sparking from it. In his absence, silence descended on those left behind as the guards quickly and efficiently moved the remaining prisoners back into cells. Volstagg and Fandral left the dungeon shortly after, both of them casting suspicious looks at him as they passed his cell, but neither spoke as they left.</p><p>***</p><p>Tony didn't know what to think about Selvig's warnings of doom and gloom. He didn't doubt the scientist's assertion that this Convergence thing was going to happen, but the distinct lack of SHIELD presence had his suspicion meter off the chart.</p><p>He had JARVIS monitoring all of the spy agency's known and unknown channels, but all he got for his efforts was a disturbing hiss of static. So either SHIELD didn't know anything was going on or, more disturbingly, they didn't care and Tony wasn't betting anything on the first option being true.   </p><p>Which begged the question, what the hell was SHIELD up to? Tony scowled at the thought, as if he didn't have enough on his plate to worry about. Least of which was the distinct echoing silence from Loki. He didn't want to admit it, even to himself, but he was worried about the demi-god. The last time he'd seen Loki, he'd been injured and partly incoherent. He didn't want to think about why Loki had chosen to stop visiting. He also didn't want to consider that maybe the choice to stay away hadn't been voluntary. It didn't sit well with him that something bad had happened to the god. The mere thought that he might never see those brilliant green eyes, chiseled cheekbones and alluring smile ever again made his chest compress painfully.</p><p>It didn't bear thinking about. Not that there was much he could do about it regardless, though that thought was pushed deep down and locked far away from his consideration. He wasn't about to stress about it now, at least not while his planet and apparently all the others in the Nine Realms were actively being threatened by otherworldly powers and events.</p><p>"Penny for your thoughts?"</p><p>Tony looked up to see Darcy peering at him with one eyebrow raised, settling into a chair beside him.</p><p>They'd already been to the university, Dr. Selvig stuffing what looked like modified lighting rods into the back of a van he claimed was a rental. Nobody had questioned the harried man since he'd been churlish and gruff the entire trip to Greenwich, clearly put out by Tony's presence. </p><p>Tony, Darcy and Eric had helped the scientist cart the wieldy objects into an area near a local university and what looked like a public square. Selvig had then insisted on taking Ian with him on some kind of scouting party, leaving Tony and Darcy standing on the sidewalk alone. Darcy had dragged them both off to a nearby cafe and they'd gotten coffee and pastries to eat outside at a picnic table. </p><p>"I get the distinct impression the good Doctor doesn't like me." Tony mused, smirking when Darcy nearly choked on her coffee.</p><p>"Haha. Very funny." Darcy huffed once she'd recovered. "I think we all noticed that, not just you. I honestly don't know what's going on with him. I mean, it's not really weird behaviour for him. He was a little overprotective of Jane when Thor showed up too. But you're Tony Stark <em> and </em> Iron Man! The animosity is a bit much."</p><p>Tony shrugged, watching the crowd where Selvig and Ian had disappeared, hoping to catch sight of them. "Maybe he knew me before Iron Man, I tended to piss off a lot more people back then. Especially fellow scientists."</p><p>"Mmm. Maybe " Darcy replied, not sounding convinced. "I don't know. The way he's acting, I think it might be more than that. I know he was really upset about being controlled by Loki and I don't think he was too happy when he heard about you defending him."</p><p>"Might never know unless I ask him." Tony murmured, returning his gaze to his coffee. "Not that I'm all that big on confronting things... like people."</p><p>"Oh I dunno about that. You did some pretty big confronting when you invited that Aldrich Killian to your house."</p><p>"Yeah and got my house blown up and Pepper's life endangered while I was at it." Tony growled, then winced when he realized what he'd just said out loud.</p><p>"Uh... I heard about the house, but not the other thing." Darcy said cautiously.</p><p>"I didn't mean to say that."</p><p>"Say what?" Darcy smirked, meeting his eyes. "I didn't hear anything."</p><p>"Thanks."</p><p>"Seriously though, she's okay now right?"</p><p>"She's fine, far as I know." Tony replied, sighing when Darcy gave him a pointed look. "We broke up. I haven't seen her in a couple weeks."</p><p>"Sorry to hear that. I thought you guys were pretty good together though."</p><p>Tony shrugged. "I think we thought so too, but..."</p><p>"Yeah." Darcy nodded. "I suppose being a superhero or a hero's partner isn't the easiest thing to be. I'm not sure Jane has figured that out yet though. I mean, she likes her books and science and you do too, but you also like blowing things up. I dont think Jane will ever like that part about Thor. No matter how much it might make her swoon, I don't think she's cut out for that kind of constant upheaval and fiery mayhem."</p><p>"I do like blowing things up." Tony agreed, flashing Darcy a genuine smile. "So when exactly is this Convergence thing supposed to happen? I thought our getting here was urgent."</p><p>Darcy blushed and hid her face in her coffee mug. "I'm not sure? I wasn't really listening when Eric went on his last tangent, but I'm pretty certain it's supposed to be in the next 24 hours or so?"</p><p>"Maybe we should book a hotel then." Tony suggested, pulling out his glasses and activating the link to Jarvis. "J? You there?"</p><p>"Always sir."</p><p>"That's why you're my favourite JARVIS. Can you book us a couple hotel rooms for the night? Something local."</p><p>"Of course sir. I will forward the details to you posthaste."</p><p>"Any word on that scan you were doing for me?"</p><p>"The agency in question has been suspiciously silent on all channels sir. If I was programmed to guess, I would say they are planning to <em> 'wait it out' </em> as it were."</p><p>"Good thing you don't do that then. Let me know the minute that changes J."</p><p>"Of course. Is there anything else I might help you with?"</p><p>"Yeah. Gimme a location on Selvig."</p><p>"He is two blocks to the south of your current position. He and his companion have been in conversation for the past half hour."</p><p>"Thanks JARVIS. I'll let you know if anything changes."</p><p>"You put a tracker on Selvig?" Darcy exclaimed after Tony cut the connection. </p><p>"Of course I did. He's been acting whacky the entire time I've been here. I'm not convinced he won't up and switch sides once this Convergence thing happens."</p><p>"What?! Why would he do that?"</p><p>Tony hesitated. He hadn't wanted to say anything, but there were coincidences, and then there were coincidences. "You gotta promise you won't repeat anything I'm about to tell you." At Darcy's nod, Tony continued. "Selvig was in direct contact with the Tesseract for close to a year and then he was exposed to the stone in Loki's staff. I know that they're connected somehow and I'm pretty sure this Aether thing is made from the same substance."</p><p>"You mean they're all the same?"</p><p>Tony frowned. "Kinda. They're part of a collection of six stones, called Infinity Stones. It's just a theory, but maybe Selvig's connection to the Tesseract is what made it possible for him to work out the details of this Convergence thing."</p><p>"Holy shit! That thing is in Jane! When a cop tried to touch her, this wave of energy exploded out of her and pushed everyone away. Some of the cops were knocked out by the blast wave. You think it was protecting Jane?"</p><p>"Unfortunately no. The Tesseract did the same to me when it was on my Tower in New York. I think it's more likely the Aether was protecting itself."</p><p>"You mean these stone things are sentient?!" Darcy hissed, leaning towards him to stifle her panic.</p><p>"Yeah, I do."</p><p>"Shit! I hope Jane is okay."</p><p>"Me too Darcy." Tony said, getting to his feet. "Come on, let's go find Selvig and your intern."</p><p>"Oh shit! I forgot about Ian!"</p><p>Tony laughed and pulled her along the sidewalk towards where JARVIS had located the scientist. "I'm glad to hear you know his name."</p><p><em> "Of course </em> I know his name! I just forget sometimes. I like having an intern."</p><p>"I can relate." Tony smirked. "Come on then."</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you're feeling a bit salty and are not a big fan of Thor, check out some of Kadorienne's work. She's got several good anti-Thor stories to check out. I really liked "If Thor Didn't Have Plot Shield" which is made up of several disconnected one-shots.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. Death and the Void</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After his weird field trip to a funhouse tour of space terror and startling himself with the scream he'd let out, Clint had collapsed into a shivering heap on the floor of his apartment bedroom. Never had he been more relieved to see the ugly brown bedroom carpet or his collection of odd souvenirs he'd collected during his undercover SHIELD missions, displayed haphazardly around the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The light spilling through the bedroom window calmed his thoughts and his racing heart long enough for him to get up and retrieve a glass of water from the kitchen. He stood there for long minutes doing his best to review what had happened in as detached a way as he could, given that his hands were still shaking. He wasn't entirely successful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After draining the glass, he set the kettle on for tea and paced the length of the living room, pausing occasionally to peer out his balcony window. It was done as much to ground himself in the present, as it was to reassure his mind that he was indeed awake and not still trapped in that nightmare vision. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once the tea was made, he settled on his couch, wrapping a blanket around his shoulders to stave off any potential for shock to set in. It was half-hearted at best, but he needed the slim comfort the fabric provided. He knew that place he'd been in his mind. He'd seen it before - brief, fleeting, terrifying, but always through the filter of someone else's eyes. Loki's eyes if he was being honest. It was probably why he wasn't drooling onto the carpet in abject terror now. Having seen glimpses of it before through Loki, he'd been prepared for the fear the vision would provoke. The only question, was why him and what did he do now? Okay, so more than one question, he scowled to himself, sipping his tea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What did it mean and who could he go to? It wasn't much different from the last time he'd thought about it. Stark knew something about the trickster god and unlike the others, hadn't bought that the guy was as crazy as Thor had made him out to be. In his mind, he'd agreed with Stark, but hadn't wanted to end up a lab rat under Fury's eyes. He also hadn't been impressed by Thor's wishy-washy loyalty to his brother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>From what he'd seen in New Mexico and how he'd treated Loki during the invasion, he didn't think much of Thor's declarations. The guy seemed to put his father and Asgard before anything else, and from what he'd pieced together, Loki only factored in when doing so didn't go against those two priorities. He could see why Loki constantly rejected the blonde god. He'd endured the same type of unreliable loyalty from his own brother, Barney. If it benefited him in some way, Barney would always choose to throw Clint under the bus, both figuratively and literally.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So if Loki didn't trust the guy, Clint wasn't going to either. Plus, he'd slapped a muzzle on his own damn brother the moment they had him subdued. Why would anyone do that unless they had something to hide? Thor could claim trickery and lies were the reason all the live-long day, but no one who was telling the whole truth would worry about a prisoner who was known for his trickery. As a spy, the whole thing stunk to high heaven and he knew in his bones that there was a helluva lot more behind Thor's motives than simple containment of a prisoner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A knock on his door set his heart pounding in his chest and a minute passed before he got his breathing under control. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Clint? You in there?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Steve?" Clint called, wincing at the obvious surprise in his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah it's me. Can I come in?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sure. Just gimme a minute."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few hours after Thor had left the dungeon, the guards disappeared from the corridor outside his cell. Anger was building in him as the minutes ticked by. He'd felt a wisp of power vanish from the Golden Realm not long after his not-brother had left and he was certain it meant that Frigga was gone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He waited, his anger growing in intensity. The feeling hardened his heart further until it had built up a steel cage, locking his rage and pain behind it. It was clear that no one was coming to inform him of Frigga's passing. Which meant that neither Thor nor the Allfather would allow his attendance at the Allmother's funeral. The need to rage and stab and cause a massive explosion of chaos and revenge burned in his veins, but he refused to dishonour Frigga on the day of her death by causing more strife. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He would attend her funeral in secrecy. He would pay his respects to the only person who had ever treated him with respect and care for his well-being. She may have kept the truth from him, but she had done her best and her best had been better than anything Thor or Odin had done for him his entire life. He would not insult that regard by causing a scene during a ceremony of remembrance for the Goddess of Asgard, his mother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki returned to his cell two hours later, banishing the clone he'd left behind with an angry flick of his wrist. <em>That woman had been there!</em> That pathetic mortal whose presence had been responsible for Frigga's death. <em>And yet!</em> And yet, her own son had not been allowed to attend! <em>Thor and Odin had not even done him the courtesy of informing him of her passing!</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki's magic surged and every bit of furniture in the room went crashing into the walls in his rage. He had no words for how he felt about that. The betrayal slashed deeper and hurt more harshly than anything either Odinson had done to him previously. He was so angry, he wasn't sure he wouldn't just kill Thor on the spot the moment he next saw him. Odin... Odin was as good as dead to him. He knew he wasn't powerful enough to actually kill the Allfather, but any lingering need to feel accepted by the man had died the moment he'd kept Loki from attending his own mother's funeral. There would be no forgiveness for that, for either man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So Steve." Clint began as they moved into his living room. He'd folded the blanket and cleared away his tea before opening the door. "Thought you were out discovering the world. What are you doing back here?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve fidgeted in his seat, looking uncomfortable and much too big for Clint's sparsely furnished living room. "Honestly? I'm not sure. I got a message from Fury, he said you'd asked for some time off. My... vacation wasn't going so well on my own, so I thought I'd come back and check on you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay." Clint nodded. "But we barely know each other. I mean, I was on the other side for most of the fight with Loki."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, but we were a team. Maybe not the closest we could've been, but it builds camaraderie you know?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sure, I guess." Clint shrugged. "You want something to drink? I've got beer."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, sure that'd be great so long as it's no trouble."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's fine." Clint replied, collecting the six pack that was chilling in his fridge and returning to the couch. "You seem like you got something on your mind."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve chuckled, a faint flush on his cheeks as he cracked open his beer. "I shoulda known you'd pick up on that. Keep forgetting both you and Natasha are spies."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's a job. So? You gonna tell me what's on your mind?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you think of SHIELD? I mean, I know you work for them and all and you've been around them longer than I have, but what did you think of Phase 2? The, um... experiments they were doing with the Tesseract. Were they okay with sending it back to Asgard?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's... a lot to unpack Steve." Clint replied, his nerves suddenly in edge from the soldier's line of questioning. It was odd, and he couldn't quite figure out what Steve's angle was. "To start, they weren't happy about the loss of the Tesseract, but I know I'm glad it's gone. Unfortunately, Thor left Loki's sceptre behind and that one allows the wielder the power of Mind Stone."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve tensed and narrowed his eyes at that, his posture one of anger and surprise. "I thought that was part of Loki's powers?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clint shook his head. "No. I asked Thor about that. He said that's never been one of Loki's strengths. The most he can do is plant suggestions, but the target has to already be susceptible, though Thor wouldn't elaborate on what that means."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The Sceptre sounds more dangerous than the Tesseract. Why would Thor just agree to leave it here?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're not serious are you Steve?" Clint asked, incredulous. "Thor took both Loki and the Tesseract. You don't think the WSC was going to let him take the Sceptre too do you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They're the ones who launched a nuke at New York. They shouldn't have been given anything after that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clint shrugged. "It doesn't matter though does it? It's done and as far as I know, Fury is the only one who can contact Thor. Besides, there's no way he's giving the Sceptre back to Asgard even if Thor comes back and asks for it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah but... from what Thor did say about Asgard, I can't understand why his dad would let mortals have possession of something so dangerous."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's weird for sure." Clint agreed. "But so is the fact that these guys come straight out of earth mythology. It's crazy man."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"True." Steve nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Was there something else?" Clint asked, cracking open another beer. He wasn't really in the mood for this visit and some of the things he'd thought of while Steve talked wasn't something he wanted to share with the soldier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How are you doing Clint?" Steve , his posture shifting uncomfortably into embarrassment. "I did come to check on you, but all I've done is talk your ear off."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm good. Glad to be done with all the psych evals though. Those got pretty tedious after a while." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah." Steve nodded, his mouth thinning in irritation. "That's something I didn't expect to change so much in the future. This... interest in a person's mental stability. It's... a bit hard to wrap my mind around. What happens in a man's head should be his own private business."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's a good thing though." Clint said casually, focusing on the soldier's reaction. "They've come a long way since the 40s at being able to recognize when someone's not working at their best."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I guess. I'm glad it seems to have helped you out." Steve shrugged, though he couldn't hide his disbelief that therapy, of all things, could possibly be helpful. "Anyway, I should get going. I'm glad to see you're doing okay and are back at work now. Nat was really worried about you, I'm sure she's glad too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know she is." Clint agreed, walking Steve to the door. "Thanks for coming by Cap. I appreciate it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Anytime Clint." Steve nodded, clapping him on the shoulder. "I'll see you around."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not if I see you first."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hah!" Steve grinned. "I like that saying. See ya!"</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>~~~~~~<br/>So I'm supposed to be updated my 2 multi chapter wips and instead I got distracted writing an "inspired by" fic, (meant to be a one shot), that has turned into a multi chapter fic. </p><p>So yeah, that happened. </p><p>Hope you liked the chapter! 💚💚</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. Tenuous Alliance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Three days had passed since Frigga's death. The guards had returned to their posts, but the faces had changed. Some were much younger than those who had walked the floors before, which told Loki that the others were likely dead. A lone guard had approached his cell the day following the Allmother's funeral to inform him of her death and Loki had once again trashed his cell in fury. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This time, his rage wasn't sparked by his mother's death, but by the callous disregard of Odin and Thor not having the decency to inform him themselves. </span>
  <em>
    <span>A bloody guard had told him!</span>
  </em>
  <span> There were no words for how he felt about that, but it was slowly turning to apathy. The care and love he might have felt for either of them was fading fast. And their disrespect was grinding that care into little more than dust in the ether. Soon, they would mean less than nothing to him and still, Loki did not know how he felt about that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His thoughts were interrupted with the heavy tread of feet that Loki instantly knew to be Thor and it drew his attention to the hall outside his cell. He met his not-brother's gaze with a look filled with apathy and hate, but said nothing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Loki."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thunderer." Loki replied, pleased when his address made Thor scowl. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I would see you without illusion Loki."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why? So you can mock and cajole me into doing as you wish?" Loki sneered. "The time for you to command my actions has long since passed Thor. As is my desire for your attention. Leave."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Enough games Loki! I have come to ask for your help."</span>
</p>
<p><span>Loki laughed, the sound echoing out of his cell and down the hall, drawing looks of concern from the posted guards. </span><em><span>Oh, this was priceless!</span></em> <em><span>The Norns were certainly having a laugh at the Thunderer's expense. </span></em><span>Once he'd gotten control of himself, he smirked at the other god. "You're an idiot to ask me for that."</span></p>
<p>
  <span>"I come with an offer of vengeance, Loki. I know you wish to punish those responsible for mother's death. I know you seek retribution for what they have done. I can grant you this chance and after, this cell. You have betrayed me for the last time, if I even suspect another attempt I will kill you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Even if I did desire vengeance, I have no desire to do so at your side. And your pathetic offer is a joke. For the first time in your life, you will have to face the fact that even you, the great and powerful Thor, cannot right all wrongs."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Have you no feelings at all? Is your heart truly made of ice? I offer you a chance at vengeance Loki! The dark elves are sure to return and father refuses to see reason. We must strike at them while they are in retreat to protect Asgard!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Your</span>
  </em>
  <span> father." Loki sneered. "And why would I care to protect Asgard? It has not protected </span>
  <em>
    <span>me.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Further, you think to use me to help you commit treason. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Again.</span>
  </em>
  <span> And you think I am so desperate to be free that I would willingly agree to whatever carrot you might dangle before me. You truly are delusional if you think I will help you. A promise of a return to prison is a pathetic offer, especially when we both know it is nothing more than a peace offering to Odin so that he does not charge you with treason. Not that you have any fear of that. Your punishment for treason will </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> be equal to what I must endure. Yet you still claim we have always been treated as equals, even with evidence to the contrary right in front of you! You are a pathetic, arrogant excuse for a noble warrior! Allowing your father to protect you always from your own stupidity and self-importance. So very brave of you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You committed crimes against Asgard! Surely you wish to avenge our mother's death beyond your selfish needs!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Loki got to his feet and allowed his Seidr to dress him in his full armour without his helmet. He no longer represented Asgard and he did not intend to appear so by wearing it, but his colours were his own and he would wear them proudly. "I have risked my neck for your benefit for the last time Thor. I will never do so again. Leave." Loki hissed, letting his anger bleed into his words, and a warm feeling of satisfaction slid through his veins when Thor recoiled from him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He may have been shocked by Loki's words but it was only a moment before the Thunderer was back to glaring at him. "The Dark Elves seek to destroy the Nine Realms using the Aether, Loki. You may not care about Asgard, but if they succeed, you will perish with us!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And?" Loki scoffed. "Why are you still here?" Loki taunted, raising an unimpressed brow. There was more to this than what Thor had told him and he was not about to make a move until he knew everything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wretch!" Thor snarled. He slammed his fist into the barrier making it spark at the impact before turning and stomping down the hallway. Mojlnir twirled in his hand as if he were about to launch it at a target. Loki knew perfectly well that Thor's preferred target was his own head. If not for the barrier, Thor would've already threatened him with it several times already.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With Thor gone, Loki paced his cell and waited several minutes before calling upon his Seidr cat. It had been lounging in his mother's garden when he connected to it. He stretched and yawned in his feline form and made his way inside the palace. From the corridor, he sent out a seek and find spell, looking for Thor's location. As he'd expected, the oaf had headed straight for his quarters.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Curious, he checked the hallway to make sure no one was watching and headed to Thor's balcony. It would be easy enough from there to eavesdrop and find out exactly what Thor was hiding and what was so important that he would risk treason for a second time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>An hour later, Loki was pacing his cell in agitation. Again. Thor's mortal woman had been possessed by the Aether. Even without overhearing his not-brother's words to her, dripping with fear and worry, he'd immediately sensed the Aether's presence. He had not thought it possible for a mortal to survive such a thing, but he knew it was only a matter of time before it killed this... Jane Foster. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Such a development changed everything. While still in feline form, he'd felt it the moment the Aether had sensed his presence. He'd retreated immediately, his own thoughts clouded with worry over what might happen if he had to spend any time near the mortal and the infinity stone. Worse though, was what might happen to him if it killed her before Thor left Asgard. He had no doubt it would seek him out the moment that happened, especially if there was not a better alternative present nearby. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Given what it had already done to him - dragging him to Midgard without his consent or awareness, he did not want to find out what it might do now that it was on Asgard with him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Damn the Norns to Hel!</span>
  </em>
  <span> He could not afford to allow that to happen. He settled on his bed, growling under his breath. He would just have to hope that Thor would become more desperate and less concerned with his hatred of him before the Aether made the choice for them all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thor watched Jane sleep, his features twisted with worry and frustration. Odin was... not acting like himself. Never before had Thor had cause to doubt his father's judgements. He had always trusted in the wisdom and conviction of the Allfather's rule, but recent events had given him more than one reason to doubt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>First and most important of all was his dismissal of Jane as nothing more notable than a mindless barn animal. If he hadn't grown up believing much the same thing of Midgardians, he might have been more upset by it. He knew Jane was hurt by his silence on the matter, but he really didn't know what to say to her. Other than Jane, Doctor Selvig and a few of the Avengers, he didn't disagree with the Allfather's assessment of the average mortal. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were puny, insignificant, short-lived beings that knew nothing of the other realms, of magic, of gods. Over the centuries mortals had also lost their reverence for beings clearly superior to them in both power and longevity. The fact that many preferred subterfuge and trickery to battle was also distasteful and a clear sign of their inferiority. As was their penchance for offering mercy to their enemies. It was not something a respected warrior would ever condone. He himself had only done so as a show of respect for Midgardian culture, not because he agreed with them. He would have much preferred to destroy all in his way to locating the Tesseract, but the Man of Iron had irritated him to the point that he'd cooperated only to be contrary. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had seen that same spark of derision one too many times in Loki's eyes when the trickster would blame Thor for causing trouble with his hammer. That same glimmer of condescension had flickered in Stark's eyes, clearly expecting Thor to rely on his fists and not his words to get his way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thor growled and punched the wall by the balcony. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This was not helping!</span>
  </em>
  <span> He had to find a way to help Jane and stop the dark elves from attacking Asgard again. It had already cost them far too much for him to stand here doing nothing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A knock at the door drew him from his musing and he moved to open it before it could disturb Jane. He was surprised when he saw his friends standing there looking pensive and nervous. He frowned and stepped into the hall, following when they all turned and took a passage he knew would take them to one of their private meeting areas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What is the meaning of this my friends?" Thor asked once they'd seated themselves at the only table in the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We know you are not happy with the Allfather's decree." Sif said, breaking the silence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We thought you might enjoy some company." Volstagg added.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's not true." Fandral scoffed. "We heard you went to the prison and we wondered if you had a plan on how to stop the Dark Elves and save your Lady Jane."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Be honest Fandral." Hogun grunted. "We were worried you were thinking of freeing Loki from his cell."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You can tell us Thor." Sif continued. "We're your friends. Do you have a plan to save Asgard?" She asked, ignoring Fandral's mention of Jane.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I did have a plan." Thor growled. "But Odin has closed the Bifrost and forbidden all Asgardians from leaving the realm. I had hoped to take Jane to Svartalfheim and lure Malekith out of hiding. He would remove the Aether from Jane and we could stop him there without risking all of Asgard."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's not a bad plan." Fandral sighed taking a sip of the mead Volstagg had provided. "Too bad we can't use the Bifrost to enact it." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hogun grunted, clearing his throat and drawing the others attention. "Thor. You went to Loki for help didn't you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Aye " Thor nodded, glaring at his half empty tankard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He refused you." Sif growled. "Traitorous wretch."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Aye." Thor agreed, a scowl appearing on his face. "Unfortunately, I may have to offer him something in exchange for his help."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You cannot be serious!" Sif exclaimed, slamming her tankard to the table with a loud bang, sloshing liquid everywhere. "He will betray you the minute you let him out of that cell!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Lady Sif is right Thor." Hogun added quietly. "You can't trust him."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He is a vile traitorous snake." Fandral hissed. "He's more likely to stab you than provide you with aid."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How else am I to save Lady Jane and all of Asgard?!" Thor demanded turning his glare on his friends. "Heimdall is no longer manning the Bifrost. Without him, we cannot leave the realm. We are sitting ducks for the Dark Elves, waiting to be slaughtered. Do any of you know of another who can use the secret paths?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>None of the Warriors Three or Sif met Thor's gaze at that. All of them knew there was no one they could go to for such a thing. Especially since by doing so, they too would be committing treason against the Golden Realm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Speak with Odin." Hogun suggested, drawing the other's gaze. "Perhaps now that he's had time to adjust to... certain things, maybe he'll be ready to listen to reason."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You did not hear what he said my friend." Thor sighed, downing the last dregs of mead from his cup. "He is mad with grief and beyond reason for how easily Asgard was infiltrated. He believes that all of our forces should be enough to defeat our enemy, despite the fact that we have no defence against their dark magic."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"A foul and cowardly way to fight." Vokstag growled from where he was still decimating the remains of a boar. "They would stand no chance against us if they fought with honour like true warriors."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But we know they won't." Fandral huffed under his breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No they will not." Thor agreed. "But perhaps you are right my friend." He said, nodding at Hogun. "Mayhap father has had time to cool his temper since last we had words. I shall speak with him again and explain my plan anew."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fuming and filled with frustrated rage, Thor stalked the hallways of the palace wishing for an enemy, any enemy at all to appear so he could smash them with his hammer. That none would appear now, in this moment, only made the Thunderer's blood boil more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Without any conscious thought, his angry strides had him marching down long halls, blind to the damage wrought by the Dark Elves attack still littering the halls. His steps never once faltered as he stormed angrily through the palace, not even when he realised he had brought himself back to the dungeon with no plan on what he was doing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Loki heard Thor long before his not-brother stepped up to the softly glowing wall of his cell. His anger at the man had not abated nor had his contempt for the one who had betrayed him for the last time. Odin might have been the one to decree that he could not attend Frigga's funeral, but Thor had exerted no effort, nor given any thought to Loki's right to be there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What the Hel do you want this time Thor?" Loki growled, eyeing his not-brother with as much contempt as he could put in his glare. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I despise the fact that I need your help Loki." Thor growled, his eyes flinty with cold anger. "No threats, no promises to bring you back to this cell. But I will have your word that you will take myself and Jane and any others I deem necessary, safely to Svartalfheim and, that you aid me in stopping Malekith from using the Aether to destroy the Nine Realms."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Loki arched a brow to hide his shock at Thor's little speech. "You must be truly desperate to word your... expectations so precisely. But if you think I am the only one who will be swearing an oath, you are greatly mistaken."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I expected no less from the Trickster of the Nine."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ooh! A new title! Bestowed by the mighty Thor no less!" Loki mocked, his lips forming a sneer. "Very well Thor. Declare your path to me aloud and I shall declare mine. Take note however, that should you attempt to restrain me or your venomous friends attempt to harm me, our agreement is ended."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I cannot be held responsible for the actions of others Loki!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why not? You and the Allfather have always made me responsible for yours."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thor growled, but refused to refute Loki's claim. It was true, but he would not waste his breath denying it. "I will not agree to that. I will, however, agree not to infetere if you wish to defend or revenge yourself upon them."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You truly are desperate Thunderer." Loki exclaimed quietly. "So be it. I accept the terms. But you will swear to take no action against me if their treachery ends in their death."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I will despise you for it, should it come to that, but so be it. I will not interfere if it comes to that. Asgard and the Nine are more important." Thor growled, the grip on his hammer making the bones in his hand creak painfully. "Let us speak the oaths then and go. We are running out of time."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>